


幻想纪事

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 134,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·其实就是短篇大杂烩，取个看起来很厉害的名字·以前各种脑洞和各种短篇的大杂烩·全都ooc，请勿上升，注意避雷——记下每一个他们相遇的可能性。





	1. Stop and Stare（现实向）

**Author's Note:**

> ·都是短篇，偶尔会有续集，都会在章节上写上名字，方便各位查找  
·大部分按写的时间排列  
·真的非常多而且还很杂，我不管了，放在这，供各位打发消遣吧  
·写过的所有脑洞我也放在这里了❗写都写了。
> 
> 看上去这又是一波混更√
> 
> 当然，如果您能留下个记号或者评论我会更开心，毕竟这归纳很累。  
万分感谢，你们的喜欢是我的无限动力。💗

【柚天】Stop and Stare

·因你，驻足凝视

冰场带给他自由与风。

一上冰面，他就像是筑起了一道坚固冰墙，只留一片雪白在自己脚下，冰刃是斩断荆棘的利刀，将杂念妄想都斩碎成冰，落满一圈圈的轨道，耳边是整个冰场的音乐盛宴，炸出一个个契合身体姿态的音符，随着不知道适应了多少次的重复动作而带起风，仿佛是冬日里的凌冽与张扬，占据冰上的绝对领域。

抛去所有荣誉与赞美，放开过往的灯光与掌声，鲜花与礼炮不过落身即去。

——

羽生结弦企图心的确很强，他对花样滑冰的热爱如燃烧的火焰一般炙热执着，他的目光早早就定在了前方，所有阻挡他的都将被一一用冰刃斩碎，化成他荣誉的勋章与礼花。

众人说，他将创造难以超越的一个时代，因为实在像个神话。  
人们喜欢将他夸的天花乱坠，说的完美无瑕。

但他始终保持一颗平稳的心，他走过很多黑暗，也经历过许多苦难，见过太多事情，没什么事能轻易敲开心门。

他一直往前滑去，一开始身边有很多人，他们本来一同前进，本来他也想跟他们一同前进，说着很多话，谈天说地，但他滑的太快了，快到他几乎一个人站在前面，身边没有什么人了。

他没有去找他们，也找不到，他一边想着往更高的地方滑去，一边尝着强者孤独的苦。

直到有那么一个人踏着小碎步向他过来握手，笑容真诚灿烂，他才觉得好像有什么可以改变了。

比如一个时代，比如孤独。

那个少年一战成名，跳跃的天赋让他带着高难度与纯粹向世界问好，让他闪着光，在花滑的星河皓月里耀眼夺目。

羽生结弦回过头去，驻足凝视。  
他开始想靠近这个人，开始想关注这个人，他预感到这个人带来的四周跳会与如今的冰滑碰撞出不一样的火花，血液里的好强被刺激起来，悄然握紧拳头，兴奋且期待。

他向少年说了句“l like your jump ”，甚至还用少年的母语说了句“加油”，他真的太期待了，期待这个少年会一直往前飞，会变得越来越强，让世界都知道他的强大与非凡。

少年有些懵懂地点了点头，露出可爱的虎牙，笑的稚气青涩，像是得到老师当面向全班同学夸奖的学生，害羞腼腆。

等羽生结弦转过头踏上冰场时，少年下意识地向前跟他走了几步，回过神来他停了脚步，愣愣地在羽生结弦的身后专注的看着他。

没人知道他在想什么，他只是看着。而后在无人注意的时候，小小的握拳为自己加油。

——

滑上冰场时羽生结弦微笑起来，他记住了少年的名字，接而又开始踏上新的冰场征程。

金博洋，这个名字，一定会让世界惊讶并被历史铭记。  
他相信。

——

身为花样滑冰运动员，这项特殊的将技术与艺术相结合的冰雪项目让羽生结弦总是在比赛结束后复盘分析别人的表现与技术，进而总结自己的不足再改进。

出于私心，他总会把金博洋的比赛专门整理一遍，多次复盘，他想看看这个小孩到底变化了多少，进步了多大，看着他一步步成长，夺冠，为他欢呼鼓掌。

羽生结弦有的时候也会想自己为什么会这么在意金博洋，明明同为竞争对手，同在一条通往冠军胜利的独木桥走着，他却愿意驻足回头，报以期许与欣赏的目光。

为什么呢。

他看见金博洋在休息区远远地跟他打招呼，真诚不带一丝杂质，他几乎可以想象到此刻金博洋的眼瞳里一定有星星的碎光，眯着眼睛时星辉都要溢出来了。

他见过这样的笑，就是见到自己喜欢的人才会如此。不同于遮掩胆怯藏起情愫的笑容，金博洋每次冲羽生结弦笑的时候，都是直白又纯粹，简单又干脆，没有丝毫的掩饰，就是很单纯的写着崇拜与喜欢。

不加任何情欲、请求与自卑，他很认真地在告诉你，他喜欢冲着你笑。

他在喜欢你。

羽生结弦每每想到这，都会不知觉地嘴角上扬，露出笑容。他见过各式各样的笑容，也见过各式各样的喜欢，更见过各式各样的诉说着对他喜欢与崇拜，但他就喜欢这一种。

羽生结弦在金博洋在他身边接受采访的时候歪着头看着他。

对方酝酿说完了答话，转过头来，默契地相视一笑。

——

被采访到是否有能跳五周跳的选手时，羽生结弦的心突然不规律地加速跳动了。他下意识地想到一个名字，差点想脱口而出，但还是在心里酝酿了一会，才认真地回答。

不否认羽生结弦的确是有一点想挖坑给金博洋选手的意思，毕竟他的前辈普鲁申科也曾给过自己类似的挑战。

但他内心是相信金博洋的。抛却那些理智科学的分析以及成功的可能性，他就是期待着金博洋可以做到，就是当别人质疑“他可以吗”的时候毫不犹豫地反驳道“他当然可以”。

他当然可以，你得看清楚了。  
看清楚他的天赋，看清楚他的努力，看清楚他的进步。

没有谁能比专业的花样滑冰运动员更加了解一个花样滑冰运动员了。

——

平昌奥运会结束的那天，羽生结弦热情拥抱着金博洋，向他做最后告别，他在金博洋的耳边轻声说“天天加油”，一如往常冲他握拳加油时说的一样，话语温柔，如山川十里和畅的微风。

“我们下一次再见。”

金博洋又抱紧他。千言万语哽在他的咽喉，他不知道该怎么更好的回复来自喜欢的人的鼓励，在匮乏的词汇里好像所有的语言都苍白无力，他回想起那些日夜的坚持与执着，回想起面前这个人温和的目光，回想起自己在他身后驻足凝视的每一刻，回想起相视一笑里只有他们懂的默契，他笑着笑着哭了。

他只能说：“谢谢，谢谢。”

谢谢你所有的鼓励与期待。  
谢谢你驻足凝视，等待我与你并肩。  
——

我们将会实现彼此的期许。

——END——


	2. 春夏秋冬（现实向）

【柚天】春夏秋冬

【春】

——所有春天里的花都会向你而来。

有这么一个春天，记忆里只有如风的少年身影跟起风时哗啦哗啦落到身上的不知名的粉色花瓣。

羽生结弦记不住是哪一个，总是奔波的日程让岁月变得忙碌又琐碎，记忆像是打散的拼图，东一块西一块，仿佛都可以拼凑，最终却什么都拼不完整。

他只记得他偶然在一个春光灿烂的早晨出门，也忘了到底是走在什么地方，只是少见的漫无目的的溜达，斑驳的树影被他晃乱了孤寂，春寒料峭也挡不住青年眉眼里的温柔。

突然一阵微风拂面，他下意识地抬头往上看去，茂密的绿叶被照的发亮，摇动，沙沙作响，羽生结弦听见了自行车突兀轻快的铃声，竟像是愉快调皮的音符，跳进他的耳朵。

声音从身后传来，同时还有哐当哐当踩着脚板的声响，他站在下坡的街道边，头上刚好是盛开的春天。

羽生结弦回头看去，看见有个少年斜斜地戴着个鸭舌帽，看不清他的脸与表情。他在上坡开始放慢速度，借着斜坡呼啦啦地往下冲。

他好像很开心。

羽生结弦只感觉到一阵带着花香的风吹过，眼前一闪而过少年的身影，他还没来得及反应过来，就上头被刚才带起的风吹落的漫天花瓣所淹没。

伸手接住了一片粉嫩花瓣，他仿若入梦初醒。

那个少年真像金博洋啊。  
羽生结弦魔怔地想到，有点模糊像梦一样的记忆，他辨别不出真假。

【夏】

——我听到蝉鸣，流水，和你的声音。

夏日从来不缺蝉鸣与流水的声音。

休赛期的羽生结弦空闲时会出门感受外面过分炙热的午后阳光，裸露在在的皮肤体会着仿佛渗透进血管的绝对温度，他眨了眨眼睛，视线之内的景物因为热度而有些模糊了。

他想到附近的公园阴影下或者小溪边乘凉，他记得似乎有这么一个让他满意的地方。

清澈见底的小溪看的到水底光滑圆润的鹅卵石，阳光的落影和折射的光，缓慢却响亮的蝉鸣伴着潺潺流水让人心安。

羽生结弦靠在旁边的石桌上享受着难得的片刻宁静。

突然手机振动了一下，他从口袋里拿出手机打开界面，原始的系统软件与程序里面突兀的排列着一个冒出信息的社交软件。

他很少玩手机，但还是会有个别的社交软件供他打发时间和跟同事们交流，但他只关注了一个人。

点开最新的动态，他听见那个人在千里之外跟粉丝们打招呼的声音，说着他听不懂的中文。

“Hello！下午好！”

【秋】

——世上每一片金黄叶子的纹路都恰似你独一无二的表演。

世上没有两片一模一样的树叶。

到处都有金灿灿的叶子在发光。开始复盘的羽生结弦躲在房间里打开电脑认真仔细地整理新的旧的自己的别人的比赛录屏。

他看完了近几年的跟他水平相差无几的对手的视频，最后才点开那个被他极力夸赞，在媒体面前毫不掩饰表达赞叹的四周跳小王子金博洋的比赛视频，不同的是，他又一次从小王子少年时期的比赛录屏开始看起。

无论看多少次，小王子的跳跃都会让他忍不住出声说漂亮。

他注意到早些年的小王子也像绝大多数花滑选手选择了同项目的前辈的曲目去比赛，那首被小王子跳的青涩又意外撩人的探戈让他吃惊，完全不同别人的风格。

除此之外羽生结弦还意外发现有一个不知道从哪里收来的冰上盛典录屏，金博洋在那次表演穿着小礼服，抢走了一朵红玫瑰叼在嘴里。

啊…真的是。

羽生结弦捂着脸，“噗嗤”一声笑了，拼命也压不下不断上扬的嘴角弧度。

这个以高难度跳跃震惊世界从而被羽生结弦格外注意并且丝毫不遮掩自己对其的欣赏的四周跳选手，表演绝对是独一无二的，羽生结弦想起了他标志性的小虎牙，跟令人心生欢喜的笑容。

没错，独一无二的可爱跟一往无前的对花滑的执着，就像发着光，吸引人靠近。羽生结弦这样想着。

【冬】

——你给予我冰冷与热情。

他们最终又在冰场与比赛中重逢了。

起势，伸展，令人晃眼的灯光与悦耳动听的音乐配合着滑行的轨迹和临近边界的跳跃，一曲完毕，表演落下帷幕。

金博洋刚刚结束了一场表演滑的合乐排练，他哒哒哒地踩着冰鞋向前跑了几下，调皮又活泼，转了几圈后就开始到处滑行，滑完几圈后他感觉到好像有人一直在盯着他，他转身低头看见一双向他靠近的眼熟的冰鞋，抬手跟来人对视一眼。

好像已经对视过无数次一样默契。

“Hey, 天天。”羽生结弦唤着他的小名。

“Hey.羽生。”金博洋冲他笑道。

“等下有空，一起去外面散散步聊聊天？”羽生结弦主动开口发出邀请，“我们很久没见过面了。”

很久没见过面了，隔了一个像是梦见你的春天，一个只能听到你的声音的夏天，一个看着视频里的你每次进步的秋天，终于等到了个跟你重逢的冬天。

相隔万里，不同语言不同地区，异国的语言跟障碍总是会让羽生结弦感到一点点相处距离的冰冷，想要靠近却不得不因为交流的不畅而保持距离，这让他不舒服。

但所幸——

“好啊。”  
他听到金博洋立刻笑着应了句。眼睛笑的弯弯，心生欢喜。

但所幸你总给我热情的回应，不论过去还是现在。

四季其实到处都有你的身影。

——END——


	3. 认准（现实向）

【柚天】认准

·随想脑洞

金博洋与羽生结弦，到底该如何界定他们之间的关系？

转头，相对视，默契一笑，是意料之外的眼中体贴与眷顾，是如破开冰霜的温度与热情，被人津津乐道的相处模式是笑意深藏，不知所想。

偷瞄，转过身，给予拥抱，是既定轨迹的前进与偏爱，是如焰火般的赤诚与纯粹，被人用心挖掘的接触细节是一往而深，不知所起。

残酷又冰冷的赛场上，何时出现的对望眼神，简单如覆冰透白的脚下舞台，是心上不知名的悸动。

在逐渐靠近对方的名字。

如同皆降落于世，不归俗尘，一切落幕之前，众人捧花献上封存的皇冠，荣誉与灯光晃乱思绪与起舞，一个跳跃却将所有妄想踩碎成冰，旋转在冰上划成剑痕，杂念被踏散成粉末，消失殆尽。

专注于你的目标，而非苦难与折磨，而非伤痛与非议，你将不能停止起身开始的全部动作，将忘记你频率混乱的呼吸与心跳，你暂停世界的注目与竞争对手的凝视，沉浸于独属盛宴，以华丽鞠躬完成使命。

作为一个花滑运动员的使命。

那么到底是什么关系？

国籍不同，相近年龄，相同爱好，一样的宠辱不惊，一样的万众瞩目，将名字放在一起联想猜测，其实只有一个结论。

竞争对手。除此之外，在外行看热闹的人眼中甚至无法相提并论，扯上关系都要被人嗤笑，普通朋友是一概认定的标签。

金博洋似乎也没法反驳。云淡风轻，他比众人想象的要懂得太多。

的确没什么太大关系。

羽生结弦是我的目标。金博洋想，每个花滑运动员都会对这位击败风暴的勇士发自内心的表示尊敬与赞叹，毫不吝啬地表达自己的喜爱与崇拜，太多神话般的头衔加之于身，礼花落身即去，而他永远心无旁骛，踩在命运交响曲的刀刃上，一如既往，战无不胜。

一旦与他并肩，就会被世人比较。世间常态，难以避免。金博洋本来做好了所有准备迎接质问与议论，穿上备战的盔甲，在冰场与状态作战，在外还要直面如洪水猛兽袭来的采访与报道。

我可没在怕的。金博洋微笑，将情绪埋藏于心，依旧坦然自若。

因为他正视我，将我视为可以一战的对手，而非众人想象的报以平淡的目光。

羽生结弦看向金博洋的目光同样坦荡，甚至带点炙热兴奋，带有幻想与期待，他们在彼此交叉对换的眼神里，看懂对方的情绪与心态。

众人痴心妄想，而他们专注于冰。

所以有答案了吗？

羽生结弦是金博洋认准的可以激发他所有潜力与能力的存在。

于羽生结弦来说亦是。他们相互吸引牵绊在冰上，隔绝世人窥探的目光，激情如火焰烧过每一个试图窥探的人的眼，留下空荡赛场，留下彼此期望，折服于惊艳绝伦的花滑，陷于孤独荒芜的灵魂。

除此之外，接触屈指可数，的确没什么太大关系。

——

印象中的四周跳小王子好像跳着跳着就长大了。金博洋今早上在冰场滑行热身的时候，莫名其妙地想到这句话。

好像是在哪里路过时无意中听到的话，还是在哪个社交平台看到过相似的评论，总之就像突如其来的烟花炸到他脑海里，纷纷扬扬扰乱了思绪，一下没注意，金博洋脚下一个打滑平地摔到了冰凉的地面上，脑内有点混乱，他干脆摊开了四肢，感受着冰度贴在自己裸露的皮肤，闭着眼放空了自我。

整个冰场仿佛只剩下金博洋一个人，承包了冰场的金博洋肆无忌惮地瘫倒在地，他开始想着每天都吃了什么，玩了什么，训练了什么，琐碎的事都变成拼块，他一个个的拾起拼好，逐渐完整的拼图浮现在脑海，他发现日子似乎过得平平无奇，岁月平淡又不经意从抬手的指缝间流走。

除了在平淡岁月里一直认准的灼热目光与冰上目标让他跑的越来越远，飞的越来越高。

从小参加各种比赛，跳跃过多少旋转过多少，得了多少奖错过多少事，别人经历过的他也经历过，他不过是平凡人间里的一员，有着不同的身份，跳进人海里是茫茫一粟，混进人群里是匆匆过客，众生如此。

低调，专注，内敛，而他身后是冰面，跌跌撞撞渐渐滑过青葱岁月。

倒还真的跳着跳着就长大了。金博洋能感受到自己身体的改变，由青涩到成年，从懵懂到沉稳，一切悄无声息的发生变化。

他一直往前滑，没想过后退，也没想过回头，冰刃起势是破开他年轻战场的序幕，一次次落幕，又一次次启程，不断地跟着他认准的一切前行。

突然一个阴影落到他头上，他一下子恍惚，思绪不知道飞到哪里去，对方向他伸出手，他下意识借力起来，耳朵里跳进来许多声音，他一个闭眼睁开，眼前的所有都变了。

恍若隔世。这是某场赛事的练习场上。金博洋看着自己握住的手，抬头看笑的温和的来人。

其实是幻想，金博洋躺在冰场上，没有人靠近他，但只是再次感受到熟悉的目光，而对方似乎笑了。

他依旧没认错人。

——END——


	4. 阅你理解（现实向）

【柚天】阅你理解

01.

当你有一个不同国籍、不同年龄、不同母语的同事，但想跟他常交流，即使有国际语言的桥梁供你们沟通也还是难以理解不同文化的些许差异，并且双方似乎都不能完美运用国际语言来扩伸各种话题，那么你需要怎么做呢？

初级理解对方的方式是：观察。

在这一方面上，羽生结弦可谓用到了极致，除了练习之外，只要一有什么空闲的时间，他的目光就会不自觉地飘到目标身上。

真的会控制不住的啊。羽生结弦有点苦恼，他也不明白为什么那个拥有可爱小虎牙的选手总是会抢走他的所有视线，场上用迷人完美的四周跳吸引他就算了，场下还不自知地散发他可爱的气场，实在过于人见人爱。

大概是像他们说的那样，我接受到他靠近的电波吧，距离范围达到十米以内，电波像发出“biu”的一声，汇成绚烂的火花，旋转在身边，亮到我看不懂他看向我的目光。

其实很好懂，因为太单纯，单纯到自己无法判断对方在想什么，像一汪清澈的湖水，你能看到世界的所有和你的身影映在他的眼瞳里，纯粹简单，毫无杂质。

羽生结弦给金博洋拥抱，后者就会回应，他跟金博洋对视，就能得到回笑，似是两块磁铁，在赛场上同性相排斥，在赛场外异性相吸引。

这道题有点难解。羽生结弦盯着金博洋采访时的肢体动作，看着他的笑容，听着听不懂的对方的母语，放弃似的闭上眼睛。

像难跨越一道障碍的感觉。我跳过多少冰雪，却跨不到你面前。

02.

羽生结弦开始观察金博洋的笑容。

你有没有遇到那种他一笑你就忍不住跟着他笑的人？只要他的嘴角弧度上扬，你的心情就开始明朗。

他的笑容也好难理解。因为他总是在笑，微笑，露出虎牙的笑，腼腆的笑，发自内心愉悦的笑，失落勉强的笑，当你看向他，他会用笑容回你，但你也经常看不出来笑意在不在他的眼睛里。

懂的太多的人会隐藏很多心事。而羽生结弦就像隔着一片海洋，企图看到地平线的那边风景。

那就多练习吧。多多练习，观察仔细，总有一天能懂的。

羽生结弦偷偷瞄了一眼身边微笑的金博洋，无奈地耸耸肩。

03.

有什么方式比观察更进一步拉进彼此之间的关系？

次级理解对方的方式是：对话。

尽管羽生结弦与金博洋作采访时有翻译，但终归是隔着话筒与媒体，真实想法还是需要亲自问对方。

羽生结弦尝试与金博洋作友好会晤。记忆比较深刻的就是他那次对金博洋说“I like your jump.”对方回他一个“Yes.”

上场之前的短暂对话让羽生结弦有些困惑，他困惑于小孩神情的迷茫。

是我没表达好吗？羽生结弦沉思于自己的表达能力。

啊……不仅自己理解他的能力不好，连向他表达的能力也不好呢。

怎么办呢？

04.

下一个接触方式是：拥抱。

羽生结弦发现无论自己得了哪块小饼饼，同场比赛的金博洋总是会上前给自己热烈的拥抱。

他感觉心好像剧烈跳动了一下。羽生结弦眨眨眼，心情有些愉悦。

他又想理解金博洋眼神里到底有什么了，好像多了很多情绪，比如坚定，比如决心，比如……遇见他的开心？

羽生结弦暂停自己的想法。一个人的思绪太过主观性，他所理解的不一定是对方表达出来的，他所看到的不一定是真的，每个人都会伪装的戏码，有的人刻意而为之，有的人却毫不自知。

那我是要怀疑你的目光吗？羽生结弦不语。

不，我是怀疑我自己。

05.

该怎么诉说自己的心意？用我们彼此勉强听的懂的话语，不局限于“hello”与“could you…”，就是那种能明明白白说清楚的方式。

最终理解对方的方式是……

看着你，与你说话，拥抱你，把你放进我的眼睛里。

认认真真地说我全部的想法。你听得懂看得懂感受到吗都没关系。至少我是努力靠近过。

你这道题太难了。我不知道能不能用余生解出来。

羽生结弦握住金博洋的手，话语安慰，一个拥抱后再揽住加一个拥抱。

羽生结弦离开拥抱后开始想自己每次遇见金博洋的时候，都会看他，会跟着他笑，模仿他的肢体动作，想解析他的所有意思。

比如你说我是你的偶像的那些话，比如你失意的表情，比如你小碎步踏过来的频率，比如你每一场比赛要表达的感情，比如你轻轻一跃的自由自在。

我没参与你之前的人生，我听不懂你跟别人的笑语，我和你隔海相望，我和你啊……

除了这片冰场，差点毫无交集。

06.

惶恐不安是因人而生，心花怒放是因他而起。

当喜怒哀乐被一人所系，是不是该怪自己，不该放纵地如此随意。

但在众人眼里的我俩该是怎样呢？

07.

羽生结弦失落地看着像风一样滑行的金博洋，缓慢地跟着他。

戈米沙飘过来问他怎么了。

“你能看出来一个人在想什么吗？”羽生结弦反问。

“当然啊。有些事情藏不住的。”戈米沙抬头示意了一下对面的金博洋。

“比如你俩啊。”

08.

“什么？”羽生结弦不解地停下来，他皱着眉头同样看向那边的金博洋。

“你们每次看向彼此的目光，不就是在单纯地在表达一个意思吗？”

09.

“就是在说‘我喜欢你’啊。”

10.

羽生结弦错愕地看着回看他的金博洋。

——END——


	5. 睡前故事（现实向）

【柚天】睡前故事

·合集

——

四月的夜风有点大，大到吹乱了金博洋没抹发胶的头发，还有点凉，凉到金博洋站在酒店门口打了个喷嚏，大老远从仙台飞过来美曰其名旅游实际想黏住某人的羽生结弦在他旁边挑着眉头，贴心问眼前热情的本地老铁要不要套件外套。

金博洋摆摆手说不用麻烦了，边进酒店边摸出了房门卡，两人一前一后进了门，各自洗漱后金博洋一个轻跃将自己扔进了房里双人床上，柔软一下子陷进去一边，随后摊开被子，朝刚从浴室出来还冒着热气的羽生结弦伸出小手拍了拍旁边的位置，乖巧十足。

在床上能干嘛……盖着被子聊聊天啊，两个人千里来相会，白天逛了太多地方一路吃吃吃喝喝喝已经很累了，金博洋现在就想倒头就睡，但他还要照顾一下外国友人，充分展示合格的本地导游的基本素质，虽然订一个房间意图给许久不见的两人彼此进一步交流的距离不是什么正常的选择。

金博洋回过头想调一下床头的灯亮度，猛的发现了酒店必备的某情趣用品，吓得差点想把它扔出窗外。

我去！金博洋捂脸，怎么这么尴尬，这还有两个大男人呢！注意点素质！不过说真的，两个人又不发生什么，在意这个做什么？

还在胡思乱想的小孩感觉到有人向他靠近，身下的床一直在往下陷，金博洋内心呵呵一笑，低身拉高了被子将自己埋进了去，只留一个柔顺毛茸茸的脑袋跟清澈如水汪一般的双眼。

好累噢。想睡觉。小脑袋不安分地动了动，看着靠在床头准备看书的羽生结弦，示意他自己看书，金天天要早睡早起了。

提前过上老年人生活的羽生结弦戴上眼镜，低头看着书，柔和的眉目被灯光打的发亮，金博洋似乎可以看清楚他的睫毛，与他姣好的唇形。

羽生结弦扶了扶眼镜，低头看着旁边的小孩，用不怎么熟练的中文问：“天天，要不要听睡前故事？”

当我是小孩吗？金博洋“噗嗤”一声，“好啊。”

只要你说的，我都会听。

羽生结弦听到小孩的回答，微笑地翻了翻眼前的书页，不过金博洋知道他应该是现场编，冰场上的无冕之王羽生结弦有本事对着一本《时间简史》编出童话故事？

第一个故事。

“关于一对魔法师。”

“一对？我只听过一个魔法师的故事。”金博洋奇道，“比如踏上击败魔龙的路上，勇士只有一个。”

“所以才要讲给你听啊，它足够特别。”羽生结弦笑道。

“是一个一块冰化成的魔法师，一个一团火焰化成的魔法师，听起来非常奇妙，他们是敌家，天生相克，但他们彼此拥抱后发现，原来是命中注定的另一半。”

“为什么会拥抱？”金博洋问。

“因为火焰向冰靠近，温和而不致命，因为冰想要一个太阳，融化而温柔。”羽生结弦继续道，“他们一起踏上了击败魔龙的路途，彼此合作并肩，成为一个传说。”

“真神奇。”金博洋听完笑的露出了可爱的小虎牙，白嫩的脸从被子冒出来，让人想咬一口。

羽生结弦将此刻脑里蹦出来的想法压下去，说起这个，他想起金博洋每次比赛他都能在旁边听到观众席上万千冰迷的欢呼雀跃，甚至想象了一下没在现场正看着直播的冰迷的反应，沉思了一会，他在想会不会也有人有这种危险想法，是不是应该随时护着这只小白包子和他的可爱虎牙。

不管啦，天天最人见人爱。羽生结弦眯着眼笑了下，在小孩疑惑的眼神下继续下一个故事。

“第二个故事，是讲一个猎人和一只狐狸。”

“狐狸？像你这样的吗？”金博洋打趣道。

“那你岂不是那个猎人？”羽生结弦失笑，“猎人与猎物和平共处的可能性有多大？”

“非常大，大概只需要一个精心准备的陷阱。”金博洋哈哈一笑。

“或许吧。”羽生结弦回笑，“他们还是因为一个拥抱而相伴到老了。”

小孩满意地点点头，“一个真的童话故事。”

“那么除了这些，你还有别的故事吗？”金博洋将双手放到被子上。

“有。关于一个士兵与他的矛与盾。”

“自相矛盾？”金博洋突然想到课本上的那个寓言故事。

“什么？”羽生结弦不解。

“就是世界上最锋利的矛与世界上最坚固的盾，矛不可能刺破盾，盾也不可能被矛刺穿。”

“那它们就是无敌的，没有什么可以将它们打败，所以才会一直前进，永不后退。”

“你是想说这样的故事？”

“噢，我原意是想说，士兵坚定地用他的矛与盾，守着最后的孤岛，最终迎来了曙光。”

“听起来总是这么美满。”金博洋小声叹息，“但世界并不没这么友好。”

“是的，就如你的卧虎藏龙，那并不是一个美好的故事。”羽生结弦遗憾地点点头。

世界并不对所有人宽容，甚至十分刻薄，遇见的事情奇形怪状，遇到的人千奇百怪，如果你的心不够坚定，会被俗世的漩涡所淹没。

“但起码相遇了一场。”金博洋双手撑着下巴，“尽管有好有坏，但都记得过。”

“真可惜，脑袋并不能全记住好的事情，偶尔也会有极坏的事情烦扰着你。”羽生结弦耸耸肩，“不过我觉得天天要是在卧虎藏龙里的话，会是一个非常出色的剑客。”

金博洋好奇，“为什么这么觉得呢？”

“唯有足够纯粹，才能做一个心无旁骛而获得成就所愿的人。你就是。”著名吹天会会长又忍不住夸夸眼前的四周跳小王子。

“如果我是，那你如何与我相见呢？”

“我想我们会相聚在大唐吧，我非常向往那个奇幻的朝代。当然，我是过来旅游的，那时候估计还得要你做导游，哈哈。”

羽生结弦想到突然叹了口气。

“但也许我们并不能长相厮守，我们归处不同。”

金博洋安慰他，“我们国家有句话叫‘江湖再见’，天大地大，我们还会再见的。”

“天天总是很会安慰人。”羽生结弦抬手摸了摸金博洋睡的凌乱的头发，“不容易的事情太多，我们经历的其实比想象的要好上一点，我希望你不要有与我同样经历过的遭遇。”

“与你一样不好吗？”

“不，你是可以独一无二的，比如你漂亮的四周跳。”

金博洋笑，“啊你又来了。”

“如果你是我的学生，那我真该学心理学，好好研究一下你的想法。”羽生结弦无奈，“因为你看上去什么都不懂，其实什么都懂。”

“你觉得这是好事吗？”

“于你而言，大概是坏事，因为要承受的要太多了，我很心疼。”羽生结弦实话实说，“但我只能护住你的小虎牙，不会给予你太多保护，你知道的，你要飞的更高，就得经受更多的磨难。”

而作为竞争对手的我，希望你不畏惧所有，不断成长成雄鹰，飞到更高的天空里，那本来就属于你的。

羽生结弦合上书，“我很期待，我也相信你。”

我可以是你灵魂的盔甲，你只能自己化出长剑，迎接所有恶意。

金博洋只是微笑，没再说话，他习惯将心事藏起来，也知道眼前冲他笑着的人是经历过多少沧桑与折磨才走到今天这个万众瞩目的地方，他向来有信心成就自己，自米兰世锦赛后，他听过看过很多不同充满恶意的、能中伤他的话，却怎么都不肯妥协。

为什么要向他们妥协？凭什么？全世界都要与我为敌，我也偏不要后退一步。

“没有故事了吗？”金博洋睁着眼睛看着刷白的天花板问羽生结弦。

“唔，我暂时编不出了。”羽生结弦苦思了一会，摇摇头。

“好吧，我以为你准备跟我聊一晚上呢。”金博洋打了个哈欠，突然说，“说真的，我曾经梦见过你把我拉起来，在我滑到平地摔的冰场上。”

羽生结弦突然笑出声，“啊我可是在赛场上不在乎其他选手的人啊。”

“你确定？”金博洋挑眉质问。

“行吧我承认我只会在乎你的表现。”羽生结弦“咳咳”一声，“那我也告诉你吧，我梦见过你骑着单车在我眼前哗啦啦的过去，像一阵风一样，在春天。”

“……真浪漫噢。”金博洋吐槽，但抑制不住心里冒出来的欢喜。

羽生结弦转身将他最心爱的黄色小熊塞给金博洋，然后自己抱着一个跳跳虎玩偶准备起身关灯。

“为什么给我这个？”金博洋抱着小熊一头雾水，眨眨眼睛，跟他手中的小熊比起来丝毫不逊可爱。

“噗桑与跳跳虎，一辈子的好朋友。”羽生结弦这么解释道，虽然他并不是特别想一直跟金博洋做好朋友，他想他们共度余生。

“如果我们不是花滑运动员，大概我会以噗桑为号来与你见面。”

无论是在哪个世界哪个时空，羽生结弦都会遇见金博洋，并且牢牢地将他的人生绑在一起，共同续写新的不同的故事。

金博洋被他的话一闹，无奈的嘟着嘴，十分困倦重新躺回被窝里，揉揉眼睛，非常想睡了。

“最后一个故事，最后回到现在。”羽生结弦越过去关了灯，在黑暗里出声，只听到金博洋迷迷糊糊的回应。

他将轻轻低下身去，无比虔诚地说道。

“关于羽生结弦和金博洋。”

“他们的故事不知道从什么时候正式开始，但还没结束，依旧还在继续。”

你的未来会有我的名字，我的梦想分给你一半。

前途不可限量。

闭眼将头轻轻靠在小孩的额头上，感知彼此的温度与存在，祈祷并且祝福，所有的一切都会如愿以偿。

“晚安。天天。”

晚安，曾给予过冰冷但依旧赐予我美好的世界。

——END——


	6. 妄想结婚（现实ABO向）

【柚天】妄想结婚

·ABO背景 AA向  
·完全没考虑过信息素这种设定

01.

工作人员看着眼前优秀的Alpha一脸真诚的样子，狐疑地将目光移到对方刚刚递到桌上的白纸文件。

上面正中标题写着几乎要让万千冰迷粉丝心碎崩溃的话语。

羽生结弦的结婚申请。

工作人员内心有些扭曲，但脸上不能显露，她感觉自己的脸在进行微妙的调整，心脏还有几率要停上几秒，“请问羽生结弦先生，您确定要申请结婚吗？”

眼前人十分郑重地点点头，正襟危坐地朝工作人员轻鞠了躬。

“是的，希望能够满足我的心愿。”

02.

在冰场上溜达，戈米沙对着金博洋低头玩着手机，几个微表情做过，突然爆发出一阵笑声，笑到金博洋几乎以为他要抽到后空翻翻过去了，上前问他怎么了。

幸亏米沙只是个Beta，金博洋想，不然他觉得要是换成Omega或者Alpha，对方此刻大脑内神经调节物质乙酰胆碱分泌增多，血液通畅，身上气味发飙得会浓郁到让他腿软乏力，要爬着出冰场。

“兄弟你冷静一下。”金博洋拍了拍外国老铁的肩膀，想了想又试图将他摇醒。

戈米沙笑到情不自禁地大拍大腿，一边笑一边右手颤抖地将手机递给金博洋看。

金博洋忙抽出手来接过，一行大字跳进他眼中，吃惊微微挑眉。

界面上是关于羽生结弦的采访，被问到有关未来规划的问题的时候，对方显然一脸期待又紧张。

“我希望26岁能够结婚，不久以后有孩子当然最好不过了。”

戈米沙在此刻心有灵犀地替金博洋笑出声，惹的滑行路过的金杨侧目看过去。

挺好笑的。金博洋抽了抽嘴角。

一个23岁连女朋友都没有的人妄想在26岁结婚，还想要个孩子，在当今Omega稀少、匹配度不高的社会情况下基本上要难如登天。

金博洋发现戈米沙停了下来，并且在他看采访抬头的时候冲他握拳鼓励，挤眉弄眼。

话不多需要理解能力强，金博洋看了半天，觉得戈米沙表达的就是一个意思。

天总，你结婚的时刻到了！

03.

其实大家一直都不知道金博洋的真实性别是什么，专心于赛事的小孩从来没怎么对外提过自己的性别，也不轻易向别人提及，关键是身上的味道太淡，是少见的信息素淡的人，如他的跳跃一样万里挑一，媒体外界粉丝甚至央妈也不曾知晓，金博洋在被问到性别的时候，永远笑眯眯，也没有表现出对谁有什么过分排斥的反应。

说不定就是个Beta吧。Alpha的宇野昌磨论述道，他表示在他俩这么多年相亲相爱的赛路上，金博洋一向表现地特别有礼温和。

Beta阵容的戈米沙附议，费尔南德兹也附议，金博洋在他们这一群体里玩的相当开。

不！他这么可爱！绝对是Omega！强大的Omega浅田真央关注男单的时候这么形容道。

众媒体与粉丝附议，并且在网上挖出了许多细节。

比如经常偶遇在身上闻到的甜香牛奶味，尽享丝滑，虽然本人只说是牛奶喝多了，但粉丝表示你又不是用牛奶洗澡，哪里来的这么浓的味道。

比如在直播里经常跟Beta的金杨跟王金泽玩，极少会跟别人互动，最近录的视频简直暴露了一颗柔弱少女心。

比如在遇到优质偶像的Alpha羽生结弦时会紧张，心跳加速（这条有待考证），拥抱的时候会过分小心翼翼，距离适中。

这难道都没办法证明金博洋是个Omega吗！就是又一个神话啊！跳跃技术强大与性别的反差，非常带感了好不好！更何况他还真的就这么可爱！这么软萌！这么体贴！这么细心！这么无敌！

所以综上所述，基本上没什么人猜测金博洋是Alpha。

本人表示耸耸肩，继续猜吧。

04.

那么这一切都合理解释了戈米沙为什么会在羽生结弦公布妄想结婚的消息时可以跟金博洋说他要结婚了。

Alpha和Omega是天作之合，羽生结弦与金博洋在冰场赛事上的感情流露是心意相通，如果一切推断正确，戈米沙几乎要大手一挥，今天，我们将见证奇迹的诞生！

23岁的羽生结弦终于在26岁之前成功结婚！20岁的金博洋终于不用担心30岁的时候被组织集体催婚！

戈米沙差点喜极而泣，几乎想要当场用力拥抱一下金博洋，但他在靠近金博洋时依旧没闻到什么太大味道的时候，表情凝固了一下。

朋友，你的信息素能不能别藏的这么好？抑制剂牌子也太好了吧？有本事放一点出来向我们分享一下你表面波澜不惊实际内心偷笑到飞起的心情？

“就算羽生申请了，你们也没办法拿我的去核对啊。”金博洋笑出虎牙，将戈米沙一个轻推，转身向冰场滑出去。

戈米沙陷入沉思。

原来是一个妄想结婚，一个却妄想单身。

05.

“天天到底是什么性别？”戈米沙转头问滑过来的宇野昌磨。宇野昌磨转头以同样的问题问金杨。

金杨跟隋文静心照不宣，隋文静跟韩聪一个对视默契点头。

“不知道。”

06.

莫名其妙当起羽生结弦与金博洋牵线人的戈米沙表示从今天就要当起福尔摩斯·沙，全方位向全世界揭露著名花滑运动员金博洋到底是什么性别。

走进科学，我们从不畏惧，我们是认真的。

戈米沙滑出去回过头本来想鼓舞大家不要放弃探索秘密，发现进行此项伟大事业的只有自己一个人。

众人齐刷刷地站成一排，冲他鼓掌加油。

07.

我为什么要这么好奇这么着急。

戈米沙一脸茫然地滑着。

不就是某人妄想结婚吗，咋了又不是我当新娘。

08.

他决定要去找羽生结弦商讨一下，他知道对方过分向金博洋靠近的心理与眼神里的期望，非常像一个正值暗恋期的心事少女。

拯救好友Alpha的结婚计划是我Beta的责任！解救好友Omega的单身愿望我义不容辞！

09.

热心使人三观尽失。

金博洋滑到羽生结弦身边，尝试礼貌地向他伸出双手，对方热烈回应，并且给予一个温暖拥抱。

眼神里笑意绵长，纯粹又干净。

戈米沙满脑子都是刚才金博洋看似漫不经心地滑到他左右跟他说的那一句话，感觉心脏一下子被戳漏了。

“真是不好意思，其实我是个Alpha。”

10.

有点可惜，羽生大概是真的妄想结婚了。Alpha本来是要跟Omega相伴一生的。

那为什么遗憾，不是可以有其他Omega吗？

但那都不是他喜欢的那个人啦。

戈米沙逐渐停下来，微笑看着他们一同滑行的身影，不断相互追逐，相互鼓励前行，像两道光彼此呼应。

可以不契合，但要是同行。

那就宣布你们早已经确认过眼神，就此在灵魂里相伴一生吧。

——END——


	7. 一次小约（现实向）

【柚天】一次小约

——

“花开的季节啊。”

不知道是哪位路人的感叹，将自行车暂停在原地的青年闻声后下意识抬头往上看，入眼恰是烂漫繁花，锦簇之后是晴朗湛蓝，万里无云。金博洋提上嘴角一笑，舌尖顶过口中草莓硬糖，感受甜味扩散融化，将它定在口腔右边鼓起腮帮子，低头拿出手机借着未亮起的屏幕当镜子用，仔细整理刚刚修剪过的刘海定睛再看，突然觉得此时屏幕里鼓着腮帮子的自己有点像小仓鼠。

他笑出虎牙，显得稚气青涩。

点亮，解锁，手机上的消息还停在旧的对话上。

［马上到。］那边的回复简单。动动指尖往上滑，来来去去屈指可数的几次对话用语混杂，并非当面对话，或许隔着屏幕用不上比划的肢体语言，深入理解还要靠机内翻译，交流有些困难。

所以——所以需要见面，金博洋觉得这合乎情理，没有问题。

用手轻轻敲着车铃，清脆、断断续续的声音像被调对着独特音符，在教它们齐齐跳进五线谱，试图调出不存在的哆来咪。金博洋心里算着时间，看似漫不经心，却隐约期待着什么。

其实也是适合约会的季节——

唔。金博洋截断了脑里胡思乱想的电路传输，挥开被风吹落到他肩膀的细小花瓣，脚下一动不自觉地往前推着自行车，忙拉过来停住刹车。

他等的人还没来，可不能就这样骑走了。

金博洋想了想，转身下来推车，逆时针和顺时针转的两车轮滚动碾过一地落红，发出细碎的声响，抬脚踢过脚撑刚想把车停到一边继续等着人，忽然就感到有人上前将手轻覆在他眼前，在金博洋反应过来转身时就放开，温柔如轻展的蝴蝶，触到花上一会就飞走。

因为实在是没什么好猜。金博洋无奈地想道。

一个人的身影总该熟悉的，他肯定能从茫茫人海里找到自己，一定是将彼此早早就印在记忆深处，曾在脑海里千遍万遍地想念着，最终一眼就认定，心花怒放。

“羽生。”他向来人打着招呼。

羽生结弦笑弯了眼，拉下口罩，“嗨，博洋。”

眼神短暂交汇，一瞬便联通到同步的频道。说不出来，但感觉对方都懂。

对吧。

金博洋收敛下情绪懵懵点头又后踢上自行车脚撑。其实离约定时间还早上几分钟，但金博洋觉得羽生结弦不可能迟到。

迟到也没什么。金博洋看着冲他笑着的羽生结弦，才意识到自己口中的草莓糖早已经融化进舌上，甜的过分。

一直目不转睛盯着别人看很失礼，金博洋反应过来后忙转开话题，“呃，那个，羽生。”

“嗯？”被念到名字的羽生轻轻应了声。

“你确定要学自行车？”金博洋比划了下，抬手无意碰到了车铃，“叮”的一声，略响。

“是博洋说可以教我的哦。”羽生结弦笑道，“我也是一时兴起，请多指教，博洋老师。”

第一次听到偶像这么喊他，金博洋眨眨眼，忍不住笑开。

“要不要出去玩？”几天前的羽生结弦在电话里头这么问，语气雀跃，止不住地上扬。

“行啊，地点随你定。到时候我借辆自行车。”金博洋笑，“那样找你比较快。”

“自行车？”羽生结弦停顿了一会，随即玩笑似的问，“你能教我吗？”

据说羽生结弦不会骑自行车，两届冬奥冠军居然不会骑自行车。说实在的，这还真的挺有趣。金博洋在电话这头噗嗤笑了很久。

他不知道的事情还有很多，过去没参与过的来不及知道的，现在未可知的还有无限可能的，都在悄悄地化成流光的沙从指缝间流走，但无论哪种，只要是对方，就觉得万分可爱。

“我摔了你可不要笑啊。”羽生结弦接过金博洋转身让出来的自行车车把，有些无奈地笑道。

“没事。就算是摔了3A我也不会笑的。”金博洋一本正经地朝他眨眼，一如既往地真诚，眼睛里仍有星辉闪闪，确认般向看过来的羽生结弦点头，努力扮演着鼓励学生的老师角色。

羽生结弦失笑。他看着微笑的博洋，恍惚间觉得好像又回到了冰面上，踩着冰刀滑过转圈，转身跟一个人遥遥相望，恰好对视。

跟你对视的时候，总觉得像回到了冰场上。那里除了有荣光等待，还有你的眼神。

是吧。羽生结弦想。

“你会放手吗？”他踩上去后微皱着眉回头看着扶着车尾的金博洋，青年抬眸笑了笑。初学的人总想后面有个人扶着护着，不让自己摔倒，金博洋让他别着急，慢慢来。

“不会。直到你学会为止。”金博洋回道，想起什么似的又补充了一句，“我那时学也是别人扶了会，不过摔了几次就好了。”

“我不会让你摔的。”他像承诺一般轻声道。

羽生结弦蓦地心下一暖。踩了几下脚板，任它旋转几圈，脚撑在原地不动，他看着疑惑的金博洋许久，最后还是下来。

“怎么了？”金博洋起身凑过去。

“如果我不学的话，你会不会载着我？”羽生结弦笑眯眯地问。

金博洋认真地想了下，认真回复道：“那有可能带着你一起摔。”

“疼吗？”

金博洋错愕，“还行。”没比赛时摔得疼。

“那还是算了吧。”羽生结弦淡淡笑道，“以后还有机会。”

“羽生结弦选手还是会跟上金博洋选手的。哪怕是骑自行车。”他笑，推着自行车走了几步，转头诧异地问定在原地的金博洋，“怎么了，不跟上来吗？”

金博洋没说话，只是小跑着跟上羽生结弦。

“不学了？”金博洋小声问。

羽生结弦抬头看了眼树枝上开的那些花，粉嫩嫩的，带起暖意，“难得出来见你一面，多说几句话吧。”

“想说些什么？”

“什么都可以，关于你，关于我，比赛，采访，表演，都可以。”

“这些我们平时都在电话里说过了吧？”

“当面说是不一样的。”

羽生结弦停下脚步，转头看愣住的金博洋，将对方的眉眼仔仔细细地看过一遍，又把记忆里的模样重新描摹一次，虔诚，小心翼翼。

“我很想你。”他这么说。

“我们已经见面了。”金博洋哭笑不得，“我们只是在各忙各的事。”

“想念不分时候。过去，现在，未来，每分每秒意义都不一样。”羽生结弦柔声道，“想快点到新的比赛，想看你新的节目，想看新的你，想看见你新的开始。”

“……你这样，让我有点像在做梦。”金博洋试着平缓心情，他再次确认般地点头，憧憬期待着，“会看到的。”

如今不一样了，如今一切正待生长，期望未来。

“有的时候我也像在做梦似的。”羽生结弦自语。那种刚确认关系不久的难以置信又浮上心头，还伴着一些对未来的惶恐不安，人总有某个时刻，会让思绪打架争吵，在潜伏里爆发，猝不及防。

金博洋自然懂得，他也有那种时候。偶尔在吃饭时偶尔在训练时。感受到羽生结弦稍显失落的情绪，也不由得有些怅然。他轻呼了口气，环顾四周，入眼繁花斑斓，发亮花草与发光叶子添上生命的色彩，明媚朝气，相恋的伴侣相逢在千万种花树之下，感应相通的频率，心似发烫，悸动盛开。

似乎不应该这样。他思量几下回头喊着羽生。

“看我看我。”金博洋原地蹦了下，笑着示意也在看周围的羽生结弦看过来，他抬起双手放在脸颊上，轻揉轻拍，提起自己的嘴角保持可爱的弧度。

然后凑近羽生结弦的脸颊快速地亲了一口。

“既然是约会，就做点该做的事情。”

羽生结弦笑着捂着脸。

“要开心。”金博洋跟自己的男友说。

一时因花期与行人而升起意味不明情绪，羽生结弦弯起嘴角，莫名其妙的感伤被全部抚平。

“嗯，要开心。”

——END——


	8. 多年以后（现实向）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不甜，也不虐。

【柚天】多年以后

01.

人有时候会产生错觉。靠在挡板内握着一瓶冰水的金博洋这么想。冰水温度过于低，刚开始时凉意渗透进皮肤里，但捧着太久会变得麻木，感知不清，将其松开，血液才又接触到空气燃烧到温暖。

在一个认知里待了太久，直到分离开来才顿然醒悟。就像在黑夜里站着，走到光亮的地方后眼睛会被刺疼，流出的生理泪水划过脸颊时才清醒过来。

捧过鲜花与荣耀，赞美和诋毁贴身而过，金博洋在突破极限、一切如愿以偿后披着一身荣耀退役，带着在北京周期之后的几年加入国家队的年轻男单们备战新的征程。

今天的训练才刚刚开始，接过队里发的冰水后金博洋看着自己的得意弟子余知在冰场上练习滑行，青涩的少年今年刚刚升组，过几个星期后正式登上新的冰上舞台。

余知是个很腼腆的小伙子，跟金博洋也不常主动开口交流，但有双会说话的大眼睛，撒娇时眨巴眨巴地，非要金博洋做眼神解剖分析。

“多看看前辈的比赛，提高一下自己的表现力。”金博洋无奈地揉揉余知的脑袋说，“总是盯着咱们小女单，怕不是看上别人了？”

余知忙摆摆手，差点脸红地说不出话，磕磕巴巴地解释道：“不、不是，我、我是觉得她们的跳跃很好看。”

再多赞扬的话也不会说了，男孩就说了这么多，但眼睛却清澈纯粹，说的话也简单真诚。

“有我的好看？”金博洋逗他。

“没！那肯定没有教练的好看！”资深金博洋粉余知马上回答，“您的跳跃好看一万倍！”

啥时候这么会拍马屁了……金博洋用探究的目光盯着余知，下一刻却问他，“那你是喜欢我还是喜欢我的跳跃？”

“那肯定是都喜欢啊！”余知不假思索脱口而出，“这是多选题吧？”

“平时不见得你这么会说话，是不是瞒着我学到了什么？”金博洋受用地听完余知的话，咧嘴笑道。

“也没，想到什么我就说什么了。”余知老实交代。

是不是所有少年都有过一样无忧无虑的崇拜与喜欢？能轻易脱口而出，能不假思索，能不考虑前因后果，就直接说出自己的想法。

没有筛选过千万种回声，只留一种声音。

这让金博洋想起了很多，比如年少的自己，却没想到余知的下一句话就将他拉进回忆的漩涡。

“教练，你……和羽生老师还有联系吗？你们已经很久没一起教导过我了。”余知有些失落，“虽然才一个星期。”少年最后嘀咕道。

噢，羽生结弦。

金博洋在心里淡淡地重复道。

羽生结弦。

不对，心有点疼。

02.

将一个人摆在心上什么位置最适合？应该是那种往前一步就贴近、退后一步就落幕的位置才如人所意。但现实往往要与人作对，它非要拉着你不断奔跑，没有返程的选择。

羽生结弦是金博洋的偶像，无人不知无人不晓，然而在金博洋看来，仅此而已。

直到北京奥运周期被送去加拿大合作训练，有机会跟羽生结弦成为师兄弟，金博洋其实还是有些恍惚。一面觉得剧本太玄幻，一面觉得一下子周围都改变，他当初下定决心跟粉丝们定好目标，却没有一丝犹豫。

没有哪个运动员不想变得更好，更何况金博洋。

只是金博洋后来回想起来，记忆里除了那些日夜兼程的苦痛与欢乐，和比赛时的紧张与掌声，最多的就是羽生结弦的身影。

他也曾经有过少年时崇拜的无忧无虑，能毫无顾忌地说出对偶像的喜欢，能边开玩笑边私下幻想自己跟偶像的来往，金博洋本来觉得这很正常，谁都会有疯狂地追逐一个人的时候，那个人在前面闪闪发光，吸引自己的步伐靠近，更要命的是那个人还曾经回过头来，邀他一起前行。

在加拿大训练的时候，金博洋跟羽生结弦曾在床上互相打闹玩累面对面躺过交流，一个人的房间太小，好像装不下两个人的心跳，外面的月光明明亮，却从没照进来过。

金博洋冲羽生结弦眨眼，情不自禁笑，对方学着他也笑。

有些疲倦眼皮打架快要睡着，金博洋撑不住要睡过去，但还是想要在这场“谁先睡着谁先输”的比赛里赢一次，年轻的人哪个愿意轻易服输，更何况是两个优秀的运动员。

如今想来，金博洋别的不记得，唯一只记得最后谁都好像没赢，他累的快要闭上眼睛，但还是在睡过去强撑着看多羽生结弦一眼，他清清楚楚地记得，那天晚上两个人的目光从未交叠成彼此的模样。

到底有没有小心思，金博洋也已经忘了，时间过的有点久，羽生结弦退役后也很少找过他，对方社交软件少，与金博洋热衷于网络放松的方式完全不一样。

那时候金博洋就觉得，好像就仅此而已。

除了偶像，竞争对手，朋友和曾经的师兄弟，并无其他联系。

其实很简单，事情没有那么复杂，只是一直向前跑，越过极限与荣光，没过多心思去在意其他的那些隐藏心事。

接过奖牌与话筒，金博洋有时会觉得眼前的人模样千篇一律，说的话通告相同，一眼望过去没什么特别，也没什么值得好留意的，所以他头也不回的继续前进。

他有点想念那个人的鼓励与拥抱，但最后觉得不再需要了，那个人要他的目标定在前方，他低头一看脚下，是一座独木桥。

羽生结弦的笑容与拥抱呢？早已经藏在内心深处，无人知，无人晓。

金博洋抬头看着天空，小声地、自言自语。

“分不清。”

友情吗？好像过了度。

爱情吗？好像没能到。

03.

“教练！”川晓滑过去跟发愣的羽生结弦打招呼，热情似火。

回过神的羽生结弦应了一声，笑着向小孩递了瓶水。

“我刚刚有哪里不对吗？”川晓犹豫了片刻，他刚刚完成一组训练，正满怀期待地等着他教练的评价，“您似乎并未认真看。”

“噢……抱歉，只是突然想起来一些事情。”羽生结弦歉意地勾起嘴角，“川晓很好，只是跳跃上需要在调整一下，落冰有些不稳。”

“那似乎我需要多看看博洋前辈的比赛了。”川晓若有所思地点点头，却因羽生结弦一个疑问停住了脚步。

“博洋？”羽生结弦突然出声。

他好久没见到金博洋了。自从退役受邀教导他们队里一个有前途的小男单之后，他就很少联系过对方。

并非关系不好，羽生结弦深知他们之间的友情稳固不破，但是就是觉得哪里很别扭，像卡住一个齿轮，用尽什么力气都转不动，然而放开这个齿轮，一切都照样运转。

因此少一个齿轮生活也继续，还没到缺一不可的地步，还没到可以贴合的距离，所以好像就到此为止，想再近一步，觉得没必要，退过一步，又舍不得。

太复杂，羽生结弦至今也没搞清楚对金博洋的感情，这么多年以后，他也没机会搞清楚，双方背负的从来不一样，两条路的短暂交集，最终还是通往不同的终点。

“是的，博洋前辈。”川晓疑惑地问羽生结弦，“您以前不是经常提及他吗？”

羽生结弦听完没说话，只是沉默许久，看着被划出乱七八糟线条的冰面，他想找出一条完整的弧线，发现最终都断了，拼接成奇怪的形状。

金博洋。

羽生结弦在心里默念到的时候疼一下，但最终只是一下子，就平静如水。

04.

新赛季开始，最近一场分站赛定在中国。羽生结弦带着成年组的川晓上场进行赛前热身，意料之中看到了对面刚出现的、好久不见的金博洋跟余知。

他们之间隔了整个冰场，在对面，没来得及进行赛前友好的会晤，就因羽生结弦延迟的飞机而被迫直接在赛场上相见。

可惜并没什么太多话想讲，话题也寥寥无几，太久没见面了，羽生结弦之前一直没消息，趁退役后去完成了一些其他以前就想完成的事情才接任日本国家队的教练一职。

岁月平淡会消磨掉很多细节，拾不起来就要被推人前进的时光淹没。

余知喝完水后朝金博洋眨眼示意，“教练，对面是羽生老师！”

“嗯。”金博洋轻声回应了一句。

少年愣住，完全不懂这位教练的心思，看不出来金博洋的表情，只能无奈地放下水去练习。

“以前不是这样的啊？”余知万分不解，像风一样滑出去，声音差点被吹走，但金博洋还是听到了。

以前吗？金博洋看着对面似乎也在盯着他的羽生结弦，两个人目光越过冰场，也无法得知到底有没有交汇过，太远了。

像以前一样，看似近，其实很远。

“曾经……”金博洋小声说道。

05.

羽生结弦笑眯眯地用目光送走去滑行的川晓，回过头来看着对面的金博洋，熟悉的感觉来了，就是那种看上去很近，但隔的很远的感觉，他想压下去，又无能为力。

川晓来比赛之前问他，为什么不去找金博洋。

“以前您不是很喜欢他吗？”

而羽生结弦那时候没回他，只是微笑地摸着小孩的头发。

我啊。

羽生结弦继续看着金博洋。

“曾经。”

06.

“曾经，我的确是很喜欢他的。”羽生结弦喃喃自语。

“曾经，我确实是最喜欢他的。”金博洋微笑着自言自语。

只是多年以后，原来我从来没分清这喜欢是为何。

只是多年以后，早就到此为止。

少年身影一个跳跃，挡住了他们相交的目光。

——END——


	9. 走剧情也要谈恋爱（现实脑洞向）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自于之前的吐槽：请戴上你的cp滤镜，开启新世界  
天天：比赛视角  
柚子：自动切换恋爱视角
> 
> 这感觉就像在玩游戏w

【柚天】走剧情也要谈恋爱

·脑洞体（）

01.

网友A：不小心走成了爱情剧本，怎么调回剧情模式？

最近玩了这个游戏，这游戏的走向很迷，让我哭泣又死心塌地，可实在不想放弃，只能继续努力，不能自闭！

在线求助各位网友，本来想看天天主视角，走剧情这一路线，谁知道手一滑心一颤，不小心走成了柚子路线，结果视角都是自带粉红泡泡的恋爱养成系列！！怎么办！！

02.

网友B：好问题！我也想问怎么把路线调回来！！

我一心想要走硬核路线踏上人生巅峰拥抱人生辉煌，看了游戏简介一开始就直奔剧情不顾儿女情长，结果还是逃不开爱情的魔爪！！

在柚子好多的剧情里点错了选项后，居然就走起了恋爱路线？？！！这切换视角也太突然了吧！！我只是在柚子那章【是否观察一下周围的选手】的这个问题里无意选了个【是】，柚子就跟系统安排好似的开启雷达瞄准模式，一发不可收拾，天天无论走啥剧情他都要凑个热闹??

这爱情的苗头既视感是怎么回事？这不是个励志养成小游戏吗咋出bug了？快切换回来打比赛鸭！！虽然柚子的夺冠路线完全没什么影响就是了（）

03.

网友C：看来楼上几位是新手吧，一看就没经验ε-(??ω???)

柚子视角经常出bug的啦，公认的“不走寻常剧情的终极大魔王”，淡定淡定。

天天比赛时要让他处于【懵懵】状态，开启【全神贯注】模式，这样就能避开柚子的“切换视角”攻势，顺利地避开恋爱路线继续正常剧情，这bug我们都吐槽好几年了，一旦你在op剧情里为柚子点了【关注选手】等相关选项，柚子有百分之八十的概率盯上天天（这个是系统判定的没办法啊），所以必须要随时注意柚子的状态啊，真的有很大的机率开启恋爱视角的新剧情，走上了这个路线，基本上就很难退出了，除非后面你选的选项严重影响了后续发展，或者你重新再来，在没出什么问题的情况下，柚子跟天天可能会在后期路线里，逐渐开启情侣模式……

别问我怎么玩，怎么走，每个选项每个细节都会影响他们的后期剧情，我已经打出好多个结局了，有HE也有BE，真是甜到流泪虐到哭泣……纸片人也令人神伤黯然啊呜呜呜(?A?)

虽然这游戏是主打竞技，并不是为了谈恋爱（说你呢偷偷切换视角的某人），但这对还是能走出结局的，目前来说对我而言，最甜的结局是【初恋这件小事】和【你和我的青春】，最虐的是【此情可待】和【别来无恙】，还有很多cp结局都不错的，也有很多开放式结局，每个结局都很用心，都让人真实流泪……

其实走成恋爱路线也很棒的（大不了重来一次），毕竟18-19章剧情让人头秃又惆怅，加点糖多好，天天在这一赛季路线经历了这么多，游戏难度也在逐渐加大，逐渐长大了解锁了好多新表情啊，以前好像只有傻笑，现在多了好多表情，无奈的苦笑的歉意的沉默的，看的有点让人心疼啊……

呜呜呜呜呜呜我是真的想要原始的那个想起来多是傻笑无忧无虑的天天啊，但数据调不回来了，系统也默认角色成长了，哎，孩子长大了。

天天剧情里的好多细节都变了，属性培养小副本里以前放在桌上的那个小日记本已经打不开了，跟钢镚大钞相处碎碎念的选项没有了，玩微博上网这个选项出现的次数也少了，一切都在或多或少地变化啊。

不过每天必刷的任务除了训练合乐专注比赛，还有一个倒是始终如一没有变过——每天必须关注柚子，否则心情指数刷不上去，天天就没法睡个好觉了。

在这一细节设定上柚子跟天天的日常任务真是出奇的一致啊∑（′Д`）怪不得达到任一HE结局称号都是【天生一对】呢…哼哼。

04.

网友D：切回剧情视角是不存在的，不可能的，不需要的，发出真香的声音。

本人开了两个号，一个走天天路线，一个走柚子路线，目前两条线的剧情进度相同，现在都在18-19赛季剧本里，刚结束了柚子俄罗斯站的副本，要准备天天法国站的副本了，两条线在这个副本里交集不是很多，相对18og的副本来说，整体操作难度一般，然而ISU出了新规则，对整个游戏和副本都有影响，这个还是需要玩家适应新难度，当然如果你走的是天天线与柚子线，你只要稳住操作、稳住心态，一如既往就行，虽然也很刺激叭。

（这要是一不小心在柚子线里走歪了剧情，岂不是“我跟我自己谈恋爱”？??）（对不起我可闭嘴吧…）

其实放在以前，我是拒绝恋爱养成游戏的，好好走剧情不行吗非要顾着儿女情长，真是影响本人走江湖。

但大家都知道，世间万物都逃不开真香定律，我也是。

我历时一天半打完了18og副本，一脸懵然地看完了柚子与天天的互动剧情后，先发出“走什么励志剧情啊马丹你们直接结婚好了吧！！！”的声音——

卧槽你们可能真的需要了解一下什么叫恋爱什么叫爱情！！他俩真的太可爱了啊啊啊！！我尖叫！！

我明明没有让柚子学会任何撩天技能啊？？！啊？！为什么给对方扣帽子、跟对方开心地合影留念、给对方一个（其实是两个）拥抱鼓励、比手势加油傻笑、一块滑冰一块聊天一块玩耍等等这些技能莫名其妙地就有了？？！而且还是满级的那种？？

柚子在我不在线的时候经历了什么？偷学了什么技能？技能栏里除了冷却的【4A】难道还有【向天天发出小爱心】这个技能？？是趁我没注意跨过服务器去找另一条线的天天了吗？你为什么会这么熟练且自然！！我明明没有让柚子选择【关注其他选手】这个选项啊？？为什么柚子会自动切换视角走恋爱剧情？天天是什么bug级别的触发条件啊？而且在他们之间，这样的剧（tang）情有好多！！从古远的10-11到15-16、16-17等赛季副本就开始了，详情请见那些论坛八卦讨论帖——强烈安利！

后来我明白了，这也是个bug——我都踏马相信这是个合理剧情了，要不是游戏标明了【竞技型励志超感游戏】，我都以为我在玩恋爱养成系列小游戏买错了游戏盘??

可能这就是天意吧.jpg（各种意义上的）

好了，扯回来。其实18-19赛季芬兰副本的剧情还挺虐的，大家都懂的……继18og副本后，这还是他们第一次正式在赛场上相见，还挺感慨的，两个人的路线与剧情都开始发生了改变，交集与支线也少了很多，都有各自要完成的目标，各赴前程，感慨到我又通宵打了这次副本。

上次通宵打副本，打的还是天天米兰的wc副本，打完后让我给气的啊…虽然这可能都是剧情的发展，我明白，这也是天天这一角色要经历过的事情，他需要从中成长，可我就是咽不下这口气，我现在都觉得要不是我太紧张，操作时出了问题，可能成绩不会是那个样子。

真心的，那种有心无力意难平的感觉，我在这个游戏里体会到了，真的太难受了，我不想再体会第二次，也不想让天天再体会那种感觉。

所以我回到了柚子线狂刷难度操作狂练技术，希望下次能再做好一点，我想天天也不会甘心，不会就此认输，我给他接了很多任务继续磨练，相当于在刷级中，要升级打新的副本鸭！

然而大家都知道，这游戏一旦开始，所有的选项与副本都只有一次选择的机会，开始了就不能回头，不能刷新记录，想要更改选项重置剧情，就只能从头开始。就像人生一样，选了某一条路、做出某一个选择后，永远不能回头，只能往前走，往前走，对自己的一切行为负责。

哎，是这样的了。因此这个游戏的结局有无数个可能性，每个小细节都会影响剧情的发展——不过基本上的设定与总体走向是不变的，总之可以玩好几周目，也有许多别的支线待探索，这一点还挺满意的。

话说回来——关于18-19赛季的芬兰副本，柚子与天天的剧情真的高度重合啊！被柚子大佬拉进cp坑高举旗帜的本人自觉戴上了cp滤镜（虽然我觉得柚子可能不需要我戴，他自己就能化爱情为奇迹）

不得不说两位这个赛季的考斯滕真是好看呀（默默地想起了驯龙1.0…），之前备好了所需材料，看了效果预览图，还挺期待的，成品出乎意料的好！！

这里默默地问一句，这个红蓝配出cp的考斯滕应该不是柚子瞒着我们自己给他跟天天挑的吧？毕竟是个bug王，啧啧。

于是恋爱的季节到了——甜蜜与糖跟着柚子的秋日来了，他滑着冰霜，向天天而来。

老样子，柚子仍然在op中向天天发起【小爱心】攻势，还盯着人的金冰刀半天，我举起双手发誓，我没有启动【关注其他选手】选项，我没切换成恋爱视角，是大佬他自己转给我看的。

哎，习以为常，安静吃粮。

当然我又给天天设了【全神贯注】模式，轮到天天sp时我操作有点失误，成绩不是特别好，可他还是站到了柚子身边。

有那么一刻，我感觉他好像要挣脱我的操控与束缚，直奔向光。

“光”开始给天天戴上帽子，两个人又默契地对视一笑，“光”跟天天合影留念，“光”又对天天说“加油”两个字。

两个人不同的线看到的角度还是不一样的，挺好玩，改天我专门开个帖分析一下，嘿嘿。

这一切就像复制着他们的青春年少一样，恍然如重复，相似的场景，相似的笑容，相似的温度，相似的拥抱。

然而终究不一样的，结果不如人意，在副本结束后，我感觉这次的黑屏转场停留的时间格外长些。

我回到了柚子线，想让柚子在比赛结束后给了天天一个拥抱（我突然发现居然还能这么玩），可系统没有给我这个操纵自由。

我当时贼难过贼不开心——！！于是我投诉了这一不合理设定——怎么可以不抱抱！柚子你怎么不bug了呢！好气啊！

官方回复我说：每个角色都会根据自己性格与思想进行选择，没有某个选项，说明他觉得“这不合适”或者“不该这么做”。

于是按照这种说法，我给这对cp安排了一万种BE的可能——

然而柚子只用了一个HE的方式就挽救了回来。

在主线剧情里看不到的、只在柚子和天天路线里出现过的剧情中，柚子在离场时给了天天一个拥抱，并说：天天加油。

这个糖真的挺难得的，改天一定要深挖啊！！

虽然在主线剧情和其他路线里没有这一段啦，就只有在他们两个视角里面有，而且彼此还要达到一定好感度才会出现。

可喜可贺的是，在那个瞬间里，天天终于接上了柚子的恋爱视角hhhh后来还在回家的路上自言自语说“还是有点小心动”。

我宣布，他俩锁了！🔒

——TBC/END——


	10. 对视与拥抱（现实向）

·小段子

灯光，落影，冰屑，舞台。交叠，步伐，跳跃，终止。呼喊，尖叫，掌声，谢幕。

又一场比赛落下帷幕，所有的热闹喧哗都随着退场渐渐消逝在身后，重归短暂的宁静，然而这只是一个逗号，一个未完待续，一段路才刚刚开始，只是以失意开场而已。

金博洋带着一股气滑完一套颇有进步的《卧虎藏龙》后，有些松了口气，仿佛放下了什么，压在心里的那些情绪终于轻了些，不再像以前那样重，整个人都释然了些许，他先前那些复杂的心绪本来都似刀割似的挨着他的心口，全被他方才滑着跳着都甩开了，近日来弧度愈下嘴角终于重新上扬，扬起熟悉的笑容来。

他下场以后安静地站在一个角落里看接下来选手们的表演，一个人就这么站着，收了笑意，面上看不出悲喜，却认真地看着每一个选手的表演。

事实上，等他全部的情绪沉淀下来，现场已经没什么太多的东西能让他动容了。金博洋沉默地看着现场的一切，连他自己都不知道自己在想什么，在这样的时刻，他甚至不知道自己的心绪应该放在哪里。

欢且不欢，悲也尚可，一瞬间的事，金博洋首先想到的是，嗯，结束了。

需要深究的感觉暂且不表，实际上，金博洋已经感到有些疲惫，他觉得他需要好好睡一觉，把自己裹进被子里可以睡个天昏暗地的那种，有些事睡一觉醒来就发现其实没有什么大不了，没什么烦恼与哀愁是永恒的。

永恒的东西只有那种一想起来就有温度的东西，人其实善于遗忘。

于是整场表演滑正式落幕后，金博洋收起了先前的情绪，又恢复到了面上波澜不惊的状态，像是个伪装，让人看不出他在想什么。

事实上他也确实没想什么。

然而当他开始想什么时，脑海里已经像突然炸开了一朵烟花，炸的他一时恍惚，突然加速的心跳声到耳边嗡嗡作响。

因为羽生结弦在集体表演滑结束后合影的时候，滑到了金博洋身边看了几眼，引的金博洋跟他对视了几秒以后，忽然温和地冲金博洋笑了笑，伸手抱住了对方。

对视能让人心跳加速，而拥抱能让人感到温暖，二者合一，是念念难忘。

羽生结弦用了些力将金博洋扣进怀里，安慰似的拍了拍金博洋的背，而金博洋显然没反应过来，还愣在原地。

他们的这个拥抱非常简单，看上去就像临走时的朋友作告别，又像是重逢时的好久不见，更像是给予一种温度，让人心有所感，感有所应。

很简单，只是一个拥抱而已。

但总有人会需要的。羽生结弦想。

金博洋没敢动，也没来得及动，因为羽生结弦抱的紧也离开的快，留给金博洋一个缓神的时间再次向他微笑，现场没有人觉得哪里不对劲，因为大家都会这么做，一个普通的拥抱，结束后都会有的，客气的礼貌的常见的拥抱，都会有的。

只是终究是不一样的。金博洋想。

他们两个人再次对视而笑，没有说话，眼里如有闪烁的星光，能将对方映入眸中，只有彼此。但很快他们就移开了视线，分开滑走，让目光所及之处重新回归到冰面上，就这么一瞬间、一刹那，他们再一次通过对视接通了彼此的频道。

羽生结弦说：加油。

金博洋说：我会的。

——


	11. Tigger and Pooh（旅人paro）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始各种脑洞√
> 
> 🙂准确地说这才是我第一篇柚天文。  
当时走的还是友人向……  
现在看看，巨TM羞耻加幼稚……我醉了。  
但是还是不想改，既然是当年的傻，那就继续傻下去得了，留个纪念。

【柚天】Tigger and Pooh

·旅人设定

01.  
喜欢跳跳虎的二十岁大男孩，明明一点都不奇怪。金博洋在芬兰街头背着挂着跳跳虎玩偶的背包，吃着巧克力味冰淇淋的时候这样想道。

他发现了一些向他投来的好奇的目光，也不想去探索，头也不回的往前走进夜晚的国度。

02.  
二月的城市下着轻扬的细雪，缓慢地落在路人的羽绒服上，开出一朵朵细碎的花，孤独又静默，因说话而带起的白雾像是温度骤降的信号，突然一阵冷风吹过，冰凉落在鼻尖上，刚吃完冰淇淋的金博洋不由得打起冷颤。晚上的路灯明亮又显得肃静，整齐地仿若迎宾队，展示着异国别样的风格，安然，寂静，空旷。

金博洋在外面溜达了一会，发觉走着走着行人逐渐少了，夜色也愈加深沉，只有微亮星辰闪着，仿佛不留神就要消失。他下意识地往四周望去，也不知道走到了哪里，却被不远处一间咖啡店里头的光所吸引，店铺看上去是雪中小屋的装饰，不是特别精致却意外适合今晚的夜色，温馨的暖色调在一片冷色与清冷里显得格外明显。

借着不错的视力望去，里头红色跟黄色的简单搭配让金博洋一时间想起了某种东西，鬼使神差地，他走了进去。

03.  
一进门就是与外面截然不同的温暖气息，正化作一个拥抱轻轻向金博洋靠近，他喘了口气，才回过神来，自己其实并没有来喝一口咖啡的欲望。他是一个自由旅行者，选择来芬兰只是随心所欲，想了想自己近期也是来放松自己，金博洋不得不向莫名其妙来这里的选择妥协，找了张靠窗的、离门口比较近的位置坐下，向前来询问的服务员点头示意，诧异于这家店谜一样的可爱风格装饰的同时要了杯特制奶茶，请求多加一点糖，他向来不喜欢苦的东西。

04.  
点完奶茶，金博洋打算把背包放到凳子后，拉扯到身前时，店门口突然开了。毫无预兆地，即使在靠窗的位置，他也没有发现刚刚有人在附近停留了一会，像是发现了什么似的，往这里走来。

像他一样的，莫名其妙地被这里吸引。

也许是因为温暖的灯光，或是别的什么，总之，命运一般的契合。

金博洋有预感地抬头望去，对方心有灵犀，也转头向他望过来。

一时间四目相对，好像都从相遇的这一瞥里在彼此眼瞳中发现了什么。

然后金博洋就被对方背包上的黄色小熊吸引了目光，那只他很熟悉的，闻名世界的小熊维尼。

05.  
金博洋此时觉得如果他的跳跳虎会说话能转头，一定会看向他的好朋友小熊维尼，然后兴高采烈地打个招呼，甚至想加一个拥抱。

他没发现对方也一样盯着他的跳跳虎。

06.  
然而很可惜，他们只是萍水相逢的过客，除了各自都配有出自同一部动画片的主人公玩偶，以及在同一个雪夜里在同一间咖啡店相遇以外，大概并不会有什么交集，毕竟这世界太大了，总会有这样相同的情况。

……大概吧。金博洋看着那个年纪相仿、同为亚洲面孔的人向他走来的时候，满脑子只剩下困惑。

对方冲他笑了笑，金博洋刚刚没完全注意到这位小熊维尼的主人，这时仔细一见才发现这人生来气质就极好，头戴着条纹的帽子，围着条纹的围巾，看上去就很暖和，配着橙红色的羽绒服，如黑曜石的眼眸看着他，眯着眼睛笑的时候像一只小狐狸，狡黠又机灵。礼貌性地向金博洋用英语问了句“请问可以坐在你对面吗？”金博洋懵懵地看了眼除了他两外里头再没有其他客人的咖啡馆，神情复杂地点了点头。

那人笑的更加灿烂了。

笑的让金博洋怀疑对方是过来打友情牌推销的。

趁着服务员过来为对方点餐的间隙，金博洋放好背包后在脑里疯狂地刮起一阵风暴，一边在心里刷满吐槽的弹幕一边在想该怎么开口，最后得出来的结论是，唔，难道挂着小熊维尼跟跳跳虎是什么面基的暗号吗？

第一次遇到这种情况，金博洋也是一头雾水，他平时不怎么爱说话，只有私底下才会跟熟悉的人一同玩闹开玩笑，在陌生的国度和面对陌生的人，纵然已经能够说出一口流利英语并且已经去了多个国家旅行的他还是不由得胆怯害羞，他也不敢主动开口，只好抿着嘴低着头，木然地神游一会。

对方好像也发现了金博洋的异样，微笑着用英文作了自我介绍。

“你好，我叫羽生结弦。初次见面，请多关照。”

金博洋愣了一下，觉得对方的名字很耳熟，但也仅仅是觉得耳熟，有种莫名的熟悉感，仿佛他们并非初遇，只是重逢。

但他随后确认，自己的的确确是没见过羽生结弦。

好吧，这大概就是传说中的有缘人吧。

金博洋释怀地一笑，露出小虎牙，羽生结弦看着他抬起头的一刻，觉得他的眼里有小星星，落满了辰星。

“你好，我叫金博洋。初次见面，也请多关照。”

07.  
后来两人东说西扯的聊了挺久，谈天说地，从地理聊到诗词歌赋，从耳机聊到职业规划，金博洋没想到羽生结弦竟然也是一个自由旅行者，彼此的爱好与兴趣相差无几，也不得不感叹这或许就是命中注定要见一次面吧。

等到服务员送上热腾腾的奶茶，金博洋抬起手腕看了一会手表，才惊觉已经快十二点了。

有点晚了…金博洋心里默默叹了口气，无意识地拿着勺子搅动奶茶，发现对面的羽生结弦有些惊讶地看着自己的腕表，表情丰富有趣，金博洋头脑里冒出问号，不太好意思被人一直盯着，低头将白色羽绒服袖子拉上盖住了手表，歉意地笑笑。

羽生结弦回过神来，向着金博洋相视一笑。

“抱歉，觉得博洋很有趣，不知不觉就一直看着你了。”

金博洋摆摆手，示意没事，随意一瞥，目光又落在了羽生结弦背包上的小熊维尼上。

接下来的话题总不能讨论关于小熊维尼跟跳跳虎吧？比较一下自己收藏的哪个造型更得自己欢心？

金博洋对玩偶并没有太大兴趣，只是单纯喜欢跳跳虎这个角色，他从小就喜欢跳跃，小时候坐不住，总想往外飞往高处蹦，之后也不知道为何成为了一个自由旅行者，用自己好哥们的话来说，自己本来该是一个运动员的，自在跳跃的那种运动员，还是可以得大奖的那种。

不过说不准，在另一时空的金博洋，已经完成了这个梦想了呢。

那么会不会在另一时空，我们也是相遇的，并也如这般一样在夜晚畅谈，彼此欣赏呢？

会不会我们其实是久别重逢呢？  
金博洋看着羽生结弦，这样想。

08.  
“羽、羽生，很喜欢，小熊维尼？”  
思考良久，金博洋扭扭捏捏地问了句，话音未落，心里就已经后悔了。我为什么问这个话题？颇懊悔地捧起奶茶喝了一口，金博洋有些忐忑地等着羽生结弦的回答。

“是的，很喜欢。”羽生结弦也拿着勺子搅动着面前的咖啡，后面又像是想起了什么，笑着补了一句，“博洋也长得挺像噗桑的呢。”

金博洋听完差点喷出口中的奶茶，惊魂未定般拍了拍胸口以示镇定。

他看着笑容满面的羽生结弦，不知为何感觉脸有点发烫。

奶茶放太多糖了啊，不然为什么他觉得这么甜，甜到不行了。

09.  
“我们还会见面吗？喜欢的跳跳虎的噗桑？”羽生结弦站在分岔口，明亮路灯将他的影子拉长，身体直立站着如同一棵白杨，他可以站着许久，直到将你目送到尽头，却难以忘记他温柔眷恋的目光。

梦一般的相遇，充满着浪漫与不可思议。

金博洋听到他说的那句“喜欢的跳跳虎的噗桑”表示无奈，在路的前方回过头来，白色羽绒服虽然没有羽生结弦的橙红来的突出，却在一片夜色里显得洁白无瑕，一如他给别人的笑容，干净，纯粹。

“也许吧，也许我们又能凭着小熊维尼跟跳跳虎相遇。”

说完他们默契地大笑起来。肆无忌惮地，最后笑声消失在他国的漫天雪地里。

10.  
喜欢小熊维尼跟跳跳虎的男孩，真的一点都不奇怪，因为可爱又有趣的人总会相遇的，就像我和你。

——END——


	12. 意料之外（校园paro）

【柚天】意料之外

·导师柚与学生天

01.

睁眼放空，安静地盯着刷白的天花板，床边闹钟上的时针与分针形成一个角度，快到预定时间，耳朵靠近，跳进来微弱拖延的滴答滴答以及稍稍加快的心跳声，修长手指不自觉的在被子上倒数默念，金博洋一个起身掀开柔软的被子，跳下床摸着黑打开了书桌上的电脑。

百分之二十五的屏幕亮度照亮他线条柔和的眉目，眯着眼确认了课程、导师与评价内容，在看到导师名字时脑海里浮现出那个人温和的样子，金博洋边浮想联翩边点了界面提交，心满意足地关了电脑准备洗漱出去跑步，金杨睡眼惺忪躺在宿舍对面床上，喃喃自语问他。

“这才几点……虽然学校给的时间是五点半更新系统，你也太着急给导师评价了吧。”

“这种事怎么可以拖延，给导师评价是一件多么重要的事情。”金博洋十分严肃地反驳道。

金杨听完笑出声，捂脸说：“你当初选羽生结弦的课，难道不是看中他温和的性格？导师一副很好欺负的样子，逃避作业逃课都容易多了。”

宿舍目前就只有他两个人，五点的秋日清晨还没苏醒，外面尽是狂风呼啸，金博洋没开灯，在黑暗里撇撇嘴没理他，收拾完昨夜摊开在书桌上的资料后转身拿换洗衣服进了卫生间，掀起刘海打开水龙头双手捧起往脸上一泼，冷意随着滑落的水珠降落像是蔓延到全身，让今天比平时早起一个小时的金博洋清醒了不少。

镜子里少年清秀俊朗，凉意流水划出他的眉眼，鼻尖的水珠晶晶亮，还有些挂在他蝶翼般抖动的眼睫，他撑住洗手台凑近镜子，手臂上的肌肉线条流畅，像是隐藏着爆发力，他看见自己脸上冒出了几颗青春痘，微红，在白嫩的令人嫉妒的脸上显得有些惹眼。

青春的象征，没事。金博洋安慰自己。

他转头看见金杨起身打着哈欠揉着蓬蓬乱的头发，莫名其妙的想到金杨刚刚说的那句话。

因为羽生结弦看起来温温和和很好欺负的样子才选他的心理公开课？

金博洋胡思乱想。

才不是，我就是看中他长得好看而已。

想完后他就闭上眼低头重新洗漱，拿起牙刷对着镜子端详自己，脑里又莫名其妙地想到羽生结弦上公开课的时候，对方穿着得体，面带微笑，温柔的不像话，声音在说中文的时候又柔软的像棉花糖，甜而不腻，放在他们一群大学生里都像是格外单薄的存在，金博洋每次上课都心虚地坐到最后头，他担心自己坐在第一排，上课都光顾着欣赏导师而辜负做的精致有趣放着的PPT，实在是有损一位优秀大学生的形象。

金博洋梳着头发想着羽生结弦的模样，又靠近镜子看了看自己脸上显眼的痘印，站在一起对比估计明显，不自觉的哀叹一声。

这个问题很大，要慌。

02.

把金博洋跟羽生结弦的名字放在一起，会发生什么？

又不是做化学实验能发生什么……韩聪听见跟他一同坐在操场观众席上的隋文静突然出声这样问，心里默默吐槽了一句。两人将目光牢牢定在远处做着准备活动的金博洋身上，不久又瞟到了向金博洋走去的羽生结弦，不约而同地想起了什么。

今日是难得的晴天，有难得的微风，难得的适合运动的日子。参加校运会3000米的金博洋穿着的蓝色短衫恰到好处地勾勒出青年平时藏在宽松外套里偏瘦又均匀的身材，修长笔直的腿一迈跨过了赛道边缘线，在比赛前跟来观赛打气加油的羽生结弦凑近说了什么，隋文静以5.0的视力看见他两互相握拳鼓励加油。

羽生结弦今天穿一整套的黑色运动服，戴着黑框眼镜，身材比例和谐却又在身边一群人高体壮的体育生里略显得单薄，脸上是一如既往温和笑容，就像一个好好先生，笑眯眯的无法让人生厌。

心理学公开课的导师，非常年轻的教授，温文尔雅的外表，让羽生结弦本人几乎成为校内风云人物，基本上没有人不喜欢他，如果非要把追求者排个序，估计要排到天外去。

作为被羽生结弦美色迷惑的人之一，虽然金博洋本人扭扭捏捏的没直接承认，但连平时不怎么关注八卦的韩聪都能看的出来傻孩子看人的眼神都不一样。隋文静啧啧称奇。

暖阳落在红绿跑道上，徒染一片金色。试枪结束裁判员就位，金博洋一个轻跃到最外道，躬起的身体蓄势待发，一声令下像敏捷的小豹一样立即冲出去，一时间惊呼声四起。

“说真的我觉得天天就应该是个体育生。”隋文静看着参加3000米都跑的飞快的金博洋，毫无负担地觉得整场比赛只看着第一个人就够了，“偏偏是个历史专业的。”

跑到最后一圈的时候金博洋放缓点速度调整了一下状态，他看到在边缘线外仿佛一直在盯着他的羽生结弦，他感觉心跳好像又加快了点，脚下步伐也变得更加快速。下一个跨线金博洋便夺得了第一名。

大量的体能消耗让他在一旁扶着膝盖气喘，羽生结弦忙上去给他递了条特意浸的微凉毛巾，金博洋脑里有点混沌，没仔细看就接过，等到清醒放松了他才反应过来，错愕地看向一旁微笑着的羽生结弦。

嗯……我觉得我大概是跑出了幻觉。金博洋想，不然怎么会觉得眼前的人越看越好看？

“博洋同学真棒。”好看的人又开始笑眯眯。

金博洋不知道该不该说谢谢，觉得说谢谢好像太敷衍，说我也觉得我很棒又太自恋，就在他还在思考怎么回答的时候，退到边缘线的他俩就被一群涌上给运动员递水递毛巾的人群推的东倒西歪，一个不留神，金博洋看见羽生结弦被挤的踉跄就要被推到在地，眼疾手快地一把揽住对方的腰，腰部柔软仿佛透过单薄衣衫与温度，差点烫到金博洋的手心。

两人就这样维持着这个姿势四目相对许久，身边有人看到惊呼，但僵持着的两人根本听不到，周围仿佛视若无睹。

隋文静本来想下去找金博洋，刚下阶梯抬头就看到他俩定在原地，“哇塞”一声大拍身边韩聪的肩膀。

金博洋在心里崩溃了一秒钟，混乱了一秒钟，默念了一秒钟，放飞了一秒钟，思绪像爆炸一般在他脑里乱七八糟，他勉强挤出一点理智，居然在想对方比想象中的要瘦的多耶。

我的手不应该在他腰上的……下一秒的理智这样想。

为什么导师看起来很羞涩……下一秒的疑惑冒出来。

说真的是不是应该起来了……金博洋刚想用点力扶羽生结弦起来，他就看到对方耳朵微微发红，低头掩饰性的咳了一声，匆忙地说自己有事先走了，留给金博洋一个落荒而逃的背影。

“为什么我觉得好像哪里不对……”金博洋看着跑过来的隋文静喃喃自语，脸上不知道到底是刚跑完步的通红还是害羞的红，隋文静在发愣的金博洋眼前挥了挥手，发现没反应，觉得好像是有什么不对劲。

03.

“你喜欢好看的人吗？”金杨在对面撑着下巴看着金博洋的眼睛问。

“喜欢啊。”金博洋无意识地摇了摇搅动奶茶的勺子，有点放空自我。

金杨看着自从校运会那天就一副不在状态魂不守舍的金博洋，无奈地叹了口气。

“是不是对你亲爱的导师有什么非法想法？”金杨开门见山，拿起杯子将咖啡一饮而尽。

“……每天想着怎么做好作业也算非法？”金博洋回过神来，诧异道。

金杨翻了个白眼，“行吧优秀大学生，不管你有什么想法，能不能先付了款再说？我们已经在学校食堂无所事事浪费时间坐了一个小时了。”

“不不不不。”金博洋摇着头拦住他，“我是想问你，你觉得羽生导师会不会太……呃……太温和了？”

温和到人畜无害，让人不知不觉心生欢喜，想更靠近。

金杨听完简直想敲醒金博洋不知在想什么的脑袋，“朋友你清醒一点，就算他是小绵羊你也当不成大灰狼，跟我回去写作业吧。”

金博洋放下手若有所思地举杯喝着奶茶，歪头沉思，他看见在另一头坐在窗边面前一杯咖啡低头写着什么的羽生结弦，透窗而落的阳光在他发上打着光晕，光影完美地给他亮着独特的气场，不似凡尘中。

金博洋越看越入神。

人畜无害。小绵羊。

比他大不了几岁的年轻导师。

羽生结弦。

04.

月朗星稀，人也稀少，路边孤独的昏黄路灯将影子拉的老长，金博洋在周末独自一人跑出校去影院看完电影，在街道边蹦蹦跳跳地打着圈跳起舞蹈，背着背包的少年一时站高台上在眺望，一时在路边停着看灯红绿流，夜晚的时光慢悠悠，岁月却在不经意间在指尖流走。

金博洋快到学校的时候听到右边漆黑一片的校道树林里传来一些声音，离校门太远，声音又太小，除了金博洋听见外剩下的就只有静默，本着不要轻易冒险的原则他本来是一边靠近一边握住手机随时做好准备应对，但他下一秒听见不知听了多少回熟悉的嗓音后心似乎被猛的扯了下，下一刻拔腿就往树林跑。

意料之中他见到了像是在跟面前几个人对峙的羽生结弦，身后还护着一个女生，平时温和待人的青年此刻面如冰霜，正严肃地在跟人交谈。金博洋心下紧张，估摸着可能是女生遇到了坏人威胁而恰巧路过的羽生结弦见义勇为，虽然他对于羽生结弦到底为什么能路过遇见这种事情而持疑问，但他还是想借自己隐藏在暗处的优势帮羽生结弦一把。

毕竟面对几个成年男性还不知道对方有没有持刀什么的情况下，万一打起来，对平时温柔如绵羊的羽生结弦来说实在太强人所难了。

谁知道事情根本没来得及等金博洋英雄救美，双方僵持的场面突然逆转，羽生结弦就冷静一个发力踢中了最前方男性的大腿迫使他疼倒在地，随后眼疾手快地继续踢倒了左右两个大汉，高喊一声“跑！”，将身后的女生推出校道示意她赶紧跑回学校，朝女生相反的方向引着大汉追过去，金博洋立刻反应过来看准时机以3000米冠军的速度跑上去跟上羽生结弦。

羽生结弦明显没想到此刻金博洋居然会跑到他眼前，没细想这么多他一把拉住金博洋的手腕带着他快速奔跑，引着几个大汉朝他追来，金博洋一个跌跌撞撞被对方足够有力的手拉到怀疑人生。

这跟平时传说温柔到连瓶盖都扭不开的羽生结弦完全不一样啊？

金博洋感觉自己要转的头昏眼花了。

不知道跑了多久，金博洋觉得愧对自己3000米冠军的称号，累的苦不堪言。羽生结弦看到后面已经没有人影追过来了，看了眼校门，他注意到女生早就跑回了校园，心下放心一个急刹车停了下来，带着金博洋撞到他的背脱力的倒在地上。

深呼吸几百次，缓过神来的金博洋看着眼前面不改色的羽生结弦，心里呵呵一笑。

传说都是骗人的，说好公认的手无缚鸡之力的好好先生呢？刚刚一腿无情击中敌人软肋的人是谁？跑的脸不红心不跳的人是谁？

“老师你可……真厉害。”憋了半天金博洋脸都红透了，想了想只能这么说。

羽生结弦开始仗着他好看的脸笑眯眯，“其实不用叫我老师，我不过大你三岁，我只是跳级跳的快。”

对方又开始说那种软软语调的中文，金博洋实在受不了这种反差，起身摆摆手示意自己要走了。

他才一点都不好奇为什么羽生结弦在夜晚小树林里跟一个女生在一起，他才不好奇为什么羽生结弦总是在他面前一副温润如玉不暴露一点光芒，他才不好奇为什么自己这么失落。

他感觉鼻子一酸，满腔的委屈居然涌上来，他说服自己其实只是悲愤自己没能跑过藏的太深的羽生结弦，只是悲愤自己没能早点发现原来羽生结弦并不是别人口中的样子。

他不知道的事情太多了。

意料之外的心意太多了。

羽生结弦发现金博洋情绪有些低落，他静静地看着坐在地上没说话的金博洋，愧疚感上升。心理学专业的他看的出来他的学生到底出了什么毛病，他本想给一个鼓励的拥抱，发现自己还没有立场。只能叹息地蹲下去，轻声开口。

“对不起博洋。”

他相信金博洋会知道他在道歉什么，他们相处了这么久，羽生结弦什么都知道，什么都放进心里。

“按照一定心理学角度上来说，当两个人相处时，双方如果都锋芒毕露，那么会令另外一方感到不安。”羽生结弦低声细语。

“所以为了让你更轻松地靠近我，无视我年龄与身份的差距。”

我选择了收起自己的羽翼，只为给你靠近的距离。

“我不得已而为之。”

金博洋听到了羽生结弦出乎意料的回复，诧异的眨眨眼睛，抬头看着眼前的羽生结弦，恍如隔世。

心意还未成形，但已经开始生长。

“你、你知道我……”

“我知道，我知道你所有顾虑与靠近。”羽生结弦笑的开心，“我可是你的心理学导师。”

你所有的意料之外都在我的情理之中。

羽生结弦一个附身，往前靠近愣住的金博洋，歪着头笑的如同得逞的小狐狸。

“未来还长，我也可以等你。”

你愿意吗？

心如擂鼓跳动，金博洋再次眨眨眼睛，他感觉到有什么要从心上破土而出，肆意生长如冬日春草，在对方气息靠近的那一刻呼吸一滞。

完了。金博洋想。

我是掉进了名为喜欢的陷阱。

——END——


	13. In my eyes（童话paro）

【柚天】In my eyes

·狐狸柚与猎人天

01.

果冻般透亮的蓝天，棉花糖般柔软的白云，抬头望去耀眼得如同城里高价贩卖的色彩奇幻的油画一样，平时只有偶尔躺在空荡荡的森林里东边小山坡上时才能看到这样的天空。

幸运的是金博洋每次都能看到。

这个季节万物生长，花草会发亮，树叶会发光，溪水河流踏着欢快的音符哗啦啦地唱着小情歌，为苏醒的小熊伴舞，终雪消融，从小屋前那棵树上落到地上的冰霜不一会就消失不见。

金博洋想起金杨告诫他说春天是个万物发情的日子，要他小心，像他这种白白嫩嫩的小孩，最容易被盯上。

金博洋小声“哼”了一声，表示不满。他已经成年了，并且是个猎人，名字已经够资格出现在赏金猎人榜上，并且牢牢占据前几名的位置。金博洋趁空闲的午后跑到森林里那个小山坡上，环顾四周转着圈，发现没有自己想看到的身影，有些失落地坐下来。

看着自己手里用一连串稀有的星尘烁果偶然换来的一颗稀有黑宝石，宝石却黯淡无光到平平无奇，金博洋叹口气。

人们都喜欢以少换多，进行不公平的交易，以心待心的原则早就在猎人弱肉强食物竞天择的世界里被人遗忘。

身后突然传来清脆叫声，金博洋喜出望外地回过头去，一只浑身柔顺雪白、眼瞳如黑曜石的小狐狸乖巧地站在他后方看着他，安静，一如往昔，似等待了很久。

在小狐狸的眼中，眼前的猎人欣喜地冲它摆摆手，拍了拍他身边位置，示意它过来跟他一起同坐。

一个猎人与一只狐狸和平共处？放在猎人世界里大概是一件奇幻的故事。

但金博洋就是奇幻的存在。他在小狐狸靠近的时候将暗淡的黑宝石举起来对比了一下它灵动的黑如曜石的眼睛，越来越觉得手里的所谓稀有宝石简直不堪一聊。

虽然小狐狸的眼瞳跟宝石一样平静到毫无生气，金博洋从来没看见它眼中倒映出什么，总是一片纯色漆黑。哪怕他靠近试图拥抱对望，他都没看到眼睛里停留他任何的影子。

他好想知道它在想什么。如果它会说话就好了。金博洋不止一次想要为小狐狸取名字，但最终还是选择放弃。

他又不是在圈养它，它是自由的，属于天地，并不属于金博洋，一旦取了名字，就像是一生都要将它绑在身边，它不快乐，他也会难过。

是简单的喜欢，跟它在一起坐着看看夕阳，跟它一起拥抱躺在草地上，跟它一起做所有可爱的事情，猎人灵巧的手会编成花冠，轻轻放在小狐狸毛茸茸的脑袋上，他露出小虎牙，笑嘻嘻地看着它。

你属于风与自由，而我是被你吹走的叶子，你给予我安静的欢喜，便落地化成一片树林，生生不息。

金博洋笑着向小狐狸张开拥抱，小心翼翼地感受它从最开始的停滞不前到撒腿奔跑到他怀里的温度，暖阳洒在他的身上，一个拥抱转身倒在山坡软软的草地上。

02.

“为什么你从来不肯跟我说话？”过长的刘海有些挡住了小孩的明亮的眼睛，他眨眨眼，歪头抱着小狐狸问。

小狐狸看上去没有理会，只是将头更靠近了猎人的怀里。

他的怀抱天生有着让它安心的温度。

“好吧。”金博洋妥协，“那你每天都听我讲好多话吧，反正你是不是本地的小狐狸，听不懂我讲话大概也是正常。”

没关系，你听不懂，抱怨完我还能做一个能让你靠近的小太阳。

“哎呀呀，春天到了。”

小孩面朝阳光将脑袋歪到小狐狸柔软的毛发上喃喃自语。

“真是个好季节。我就喜欢它。”

03.

忘了从什么时候开始，金博洋身边就跟着那只小狐狸。

一只从未见过的、稀奇优雅又极其漂亮的异域小狐狸。其实并不小，跟成年的金博洋一比其实也是正常成年狐狸的体型，只是金博洋就特别喜欢这样形容它。

像是这样就如同与你一起长大。

金博洋也特别喜欢在山坡上自己玩耍，与那些烦人的应酬与无止尽的赏金任务相比，偏僻荒芜的小山坡显得格外迷人，他经常调皮地爬到附近的树上，专挑细枝，为了挑战减轻压着细枝的重量有一段时间他偷偷地没吃晚饭，被金杨发现了罚他打扫经常凌乱的小屋一个星期。

别的不记得，他就记得第一次见到小狐狸就是因为它占据了他经常爬的那个细枝上，他有点生气地抬头，看见那只美丽的雪白狐狸时有些愣神吃惊，然后在它不小心一个失足掉下来的时候下意识地跑过去接住了它。

非常轻，如羽毛一样，飘到他心里，痒痒的带着暖意。

后来金博洋觉得自己好像是中了什么圈套一样，一个奔跑掉进了得逞的小狐狸的陷阱，它就天天黏在身边，想起金杨说狐狸都是狡猾又狡黠的生物，金博洋第一次毫不犹豫地认同金杨说的话。

夕阳洒落余晖，照的金灿灿。金博洋在山坡边一个沙地里写了两个字，示意身边的小狐狸看。

“诺，天天。我的小名。可爱吧？比起我的大名，你会比较好记住。”金博洋眯着眼睛笑。

随后又想到小狐狸似乎看不懂自己的名字，也似乎听不懂自己的发音，它只是若有所思地点点头，灵性般的回应他。

金博洋觉得如果它化成人的话，现在就一定是在认真听他讲每一句话的模样。

“没事，如果你什么都不懂，我就每天在你身边教一遍写法，叫一遍我的名字。”

“以后我没来，就可以知道我到底是谁了。”

就可以知道每天让你陪着的我是谁了，就可以找到我了。

大概吧。

04.

第二天午后金博洋又来到小山坡，他刚刚避开了西边树林里那群正值春日发情期的熊，他觉得这里的生活比那些整天讨论如何获得盈利的猎人世界有趣的多，每天都有不一样的新鲜事。

比如他现在爬到那根细枝上，已经能够稳稳地躺在上面睡觉不摇不晃。金博洋发现小狐狸今天没这么快奔到他身上，表情还有点失落。

虽然看上去没什么异样，连眼瞳都照常平淡没有光芒，但经常跟它一起玩的金博洋看的出来，小狐狸不开心。

身为猎人的敏锐让他明白是自己身上出了什么问题，对于野外生长的动物可能对味道比较敏感，他低头闻了闻身上的气味，发现了一股浓郁的蜂蜜味。

噢，是他刚刚避开那群熊的时候一时间靠的太近气味飘到他身上了。

大概可能是排斥吗？金博洋想安慰让误以为自己抛弃它的小狐狸，下意识地边侧身边出声道。

“我已经有你啦，春天的小熊，冬天的太阳，都比不上你。”

小狐狸闻声抬头，惊喜地竖起毛茸茸的耳朵，但抬头就看到细枝上的小孩就一个侧身就要在往下掉落。

像秋天的硕果掉到地上，掀起一阵风，吹落了一大片树叶。

金博洋心下一惊，闭上眼，失重地等待撞到地上的声音。

下一秒他感觉到在空中被人抱起来，似乎有绒毛飘过来，纷纷扬扬。

05.

鼻腔里涌入身上吹起过余的蜂蜜味，还有一些熟悉的气息萦绕心头，金博洋有点迷迷糊糊，他不敢睁眼，担心自己在做梦，梦见自己起飞，身边还带着那只长着翅膀扑通扑通的小狐狸。

但确实是有人从他弯曲的膝盖过去揽住他的腰将他抱起来了。金博洋突然觉得呼吸不畅，他需要将头埋进沙地里清醒清醒。

挣扎了许久睁开眼，午后的光线将他的视线打亮，看清楚后金博洋吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。

入眼的是面如冠玉，温文尔雅的青年，身上穿着月白衣裳，眼睛如黑曜石一般闪耀，金博洋看到对方眼睛里有他的倒影，清晰又明亮，正带着绵绵笑意看着自己。

对方看到金博洋睁开双眼，笑眯眯地说了句金博洋听不懂的话，声音绵软，带着异国别样的气息使金博洋揽住他脖子的手心发烫。

随后对方发现金博洋没听懂，便继续用他软软音调换了一种语言喊他的小名。

“嗨。天天。”

06.

一句话让混沌的脑袋清醒过来，金博洋吓得说不出话来。他张嘴张了半天，还是什么都说不出来。

支支吾吾许久，金博洋才说出第一句话。

“你、你是？小狐狸？”

你是我的那只小狐狸？那只从没开口说过话，但每次看到我都非常开心的那只小狐狸？

“小狐狸”仍然笑眯眯，不置可否地点点头，轻身落地将金博洋放在地上。发愣的小孩发现心目中的小狐狸原来比他还高出一点，却足够强大有力，看上去依旧高贵又优雅。

一样这么好看。

能化人的生灵少见，没几个猎人能遇到，况且还是异域的、血统强大的生物，如果是别的有野心的猎人，估计早就被强制贩卖出去。

庆幸遇到的是我。金博洋突然这么想。我是绝对不会让他受到伤害的。

但他忘记了那天到底是谁故意引起他的注意。

07.

金博洋坐在草地上，抬头看着化形的小狐狸寻思着怎么问他的名字。

他听的懂我说什么吗？金博洋忧虑地皱眉，他刚刚好像说了什么听不懂的话，语气非常愉悦的样子。

呃……

交换名字会不会比较好一点？

就像以心待心的原则，我给你一个微笑，你会给我同样的温度的拥抱，你向我要什么，我就回应你相同的什么，多一分可以，但绝对不会少一分。

金博洋确认般地点点头。

“我叫金博洋。你呢？”

你听不懂，我也会像教认小名一样天天在你身边说，直到你听得懂为止。

直到你发现我眼里的欢喜为止。

08.

小狐狸蹲下身来，看着金博洋的眼睛，似乎在努力摆正他在眼中的倒影。每天陪在身边的人，他终于可以以同等的身份与模样接触到，倾听他的念叨与声音，回应他的所有。

我在努力听懂你说的每一句话，我在努力将你的样子化在我眼里。

“羽生结弦。我的名字。”

磕磕碰碰又极其认真地说出自己每天夜晚跑去城里学会说出自己名字的语音，羽生结弦虔诚地靠近金博洋，柔声细语如春天的微风。

“你的小狐狸。”

09.

“你现在还能化回原形吗？”猎人非常好奇地问道。

羽生结弦思索了一下，勉强地理解了金博洋的疑问，“暂时不能。因为地区不同，所以我才一直憋着没化形，担心不小心吓到你，才小心翼翼。”

眼前的小孩一脸茫然，没听懂羽生结弦的话。

好吧，狐跟人讲，也是有隔阂的。聪明的小狐狸羽生结弦无奈的想，看来得多学习学习人类的聊天方式。

不过现在我也可以在你听不懂的时候在身边重复说几句，直到你听懂了为止。

直到你看懂我眼里的倒影为止。

10.

那只小狐狸如黑曜石般璀璨的眼睛，终于倒映出猎人的身影。

在我眼里，你就是春天。

——END——


	14. 让他降落（机甲paro）

【柚天】让他降落

·自设机甲梗

01.

“最后一次起飞，请安全降落。”

耳边传来系统器械又冰冷的女声，放下头盔调整距离，金博洋将手套拉紧了些，以防等下握住操控杆启动机甲的时候被扯皱，抬眼确认完眼前驾驶座前屏幕的数据分析，青年挑眉想着自己给机甲加了什么动力油，今天的状态明显比前两天要好。

系统开始倒计时，金博洋最后调整身形后朝眼前的黑屏咧嘴一笑，恰好露出小虎牙，他看到了右耳处如宝石般璀璨发亮的蓝色耳钉，像极了今晚的闪烁星辰，在无月朗空里一眼就能永恒。

结束了暗中自恋的日常，金博洋推动手上的操纵杆启动机甲准备升上天空，经特殊材质而锻成的机甲外表坚硬如铁，浑如曜石，像一个沉默寡言的侠士却有着剑芒利刃的气势，在操控下缓缓起飞，起势而立，漆黑沉稳，甚至在机甲界如今被某位机甲师带起的炫酷华丽风里显得毫不起眼，却总是能在机甲竞争赛事里一鸣惊人。

在空中高速飞行转过了几圈，横冲直撞般又奇迹地以不可思议的弧线将轨迹拼凑成五线星形状，再一个俯冲，金博洋操控着机甲从夜空中缓慢降落，本已经融入进黑夜中的黑色机身带着表面隐藏的边缘碎钻从天而降，像是一片星空掉下来，寂静而亮，叫人移不开眼。

一如往常在机甲赛事里的耀眼，尽管飞行轨迹过于简单粗暴，但金博洋炉火纯青的操纵技术几乎无人能比，上可在辨识度低的黑暗里自由穿梭，下可在接触地面完美飞行，因独特降落的方式在和平年代的机甲界闻名，让他一跃成为明日之星。

金杨从首都机甲训练大楼出来的时候就看到完成最后一次飞行的机甲降落在地，尾部出现稍瞬即逝的星群流光，一场飞行以掐秒精准的表演优雅落幕。

他认真地看着眼前金博洋的机甲，老实说，好听的这叫低调的奢华——不好听的就像随便拼凑起的一台初代机甲，虽然坚硬度系数在一群现役机甲里已经是无人能敌，但唯一的缺点是它只能配合金博洋的操纵契合度，从一定程度来讲，它是只属于金博洋一人的、独一无二的机甲。

选择新机甲参赛的那一天金杨边摇头边拉着金博洋走来走去。

金杨指着一台机身通体渐变，炫目高调的机甲问：“这台你给它取名叫啥？”

“星战。”

金杨又指了指另外一台暗色内敛的机甲问：“这台呢？”

“卧虎。”

金杨诧异，“你这次是不是查了字典取的名字？给你家宠物取名为大钞跟钢镚时你可不是这样子的。”

“……你大概是对我有什么误解……”金博洋抿嘴，“我自己选的有问题？”

“没。”金杨忙摆摆手。

反正什么机甲你都能操控的很好。金杨在心里默默吐槽，金博洋尤其喜欢“卧虎”，每次表演飞行都用，所以在一众夺目绚丽的机甲里突然冒出一台黑漆漆……嗯……挺特别的。

但还是很惊艳。就算只看到了降落的金杨也忍不住拍手称赞。

刚想上前去跟金博洋聊天的金杨发现后者没从机甲下来，他停了脚步心下疑惑，下一秒就听到了上空传来的另外一台机甲的浮空声。

噢——忘了这次全明星赛事各国选手都有被邀请来——肯定少不了那位。

入眼之处，星光灿烂，繁复纹理覆机盖身而上，灵动的旋转过后气流掀起万千流影，俯冲而下，降而生姿，轨迹漂亮流畅。

是所有机甲师都向往的目标。

然而降落的时候似乎有些不稳，不太像一个正常状态下的机甲。

出问题了。金杨看着那台机甲差点摔倒在地，心情有些复杂。虽然用的是备用机，从空中降落机甲稍微不慎就容易摔坏，机甲师也有很大几率在驾驶舱里出事。毕竟不是本地的，这位机甲师向来珍爱他的所有机甲，但似乎是因为着急过来找什么，迫不及待就半夜飞过来这边了。

金杨在风中凌乱。

再怎么想见天天，也不要冒着机甲耗尽动力油的风险过来啊。

金杨看见本来待在驾驶舱看着降落机甲的金博洋下一刻就出来跑向另一台机甲，心下叹息。

完了，羽生结弦，天天可是非常注意降落安全的，被他知道你降落不稳……

是要跪螺丝钉的啊。

02.

机甲本身的沉重属性与操控不可预知性一向让每个机甲师心有顾虑，一旦飞行降落失败，连人带机就可能尸骨无存。金博洋深知这一点，他有几次差点出了事，被许兆晓罚写检讨加面壁思过再加一个星期不准碰机甲，他那时委屈巴巴羡慕地看着金杨每天飞来飞去，像仰望天空企图飞起来的小鸟。

没有翅膀就期望借助科技与技术飞翔的人类创造了各种各样的机甲，一开始是投入到军事方面，希望能帮人类处理一些不可踏足的区域战事，但世界变化迅速，日新月异，每个国家都忙着经济发展，无心挑起战争，渐渐也就只有偶尔的空中表演全明星赛事与竞争赛可供体现机甲存在的价值。

金博洋算是最后几代以士兵的身份运用机甲的机甲师，当初还在军校待了三年，那时他遇见了很多跟他同身份的异国好友，后来他们都一起成为参加赛事的选手。

其实从士兵变成参赛选手，其中的辛酸滋味不是一般人能体会到的，但无论如何没有投入战争，世界和平，也是每个人心甘情愿继续与终生结伴的机甲走下去的原因，他们选择一代又一代的机甲飞行降落，将一直往前去。

金博洋就是在离开军校的那天听见那个人站在清晨的微光下说的话，带着他的机甲一同坐在草地上，如跟好友一样彻夜长谈过。

那个人，是谁呢？

偶像级别的，曾经的队友，现在的竞争对手。

还是藏有一点点小心思的疑是暗恋的对象。

金博洋想在离开之前跟羽生结弦说上几句话——其实他们之前都是在用眼神、手比划和脑电波交流，跨国交谈也是很辛苦的，也许是因为现在的机甲正在开发尝试用脑电波操纵机甲的新方式，所以金博洋觉得用脑电波交流没毛病。

如果这样可以，他甚至觉得自己每次偷看羽生结弦的时候可以跟羽生结弦的机甲“晴明”对话，他跟对方说：嘿，朋友，你真好看。

“晴明”大概会回他：不用欲盖弥彰，你想夸羽生好看就直接说，不要拉我躺枪。

金博洋无奈地移开放到羽生结弦身上的目光。

感觉到有人盯着他的羽生结弦疑惑的歪头，他觉得这个感觉太熟悉，好像从他进来军校时就有了，炙热，毫不遮掩，热情洋溢，像现在还没出来的太阳照着他。

他回头，果不其然地看到了在后面站的笔直的金博洋。

羽生结弦笑着冲他挥挥手，“早上好，博洋。”

他们那时候的关系还没到能称呼金博洋小名的地步。金博洋也没太敢妄想。

什么嘛，娘们兮兮的干什么，喜欢就喜欢！我又没做什么错事！有本事你们谁在偶像面前不慌张给我看咯！

金博洋听见羽生结弦跟他问好，懵懂地点了点头，说真的对方已经用了中文，但他好像听不进去。

可能是背后的光太亮了，照的脸颊发烫。

“呃，羽生。”金博洋鼓足勇气开口，“要、要离开了，你，我，呃。”

我想跟你正式告个别。把这句话在心里练过好几遍的金博洋还是没顺利说出来。

跟他平时默默称霸训练场的气势比起来，现在的反应好像一只长着虎牙嗷呜一口不知所措的小奶虎。

“跟我告别吗？”羽生结弦又用中文问道，他看着呆愣的金博洋，觉得对方是听懂了，不枉他暗自训练中文多年，羽生结弦在心里默默为自己握拳。

羽生结弦招招手示意金博洋过去他身边坐着，看见少年踏着小碎步过来，轻笑。

“我没什么太多的话要跟你说，学的中文挺少的。”羽生结弦出声，“就，加油。”

“喜欢你操控机甲的降落方式。干净利落，不拖泥带水，像风一样投入大地的怀抱。”像接触到地，瞬间有安全感。

羽生结弦后面几句用自己母语说，他没学到高级的中文语言，只能这么说。金博洋听不懂，但是他听懂了“喜欢”两个字，他错愕地抬头，看着羽生结弦旁边的“晴明”，想用脑电波传达疑问信息。

金博洋：兄弟，羽生在说啥？

晴明：……花式夸你的日常，我快听腻了。

但是双方不可能听懂。金博洋有些失落。

没事，以后还有机会。

有机会吗？

金博洋小声问自己。

他们告别以后回到自己国家，很可能就没机会接触了。金博洋从内部收到机甲体制改革的消息，说要从事机甲赛事，他没什么意见，只要让他跟着机甲一起训练就行，他这辈子就打算带着机甲慢慢变老，从触摸到他人生里的第一台机甲开始，他就下了这个决定。

但是，羽生结弦呢？他也一样吗？金博洋在此刻听到了清脆的鸟鸣，叫醒万物复苏，他突然觉得羽生结弦有时候就像一只飞鸟，跟着“晴明”飞到空中，高度高到看不见影子，似是不再降落，不再回来。

让他降落的只有坠地的时刻，在此之前，他属于天空。

金博洋伸出手朝前触摸着空气。

“羽生，最后一句话。希望我们以后还有机会见面。”

希望以后有机会我站在地面上看着你降落。

希望以后有机会我也同你一起飞翔在这片蓝天之上。

希望以后有机会一起落到这片土地上。

羽生结弦不知道有没有听懂，他只是点点头没再说话。然后望着旁边的机甲，沉默不语。

03.

打开驾驶舱的一瞬间金博洋就已经跑到羽生结弦的机甲上检查了一遍动力油的存储情况，降落的速度已经让它耗尽，差一点点就会坠机。

金博洋顿时有些生气。

“我们这边只有J10的动力油，你这备用机用的是原机的Y12，是想来个事故爆发？”金博洋深呼一口气说完，盯着还在状况之外的羽生结弦。

他原机的动力油是为这次表演飞行准备的，没怎么用过，但备用机是以防万一，羽生结弦觉得自己休息的地方离金博洋太远了，所以申请用备用机半夜飞过来。

反正金博洋可以修好备用机本来就有的故障的——羽生结弦笑眯眯地回应金博洋，他一向对金博洋的技术有信心，任何一个机甲师都有自主修复机甲的技能，但很少有人能像金博洋一样在这方面出类拔萃，这也是他将“卧虎”逐步改装成独属于自己的机甲的原因。金博洋正以他的特殊向目前在机甲界多次被选为优秀机甲师并且绝对实力派、已经成为万人敬仰的羽生结弦靠拢。

从某些方面来看，两个人像是天生一对。

金博洋现在可没心思想这些，他皱着眉，头也不回转身就走。

准备离开的金杨“嚯”了一声，想看好戏，后来又觉得不太道德，最后还是意味深长地看了眼马上下去跟着金博洋的羽生结弦。

他回过头看那两个被抛弃的机甲，好像觉得“卧虎”在跟“晴明”备用机打招呼。

哎，告辞，保重吧两位。

“天天！”羽生结弦忙跑上去拉住疾走的金博洋，用的力度有些狠，后者条件反射就开始反手一劈羽生结弦的脖颈，羽生结弦不甘示弱地握住金博洋的手腕，并向他压过去，金博洋看见对方耳边什么微亮的东西时微微眯着眼。

混着夜晚空气的清新，金博洋出其不意地向羽生结弦靠近，他闻到了对方身上淡淡的香气，还差一点点就要扑倒胸前，金博洋低身一个扫腿，被羽生结弦轻易躲过，然后又开始接触劈打，呼吸混乱，好几次差点磕到了对方的下巴与脖子，凌冽的起势与危险的距离，一时间似乎暧昧。

不知不觉两人滚到了地下，羽生结弦下意识地伸手护住了金博洋的头部，他的唇离金博洋的的脸颊只有几毫米，刚想神差鬼使偷偷吻一下，就被金博洋翻身打断。

两个人都参加过军事训练，打起来也不手软，又不会伤的厉害，羽生结弦满脑子都是金博洋身上的奶香味与白嫩的脖子，压过的红印，一个呼吸滚烫像燃烧的火焰，要把彼此翻滚触碰到下身时保持的理智烧断。

羽生结弦看着仍然不妥协的金博洋，突然在停下来的一秒里摸上了对方敏感的腰部——他故意的。

金博洋立马吓得起身，“羽生结弦！你敢！”

羽生结弦无辜地看着他。

现在的金博洋太像一只装凶的小奶虎，张牙舞爪地要扑上来，超凶，带着平时在赛事或者以前训练时毫不示弱的气场，只有靠近时才能发现，这只小老虎会露出小虎牙，一个笑容就崩溃掉伪装，再靠近后会看到原来爪子都被磨平，骨子里有倔强，但最终还是很乖巧，又懵懂。

羽生结弦笑着靠近金博洋，握起金博洋的爪子亲吻一遍手心，再吻了一下微红的手背。

金博洋没说话，只是发红的耳尖出卖了他此时的状态。

“跑什么？”羽生结弦问。

“……我没跑啊！我在走！”金博洋纳闷，“我只是准备去拿临时供你那台备用机的动力油！”

“噢。”羽生结弦听完心虚地咳了声。

追什么？大概是担心金博洋离开他。他们已经很久没见过面了，平时也很少联系，但就是忍不住成倍增长的想念，他才冒险过来见一次。

大概是担心自己降落时没看到他。没安全感。没归属感。

人总要有一个归属地吧。不算避风港的家，是另一个归属，是归航。

“怕什么？怕我跑了？”金博洋指了指那边的机甲，“我的‘卧虎’还没带走呢！你的备用机可以留着，我的可要带回去的啊。”

我不会抛弃任何跟我在一起过的人和事，就要留在原地。

“好吧。”羽生结弦起身向在地上金博洋伸出手，“羽生结弦无条件信任金博洋。”

“被你吓得腰疼。”金博洋抱怨地说了句，“下次别这么用力，我会打回去的。”

你给我的所有我都会以同样的方式回应的。

“好好，抱歉。”羽生结弦歉意地说，“不如我让‘卧虎’把你扛回去吧。”

“可它只听我的话啊？”金博洋挑眉。

“它属于你。”羽生结弦眨眼一笑，指了指耳朵上跟金博洋同款的红色宝石耳钉，妖艳光芒恰到好处衬着如玉的青年，两个人的耳钉在黑夜里仿佛同时熠熠生辉，璀璨如星。

“而你属于我。”

→END←


	15. 甜点攻略（美食paro）

【柚天】甜点攻略

·甜点师柚x美食家天

01.

美食家都是光吃不会做的人。

如果有人在著名美食家金博洋面前提及这在美食界流传多年的经典名句，金博洋绝对会现场为他亲手演示一遍什么叫满汉全席八大菜系的正确打开方式。

光吃就不会做了吗！这怎么可能！这简直在羞辱一个美食家！没有进行科学实践调查就乱讲话不要太过分噢！金博洋一边往嘴里塞块巧克力草莓蛋糕一边喝着薄荷果茶跟金杨吐槽。

“窝跟尼嗦！这个敲好吃！”刚吃完蛋糕，金博洋迫不及待地开口，指了指面前的三色马卡龙示意金杨吃吃看。

“吃东西的时候不要说话！”金杨忍住想把面前的甜食全部收走的冲动，冷静地喝了口自己的甜心咖啡，枫糖凝香，入口微苦，他盯着在吃吃喝喝的金博洋许久，在对面人吃到最后一块粉色马卡龙的时候眯着眼。

刚刚不是说给我吃的吗？金杨跟金博洋大眼变小眼，小眼瞪大眼。

“哎……这甜食当前，就由不得我了……”金博洋心虚地伸手往前想要拿起那块马卡龙，冲金杨无辜眨眼，“反正我又做不成甜点，就让我吃多点嘛。”

金杨听完之后替金博洋惆怅，眼疾手快地将马卡龙拿过来，吃了一口回看着金博洋表示同情。

酷爱吃甜食的美食家金博洋，唯独不会做出好吃的甜点。这是他人生的一大遗憾，金博洋曾一度以为自己可能是中了守护美食小精灵的诅咒，嫉妒他有钱又长得好看可以吃遍天下美食却做不出最爱的东西。

太惨了，金博洋佯装抹泪，人生真苦，不能因为大家都说我很甜而不给我做甜点的天赋啊。

“我有钱又有颜，能可爱又能帅，为什么不能请一个甜点师为我一直做这么好吃的甜点呢？”金博洋沉思许久。

金杨在此刻仔细想了想戈米沙早上跟他说的事，默默地拿出一封粉蓝精致的邀请函，递给金博洋。

“你的甜点师来了，去追吧。”

邀请函的设计简洁优美，线条感十足又富有浪漫气息，上面有著名甜点师羽生结弦的流畅签名，足以轰动全体美食界，受邀的美食家绝对能品尝到这世上第一美味的可爱又幸福的甜点！

上面也同样有受邀人的名字，金博洋的花体字被人精心设计过，特意地跟羽生结弦的签名并排而行。说实在的，金杨刚开始还纳闷，这邀请函怪眼熟的，有点像他们这边的结婚请柬。

擅长做甜点的甜点师跟酷爱吃甜的美食家，好像天生一对噢。

金杨最后吐槽了一遍，将甜心咖啡一饮而尽后准备起身，低头看见金博洋在发呆。

“咋了？”金杨问。

“哇……我居然被羽生邀请……不可思议……”金博洋懵懵地自言自语，“我在做梦吗？”

后来他又想到了什么，顿时失落地趴在桌子上，小虎牙抿在嘴边，像耳朵耷拉下去的小老虎。

“可惜我还是没能学会做出他的甜点。”

02.

这场美食盛宴里集合了羽生结弦本人所做过的、各种各样的以及从没现世过的甜点，为了向一直以来支持他创作的各位粉丝和美食家，羽生结弦特意给每一道甜点附上试吃点，一道用来展示，一道用来品尝，以自己完美的技术承诺，味道绝对一模一样。

牛奶，黄油，面粉、沙糖、奶油、巧克力、生果、果仁、蜂蜜等原料奇妙地组合成各式各样精致甜腻的甜点，展示在暖色温柔的灯光之下，闪闪惹人爱；布丁、蛋糕、面包、冰淇淋、奶皮、班戟、华夫饼等排列摆上桌旋转在周围，跳跃舒缓的音符在耳边轻轻舞蹈，香味涌来勾引出味觉与舌尖触感，灵魂似乎被枫糖与浆所拥，发出满足的喟叹，入眼之处皆被美食家所向往。

而金博洋却盯着不远处站在微光之下的甜点大师不知在想什么，眼神一时飘到人身上，一时飘到他面前烂漫粉色调的水信玄饼，更像是在犹豫不决。

甜点美食家被甜食包围的时刻在想什么呢？

金博洋在心里默念。

甜点师，秀色可餐。

甜点，人间美味。

心情，身处天堂。

但是，要按兵不动，保持镇定。为人不能慌，处事要波澜不惊。金博洋这么想着，收回了要跑到羽生结弦面前的念头，作为一位自以为隐藏多年的羽生结弦忠实粉丝，在终于受邀之后一定不能轻易暴露慌张兴奋的心情，要表现出他还是一个正经的美食家，是很认真在品尝他的美食的，如此才能让羽生结弦看上眼。

就跟很久以前他一眼就从千万种甜食里看中了羽生结弦的甜点一样，从此念念不忘，非羽生的甜点不能满足自己灵魂里对甜的终生需求。

金博洋本来想多观察一下羽生结弦面前的水信玄饼，盯着盯着，就发现对方突然端着外表剔透玲珑的点心向他走来，心跳加速倒计时。

状况之外的金博洋一脸懵地看着眉眼弯弯、今天格外好看的羽生结弦，等着他开口。

“博洋刚刚是盯着我还是盯着我的甜点？”羽生结弦问道。

金博洋还没想好怎么回答，刚脱口而出，“当然是甜……甜点都没有你甜！没你好看！嗯！”

……就算真的很好看也不要这么容易出卖自己吧！金博洋在心里哀嚎，面上却依旧勉强维持严肃正经的表情，他心里苦涩。

得到如此回答，羽生结弦倒是诧异地挑眉，随后他停了一会，将手里的水信玄饼递给金博洋。

“好久不见，这是特意为你新做的，喜欢吗？”

金博洋一愣，犹豫地接过来之后，就听到羽生结弦继续用甜点诱惑他。

“这款抹茶巧克力蛋糕加了果冻搭配，造型怎么样？可以给点意见吗？”

“这个系列的马卡龙都在做创新尝试，要不要试试看给个评价？”

“这个提拉米苏呢？我应该没有加太多糖。”

“这个草莓慕斯呢？最近季节的草莓都不太新鲜。”

“这个泡芙处理地可能不太好……”

“这个千层酥……”

金博洋被羽生结弦带着转到头晕目眩，觉得满脑子都有奶油香味，“等、等等！羽生！”

羽生结弦听见金博洋叫住他，回过头来笑道。

“抱歉，是我心急了。慢慢来，这里所有的甜点都会是你的。”

03.

金博洋趁金杨过来找他，让金杨抓住他的手臂掐他一把，使劲掐，千万别手软，手软不够兄弟，不能解决此刻他心情复杂的问题。

“江哥！我觉得我刚刚穿越了！”金博洋小声摇着头，“不！我是在做梦！梦见羽生滑过巧克力冰淇淋一手慕斯一手泡芙跑过来找我！”

“可怕么？”金杨面无表情地掐了金博洋一把，后者顿时嗷嗷叫。

“……呃，其实我觉得还挺美滋滋的。”企图拥有甜点大师羽生结弦和世界级好吃甜食的金博洋老实交代，认真说出这个梦想。

金杨捂着脸看不下去。

“不过我现在才知道原来一年前在那次甜点鉴赏会那个甜点匿名求评价环节里，我品出并评价过的水信玄饼居然是羽生做的？”金博洋喃喃自语，“那个时候羽生的风格还没有现在这么明显，噢，那个时候我也还没这么爱吃甜点。”

听到这里金杨摸着下巴认真思考。吃太多甜点会影响美白，金杨还是非常不能理解为什么金博洋还白的跟豆腐一样，这又是什么守护美食小精灵的恶作剧吗？

“哎，可惜，我没能做出羽生的同款水信玄饼。我什么都做不出来。”金博洋认命地叹气后分外失落。

吃遍世界所有的甜，却不能成为制甜的人。

金杨迟疑地拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，轻轻安慰他，感到心疼并表示支持他去创作。

如果金博洋没进家里厨房打开微波炉的话。

04.

磨刀霍霍，金杨气的在厨房里收拾烂摊子，他恶狠狠地瞪了一下灰头灰脸的金博洋，让后者赶紧离开他视野范围之内。

“我的朋友，麻烦你清醒一下，如果不能做出小蛋糕，就不要制造小爆炸。”金杨边出声边低身打扫散落一地的面粉。

“对不起对不起，我是真没想到，我什么都能做，做出的小蛋糕居然这么难吃……”认同自己确实被下了诅咒的金博洋生无可恋地向金杨道歉，并将黑炭一样的巧克力蛋糕杯丢进了垃圾桶。

“看来为了我的终生幸福，我确实要跟羽生商量一下……”金博洋小小声在一边自言自语，金杨听到以为他要说“商量一下终身大事”，没想到听完下一句，金杨就微笑地让金博洋赶紧拿着食谱滚到厨房外。

“我确实要跟羽生商量一下拜师学艺的事情。”金博洋恍然地点点头后，被金杨赶出了厨房。

05.

奇怪的是还没等金博洋向羽生结弦发出见面邀请，对方先一步就约到了金博洋让他周末午后在附近的咖啡馆碰面，说是有东西给他。

呃……不会是甜点整理笔记吧……上次拿着一道道甜点要他品尝并评价的场景金博洋还没忘记过，但怎么说呢，金博洋虽然喜欢吃甜点。

但是明显更喜欢做甜点的羽生结弦多一点。

所以金博洋决定要问问羽生结弦，愿不愿意给他当很久很久的独家甜点师。

你做什么甜点我都可以品尝后给予专业评价，你做什么好吃的我都可以奉陪到底，唯有你的美食不可辜负，而我愿意终生守护。

当然，创作新甜点，钱不是问题。金博洋摸出了一张有着多年积蓄的黑卡，什么美食材料都可以搞定！

他看着捧着一大束红色玫瑰花与一整盒摆着漂亮整齐的马卡龙的羽生结弦坐下来后默默收回了拿着黑卡的手。

这剧本，跟说好的，不一样。

“抱歉，来晚了。”羽生结弦绅士地递上礼盒与玫瑰花，“见面礼物，请收下。”

“呃？哪有人见面礼物送这个的？”金博洋被吓愣在原地。

“噢，其实早在一年前，我就已经打算带着这些来见你。只是我经常做不出一年前你说的我的甜点里那种幸福的味道，我觉得还没到时候。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地向金博洋说，“能做出让人觉得幸福的甜点是我毕生梦想。”

“而那时候你实现了我的梦想，你说那让你觉得品尝后很幸福。你让我有了继续做甜点的动力。”

羽生结弦将盒子打开，里面中间位置还放着一份粉蓝色水信玄饼，透彻明亮，如纯粹水晶一般毫无瑕疵。

“我想以后也继续为你做世上最甜最幸福的甜点，你愿意一直品尝吗？”

金博洋眨眨眼，半天没说话，心里却翻腾了很久的情绪，暖意涌上心头，舌尖好像冒出了冰淇淋奶油泡芙蛋糕的甜蜜。许久之后，他笑的灿烂。

“好啊。”

我这酸苦辣的人生一味甜，以后就交给你帮我补上吧。

——END——


	16. 纸鹤与阳（职场paro）

【柚天】纸鹤与阳

·工作压力太大总裁柚x小太阳话痨心理咨询师天

01.

五彩斑斓的千纸鹤加几颗折的完美的纸星星串成几条挂在单调统一的简洁风门前，显得格外童趣温馨，与那些拥有刺鼻消毒水的医院不一样，这里安静，空荡，外头的阳光洒下来，铺满午后的惬意。

与阴暗的角落对比，暖洋洋的太阳会更让人喜欢。羽生结弦却停在走廊处，站在光暗交接处徘徊。

低头看着腕表，没有秒针，只有分针与时针自成角度，刻板规矩的风格十分契合羽生结弦的身份，他转了下手腕。即将要与让秘书预约的心理咨询师见面，他的情绪没有什么太大波动，更像平静如水，在被同事宇野昌磨催去作心理咨询的时候他的内心甚至毫无波澜。

每天过量的工作与无形的压力让他已经出现了一些现代人常见的心理问题，莫名的焦虑不安，多思且经常性失眠，在处理文件的深夜还会爆发一些悲观情绪，他不自知最后不得不去找心理咨询师调剂一下，经好友戈米沙推荐，他的秘书联系上了一位年轻又优秀的咨询师，并成功让对方做他一段时间的私人心理顾问。

但那位心理咨询师要求必须要来他的咨询所里进行交流，羽生结弦不明所以却还是照着做，要是被集团公司上下全体人员知道这位雷厉风行的总裁居然顺从地轻易答应别人的要求，估计要吓到集体早到半小时。

犹豫地敲开门，羽生结弦担心自己因为早到一分钟而打扰到那位私人顾问，他习惯掐点准时办事，不知道对方会不会被吓到。可作为一个动动笔尖点点头就能决定人员去留、搞定几亿项目的总裁，这些想法实在是多虑了。

下一秒门内传来清朗的声音。

“请进，门没锁。”

羽生结弦推开门时那群斑斓的千纸鹤刚好落到他头上，纸翅膀挑开发丝，像调皮的精灵在挽留脚步，层叠送开后纸鹤纷纷跃起又落下，星星跟着串起的细绳旋转最终停留。

他抬眼看见一个在落地窗前捧着文件夹正写着什么、穿着白大褂的年轻人，刚循声转过头来向羽生结弦微微一笑，灿烂午日的阳光像争先恐后一般浮在青年柔顺打理整齐的发上形成光晕，溅起空中尘埃，暖色落照到他一半的脸上，皮肤白的发光，笑容甜的发亮。

羽生结弦有那么一刻，心跳加速。

“你好，羽生结弦先生。我是金博洋。暂任你的私人心理咨询师。”金博洋笑开，唇边的小虎牙给他添上了稚嫩青涩单纯的印象，羽生结弦有些惊讶，他没想过这位有名的咨询师这么年轻，年轻到他怀疑对方有没有高中毕业过。

但事实摆在眼前，在会面前羽生结弦看过这位心理咨询师的资料，那时他半夜睡不着，吃了安眠药也没效果，心烦意燥，那些悲观想法又重新占据他的头脑，在独自一人的客厅里爆发怒吼着。羽生结弦突然想起自己的私人顾问，回到书房里拿出秘书提供的资料信息来看，不知为何他看见那个人照片上自信明朗的笑容，心情就开始好起来。

他在一盏床头灯前看了很久的信息表，开着电脑查看金博洋的对外公开讲座，认真看过以后竟然会昏昏欲睡。虽然羽生结弦觉得这有点不尊重别人，看别人的讲座居然还能睡着，并且也不科学，又不是在看那些令人头疼的账务清单，况且金博洋的心理讲座也生动有趣，但不得不说，看着金博洋的夜晚，羽生结弦在进入工作后头一次觉得睡眠是这么容易，让他一夜无梦。

也许是安眠药的效果？羽生结弦这么想，他平时也很少吃药，大多数情况下都靠硬撑，因此羽生结弦很想亲眼见见真人，想让他替自己解释一下。

有没有什么人会是堪比治愈药剂的存在？只要一看见他和他的笑容，在抑郁寡欢里的沉寂灵魂就会立刻快活起来。

这样的人好像太阳。

而羽生结弦自己孤独一人，待在黑夜里太久了，太冷。

回过神来，羽生结弦点头向金博洋示意，并解释道：“你可以不用这么客气，叫我羽生就好。以后接触后，或许我们会成为朋友。”

我们年龄相仿，可能会有说不完的话题，在这短暂相遇里。

“好啊。那叫我博洋或者天天都可以，你开心就好，虽然我只是暂时帮你调剂一下情绪问题。”金博洋很愉悦地笑笑，随即邀请羽生结弦坐到对面的沙发上，他即将要做一次简单的咨询来记录基本信息。

“姓名和年龄之类的基本问题我就不问了，也不拖延太多时间，毕竟你是总裁，平时多忙我还是懂的。”金博洋眨眼打趣道。

羽生结弦微勾起嘴角。

“我比较想问问你最近的状态怎么样，睡的好吗？还是说经常性失眠？呃，我想说我有几款安眠的香薰可以推荐一下，我试过，效果不错。”

“我平常不怎么忙，因为找我的人很少。直接要我当顾问的人，羽生，你还是第一个呢。”

“啊？门口的千纸鹤？噢，那是以前我为一个很难开心的孩子进行一段时间心理辅导后她为了感谢我而亲手做的，很漂亮，她想我以后每次工作都能想到她。”

“总裁的工作室应该不会放这种吧？会被员工笑的吧，哈哈哈。”

金博洋笑完之后才反应过来自己可能暴露了话痨属性，有些不好意思地挠挠后脑勺。

“对不起啊，我习惯跟别人聊很多事情，你不介意吧？”

羽生结弦摇头，微笑示意他可以继续说下去。

再说下去我可有罪恶感了……总裁的时间不都分分钟好几万上下吗？耽误时间卖了我都赔不起啊……金博洋心虚地点点头，胡思乱想。

他拿起手上的文件夹，开始边问羽生结弦一些常规问题边低头做记录，金博洋写字时有一个习惯，助手本田真凛每次都会提醒他，但这次本田有事不在，他忘了。

羽生结弦看着对面人写着字，不自觉地咬唇挑眉，神态很像一个在纠结这道题很难到底怎么做的小学生，要是一个心理师做心理梳理的时候做出这种表情，客人估计会被吓死，以为自己的心理已经到了难以解决的地步。

但金博洋只是没做好表情管理而已，他经常接收别人不良的情绪，偶尔也需要自我调控一下，不自觉地在脸上摆出想法是习惯性。

挺可爱的。羽生结弦盯着金博洋的表情表演，觉得他唇边时不时露出的小虎牙真是万分可爱，心情又好了很多。

只不过这一副纠结的表情，让羽生结弦不由得担心自己的状况。

“好了好了，我写完了。”金博洋松了口气抬头向着羽生结弦，笑容明媚灿烂，是足够融化冰块的温度，一眼看过去，让人带着觉得好像没什么烦恼，无忧无虑地看着这个人的笑容就可以。

所以每次的纠结都会被这笑容给打破吗？

羽生结弦恍然，也跟着他轻笑，差点觉得这阳光晃眼。

他问：“博洋，有人说过你像小太阳吗？”

金博洋愣住，随即明白过来。

“有呀！见过我的人都这么说。”

02.

金老师是咨询所里人见人爱的小太阳，所有人都这么说。

“所以才会有人特意过来找金老师呀！做心理咨询当然需要让人开心。”本田真凛在空闲时间跟其他小助理聊八卦的时候恨不得把金博洋夸上天。

“可是每天接收这么多悲观情绪，也是很辛苦，毕竟什么人都有。”有人为金博洋叹气。

“但一看见金老师就很开心。太有魅力了。”本田真凛说完最后一句话后抬头看见刚进门口的羽生结弦，忙上前打招呼。

踏进门口后，羽生结弦其实刚好听见了她们的一些话，他下意识从中筛选出自己所需要的信息，发现满脑袋都是“金博洋”三个字。

她们说的很对。羽生结弦在心里赞同默念。

见到他就很开心。

外面的天气突然变化，乌云密布，沉重阴沉。羽生结弦敲开门后看见在垫着脚尖伸手去够最上面的窗准备把它关起来的金博洋，白大褂在小腿处摇晃，角度微扬频率稍快，有点像在跳优雅的华尔兹。

为什么，这个人，总是能不知不觉地表现出烂漫和天真呢？羽生结弦好想弄明白这个问题。

“抱歉抱歉，上面的窗户一直开的，我特意选了这款，开窗通风是必须的嘛。”金博洋解决窗户问题后到沙发对面，再次请羽生结弦到沙发上进行一个星期一次的心理梳理。

羽生结弦的问题还是工作压力太大，积压的情绪太复杂，不知道是因为什么，金博洋在上次的心理咨询反思后总觉得他没有彻底敞开心扉，那可有点难办。

面对羽生结弦就好像在对着一面冰墙说话，它散发着凉意，疏离所有人，不愿意让人看到内心，也不露一丝裂缝。

金博洋觉得这样不行，如果不能治愈，迟早有一天会出问题，一定要解决，否则怎么对得起日理万机的总裁每个星期特意为他空出一天时间来工作呢？

“羽生你可以躺在沙发上，放轻松，接下来请告诉我你看到了什么。”金博洋柔声开口，示意羽生结弦放松，开始引导对方说出最近的状态。

“最近如何？”金博洋像老友一样随意地问羽生结弦。

“不太好。有一个项目进行不顺利，双方都闹得不愉快。”

“或许你们只是在细节上意见不统一。”金博洋不太懂，尽管以前也有从事这方面的人来找过他，但他换了个话题。

“最近睡得好吗？有做什么梦吗？”

羽生结弦听完没出声。

金博洋在等他回复，他看得出来羽生结弦可能是有些顾虑，但等，等他主动开口，等他愿意敞开心扉，他说什么，金博洋都会认真听。

“你说什么，我都愿意听、认真听。”

不知是不是因为被这句话和那人温柔的声音蛊惑，羽生结弦想了半刻后终于再次开口。

“我梦见了自己在一片荒原上。”

“很广阔无际的荒原，什么都没有。我站在原地，不知去哪里。”

“没有光，没有水，没有尽头。”

也没有月亮，没有太阳。

“怎么办。”羽生结弦问，语气平淡。

“想想清楚，羽生，那是梦，不是真的。”金博洋的声音从羽生结弦头上传来，对方轻柔的呼吸抚过脸颊，微痒，距离很近。

“睁开眼睛，看我。”金博洋向听从他的话睁开眼的羽生结弦笑，“我是真的，没在荒原，所以你醒了。”

羽生结弦觉得这笑容刺眼又温暖。

“梦里是荒芜的，但现实里你不是一无所有。”

你不是一无所有。

03.

后来羽生结弦很少做梦。也不知道是因为那天醒来的时候见到的是金博洋，还是因为之后用了金博洋推荐的香薰，总之这个问题似乎被解决。

可羽生结弦却不想就此停住。他很怀疑自己还会复发，那些不安与恐惧的情绪还可能会趁夜凉如水覆盖心头，卡住并让他窒息。

但与金博洋约好的时间快到了，一连几个星期的心理咨询疗程对于每天面对项目不可放松的总裁来说，甚至会有些浪费时间。

所以要争取一下另一种可能。

在准备做倒数第二次心理梳理的羽生结弦推门进去，金博洋刚好被一群助理围着在打闹些什么，他看见今天的金博洋白大褂里穿了一件天蓝色衬衫，整整齐齐，却被助理闹着要在领口处系上深蓝色蝴蝶结。

“金老师你不考虑下这款蝴蝶结吗？多配你！”

“天总你今天又突破了可爱限制！害得我没办法认真工作了！”

金博洋被闹得没办法，他平时待人温和，跟同事玩的也好，基本上都会满足助理的要求，他双手示意在这场“蝴蝶结战斗”中投降，并让她们小心点，不要碰碎书桌上装着半罐千纸鹤与星星的玻璃瓶。

那是他最近熬夜在家亲手折叠的千纸鹤与纸星星，打算折满999个，后来被隋文静吐槽说你难道要送给姑娘家吗999个千纸鹤是代表想与对方天长地久啊，金博洋吓得抖了一下手，把目标降低到666个。

也不是不想天长地久……金博洋有些扭捏，这几个星期与羽生结弦的相处让本来就有心理剖析基础的他觉得过程格外愉快，两个人很多的兴趣爱好都相同，并且三观一致，对方优秀且是顶端精英，长得又好看，实在是难以控制想靠近他的心。

可是首先他是医生，对方是他负责的病人，还是先祝愿他从此无忧无虑吧，别的不敢想。

等以后有缘再见吧。

金博洋笑着笑着，偷偷藏起了玻璃瓶，里面已经有600个纸鹤。

关上抽屉的时候助理们突然一哄而散，他听见了羽生结弦的声音，心里一阵咯噔。

羽生结弦没看清金博洋在做什么，在助理们友好打招呼并离开散去逐渐留下金博洋一个人在他视野范围内时，他下意识地握紧藏在背后的礼盒，难得紧张，比签合同一个百万项目下去还要紧张。

里面是一条蓝色条纹丝巾。羽生结弦托秘书买的，说是要送人，最好要蓝色系列，对方喜欢。但没想到秘书以为他要送的是女性，挑了一条丝巾，羽生结弦今天才收到礼物，默默看了很久哭笑不得。

但现在他觉得没关系了，挺配金博洋的。蓝色纯净，好看，很衬顾问白嫩的手腕。

他顿了一会，慢慢上前走到坐着的金博洋面前，低头掩饰性地咳了一声。

“谢谢博洋这几个星期的照顾。”羽生结弦突然觉得自己话都不会说了，犹豫了下还是继续下去，“我……托人买了一份礼物，希望你喜欢。”

将礼盒放到金博洋桌前，羽生结弦像放开什么似的松了口气。

“非常感谢，天天。”

金博洋错愕地看着眼前蓝色的礼盒，错愕地听着羽生结弦第一句“天天”。

“……不、不客气。”金博洋想了半天，呆呆地回了一句，反应过来后金博洋恨不得把自己脑袋埋进墙里去，他捂脸忍不住笑。

羽生结弦也笑，目光从金博洋身上移开，他被桌上几张散乱放着的彩色纸吸引了注意，皱眉深思，转头向门口看去，那几串千纸鹤在开门风口处轻轻晃悠。

等到跟金博洋告别并约好最后一次心理梳理改成一起吃一顿饭后，羽生结弦坐在车里，静止了几秒。随后问秘书有没有那种小彩纸。

秘书困惑地向他递过去一张她妹妹放进包里要她学折纸的黄色彩纸。

黄色象征温暖。

羽生结弦接过来想。

像他一样。

04.

定的时间是傍晚，羽生结弦自己开着车到金博洋的咨询所楼下等着。黄昏暗晓，启接夜幕，有一些街道巷口开始亮起晚灯，慢慢成万家灯火。

羽生结弦没看腕表，就站在车前等，他不介意等多久，反正这一个晚上已经为金博洋特意让出来了，多晚都可以。

等到月亮出来也可以。羽生结弦笑眯眯。

他在口袋里摸着自己亲手折的一只千纸鹤，平时的确没空折这种一罐一瓶的祝愿，所以他折的很用心也完美，里面写了一个心愿。

金博洋曾经问过他，这辈子有什么心愿。

羽生结弦那时回答说。

“三个心愿。第一个是春暖花开，第二个是万事胜意。”

“第三个呢？”金博洋没听到第三个心愿，好奇问他，而羽生结弦只是摇摇头表示暂时保密。

抬头看到星辰落在夜空时金博洋才急急忙忙地冲下楼，羽生结弦回过身跟他打招呼。

“晚上好，天天。”总裁格外温柔。

金博洋小声地回应后，倾身调整呼吸后跑到羽生结弦面前，冲他一如既往地露出虎牙笑开。

“抱歉，有事耽误了，再不完成就来不及了。”金博洋歉意地向羽生结弦解释，说完后他将怀里藏着的满是千纸鹤与星星的玻璃瓶递到羽生结弦面前。

“这个是告别礼物，准备了很久，但今天之前还差几个来着，结束工作后又折了些，可惜还没凑齐。”金博洋遗憾地叹气，“纸不够了。”

“数过了，999个。祝你所有心愿都实现，祝你永远不生病，祝你永远开心，祝身边的和爱你的人长长久久。”金博洋认真地看着羽生结弦的眼睛，微笑。

而羽生结弦诧异地瞪大眼看着眼前捧过来的玻璃瓶，色彩斑斓五颜六色的千纸鹤与星星跳进他的双瞳里，跟笑着的金博洋占据他的目光。

用心准备的纸鹤，和他。

羽生结弦心下立刻软了一块下去，酸酸麻麻的，让人想哭。

他抑制不住上扬的嘴角，伸手摸出自己折的那只黄色千纸鹤。

“这个，我折的千纸鹤，加进去就是1000个，叠了1000个的人可以许愿，虽然都是你折的，但我可不可以自私地向你许一个愿望？”

金博洋懵懵地点点头。

“是你问我的第三个心愿。”羽生结弦虔诚地闭上眼睛，许愿。

“我想金博洋当我的私人心理顾问。”

你已经成为治愈我的良药。

金博洋挑眉，小心翼翼地问：“就、就这样？”

羽生结弦翻身将金博洋压到车前，感受着眼前的人的惊呼，上前倾笑道。

“我说的是，一辈子。”

——END——


	17. 一眼是你（校园paro）

【柚天】一眼是你

·明星学长x粉丝学弟hh

01.

“羽生太帅了！”

女孩们在学校咖啡馆里的欢呼讨论声叽叽喳喳，正热烈地交流日常校园八卦，围绕的话题人物暂时位列校园风云榜热度第一。

金博洋空闲兼职打工的这几天听着被提及的频率高的吓人的名字和一些据说不为人知的小道消息，内心就算已经听到波澜不惊的地步，也还是被女孩们聊到共同话题时兴奋热情的尖叫声吓得手抖将几块方糖融进苦涩咖啡里，他看了下另外一杯做好的心形拉花咖啡，对比了手下这杯像被方糖砸破的甜心咖啡，犹豫了一阵。

呃。甜度应该也许有可能合适。金博洋刚想直接端出去给客人，后来想想觉得不厚道，就留下这杯作废的咖啡准备给自己，又重新调过了一杯甜心咖啡。

他看似认真地在调咖啡，其实已经在侧耳听着那些有关羽生结弦的八卦，尽管话题千篇一律，基本上无非是用“帅气”、“优秀”、“完美”等褒义词夸奖，金博洋也都会用新的高级词汇来形容风云人物，但还是想多知道他不知道的事，不过只是随便听听，不作评论。

大概人之常情，都会去不知觉去了解在身边的人，更何况羽生结弦还是快毕业的大四学长，离他作为大一生的生活太近。金博洋这么对自己解释，并转身整理好后台的材料，将做好的咖啡端出去，咖啡馆即将打烊，他也快下班了。

在又一次听到“羽生太帅了”这种话时金博洋忍不住地挑眉。

“嗨！博洋！”本田真凛惊喜地看着过来放咖啡的金博洋并向他打招呼，“今天你还兼职？”

“有空就过来，反正不怎么忙。”金博洋微笑点头回应道。

“我们在聊羽生呢！”本田真凛想拉金博洋一起加入她们的话题，“你不想聊聊吗？”

金博洋淡定地表示对八卦与尚未澄清的小道消息不感兴趣，婉拒了本田真凛的邀请。

他并不想讨论羽生到底长的多帅，怎么当的芳心纵火犯；不想讨论羽生到底用的是什么牌子的沐浴露洗衣粉，如何做到从身边路过的时候芳香迷人；不想讨论羽生到底有没有女朋友，为什么总是能保持距离礼貌微笑；不想讨论羽生到底喜欢些什么，总不能非黄色小熊不爱吧。

太多流言蜚语，不信不信。他才没有口是心非。

本田真凛有些失望地看了金博洋一眼，然后想起什么似的起身拉过金博洋到角落里准备说悄悄话，她回头看着还沉浸在羽生话题的一群小姐妹们，确认她们没注意到，满意地点了点头。

“博洋，你小名叫天天吗？”本田真凛并不是金博洋的同专业同学，只是经常过来咖啡馆玩，她对这个拥有可爱小虎牙的男生非常感兴趣。

“呃，是的。怎么突然问这个？”金博洋不明所以。

“明白，没事，有人让我打听打听。”本田真凛朝金博洋比了个“ok”的手势，“快下班了吧？我们也差不多该走了。”

金博洋心有疑惑，但最后还是没问女生的这些心思，他想起自己作废的那杯甜心咖啡，正准备回到后台，就听到今天打烊前有人开门的声音，他回头一看，看清楚来人后吓得立马逃离。

“是羽生！”女孩们的叫声又起来了。

金博洋赶紧让在收银台刚戴上一边耳机隔绝外界声音的宇野昌磨上前去招待进来的羽生结弦，自己偷偷摸摸地坐在后台偷瞄着前方情况。

他看到羽生结弦跟本田真凛正微笑地交谈着什么，青年眉眼温柔，笑容得体，气质出众，不知为何他脑里此刻冒出了最开始的那句话。

羽生太帅了。

金博洋告诫自己收敛点。不要像那些外貌协会会员们这么疯狂。

他好像听见羽生问宇野“怎么就一个人”，后者支支吾吾很久也没说出什么，活像忘了对方其实同母语。

暂时别说出他还在这里就对了，金博洋满意地在宇野看不见的地方握拳为其加油。

随后他边看着在说话的羽生结弦边捧起甜心咖啡小口抿着，咖啡渍沾上嘴边，在金博洋白嫩到不行的脸上像涂了滑稽搞笑的油漆。

金博洋听到女孩们临走前还对着羽生结弦表达“爱意”时开始胡思乱想，说真的，他没敢直接跟羽生结弦说上话只是因为他突然间有点害羞。

好吧，我承认，金博洋在心里妥协，我其实是羽生结弦的隐藏粉丝，经常会跑去论坛网页里找他的论文与比赛然后偷偷地写匿名评论给他。那种把人夸上天的话他早已经在某个没被别人知晓的社交平台里自言自语发表了好多次，他怕自己忍不住一时糊涂在羽生结弦面前什么话都敢乱说。

做人做事得冷静。金博洋喝着喝着一个抬头望着前面，恍惚间差点以为羽生透过玻璃门从有点暗的格局里看到了一脸茫然的他。

他心跳瞬间不稳，直起身想做无意识地躲闪，但后来发现羽生结弦停留会离开以后又惆怅若失。

有点可惜没对上眼。金博洋喝掉最后一口咖啡，觉得方糖加太多了，苦涩混杂着甜味，乱七八糟。

02.

很久很久以前，金博洋曾经大大方方地出现在羽生结弦面前过，那时他刚入学不久，依旧是个愣头青小伙子，他骑着小黄自行车在铺满枫叶的校道哗啦啦地过去，风卷起他的衬衫衣角，抚过脸颊吹乱头发，没能阻挡他前进的两轮车。

周围全是青春的但又不熟悉的脸庞，热情洋溢，似火飞扬，说笑着玩闹着在蓝天之下，阳光明媚灿烂，抬头入眼处如某些饱和度极高的油画色彩。

金博洋时不时环顾四周，好奇地望着，谁知转头将目光放到前面时瞬间冒出来一个像在赶着处理事情奔跑的人，对方的白衬衫很白，像画室里刚打开的画布，下一秒估计就要被骑着过来的男孩吓得混上草地与泥土的新鲜颜色，金博洋放开失灵的响铃用力地调转车头往旁边的树上撞去。

舍我成全他。金博洋被车颠簸地头昏眼花倒在地上没能及时起来，抬头看见白衬衫正快速地向他跑过来，一个愣神被抓住了衣袖，白皙的手腕被握在对方随后上来的手上。

什么……？金博洋还没反应过来就被青年立马带起来推开差点砸到自己的自行车，开始被带着奔跑。

恍惚间他听见后面有人喊。

“羽生！别跑！这次化妆舞会你绝对不能推辞了！”

然后又听到有人喊。

“羽生！是羽生！快追！”

两方本来不同的学生被眼前拉着他跑的人奇妙地聚集在一起，都在追他们两个，怎么说呢，很像私奔被追着。

“你没事吧？我看到你自己控制好了没被车砸到。”羽生结弦回头问了金博洋一句。

“没——”金博洋刚回答就被拉过去转弯跑到了另外一条校道，羽生显然对校园非常熟悉，更像是经常被追着被迫逃离摸清了道路。

不知跑了多久，将后面的声音甩开几条街，羽生结弦才终于停下来放开金博洋的手。

“对不起，因为刚刚突然出现害得你撞车，带着你跑是担心以后找不到你没办法亲自道歉。”羽生结弦歉意地向金博洋轻轻鞠了躬，他本来担忧金博洋体力不够被拉着跑辛苦，想直接逃进教学楼就算了，结果对方后面比他还来劲，并肩跑上来后都不知道谁拉着谁。

“没事没事。”金博洋摆摆手，调整身形深呼吸，发现背包的书还挺重的，但跑的时候已经完全忽略，现在想起来肩膀怕不是要废了，吃痛地甩了甩手臂按了会肩膀，他也觉得莫名其妙，跑着跑着就想跟着羽生结弦一起跑，不甘示弱又自讨苦吃。

只是一场意外啊，能不能别演的这么刺激。

“新生吗？”羽生结弦笑着问。

“呃是的。法学的。”金博洋指了指自己的校园卡。

“向你赔礼道歉，学弟，你可以随时找我提要求。”羽生结弦上前仗着他那张好看的脸对着金博洋笑眯眯，“我是你的学长，羽生结弦。”

被靠近的气息吓得愣住，羽生结弦精致如玉的脸在金博洋眼前骤然放大，近到金博洋不由自主将眼睛瞪到对眼。

“近、有点太近了学长。”金博洋小心翼翼地推开羽生结弦，脸发烫的温度像是要烧起来，他头一次被人这么靠近又头一次这么被人用脸撩过，有些不自在。

羽生结弦笑着退开来，眨眼。

“等着你。”

金博洋愣愣地点头。

后来的后来金博洋逐渐了解到羽生结弦在学校的知名程度，并被众多学弟学妹强推入坑，羽生结弦学业与表现优秀地如同璀璨明星，在校人见人爱车见车载，脾气好又温柔，典型的做白日梦常见对象。

但金博洋是因为对方滴水不漏、逻辑满分的论文和参加辩论赛时谈吐不凡、坦然自若的风姿而被吸引，要让一个本身也优秀的人注意到，首先要那个人比他更优秀。

于是金博洋成功被圈粉，并迅速成为羽生结弦的隐藏头号粉丝。经常听到别人讨论羽生时面上不露，内心活动却非常丰富。

始于颜值以后，这叫陷入才华，渐渐忠于人品。

03.

然而逐渐地金博洋发现不对劲了。他开始逃避羽生结弦，尽管两个人也不常往来，平时偶尔见面也是点头会意，对方似乎还在等他要求赔礼，但金博洋哪是这么小气的人，压根没把那次意外放在心上，只是见到羽生结弦时，心里有个奇怪的声音一直让他把目光全放在羽生结弦身上。

心里的小人儿这么说：再不盯着，他就要被虎视眈眈的女孩们抢走啦！男孩们也是在看着呢！这么多人崇拜他！

突然冒出另外一个小人反驳道：学业要紧，不要这么儿女情长。

然后它们自顾自地在金博洋脑海里进行日常的讨论交流辩论，金博洋挣扎半天，最终放弃地捂脸，回神跑进教室听课。

金杨某天回宿舍的时候，在大门处捡到了蹲在门口抱着双腿发愣的金博洋，后者迷茫眨眼的神情跟迷路的小朋友一样。

“怎么了？”金杨奇道。

金博洋没立刻回他，只是摇了摇头，金杨更加一头雾水。

“我背叛了组织……”金博洋喃喃自语抬头看着金杨，金杨看着小孩委屈巴巴。

“噢，是不是把私人可见的博客不小心重新编辑发出去了。”金杨猜测，他知道金博洋那点小心思，自诩是隐藏式羽生结弦粉丝团团员，经常性私下发表小心情并只公开跟他说的“羽生太帅了”、“羽生的辩论好精彩”“羽生好厉害”之类的话，金杨已经听腻，从额头起青筋到内心平静如水，所有话都从左耳进右耳出。

“比这更严重……”金博洋起身拍了拍状况外的金杨的肩膀，认命一样叹气。

二十岁男孩的心思真是猜不透。

04.

羽生结弦最近在忙于一场学校的跨系辩论赛，难以被学弟学妹捕抓到要求合照签名，更别说见到金博洋。

金博洋暂时没有两个小人儿日日念叨的烦恼，继续闲来无事到咖啡馆帮忙，继续听着关于羽生结弦的各种新闻，现在的话题已经从开始讨论最热烈的“羽生有没有喜欢的人”变成了“羽生的衬衫到底有几种”这种无聊的日常讨论，金博洋边听边想，不自觉地在脑海里搜刮有关问题的答案，不过这些对他来说都无关紧要。

先小心思藏好，还没到可以说出去的时机呢。

金博洋的脑回路思绪跳到那天本田真凛问他小名时，想到羽生结弦其实也还不知道他的小名。两个人的接触少的可怜，都是看起来一厢情愿，金博洋无奈，却忍不住想如果是羽生结弦拜托他问呢？毕竟本田跟羽生关系也挺好的。

那羽生为什么这么问呢？金博洋又推翻了自己的想法。

可到底是谁这么问我？金博洋提问，我虽然也被不少人知道，但实在没什么能问的价值啊。

又开始理论打架了吗。金博洋压住心里那两个小人儿冒出的声音，在乱想里没听到女孩们的八卦又回到讨论羽生有可能喜欢的人，因此错过了解开谜题的答案。

金博洋突然感到有人在盯着他，还不只一个，背后一股冷意上来不寒而栗，他回头，发现可能是自己的错觉，但女孩们都像被关上开关似的默契不作声。

总感觉有什么阴谋。

05.

“为什么好好的办什么主题咖啡馆？”金博洋看着宇野昌磨递给他的黑黄相间的衣服问道。

“其实一直都有，刚好你轮到了这个主题而已。”宇野昌磨面无表情地解释这是大众潮流形势所趋，“要不你用我这个蜂蜜罐套装？”

金博洋婉拒，觉得自己这身小蜜蜂装很适合他今天抹了发胶的发型，帅中不缺可爱。

穿搭好之后，金博洋刚想进后台继续做他的临时咖啡师，就被宇野昌磨叫住，示意他出去给咖啡馆招揽顾客。

金博洋指了指自己，“我？”

“是的。没错。的确是你。”宇野昌磨推了一把愣住的金博洋，“去吧博洋君，你可以的。”

被推出去站在学校广场人海茫茫中的金博洋不知所措，他想起来羽生结弦正好要在今天做现场公开辩论赛。

羽生？金博洋又默念了一遍，脑海里好像浮现出一句女孩们讨论的小八卦，他低头看了一下自己的小蜜蜂装，没有背小翅膀，但一时间记不起来到底是关于什么。

06.

辩论赛进行的非常顺利，台上的羽生结弦一如既往才辩无双，对方辩友几乎没怎么掌握到真正的话语权，论点全被羽生结弦所在队给完美反驳回去，围在广场舞台上的人越来越多，大多数都是来围观并欣赏羽生结弦的。

金博洋莫名其妙被闻声而来的学生带着涌进围观人群里，蹦跳着向周围拥挤无效后，他干脆踮着脚尖去看羽生结弦。

这下有理由正大光明地看羽生了。金博洋替自己辛酸一把。

在听完下一阶段羽生结弦精彩绝伦的对辩后，众人齐呼，为他发自内心地鼓掌，金博洋拍的最欢，小手挥的起劲。

“羽生加油！”开始有人带起一两句节奏，接着又有其他选手的名字被高呼，金博洋趁着一团乱，第一次高声呐喊出心里所想。

“羽生加油！”

金博洋在笑。

07.

裁判导师们在辩论赛结束离开以后，羽生结弦转身向围观的学生们深深鞠躬致谢。主持人向他递去了话筒，希望他说几句。

羽生结弦眉眼弯弯，微笑接过来。

“非常感谢我的导师与教授，谢谢每一位支持过我的人，我即将要离开我的母校，每一天我都很珍惜。”羽生结弦言简意赅地说着感谢致辞，“但我希望能特地邀请一位我的学弟与我一同分享今天胜出的荣誉。”

人群突然吵闹起来，都在猜测到底哪位是羽生结弦心中的幸运儿，彼此在东张西望后听到了羽生结弦的声音，抬头看去，他就像是在茫茫人海中一眼就看中了那个人，纵使万人齐呼，高声呼喊，也还是将其认准，毫不犹豫。

金博洋跟着四处望，在从人群里抬头看着羽生结弦时，他觉得他跟对方一眼正中对视了。

像被什么一箭射中内心，软软甜甜的，移不开目光。

以前没能看对眼的，现在补回来了。

金博洋站在原地没敢乱动，心却控制不住的乱跳，在他耳边作响，像炸开烟火，纷纷扰扰。

“我说的，就是你——”羽生结弦的声音穿越人山人海而来。

“那位小蜜蜂。”

“金博洋同学。”

你一眼看上去，真合我的心意。

08.

金博洋想起那句小八卦。

周围的人却霎时安静下来，接着又开始吵闹，叽叽喳喳地，此刻在金博洋听来像清晨在河边歌唱的群鸟，有些愉悦，但听不清到底说了什么。

“不知道为什么，明明这么打扮会被说成处心积虑有心机，特意想引起羽生的注意，但是……”

女孩们疑惑歪头。

“但是看着博洋这么穿，特别可爱……”

“是的……好可爱啊……”

金博洋想起来那时女孩们在八卦说什么了。

“羽生好像很喜欢小蜜蜂呢。”

09.

羽生结弦在台上示意金博洋到他身边来，他有很多话想对金博洋说，可男孩像定在原地不动，他无奈地笑，只能亲自下台走到对方身边。

他没拿话筒，在人群间自觉拉开的距离通道上朝金博洋奔去。

“我说，天天。”羽生结弦第一次喊着金博洋的小名，金博洋恍若梦醒一般看着他。

“我一直在等你的论坛回复，我一直在等你从后台出来为我点餐，我一直在等你找我还那天意外的债。”

羽生结弦眼里噙着笑意看着金博洋，他看到对方眼睛里自己的倒影，与星光碎屑。

“我一直在等你。你什么时候来？”

10.

本田真凛在咖啡馆点了杯拉花咖啡后跟着对面坐着的宇野昌磨聊天。

“平时你有听过羽生学长的八卦吗？最近一条消息今天可被正主证实了啊。”

宇野昌磨撑着下巴看着窗外的人群，默不作声地认同。

“传闻说，羽生好像挺喜欢博洋。”本田真凛眯着眼睛笑，“这可真不是流言。”

随后她抿了口又有些嫌弃地叹气，“我说昌磨君，你跟博洋做咖啡技术差别太大了吧，虽然你不负责做咖啡，好歹也认真招待一下我嘛。”

“不过我也没有羽生学长这么厉害啦，总是能从打包带走的咖啡里认出哪杯是博洋做的。”

就像羽生结弦总是能从千万人里认出金博洋，无论他是什么模样，一眼就是他。

——END——


	18. 怦而心动（《一眼是你》续）

【柚天】怦而心动

·带小孩吧ww

01.

今天的天气很好，外面的阳光跑进教室落到小朋友随心涂鸦的纸上，像被天使眷顾，泛着圣洁的光。金博洋看着眼前的小男孩低头认真地涂涂画画，买的二十四色蜡笔在小孩手指上留下痕迹，脏兮兮却浑然不知，勾勒完最后一笔画像，男孩觉得脸微痒，抬手想要擦拭，金博洋忙上前阻止，担心手上的色彩抹到小孩脸上，等会又被其他小朋友嘲笑成小花猫。

“手脏别擦脸。”金博洋起身拿过一小块毛巾，握着男孩的手轻拉开手心认真擦掉蜡笔迹，他看到男孩的画似乎完成，“画完了？”

男孩用力点点头，双手将纸递给金博洋，“给你看。”

金博洋接过来后，沉默了好一阵。

“这是我吗……”青年看着画纸上极度扭曲抽象的所谓肖像画，在小孩的天马行空里只有他们自己才能合理解释线条位置的意义，他一时间不知道该用什么语言昧着良心去夸小朋友，嘴角微妙地抽搐了下，压下复杂的情绪，小孩期待热切等夸奖的目光让他的表情也跟画上的人物一样扭曲。

“……很好看。真的。”金博洋捂着心口说，“特别像我。”

小男孩特别开心，拿过纸来重新握上蜡笔，抬头小脸神情变的严肃，像在角色扮演警察审问犯人，小孩的心思真是搞不懂，“那我给你写上名字，你叫什么？”

“写、写天天哥哥就好。”金博洋直起身来示意道，他觉得小名的笔画简单，而且只相处一天，小孩的两个字的名他自己都记不住，更别说小孩能不能写准确他笔画复杂的大名了。

“嗯。”小男孩老成地边点头边写，老实说金博洋觉得这种年纪的男孩都特别逗，像装大人自以为是，又天真无邪惹人爱。

只是有点可惜，他这次得到一次机会来偏远幼儿园当一天义工，每天几乎都有不一样的人跟孩子们玩耍，他们记不住孩子们的名字，孩子们也记不住他们的名字。

“那……那个好看的哥哥叫什么？”小男孩出声打断金博洋的思绪，笔下的字歪歪扭扭，让金博洋想起以前上学被好友吐槽的自己的字体，稚嫩无比。

“羽生哥哥。”金博洋转头指着那边正教着小女孩们画画的羽生结弦，后者凭着好看清秀的脸捕获众多小女孩的芳心，男孩们都跟着金博洋皮又熊，孩子王混的风生水起。

男孩顿了一会，似乎是不知道那两个字到底怎么在纸上形成，他求助地看向金博洋，递过笔让他写一遍。

“好嘞这位小朋友。”金博洋接过来握着小孩的手正准备教，他看到上面自己的名字，忍住划掉重写的冲动，“小熊啊，你可真得好好写字，将来有用啊。”

你看你羽生哥哥写的一手好字，不知道多少人喜欢。金博洋默默在心里念叨。

男孩不解，“你叫我什么？”

“小熊，小熊，熊孩子。”金博洋拍了拍男孩的头，他并不知道小孩到底叫什么，但后者实在是过于熊，私心给起了个外号以便称呼。

男孩大闹，“我才不是熊孩子！”

“好好好。你是熊。”金博洋嘿嘿一笑躲过小孩挥过来的小拳头，转身差点撞到捧着一盘刚切好的水果过来的羽生结弦，一声惊呼他闪过去恰好避开羽生结弦后面扶着他到腰际的手。

“在做什么呢？”羽生结弦笑着看他。

“教写字呢。”金博洋指了指低头写字的小熊同学，“写你的名字。”

他拉过羽生结弦，弯腰一起蹲到小桌前，“天天。羽生。”

小熊同学有模有样地学着叫，点头，“天、天，羽、生。”

“要叫哥哥。”金博洋纠正道。

“噢。”小熊同学似懂非懂，他突然被跑过来围观的比他更小的女孩拍了肩膀回头，冲她一笑，然后装作很有知识跟她胡乱七八地解释。

“这是天天哥哥。”小熊同学对着女孩指着金博洋说，“这是羽生哥哥。”又指着羽生结弦说。

更小的女孩咿呀学语，含糊不清地断断续续地说着，“……天……！哥、哥！鱼……生……”

可饶了说话还不清晰的孩子吧，这语调听着令人想哭，金博洋捂着脸没耳听。

“天……生……天天哥哥！”女孩脚下一个踉跄扑倒在笑出虎牙一脸灿烂的金博洋身上，笑的眉眼弯弯。

中文博大精深，外国人估计听不太懂，也得不到点，金博洋听到女孩无意说出的两个字心里一动，迅速地瞄了一眼旁边似乎还不自知的羽生结弦，看他依旧笑意绵绵，也没太多表示，一时有些庆幸，一时又有些失落。

庆幸不知道庆幸什么，但失落什么还是知道的。

为了避免尴尬，金博洋赶紧抱起怀里的女孩问她要不要吃水果，女孩却转头看向羽生结弦，他心里一阵咯噔。

果然女孩更爱羽生吗。金博洋闷闷不乐地看着即将要被羽生结弦抱走的女孩，一言不发，女孩感应似的回过头来，小手拍拍金博洋的头，像在安抚。

“天天可以跟他们一块玩丢手绢。”羽生结弦建议道，随后抱起女孩起身叫那些自己玩着的小朋友们过来一起玩，他拉过凳子坐在一边喂着女孩水果，一边向还愣着的金博洋眨眼。

孩子王跟孩子们一起玩游戏，可热闹了。羽生结弦想着，他知道金博洋平日里和和气气软软萌萌的，跟对待工作学业时的严谨细心判若两人，但内心始终保留着纯粹童真的一面，让人忍不住想靠近。他想起刚刚听到的那两个字，嘴边笑意更深。

有些事情还是不说开的好，无意无心，更全心全意。

02.

教室有点小，适合小朋友们自由奔跑，但对金博洋来说有点伸展不开，他将那些五颜六色的彩色小凳子拉到一边排排坐地放好，拍手示意小朋友们过来，男孩女孩们撒开腿地跑过来跟黏住金博洋的腿一样，抱着撒娇喊着哥哥，让金博洋倍感满足。

小孩真可爱啊。金博洋觉得周围开满了小花花，粉红色的，像女孩们热衷在纸上画的那些花瓣颜料不均匀的线条圈圈。

“来来来，玩游戏。”金博洋原地蹦跳，很高兴，跟那些孩子一样笑容灿烂，“玩丢手绢，抓到我，周末下午院长跟老师们带你们去游乐场玩的时候，我就给你们一人一个气球。”

缤纷气球对小孩子的吸引力还是很强的，无论是什么，金博洋跟朋友出去玩还自个买气球玩呢，童真谁都不缺。

调皮地做了个鬼脸，金博洋一声令下宣布游戏开始，长腿优势让他三作两步就快速绕了几圈，跑着转身跟坐着的小朋友对跑在后面的小熊同学笑着，金博洋扭了把腰，逗着可爱的小男孩。

“小熊，来追我啊。”金博洋在对面停了下来，他看着小熊同学握着小拳头，挥起来不服气地犯规越过围着的圆圈，差点给绊倒，吓得立刻上前抱起他。

“吓死我了你个熊孩子！”金博洋惊魂未定地双手拉起膝盖弯曲的小熊同学，“摔了我可赔不起！”

小熊同学不开心地埋进他的怀抱里，“你跑的太快了！我追不到！”

金博洋无奈，“那你悠着点嘛，叫我停下来。”估计是男孩这时候尚未成型的自尊心作祟，非要跟着跑，一时气不过就破坏规则，真是乱来，“游戏而已，别气别气。”

羽生结弦闻声过来，错愕地看着金博洋柔声拍着背安慰着小男孩，青年的表情无可奈何又透着纵容，微皱的眉头被嘴边笑意融化成心上温柔，他心里瞬间软软麻麻的，一种羡慕的情绪涌上心头，在心里缓慢地磨着，发痒，他知道为何。

那个人的怀抱，谁不想要呢。

我也想。

03.

第五轮游戏开始，金博洋玩的有些累了，他双手插着腰喘着气，认命地承认小孩子的体力还真是超乎想象，不睡午觉不吃下午茶还有力气玩这么久，怪不得大人们都被他们折磨地“痛不欲生”。

更要命的是羽生结弦在第四轮的时候也兴冲冲地按耐不住跑过来加入，老天，别人说的表面高冷温和客气呢？内心深处倒还住着一个皮孩子吗？他玩的还挺开心，金博洋摇头叹气。

做人最重要的是开心。金博洋颓废起步，“孩子们我好累……饶过我吧……”以后真的不当孩子王了，真的，我还是当个成熟大人吧。

“天天怎么可以轻易喊输呢。”轮到“一不小心”追人的羽生结弦装作缓慢追逐，慢动作前行，握拳向转头的金博洋鼓劲，笑的张扬，“加油！”

金博洋听到羽生结弦的鼓励心下跳动快一个频率。那句话从他们认识开始就一直被他记到心里，无论是在第一次见面的客气话，还是毕业暂时告别时的诚心寄语，他都没忘过，也记得每一句话里一如既往的语调，上扬，真诚，认真，虔诚。

他真的从来没忘过，哪怕是好几年，十几年，重逢后，再见时。

他渐渐停下脚步，有些发愣，直到羽生结弦离他越来越近，越来越近，他看着羽生的眉眼，近在咫尺，不再远在天涯。

我们曾经是普通朋友，同学，校友。现在上天给了我们一个契机再次相逢。

那你呢？

金博洋缓过神来，被一群小孩子围上来抱着，“砰”的一声，眼前的羽生结弦被孩子们猛扑一下平地摔倒在木板地上，笑呵呵地拉着金博洋的衣袖，看向他的眼睛洒满星光碎屑。

“天天哥哥被羽生哥哥抓住啦！”

金博洋立马回神反驳道：“……什么啦！”

这是碰瓷噢！都怪他一句话一个眼神我才停下来的！

“那你不做数吗？”羽生结弦轻声问。

心下一软，没骨气，金博洋说：“算数算数。”我心甘情愿。

羽生结弦得逞一般笑着，在小孩子们的欢呼雀跃声里用母语问金博洋。

“你不抱抱我吗？像抱着小熊同学一样，你安慰他别生气。”

金博洋跟羽生结弦相处了这么久，听得懂些许日语，纳闷地想着，我抱小熊同学，你生什么气？但最后没说话，低身下去给羽生结弦一个轻轻的拥抱，拉起对方的时候明显感觉到自己被人推着往另外一边的怀抱里去。

他疑惑，又不敢确信。

04.

周末的游乐场人山人海，各路大人们带着咿呀学语、嬉笑蹦跳的孩童从身边路过，半点高的小孩钻进人群里就不见，只好在手腕处绑上系着透明的、卡通的、浮动气球的绳索方便找寻，高声呐喊下广播都听不清，只有高低阶音符跳进耳朵里，跳着水晶球的雪花舞曲，轻跃而起。

粉色气球挡住看向旋转的摩天巨轮的视线，在视角里奇妙地合上浪漫色调，空气中有甜香蜜腻的棉花糖味，闻着就像在舌尖融化，像捧起一束花都是惊喜，是心跳加速的原因，是女孩努力踮起脚尖贴近少年眉眼，摆正眼中的倒影。

而金博洋带着三个小孩，自觉形成一排坐在路边凳子上，抬头齐刷刷地看着海盗船一摇一摆，听着那些人刺激尖叫。

“哇——”四个人惊呼。

“咿——”四个人羡慕。

“天天哥哥，我们为什么不能去？”小熊同学举手发问。

“你还小……”金博洋犹豫地说道，担心伤到小孩莫名的自尊心，又补了一句，“呃，我也很小，所以陪着你们。”事实上，是三个小孩的爸妈特意跟金博洋嘱咐说不能随便让他们玩危险的游戏，怕伤到，金博洋答应下来会好好照顾他们。

“你也六岁？”另一个小孩问。

“不！他三岁！”小熊同学抢答。

金博洋憋着一口气，点头扯过一个笑容认同小熊的话。

“羽生哥哥呢？”小熊转头又问，这是他问到羽生结弦的第五次。

金博洋想了会，“大概，要给你们惊喜吧。”他乱猜的。

他也不知道羽生结弦到底干嘛去了，两个人提前汇合以后羽生就说先离开一阵，有急事处理，然后又不知行踪，发短信打电话都不理会不接，惹的金博洋原地失落了好一阵，他转眼刚好看见不远处还在烈日下辛勤工作扮演小丑的工作人员，油墨花彩的脸上一半哭一半笑，他觉得那像极他曾告别羽生结弦时的笑容和内心难过的哭泣。

情绪一上来，怎么的都控制不住，当小熊问到他羽生哥哥是不是失约了不来了，他心里苦涩了一下，勉强笑着答怎么会。

怎么会呢，他这么好的一个人，怎么会失约呢。

不会的。金博洋又鼓起勇气想，再次确定。

他一直没变过。他们一直没变过。

05.

“天天哥哥。”一个男孩小心翼翼的拉着金博洋的袖子，“你跟羽生哥哥很好？”

金博洋愣住，“呃，挺好的，以前我出过国，我们曾经在同一个学校求学过，认识了很多年。”

“好朋友吗？”男孩歪头。

“嗯。……很好很好吧。”金博洋越说越小声。

“好羡慕你们噢。玩的真好。”大一点的男孩笑，“他什么时候回来？”

人群中爆发出小孩们的欢呼声。

“很快——”金博洋跟孩子们循声转头，在看到眼前的景象时吃惊瞪大眼睛，一脸不可思议。

“两只——”小熊看着前面一眼，又看了看金博洋，冒出来没头没脑的一句话。

一大半的气球映入眼帘，什么都有，七彩的像天边的彩虹，在奔跑的晃动下层叠拥挤，像要随时齐齐散开飞起到湛蓝白云之上，每一只都像带着暖意笑容，日光下材质反光刺眼，如天使的光环降落下来，多的几乎要埋没拿着它们向金博洋跑来的、步伐笨拙套着小熊玩偶装的人，而身边围过来跟着奔跑的孩子们兴奋地绕着转，都期望要得到可爱熊手里的一只气球，但熊只向金博洋跑去，没有一步停留。

金博洋心里在呼叫拯救一片空白的大脑，和频率加速到没完没了的心跳。

他有预感到什么。在眼前。

跑着跑着，没有预警地，一个平地摔，金博洋好像都能听到地面发出“砰”的一声，熊失手摔掉了几只气球，它惊慌失措手忙脚乱地抓紧剩下几只，想要赶紧撑起来继续跑，却被跑上去的金博洋抱住，静止不动。

里面的人在等那个人说话。

许久之后，他感到那个人抱紧过他。

“感谢这位大熊朋友替我带给大家这些气球！”

他感受到金博洋接过那些被他紧紧抓着的气球，并分给其他小朋友。

“感谢——”

他的头套下一秒被摘下，露出脸来没顾头上细密的热汗，眼睛亮晶晶的，他终于如愿以偿地看见眼前的冲他笑的人。

“感谢我们的羽生哥哥！”

金博洋向羽生张开双臂，放飞了剩余的气球，缤纷色彩斑斓飞上天空，彻底挡住看向定在最高处的摩天巨轮的视线，飞扬的风吹来香甜的糖味和小情歌的音乐，像扑进柔软的雪，需要拥抱的温度融化，需要亲吻的角度。

羽生结弦摆着熊爪笑。

惊喜如你所愿，拥抱如你所愿。

孩子们继续在漫天气球下欢呼。

“我又摔倒了，你不抱抱我？”羽生结弦向金博洋抬起手，又用日语问道。

“我刚刚明明抱过了……”金博洋小声回复。

“不够。”羽生结弦摇头。

金博洋又一次心软地妥协。

“好吧，我发誓，以后羽生结弦摔倒了，金博洋就抱抱他。”金博洋朝羽生结弦伸出手。

“以后？”

“嗯，以后，这辈子，直到抱不动你。”

羽生结弦握过金博洋的手，起身趁孩子们不注意快速靠近笑着说了一句成语。

“一言既出，驷马难追。”

你是我每次遇见的悸动，是我眼里笨拙的小熊，春风秋叶冬天里都是小确幸，好多秘密都不可藏匿，从此以后，我就有你。

——END——


	19. 北鸟南鱼（伪竹马paro）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不甜，也不虐。

【柚天】北鸟南鱼

上·北鸟

——远走高飞，再不回头。

00.

终于远离一座城，不知名的飞鸟掠过长空，片羽惊鸿，不知所踪。  
站在列车车门前，他不想思考来路与去往的问题。  
他只想远走高飞，再不回头。

——  
01.

不算明朗的夜幕之下桥对岸万家灯火，几个少年在桥头趴着，过长的头发乱遭不修边幅，无所事事地跟同伴们夹着烟说笑，指间的明灭星火伴着烟雾缠绕浮空，嘴角弧度带着嘲笑，像在用目光怜悯被时间支配匆匆而过的路人与车流，眼底有复杂的沉淀，依旧让人看不透。

推着自行车调皮地动动指尖点过车铃，在向那些少年警告似的，王金泽闻声转头看着在桥边停下来用长腿撑着的自行车的金博洋，向后者挑眉抬起下巴问意为何。

“累了，过来歇会。”金博洋没回应，只是下车转身将自行车抬上桥，两轮车的轮胎蹑过地面发出细微的声响，瞬间被轿车的长鸣给覆盖而过，金博洋在桥边站定，学着那些叛逆少年的样子随意地趴在栏杆上，比了会姿势，他看见王金泽过来时没头没脑地嘟囔了一句“要是有烟就好了。”

王金泽倒是笑，“就你这样还吸烟……配上您过去那热衷杀马特造型的时候这简直是黑历史啊。”

“谁还没有些做事没过脑子的时候呢。”金博洋跟着笑过后装作深沉地感叹了句，抬手调高鸭舌帽的帽檐，隔江灯火落尽黑色眼瞳里，像在点着星星。

他突然想起了什么，在吹过来的一阵风里幡然醒悟。

“行吧您。”王金泽懒得跟他贫，“要不跟我说说你以前到底做过哪些没过脑子的事情，就中学那三年我们没联系那会，到底有没有发生什么事情，说出来让我乐呵乐呵。”

戴着鸭舌帽的男孩只是勾了勾嘴角，没有说什么的欲望，最后低头想了很久，才缓慢说着。

“也没什么事情。就是，遇到一个朋友。”

“朋友？”王金泽奇道，“我不认识？”

“嗯。”金博洋轻轻回答，“好久没联系了。”

也不知道还记不记得。他仰天想着。

02.

斑驳的墙面表面坑坑洼洼，青苔随手清理后又长，突然掉落的砖块跌到地面像溅开尘埃泥沙脏了路过学生精心挑选的小白鞋，恰巧地从远处传来邻居街尾的吵架喧闹声，往东边小巷一直绕着石板路转出去，踩过第三个阶梯转弯是摆满小零食的小卖部，往下走是巷口待了几年的卖糖人小铺，再转出口就是火车站，来来往往熙熙攘攘，什么人都有，什么语言都有。

金博洋在这里住了好些年，父母工作原因搬家后他克服着不熟悉的环境带来的压力就近上学，还是上初中的年龄，十五六岁的少年无忧无虑，跟着街坊邻居作招呼的时候已经没了早些年还腼腆羞涩不知道该怎么回应的毛病，也不知是哪里来的道理，他总觉得如果不积极迎面笑着的话，就会被这座本来不熟的城市所孤立。

少年的敏感心性，大概是过有这种顾虑，但金博洋这么想过这么做过了一段时间之后，觉得没什么大不了，仍然是可以没心没肺的笑着，只是会习惯藏事，不想让其他人随意知晓猜测。

假期来的飞快，如偷偷在巷口边那棵老树上抓过的蝉一样叫着叫着就盼来了夏天。金博洋趁着午后难得休息的父母不注意，猫着身蹑手蹑脚地溜出大门。

他戴上腕表，特意挑了低调的能一眼看清时间的款，免得让某人像以前又盯着看半天搞得他不自在地没法藏袖子，最近天凉了些，他担心母亲唠叨，特意披过一件外套，出门时他认真想过，还是没为那个人带上一件。

穿不穿的上是一回事，虽然对方大他三岁，身形其实差不太多，他自己也偏瘦，但他长的快，不到一会就越过了门口那条测每年身高的新的红色刻线，买衣服都开始往更大的选，金博洋不想这么麻烦，最关键的是带多一件衣服像隔壁家女孩一样出门装备齐全，倒显得自己扭捏。

金博洋踩上他们家今年新买的自行车一踏就走，轮胎滚的热烈激情，像冲着风打架，呼呼啦啦地。

到了目的地，意想不到的火辣日光悬在头顶，跟挑衅昨天预告多云的天气预报似的，惹得金博洋后悔自己穿了件格子薄外套，不得已卷起了衣角，他目光接触到腕表无奈地瘪嘴，就听到身后传来喊他小名的声音。

“天天！”一年也没改变上扬语调，金博洋转头朝那个人招手，对方轻装而来，满面笑容，一点也没有漫长路途奔波的疲倦。

少年推着自行车上前去，“好久不见，羽生。”

03.

面前穿搭轻松、风格简单粗暴的异国友人，叫羽生结弦，是金博洋去年暑假无心交到的一个朋友，刚见面的时候，两个年纪相仿的少年因为最开始语言不通而莫名其妙的打了一架，两人鸡同鸭讲闹了半天，误解程度直线上升，手势领悟不正确，两心不灵犀，最后以打到金博洋鼻梁的拳头而结束。

那天金博洋捂着鼻子回家被金妈妈问时，支支吾吾好一阵，用“不小心被猫一拳拍过来”而做解释结尾。事后金博洋气的牙痒痒，非要羽生结弦跟他约好时间跟他道歉。

这个年纪，不听劝不信邪，非要对着干，你一打过来，就要把拳脚全都招呼到你身上，结果怎么不重要，关键是宣扬自己并不是纸做的老虎，张嘴这颗小虎牙，咬人还是很厉害的。

后来羽生结弦认真鞠躬道歉后，他们不打不相识，跟话本提及的江湖豪情差不多，虽然结交的是外国人，但好歹还是隔海一区，况且对方很厉害，完全不像表面看起来那样温温和和、客客气气的，长得好看，学识也渊博，打架也能帮一手，金博洋觉得这波不亏。

去年金博洋有问过羽生结弦假期怎么会来他们这里，羽生说因为家里有亲戚在中国，刚好也是在这所城市，就投奔过来玩。

“你爸妈舍得让你出这么远的门？”金博洋就算跟班上男生一起看了讨论了许多日漫，目前来说做口语交流还是有些困难，他想出用百度来解决这个问题。他打完字后把手机扔给羽生结弦，他自己比较恋家，不怎么出远门，觉得对方实在是有点酷。

“其实，我是瞒着他们自己过来找亲戚的。”羽生将手机递回去，回答的后半句他没继续说。

其实，他是早早买好了票只留了张纸条就敢头也不回的作跨海旅行，联系好这边的亲戚拜托他们跟父母解释清楚并诚恳道歉，他叛逆地在这个时期做出一件自以为疯狂的事，先跑再说，先逃离再说，往后还有没有机会他已经不奢望了。

我怕，仅此一次的人生中，我是平庸尘埃，碌碌无为，我是匆匆而过，就此沉默。

“厉害厉害。”金博洋由衷地佩服，随后说出自己的想法，“我大概是不敢的。”

04.

伸手好奇似的玩了会车铃，羽生结弦在见面打过招呼后迷一样的无话可说尴尬中打破了沉默，说的话如投木瓜到水中，扑通一声砸醒了金博洋。

“走，带你去滑冰。”羽生结弦主动从金博洋手中拉过车把头，抬脚往前走示意金博洋跟上。金博洋一头雾水，万分纳闷，心里疑惑羽生什么时候对这里这么熟悉了，中文说的还不错，除了叫他小名时语气上扬，其他的话也正常到会被怀疑是不是本地人。

“这个时候哪里会有——”金博洋用手挥着空气散热。

“当然有。”羽生结弦头也没回的说道，“只要你想，什么都能找到。”

能妄想的时期，少年觉得什么都有可能。

金博洋“哦”了句小跑跟上，天气渐渐凉了起来，他放下衣袖，跑着越过广场的人山人海，越过地平线即将来的黄昏。

拐弯，驾轻熟路地带到了一所小型冰场俱乐部，羽生结弦在门口向金博洋要了钥匙低头锁车，起身把钥匙高高抛起后完美接住，冲一脸无奈的金博洋笑着眨眼。

“滑过吗？”羽生结弦边走进去边问金博洋。

“偶尔，我什么都会玩一些。”金博洋点头，他的确什么都玩，男孩总容易被新奇又刺激的事物所吸引，并希望降服它们掌控在手。他抬头环顾四周，没来过这个俱乐部，入眼的装饰与布局挺新鲜，“你怎么找到这个的？我都不知道。”

“在你不知道的时候。”羽生结弦笑着跟老板打完招呼，准备要两双冰鞋，在问了金博洋鞋的尺码后微妙地挑眉，“多得是我们不知道的事情。”

好吧。金博洋不问了，跟羽生同坐在一边低头换鞋系鞋带，手指绕绳拉扯的快，他转身迅速地扯掉了羽生刚刚系好的一边鞋带，嘻嘻哈哈地跑过去进冰场上冰摘了冰刀鞋套，一下子就滑的像风一样，在顾客为数不多的冰场上自由滑行，吸引着还站不稳的其他人艳羡的目光。

不过他只能滑的快，别的不会了，他又不是专业的，堪堪算的上业余爱好者。金博洋看着向他划来的羽生结弦，原地转了几圈，展示自己在此类运动上的天赋。

“滑的真好。”羽生结弦看过金博洋刚刚的滑行，由衷的感叹。

金博洋小得意地绕着他转。

“你喜欢滑冰？”金博洋过了一会问滑了好几圈也不嫌累的羽生结弦，他看到对方眼里的明亮星辰。

“喜欢。能滑行的路，为什么要走呢？”羽生结弦停了步伐回应，说完之后又滑走，话语像要被呼应而起的风吹掉，“做点不一样的事，是很有趣的。”

金博洋听罢没说话，若有所思地慢慢地滑着。他看着玩的不亦乐乎的羽生结弦，没跟上。

那我呢？我觉得这怎么样。他还想出答案。

大概是在想，金博洋在心里说。

大概是在说，我从没想过这么多，好像你的路已经安排在人生轨道里，而我还不自知，所以我跟不上。

05.

金博洋原地蹦跶几下，幻想自己在蹦床上，可以借力、无止尽的企图跳到高空，他闭眼享受跳动的心脏频率带来的感觉，试图在空中转身，他一睁开眼睛看见羽生结弦推着自行车跟着他在后面笑，斜阳余晖落到河边小道上，湖面流水波光粼粼，视网膜贴合处色彩一时鲜明，差点晃眼。

金博洋停下来不知为何突然失力滚到了草地上，吓得羽生结弦立马扔了车赶紧上去到他身边。

“没没没事，就皮一下滚过来。”金博洋发誓他真的没受伤，他知道这里的草丛很软，摔下来因惯性有些疼而已，他只是有些想顺势过来躺一会。

“不要不把自己身体当回事。”羽生结弦皱眉严肃说道。

一把将羽生结弦拉过来，金博洋笑出虎牙，挪了挪身边的位置，让羽生结弦休息一会。他滑冰已经很累，中午也没睡午觉，困到不行，再年少气盛也得歇一会再继续，金博洋直接躺倒在草地上，闻着空气里混着新鲜的泥土和草木味，微凉的晚风拂过脸颊，吹乱碎发微痒，闭眼静听，一时间他什么都不想。

春草春风，无烦无忧。

羽生结弦由金博洋躺着睡过去，撑着身子坐在草地上开始就地放空自我，他看着逐渐落下去被消失殆尽的边缘一道光线，在他看来就像是捧着最后一点执着的灯在跟夜幕作对，不想被沉沦下去，不想被归类。

但这终究是在做无谓的挣扎，没有什么能逃得过日落月升，这是定理，这是事实。

羽生结弦拿出口袋里的机票，沉默端详了很久。当初跟家里人许诺的两年已经快到期限，他不能再肆意妄为，必须得回去负起成长的责任。

可是。羽生苦笑着将票塞回去，犹豫了一会躺倒在金博洋身边，转过头，呼吸与距离近到只有几厘米，气息在周围合上心的砰砰作响，他看清楚并用力记住眼前少年浓密的眼睫，青涩的眉眼，嘴唇微起的弧度，闭眼时金博洋的一切，他动了一下，再抬头一点就能吻到脸颊，差一点，还是没敢更近一步。

怪不甘心的。

下·南鱼

——不入海洋，不知所深。

00.  
少年的情绪大概来的快去的也快。  
来时如同平静无浪海面下的暗藏汹涌，突然掀起惊涛骇浪，闹个天翻地覆。  
去时就是狂风骤雨后废墟狼藉里生出的清醒彻底，荒凉沉寂压不下懊悔遗憾浮出海面，没有回音。

01.

开门后进客厅，电视大屏幕上正播着新闻报道，老式时钟在无声滴答滴答地赶着分针与秒针，厨房传来勺与锅碰撞声，启动油烟机嗡嗡响，人间烟火味如期而至，快到晚饭时间，金博洋拿起遥控器顺手调低电视音量，正襟危坐的主持人冷静分析国际趋势与贸易走向的气势顿时小了下去，少年看了会屏幕上左下角的手语区域，看着手势估摸着能知道表达什么意思，但还是不全懂。

不同世界的人，会用不同的语言，生活不同的人，会有不一样的人生。

人生会因为什么而交集，又会因为什么而分离？

夜幕降临，关上晚灯拉上窗帘，金博洋直到躺在床上次日醒来后也没搞懂这种突如其来闯进脑海的问题，也许这对于他来说太难了，不知道怎么解答，解答似乎也没有必要，又不是明天就要叫上去的假期作业辩论试题答案，不用不着急去深思。

他起身洗漱吃过早饭后跑出门去，准备带着昨天骑到用力过猛被锐利石子刺破轮胎的自行车去找巷口那边的车铺拯救一下，他算着时间，计量着应该来的及去找羽生结弦。

昨晚回家之前，金博洋拖着叫嚣报废的自行车，带着羽生结弦到巷口附近一家破旧老房子处又玩了一会。他踏上低矮的墙砖一蹦在墙头上走，身子歪歪扭扭，走的活像那些刚开始学走平衡猫步的补习班小朋友，他被自己逗笑，高度高的一般人都看了晕眩，转身问羽生结弦要不要也上来。

羽生微笑着摇头，“不了，有点高。”

金博洋听见后诧异地瞪眼，“你以前不会这么拒绝的。”

你以前什么都敢做。你说的，你以前会在深夜里还在外面跟那些不良的少年一同玩到天亮，敢喝过一点点酒因过敏差点进医院；你以前还拉着我在外面通宵打游戏还护着我不被爸妈说，你在我放过烟花爆竹，离它们不远；你以前说只要签过车票，天南地北哪里都能成落脚之地。

所以我曾经这么崇拜过。

“这跟以前不一样。天天。”羽生结弦上前向金博洋张开双臂，继续柔声说，“万一摔下来呢，下来吧。”

金博洋迷茫地看着羽生结弦，第一次觉得其实他是看不懂这个人的。也许是因为文化，也许是因为语言，也许是因为别的什么，百思不得其解，少年的疑问得不到解答，很多东西都搞不明白。

“可我不想了。”最后他说，自己也不知道为什么这么说。

02.

金博洋掐着点到昨天的广场，没能看见像以前等着他的羽生结弦。等了一个早上，对方还是没来。与热衷网络的少年不同，羽生结弦很少用社交网络平台，一直用交换的手机号短信交流，他向对方发了一个问号，也没有回应。

他听到广场上有小孩惊呼一声，转头看去，是一只风筝突然断了线，颓然般降到地面上，摇摇晃晃。

就像彼此联系线一样突然就断了。

金博洋笑了声，收手机在周围逛了一圈，他想找那个羽生带他去过的冰上俱乐部。但发现他没记到具体的路，他一直盯着羽生的背影，只跟着眼前的人走，没注意周围的情况在不知不觉的变化，等他回过头来，原来一切都在悄声改变。

一年，一天，一秒，人会变，容貌会变，念头也会变。无形的岁月在推着所有人走，又刻薄地不让人停下来喘息片刻，尽管走过千山万水，却连路边是否有过热烈盛开的野花也不自知。

匆匆忙忙，在着急长大。

因为他在忙。因为他有事情没来。因为他其实只是一年里的变数，一个假期的过客，来不及停留，来不及留下什么。金博洋还是不懂，但很惆怅、失落，不明情绪为何，何以心乱。

如缠绕的一团毛线，没找到最开始的线头就已经成形，拆了可惜，不拆什么都做不成。

03.

日历没有停住任何一页过去的权利，被无情地撕下来后一天又无声无息地过去，金博洋不放弃地继续问羽生结弦到底怎么了，疑惑传过去没波动。

或许就此为止？本来也不算太亲近。顶多是个认识的朋友，来中国做客找他来玩几天，正常不过。

金博洋撑着下巴在书桌前低头写着作业，拉过草稿纸一个走神无意划了一笔，少年百般无聊地研究了半天，尝试用自己名字的笔画挽救这丑陋突兀的线条。写过自己的名字，他沉思了会，鬼差神使地写了遍羽生结弦的字。

在想谁，就写谁。反正没有人发现，悄咪咪地，也不是在写情书。

盯了一会，觉得太没意义，字也不算特别好看，没能展示出羽生本人那种气质。金博洋烦恼地叹气。

他撕开那张草稿纸，上面就写了两个名字，动手折成纸飞机，灵巧又快速，成型直翅可飞，往尖处哈气，金博洋将其朝房间里扔了出去，纸飞机华丽地转几个螺旋，最后掉到床上，跟没力气一样趴着。

少年爬到床上，柔软的床铺被力压着陷下去，纸飞机在上面一抖一抖，像地震时在抖动，让金博洋想起羽生结弦曾经向他说起自己国家的地震带情况，那天下午他带着自己邻居那些皮小孩一起陪着羽生玩，有个小妹妹闹着要折纸星星，非拉着金博洋教他。

金博洋哭笑不得，投降，认真拿过皱皱巴巴反复折过的星星折条，低头完成孩子的心愿。少年虽年少，心却很细，跟孩子在一起会更孩子气，关键时候还是很会安慰照顾人。

折好以后他想递给小妹妹，觉得太皱太丑，又跑去买了新的纸条。折了几个后送给小孩们，他转头笑着递过一颗纸星星给羽生结弦。

“送你。愿你这辈子都不会遇上坏事。”不知哪里学来的套路被金博洋用到羽生身上，后者没想这么多，笑眯眯接过致谢，笑的温柔。

如今想来，倒是为数不多称的上“柔情”的事情，在他们相处的短暂时光里。

如今想来，唯有未能明晰何种心意的少数温柔可供回忆。

04.

假期快结束倒计时的某个早上，金博洋才真的见到羽生结弦，他心下已有预感，估计是猜到对方已经不会再回来。

如果真的能长久，何必逃避。金博洋后来才明白过来，有点迟，也不算太晚。

“毕竟你不是这边的人。”金博洋表示理解，向解释的羽生明白地点点头。

“……不知道下一次。会不会回来。”羽生结弦迟疑了一下，想要承诺，但已经是没必要了，他握紧口袋里的、昨天求着父母赶着最后一次回来的机票，勉强向金博洋笑。

两人静默许久。

“这次你走了，我不会像上次那样追着你坐着的大巴跑着送别了。”金博洋低声说道。那时候他想起了什么还追过去，跑了几下就停在原地，手里拿着那几天请羽生吃喝玩乐的账单，想追债来着，离开的时候也太匆忙，羽生说他被爸妈要求尽快回去了。金博洋不满地嚷嚷，说着不能这么轻易就走了，想着要是下次还过来一定要——

一定要好好告别。

好好说谢谢。感谢你曾经跟我一起度过那些无忧的时光。

感谢你带我疯狂过肆意过张扬过自由过。哪怕不像别的人生那么精彩，但你曾带我尝试着当飞鸟，飞过高空，尽管最后我们都是要潜入海底的鱼，长大，丢掉青涩和曾经的妄为，最终平静不起波澜。

“再见。”羽生结弦看着金博洋的眼睛说道。

“再见。”金博洋抬头笑。

05.

后来到了现在，天各一方，好像都过的挺好。那天的风吹过无知的年少，剩下空荡荡未完待续。

夜晚的桥边冷而狂，金博洋仰头呼气，眼眶发热，落下来的气息让他想到某个午后有谁曾经靠近来着。

也许呢。不重要了。

——END——


	20. 追风而来（异能paro）

【柚天】追风而来

·控风柚与飞飞天

01.

前方突然升起了迷雾，糊了人的眼，腾空起飞的少年辨不清方向，紧急降落，耳边的通讯器失灵，滋滋啦啦不知道有没有下达新的命令，金博洋控制着空中的身形，戴上护目镜挡住卷来的风沙往下而落。

穿过层层云雾缭绕，金博洋往下飞许久，脚下的目标所在地才重新出现在视野范围内。他感受到风使劲吹乱他的头发，肆意张扬，刚想克服因下落而迎面来的风压，就被另一阵风推动着往一个方向降落，调整身形后顺风而去，他如愿看到这次任务要接应的人。

长身玉立的青年正在荒芜边缘处抬头看着他，被逐渐亮起的日光刺着眯眼，反倒让他更眉眼弯弯，笑的灿烂。

金博洋知道是眼前这个人刚刚控制风帮了他一把，他飞过去浮空在人面前，推开护目镜行了个礼后暗自按住因紧张而砰砰作乱的心脏，努力使自己看起来很平静，但最后笑着眨眼。

“你好，羽生结弦，我是第127位接应员金博洋，任务是接应在荒芜边缘留驻一年的能力者。”

金博洋说完调整呼吸，忙拿出在口袋贴身藏着的任务申请书妥当仔细地摊开到羽生结弦面前，才继续说下去。

“由于近期只有你还没被接应回去，所以我的任务目标只有你。”

羽生结弦没回应，只是看着眼前刚刚脱离青涩，眼神明亮坚毅的少年，好像有什么东西撞在了心上。

日光太过烈，在荒原里站着就能生生晒死一层皮肤，又红又肿，在露出的手臂上贴着，生疼、难受，没有绿洲在视野落目之处，眼前单调色系，简单、粗暴，如撕裂的废纸，天是看出来的灰色，地是反射性的灰色。

而眼前人胸口的红色编号与勋章是唯一的色彩。

他挥手让风停后接住落下来的金博洋，下一句话让金博洋愣住，心漏跳一拍。

“好久不见。”

02.

其实羽生结弦跟金博洋并没有太多来往。

尽管都是联盟管理下优秀出色的能力者，但地区不同，平时也很少见过面，羽生结弦身边的人太多，走过的路太多，一时间记住的人也太少，唯有偶尔跨地区合作出任务才有机会见面，也只是有机会而已。

金博洋最多听过羽生结弦的名字，知道他在联盟里的绝对实力，没亲眼见过那个人，可依旧像大多数少年一样，崇拜着艳羡着站在高处的人。

年少的喜欢那样简单纯粹，一道光照过来就会向往憧憬。

他想过偷偷尝试飞过地区边界线，飞到高空去，越过山海云天，去找那个人的身影，好奇那个人到底会是什么模样，到底众人所捧的人是什么模样，被光所拥被赞美所围的人到底什么模样。

只是没什么机会，没什么机会接触的人，听听就好。后来金博洋会长时间站在原地无忧无虑地看着万里晴空，期待着风来，然后借风而起。

直到有一次出紧急任务，需要他飞越高空解救犯罪嫌疑人所控的人质，他被借到临时性多地区合作的前锋队中，耳边统一的通讯器第一次出现陌生的声音，温和，坚定，命令不容置疑。

金博洋停在高空，很想知道通过无线通讯器那头对他下命令的暂时队友是谁，对方的命令下的果断及时，契合他所有的飞行轨迹。

他低头看向地面，茫茫一片，没有回音，也没有风来。

03.

“收队。”

一声令下后，羽生结弦摘下了耳边的通讯器，起身上前挥手将临时控制点房间里关上的窗帘大幅度拉开，外头明媚的阳光顿时倾泻下来，给他的发上亮起光晕。

他在窗外看到隔壁地区的那位会飞的能力者，正蹲着朝受惊的人质女孩说着话，神态温柔，时不时露出小虎牙，少年气显露无疑，比阳光还要耀眼几分，让人忍不住也跟着他一起笑，在临时根据点的钢筋铁泥与漫天黄土风沙中毫无瑕疵的笑容格外吸引人。

羽生结弦久久地注视着他。

“前辈？”宇野昌磨推开房门疑惑地问着发愣的羽生结弦。

羽生结弦回过神来，“怎么了？”

“这边有个文件上级要求紧急处理，需要你的签名。”宇野昌磨拿出文件递给羽生结弦，犹豫一会顺着羽生结弦刚刚的目光向窗外看去。

“那边是隔壁地区的盟友金博洋，优秀的飞行者。”宇野昌磨介绍道，他知道羽生结弦一向很少主动关注别人。

“刚刚听从我指挥的是他吗？”羽生结弦出声问，紧急任务用的通讯器是单向命令下达，只需要一方观察地形了解情况后正确指挥，这次嫌疑组织中有克制他控风能力的人，因此不得不借助附近其他地区盟友的能力。而金博洋是最合适的人选。

“是的。”宇野昌磨十分确定羽生结弦在确认金博洋完美完成任务返程后时欣赏似的勾起嘴角。

羽生结弦转身想要出去找金博洋，但宇野昌磨提醒他必须尽快处理上级文件，他无奈地跟着去再次回来后，发现金博洋一跃浮在空中，正向所有人告别准备要归队。

他忙跑上前去，谁知少年起飞即将头也不回，他错愕地停了脚步，伸出的手在半空没抓住什么。

他最后驻足凝视，送了一阵风给离去的少年，带着荒芜之所仅存的几朵野花。

羽生结弦听见金博洋突然传来一句话，穿越过风，直闯而来。

“对了对了，指挥我的那位是谁？”

周围人没听清，也不知道单线指挥的人是谁，羽生结弦直接负责金博洋的行动，分工合作让能力者效率更高，一时间也没人回应他，金博洋本来想看清楚后面的人有谁，但被一阵轻风所拢让他飞的更高，说完那句现在才想起来的话，风沙和花乱了他身后的路，他看不清，队里的金杨却已经在催他赶紧归队有新的任务。

反正也是一次小任务，都是临时借调来的人，金博洋叹气，能见到羽生结弦的概率有多大呢？

金博洋转头继续往前飞去，没听到羽生结弦高声喊出自己的名字。

04.

你有没有见过一片荒芜。

远远望过去什么都没有，光秃、地表裸露、风沙覆盖，干燥掠过土壤，天边常年卷着一丝阴沉，毫无生气又颓败，入眼是空荡与静默，像被一把烈火烧过轰轰烈烈，细碎灰烬散落在每一处，是终结的墓碑，无声的掩埋。

呐喊的声音会被风卷走，概不回首，不知所踪。

羽生结弦曾经幻想过，曾经梦见过，曾经觉得他的内心就是一片荒芜边原，但每个人心里都曾经有一座孤岛。

有人说他太过礼貌疏离，时常微笑，笑意却也时常没有进到眼底，他在高处不自知，被众人仰慕，高声喧哗，企图惊醒他。羽生结弦莫名其妙后又觉得悲哀。

到底要看见什么模样的自己，才能不被众人所盼。

不久后他做了一个逃离世俗的决定。羽生结弦站在联盟办公室走廊外拿着批下来的申请表，却被一个声音所牵着回过头去，愣住在原地。

是……金博洋。仅此一面却念念不忘的那个少年，一如初见时笑着，跟身边的人走着聊天时调皮浮空飞起，很像一个掉落人间的小天使。

那天随风送去的花朵，不知道有没有被他看见。羽生结弦突然鬼差神使这么想。

他看着两个人进办公室，又出来，连忙往他们相反的方向逐渐退后不想让他们发现，可能是因为别的什么，也可能是因为不想金博洋得知他“逃”去了荒芜，准备在那里留守一年。

不想让他知道自己逃避了光，躲进了荒芜黑暗里。他还没正式见过自己，羽生结弦想，留一个再也不被他知晓的背影吧。

尚未知晓，就无疾而终。

但他慢慢后退的时候听到了金博洋的声音，像以前一样，唯独他在远处听的仔细又清晰。

“天天，你怎么报名当接应员？”

羽生结弦听到那两个字时在心里默默跟着念了几遍。

“我听说羽生申请去荒芜留守啦，想试试能不能见到他。”金博洋满怀期待地说着，“我可是想见他好久了。”

怀着年少的憧憬去见他一面。

羽生结弦定住，回头看不断远去的少年的身影。

似乎无心之应，原来都知道彼此。仅仅一面，我在期望什么。

他又让一阵风跟着金博洋远去，而少年腾空而起的脚步并未停留，也许风太温柔，抚过脸颊就走，还没来得及反应过来何处不同，就消逝难寻。

不经意间有什么落入心头，不识面目为何。

05.

“好久不见。”羽生结弦接住落下来的金博洋笑道，金博洋明显不解羽生结弦为什么说好久不见，明明是他念了许久，却没真的见过。

“我……”金博洋开口，“可我是第一次见你。”

“但我记得，我记得。”羽生结弦柔声说，眉眼低垂，像在述说很多，最后一笑带过，释怀而去。

他在真正的荒芜里留守过，停驻过，期待过风里飞来的少年有一天落在他面前，飞越过无边无际万里长空，掠过云雾推风，朝他明朗地笑着。

你没见过我，而我记得你，在记忆，在过去，在梦里，在无心感应里，在每一片心上荒芜里。

“带我走吧。”羽生结弦操控着周围的风，一呼百应般卷起两人的衣角，呼啦一声，回音长歌，而他看着金博洋笑。

带我走吧。

带我离开荒芜里，我再也不会逃离，你一个眼神我已经知晓。

你追风而来，而我顺风而归。

——END——


	21. 一二三四五（妖精paro）

【柚天】一二三四五

·人界联络员柚x妖界小老虎天

01.

青年一个抬腿将作乱的棕熊给踢翻在地，地上还未显出完整形态的成年雄性妖精瞪圆眼珠几欲起身，下一刻对方长靴就踏上自己的肩膀按住不让动弹，棕熊眼底闪过一丝暴怒，再次挣扎最后仍然抵不过蛮横的外力被束缚在地，棕熊咬着牙，不满地看着眼前两个半路拦道的不速之客，发出一声怒吼。

一旁的王金泽耸肩，表示同情，随后边上前边抬手摸了把自己的毛茸长耳，身后的短尾巴一晃一晃地抽动，是兔类妖精调皮的表达。

他指了指踩着棕熊、毫不费力的金博洋，挑眉笑道：“看见没，我天总，上可一个小肉拳把你打去十万八千里，下可一个小细腿把你踢到地下十八层，珍稀动物东北虎金博洋，妖界著名网红，认识并了解一下。”

棕熊错愕愣住，狐疑地看着冲他微微笑的金博洋。

青年眨眼又显得青涩，单纯，诚恳，稚嫩得像孩子，怎么都无法将刚刚霸气场全开的妖精跟眼前的模样联系在一起，他有些郁闷，今天查了黄历才出门，做坏事咋还是被逮到，而且还是被一只看上去奶凶奶凶的虎抓住，一点做熊的尊严都没有。

金博洋有些无语地看了眼王金泽，“咱低调些行不。”

王金泽摊手，长耳动了动，“你刚刚下脚把这熊仔头头从屋顶踢到地下生怕别人听不见大声喊着‘欺负别家鹿宝宝算什么本事’的时候可不是这么想的。”

“两位大哥！我错了还不行吗！放我走吧！打劫不成我去工作行吧！”棕熊在金博洋脚下哀嚎，好不可怜。

“不行。万一下次你还作案呢？”金博洋严肃地摇头。

“别别别，信我！金哥，博洋大哥！我记住你名字了，下次来我酒吧免费玩三天三夜！”棕熊苦涩地爆出自己酒吧老板的真实身份并交代了一时糊涂跟不法分子差点成功坑骗幼年妖精的违法事实，“这次过后我真的不犯事了！请大哥监督！”

两个人沉思了一会。

“把名字这么轻易说出去真的好吗？”金博洋担忧地问道。

“这不挺好的？以后你就能免费喝酒了。”王金泽倒是乐，想到了什么似的脸色一变，幽幽开口：“你再敢点牛奶喝我下次就不跟你出来玩了。”

金博洋低低“哦”了一声。

“话说回来可不是我操心，过几天就是人界联络员跟妖界的合盟大会，不提高知名度，怎么追到心上人喔。”王金泽怒其不争。

“那不就是人妖两界的大型相亲大会吗？人跟妖这么多，怎么可能刚好就能成一对。”金博洋哀自不幸。

王金泽深感同情，他抚过眼镜拍拍金博洋的肩膀，“天总，争取一下，妖界的网红绝不轻易服输，争取早日被人界联络员的那个编号第一所熟知，这样就有机会邀请他相亲试试了。”

金博洋双手捧脸提着嘴角，向王金泽强颜欢笑。

“啥？你们是在说那个长得贼好看的人界联络员羽生结弦？”棕熊疑惑地出声，随后他就惊恐地看见听到名字后的小老虎有些羞涩地双手捂着脸，像想到什么似的有些开心，嘴角笑意搭着小虎牙，脑袋上没藏过的两只耳朵微妙地抖动了会，身后的尾巴难以自控地上扬又落下。

……我说这就是只小奶虎吧！棕熊苦笑地起身自叹，然后又被金博洋不自觉的脚下用力被压倒在地上，他放弃，一时生无可恋。

02.

妖精因动物天性，表达感情的方式直白简单又粗暴，并且经常克制不住，尤其在万物生长的春天，两只熊翻滚在地就能生娃，几声鸟鸣就能成双成对筑巢成家，害得金博洋出门的时候都要戴着墨镜避雷，喷上除味剂隔离发情道友们，拒绝他们的热情拥抱。

尽管如今的妖界发展了几千年，先辈们也一直致力改变自身习性，努力靠近地球上数量最多的生物并且向他们学习，企图融合进人界，达到与他们的生活高度一致化，但还在维持妖界的特殊性，有着自己的一套法则，而跟人界沟通，需要特定的人员，他们被称作为联络员，顾名思义，是联络两界的使者，既懂的人类世界的一切，也懂的妖精们的语言习俗，天生就能看出妖精们的真实身份，故而天生也能跟妖精们友好相处。

而目前只有二十几位在职人界联络员，羽生结弦便是这当中出类拔萃的一个，备受妖界众多妖精所喜爱，并长期占据“妖界最想相亲并成伴的最佳联络员”热度第一，试问谁不喜欢他呢？

“啊，我真的好喜欢他噢！”金博洋躺在树上揉揉自己的小虎耳朵，听着旁边的花妖小姐冒出来的这句话，若有所思地点点头。

“花妖小姐，你的花粉过于浓郁了，我想打喷嚏。”金博洋苦恼地说着。

“啊不好意思，太开心控制不住，今天羽生从我这树下路过，抬头笑着看了我一眼。”花妖小姐语气带着欣喜，跟着越来越浓郁的花香一起飘进小老虎的脑袋里，混乱着想法与思绪，冒着粉红泡泡似的绕着飘过，金博洋难受地起身坐在树枝上，晃着两条小腿，撑起下巴放空自我。

哎，人人都喜欢羽生。金博洋想着，随后就听见好像有人要从树下经过，脚步和着枯叶碎枝响起节奏，吸引着金博洋好奇的目光，他往下去看。

那位好看又温柔的人类联络员恰好抬眼看着他，冲他笑着。

金博洋被晃了眼一样，心跳砰砰砰，一下身形不稳差点就要掉下去。

赶紧施展绝佳的跳跃能力，金博洋忙扶着身下维持平衡后怎么爬上树去就怎么跳下树来，他到地上后低下身子摆起了尾巴，在羽生结弦面前完美落地。

酷耶。金博洋笑出虎牙，觉得自己这次落地超帅！所以，羽生一定会觉得他超厉害，期望能被注视能被关注，心思直球且认真。

他起来站定想要跟羽生结弦打招呼，却被对方轻轻摸了摸小脑袋。

“下午好，天天。”

羽生结弦感觉金博洋脑袋上的小虎耳朵动了动，柔柔地，又怕吓到他一样，小心翼翼。

“下午好！”金博洋开心地笑着，眼弯如月，微微亮着光。

“今天是你担任人界联络员的第两千一百九十天，对吧？”金博洋从口袋拿出一张纸，上面密密麻麻地写着人界的字，行距歪歪扭扭字却写的异常认真，一笔一划都细心端正，他递给羽生结弦看，“这是这些年来，你从人界里带给我的礼物清单，我都记下来了。”

他又从口袋里拿出一块暖色琥珀，里面透着羽生结弦的名字，独特的妖界花纹流转光芒，低调着闪耀成星，结着一段小绳，可以调整伸缩挂在手腕上，是妖界里流行的祈愿礼。

“这个是我最近特地为你刻的祈愿琥珀，字我练了好久……人类的字好难。”金博洋小声嫌弃了会，继续一字一顿地说着，“谢谢你这些年带我接触的不一样的世界。”

“那个快到人与妖相亲大会了……”他摸着鼻子掩饰道，“希望你能找到心仪的伴侣。”

世界发展到今天，人与妖互通交往成伴已经不像其他故事里的那样被世俗百般阻挠，甚至还被万妖所推崇为主流，遵守妖界法则后主动去人界找伴侣的妖也有不少，但对于妖来说，能找到心仪的人界联络员绝对是最佳选择，那堪比天生一对。

因为只有人界联络员才能一眼看穿妖精的真实身份，只有联络员才能轻易避开那些心意难互通的苦恼，只有这种人才能完美地与妖精为伴。

而作为人界联络员，确实还有其他选择，可以选择与人类为伴，也可以选择与妖为伴，但羽生结弦很早就透露出他会选择与妖为伴，只是还没说出是谁，因此妖界的其他妖精都在蠢蠢欲动着，渴望着在妖界提高知名度，被忙碌的联络员羽生结弦所注意到。

像在茫茫中一眼就能被锁定，那叫命中注定。

试问谁不想要这样的羁绊呢？金博洋默默地想着。

羽生结弦接过琥珀后，长久地盯着看，像是不舍又遗憾地叹气，但很快地，微微勾起嘴角，向金博洋问道。

“人界很好玩，你来吗？”

金博洋听完后惊的浑身跟炸毛了一样，有什么泡着他的心，软软麻麻欢欣不已，他捂着嘴巴不敢说话。

人界联络员邀请妖精去人界？那意味着什么？

03.

“意味着想带你旅游咯。”王金泽在街上咬着冰糖葫芦，话说的含糊不清，勉强吞咽过后这么解释金博洋的第八次疑问。

“堕落！”金博洋指责王金泽被人界的糖迷惑了双眼半天才想起他的存在，唾弃。

“哎——我觉得这麦芽糖还是正宗的好吃，妖界盗版实在不敢恭维。”王金泽没理他，继续往前走了几步用羽生结弦换来的人界币又买了几块香味清甜的麦芽糖。

“庸俗！”金博洋抗议。

“我已经被你拉来当电灯泡，就别想我再理你了！”王金泽回头比了个手势，怒视靠在一起并肩走着的金博洋跟羽生结弦，愤愤不平地咬了口手里的红豆饼，“不要说什么好兄弟一起走这次带我飞，要不是没到法定年龄不能自己到人界，我才不会答应你们过来玩呢！”

羽生结弦无辜地摆手，金博洋小声地碎碎念。

目前妖界未到法定年龄的妖精必须要联系人界联络员并承诺过后才能来人界。那天金博洋收到羽生的邀请后高兴地失眠了，他跑到冰箱拿出人界特产水饺数过几遍后思考妖生，觉得这种好事不能让一只虎自个嗨，得拉上一只王兔兔。

王兔兔听到是羽生结弦邀请的金博洋后，面上笑嘻嘻，内心呵呵呵。

说真的，在他们这些天性敏感的妖精来说，喜欢谁谁大家都有目共睹，心知肚明，一个眼神一个不自觉的动作都能看的出来，更别说金某虎跟羽生联络员不得不说的那些早被扒光的、八卦几百遍的、流传妖界的二三事。

人啊，真狡猾。虎啊，真傻。王金泽叹息。

他最开始见到羽生结弦时，第一眼曾以为对方是一只伪装的很好的狐狸。因为实在有点像，比如有颗可爱虎牙的金博洋笑起来看上去是奶的不行的小老虎，私下就的确是嗲嗲成精的虎。而羽生结弦看着金博洋笑眯眯的时候就特别像优雅的狐狸。

人界联络员可以看出妖精真身，可妖精却看不懂人的想法，摸不透人类。王金泽可愁了。

这只可凶狠可奶的东北虎，心思实在是纯情的不得不了啊。王金泽挡住金博洋从羽生结弦漂移开来的视线，努努嘴，示意他别再纯情了，你心上人看着呢！作为一只虎，要敢于去宣告你的主权！

“干嘛？”金博洋茫然不解地看着使劲向他眨眼疯狂暗示的王金泽，觉得收起耳朵的对方看起来实在不习惯。

“……没。”王金泽收起目光冷漠回复，“我跟羽生借一步说话。”

04.

“羽生哟。”王金泽语重心长地绕过金博洋跟羽生结弦聊天，他哄着金博洋去买牛奶，在后者同情、不屑的目光之下呵呵笑着。

“怎么了？”羽生结弦应着。

王金泽好不习惯没耳朵的感觉，他扶过眼镜，试探着询问：“那个……你对天天，啥感觉？”

羽生结弦听完，暂时没说话。他的目光追随着不远处走着的金博洋，无声无息。金博洋身旁来来往往着匆匆忙忙而过的路人，时不时还有几个隐藏的妖精在周围如常人一般生活，别人看不出来，但身为人界联络员的羽生结弦看的清清楚楚。

可他还是定定的看着金博洋。像很久很久以前，他作为入选联络员第一次见到金博洋的时候。

那时被妖界选中，新一届的备选人界联络员们在公选会上戴着面具，开始做常规的认妖测试。羽生结弦当年还是十七岁的少年，他站在妖精们混杂着的人群里，看着人来人往，准备着认清妖精的身份。

其实他并非特别想当人界联络员，虽然这很有趣，不仅可以在人界，也可以接触不一样的世界，在人类短短的一生里，可遇不可求。

他只是还没见到有趣的妖精。直到遇见金博洋，那天白云浮空，明媚朗照，不远处的少年那双小耳朵，与摆动的小尾巴让他眼前一亮。

金博洋回头的时候恰好日光眷顾而下，亮着眉目，眼睛里像有星辰大海，他简单一笑，稚嫩青涩，纯粹赤诚，诚恳，被发现的坦荡。

羽生结弦向他跑去。

“嗨！你是，新的人界联络员？”金博洋朝他打着招呼，“很高兴认识你！妖界可好玩了，欢迎你来！”

羽生结弦想跟这只独特的妖精多说一会话，“你……是虎？”

金博洋愣住，“噢！对啊！你不是看的出来吗？”

少年抖动耳朵，“我可是非常独特的东北虎！独一无二！”

羽生结弦在那一瞬间，突然就觉得好像发现了什么，能确定什么，并且觉得这一生的确是应该不一样的，这一生是可以独一无二的。

他好热情，跟别人不一样，跟世界不一样。

“……那你，一直在妖界吗？你在我就去。”羽生结弦问。

“当然啊！除非有一天有人带我去人界，否则我一直在这里啊。”金博洋倒是觉得眼前的人问的问题好奇怪，他转头回应着叫他回去的发小，跟羽生结弦道歉。

“对不起我得走了，下次再见就记得告诉我——”

少年的声音随着他逐渐远去、被人群淹没的身影努力飘到羽生结弦耳边。

“——记得告诉我，你来啦！”

我在这个不一样的世界里等着你。你来吗？

羽生结弦长长地呼气，过了很久很久才重新向王金泽笑开，垂眸。

“就是想带他来我的世界里，看看我的生活，然后……”

他看见向他们跑过来的金博洋，在眼前，热烈地像团火，他摸到手腕上的祈愿琥珀，想起还没有许过愿，反应过来，他轻轻笑。

“然后许愿，一生就这么走下去吧。”

在你的世界里，和我的世界里。

——END——


	22. 缝岁月（架空paro）

【柚天】【大逃猜】缝岁月

上.

冬。难得是个晴天。

出门前习惯性带伞的羽生结弦将其细心整理好放进了购物袋里，拎着一整袋速冻食品与大大小小的零食在街上走着，他静静看着周围漠然的人群，哈着气感受寒意，打了个冷颤后仰天望着天空。

快到傍晚了，依旧是一个人。

他按照既定的路线走回公寓，路灯上覆着些许灰尘，老旧的房子带着人间烟火味，摸到口袋里的钥匙后他开了门，低头看了眼还稳稳放在鞋柜里的另一双拖鞋，没动过，眼神里都是落寞。

羽生结弦直径进了厨房处理超市买来的各种各样的速冻食品，他打开近乎一无所有的冰箱，怀疑里面也有灰尘。清空剩下乱七八糟的调料与酱瓶，他在看到一袋速冻饺子时停住了。

到现在，他还没学会给金博洋包饺子。就像到现在他也没向金博洋妥协过。

今天距离金博洋没回家已经有一个星期，寻常工作日的时间，羽生结弦却觉得格外漫长。

他在客厅里开了瓶酒，浓度不高，羽生结弦也不敢喝太多，担心借酒哭过以后就会迷迷糊糊地打电话给金博洋小声撒娇。他以前做过的，在最亲近的人面前，什么都可以放肆。

到如今他压着情绪，坐在冰冷的地板上，暂时完成所有工作后，在晚上只剩下回忆他跟金博洋相处的这六年的来来往往。

有难过也有快乐，有甜蜜也有苦涩，其实很平淡。

尝了点辛辣的酒后，羽生结弦老老实实地收拾打扫好客厅，洗漱完就进房间睡了，也没什么大不了的，哄哄那个人，像以前那样，在他工作的楼下买好他想吃的所有甜点，笑眯眯地看着他，小孩就会妥协拥抱作为回应，然后背着他慢慢悠悠地回公寓。

可是，感觉少了点什么。羽生结弦在黑暗中闭眼想着，少了点什么。

他以为会孤独地终老，没想到遇到了金博洋，他们像老套言情小说里描述相遇的那种样子，在漫天的樱花树下，旅人一眼钟情，情深不悔，微微一晃眼就是彼此的倒影。

又像那些缓慢情书里写的那样，安安稳稳地度过了一年又一年，吵吵闹闹分分合合，如寻常人家的一对伴侣。羽生结弦至今还记得，那天他们“私奔”，没顾家人好友的询问，金博洋带着他爬到废旧房子低矮的屋顶上，他说，如果有一天我不小心掉下来了，你也别跟着跳。

要过得清醒，要喜欢得纯粹，回应你的目光，也可以不顾你的冷漠。

所以他们六年即使同过居，即使亲吻过，做过擦枪走火的事情，也还是在简单喜欢着彼此。所以羽生结弦觉得不够，这太不科学。

有没有什么东西可以永远将我们绑定在一起？不再近一步，会患得患失。

羽生结弦有些烦躁地转了个身，看见了在旁边空荡荡上放着一只黄色小熊，缝缝补补磕磕碰碰，破旧不堪又满是主人对它的珍爱。

黄色小熊的肩膀曾不小心断过。后来金博洋跟金妈妈学着补回去，缝补地特别完美，透不出针线，看得出缝补的人格外认真，小心翼翼。

金博洋知道这只小熊是羽生结弦最喜欢的一只，无论如何都想亲手守护一次他心爱的东西，他们曾经差点因一意孤行地在一起而一无所有，所幸千帆过尽，他们还能重新来过。

可惜。有些东西没法缝补好，岁月像被他们锐利的锋芒戳了个窟窿，几年下来彼此忍让彼此后退，已经积累太多问题，一个契机就能让他们爆发地彻底，却不知道怎么修补。

开始是因为隐瞒自己身体的不适，后来说是对彼此的不信任，多年来如履覆冰地相伴走过，到最后居然还是闹着分离。

因为太洁白的画布，就会轻易染上色彩与污秽，生活亦是如此。

羽生结弦想的太多太复杂，他担心的太多，而金博洋还是一如既往地果敢又坚决，两个人在这段感情里没分对错，一开始也从未后悔过。

只是，只是，不甘心罢。凭什么说离开就要离开？

羽生结弦最后还是在睡觉前特意重开了手机，给金博洋发了条短信。

对方没回复，似乎在忙，却让羽生结弦觉得像卷入了海底漩涡，传出去的话语就要回不来了。

中.

金博洋趴在桌上睡过去又醒来的时候已经是半夜，他揉揉酸涩的眼睛，下意识瞪眼看着眼前屏幕里密密麻麻的字体与各种命名的文件，他现在还在实习期，最近很忙，没什么太大奖金激励人心，却还是在岗位上兢兢业业。

也借此暂时用作借口逃避一些人或者事情。比如羽生。

他发现手机似乎停留着一条信息，看见眼熟的备注，他没想要点开，但后来还是忍不住看了。

[睡了吗？什么时候回家？]

金博洋打开界面后指尖停在屏幕上不动，他不知道回什么。

不回吗？但上面还有很多条他没回过的信息，以往他不回，只是等见面再说。

这次矛盾爆发后金博洋逃避了羽生一个星期，他觉得他们之间靠的太近，见过光也看到暗，需要点距离，亲吻不也要适合的后退让呼吸交织形成暧昧的气场才能令人难忘吗？

给点时间双方冷静一下，金博洋离开的时候这么想。他其实舍不得羽生结弦，但他看的出来六年之内他们之间少了点什么。

承诺？太虚幻。冷战？不至于。热情？他们已经在散发对彼此的所有热情，燃烧的疯狂又热烈，火焰把时光烫了个洞，往外看，发现外面还是冰冷的，只有对方的拥抱才最为炙热。那么该是什么呢。

金博洋的手机震动了一下，他低头看，又是羽生的短信。

羽生结弦打的中文，弥补了手写的歪歪扭扭，他曾经很认真地去辨认键盘九宫格与二十六键盘，在想用哪个打字更快，方便给金博洋发短信发信息，以确保得到回答。

但金博洋还是很少回。因为他会直接行动，问他什么时候回家，他过段时间就会开门。

[你现在不愿意理我了吗。]

对方冷静陈述的一句话过于简单，金博洋除了末尾一个句号什么情绪也看不出来。他盯着看了很久，觉得不愿意这个词，像在控诉。

控诉他从不说出自己过多的情绪，在相处里总是先踏出一步，让人来不及反应，不留点余地后悔。

如今想来就是羽生结弦一个深情眼神，就能让金博洋奋不顾身。

公平吗？他想。

公平啊。因为，太喜欢了，无法自拔，做梦都是破镜重圆。

公平啊。因为一切都是他自己争取的，不怨别人也不怨自己，不留遗憾，要在平凡人生里抓住一点星光。

所以还想要继续跟他走下去，当初只说过一句承诺，承诺一直到再也撑不下去，但已经足够。

又不是一厢情愿。

是两情相悦啊。

下.

羽生结弦在金博洋工作处楼下等待，看见不远处有一对夫妇正带着他们的孩子玩耍，三个人，路边昏黄的灯，拉长的影子，温馨到令人艳羡。

今天也不知道是什么日子，河岸对面放起了烟花，跟金博洋来异国北方待了几年，羽生结弦还是有些搞不懂他们的热闹。

他习惯疏离冷漠，还没适应热情似火。人都会趋温避冷，于是他很想念冬天暖的如同太阳的金博洋，各种意义上。

好像再也没办法离开对方，一辈子就此绑定。羽生结弦愿意，可金博洋愿意吗？

羽生结弦将手放进口袋里，握紧一个小盒子，里面是他挑了很久的终身契约，按照他无数次摸着那个人修长且骨节分明的手指，从记忆里选的。

一定会很合适，已经太熟悉彼此。

羽生结弦站在原地前后摇晃着，抬头看见天上微亮的星辰。可惜今晚没有月光，他不得不坦诚说出自己的想法。

但有一瞬即逝的烟火，刹那可以永恒。

他看见金博洋下楼朝他走来，心里不由得有些紧张，但羽生结弦不动声色，面上什么表情都不露。

他主动问：“吃了吗？”

开场像被公寓楼下闲聊的大妈大爷们的日常问候，羽生结弦突然想笑。

金博洋淡淡应了句：“没。”又接着说，“等你一起。”

羽生结弦微挑眉，看着冲他微笑的金博洋，他从小孩眯着的眼睛里看到熟悉的色彩，噙着笑意，又一眼让他沦陷。

“那，走吧？”羽生结弦转过身向金博洋伸出手，后者没上前，他无奈地叹气。

他转头踏出一步，就感觉衣角被人拉住，金博洋拉过羽生的衣袖示意跟着。

羽生结弦笑着低下头握住了金博洋的手，轻声说：“对不起。”

金博洋一愣，很快又笑开。

“没多大事。”

这不还是舍不得。

他们慢慢地牵着手走在路上，冷风一吹，都下意识地靠近对方，撞到了肩膀，相视一笑，街上的冰雪快要融化。

“问你一件事好吗？”羽生结弦开口问。

“什么？”金博洋不解地转头看着他。

烟火在这时候绽放在无边黑夜里，如同散落着钻石碎屑，闪闪发光，眨眼又消失不见。

羽生结弦在这个时候对金博洋说。

“以后无论生老病死，贫穷富贵，我都想贪得无厌地让你陪在我身边，你愿意吗？”他拿出了那枚简洁独特的戒指，对着金博洋笑。

金博洋沉默了一阵。

烟火声太大了。羽生结弦没听见他后来的回复，只看到金博洋的口型，似乎在说我愿意。

“可以再说一……”

“我愿意。”金博洋立刻又说了一遍。

说的清清楚楚，不带迟疑。

当初私奔太决绝，如今答应时也不会后悔，羽生结弦看着落满烟火光亮的金博洋的眼瞳，他们默契又无声无息地再次回到对方的面前。

补一句我愿意，就当缝了这岁月。

——全文完——


	23. Follow me（惊天魔盗团paro）

【柚天】Follow me

·点梗，惊天魔盗团AU  
·一点也不…惊天魔盗…（。）

—上—Follow me down

繁市之中的高楼在一片暮色里伫立直上，入眼鳞次栉比，将近夜的晚霞晕染成浓色彩画，铺满整个天空，夺目绚烂。

喧闹的广场一角有一群人外三层里三层地围成不规则的圈，一个戴着花边面具、手持一副扑克牌的男人在人海里张扬出彩，吸引着众人视线，人群中时不时传来惊呼声，跟着掌声欢呼雀跃。

“看我手里一副新牌，完完整整，54张。”

刚刚结束一轮表演，魔术师满意地看着满怀期待的观众们，笑着向观众借了一顶渔夫帽，将手里的扑克牌尽数撒进帽中，随后双手拿着帽子抖了几下作势，最后高声喊道。

“请不要闭上你的双眼！接下来，请一同见证！”

话音刚落人们不知不觉屏住呼吸，心跳加速。只见那魔术师双手将帽子一翻，上下一抖，一只飞鸽从中跃出随即展翅高飞，带起人们的喝彩声直上九重；再一抖，魔术师眼疾手快地接住一只蹦跳的兔子，掌声响起久久未停；接着不断抖出来各种各样的东西，惊起人声声赞叹。

“这么多，一副牌54张，难不成你还真的变出54样东西？”

有人高声问道，传进坦然的魔术师耳朵里，后者听罢微微一笑。

“有何不可呢？我就是负责为你带来奇迹的使者。”

魔术师闭眼深呼吸，调整了一会，睁开双眼再次翻手，这次从黑帽子里倒出来的东西依旧是多种多样的小物品，人们目不转睛地盯着，纷纷赞叹不已。魔术师目光在人群里转了一圈，低头恰好注意到里面夹杂着两块金造徽章，脸色微变笑容凝固，不动声色地将快速将其拿走并高喊转移话题。

“各位这个表演到此结束！让我们开始下一个……”

低头从人群里默然走出，羽生结弦在看到那位魔术师抖出来的、混杂在色彩斑斓里的那两枚徽章时脸色突变，皱着眉环顾四周后立马退场。不知道是有意为之还是无心之举，总之这场表演像是一个讯号，提醒他记起来三个月前那场本应惊世骇俗的魔术，让他强行压下翻涌而来的情绪。

他没注意到有人从混乱拥挤的人群里看着他远去的背影跟了上去。

必须现在就走。羽生结弦有预感，有什么一定会找上他。是自责、惶恐，还是铁链、询问，还是——一个人。

本来不该有联系的，本来该散的——

一个响指在羽生结弦耳边响起，有人靠近他，敏锐的反应让羽生结弦呼吸一滞，他提速快步走着，不敢停下来，因此错过了即将落到他身上的玫瑰花，他也不敢认清那个人的眉眼，因此错过了那个人失落的表情。

但那个人并没放弃，继续小跑跟着羽生结弦。

“羽生。”那个人一边轻声喊着，一边变出一张扑克牌，“看我，看我。”

羽生结弦没有理会，路人似的漠然地往前走。

他知道是谁。但他不敢停下来面对。

“那，装不认识我也没关系，重新介绍一下，我叫金博洋，你可以叫我天天。”

随手将那张扑克牌抹进口袋，金博洋耐心地跟没有正视过他的羽生结弦一本正经地介绍着自己，见对方还是没反应，不甘心地跟着他一直走。

“这位先生，我现在要去上班，麻烦不要跟着我了。”羽生结弦冷淡说出口，转了个弯。

金博洋跟着他转弯，“羽生，我只想知道三个月前在我不在的时候你们到底发生了什么，告诉我这个，我才肯走！”

“我听不懂你在说什么……”

“听不懂没关系，我可以一个个告诉你，就算你将自己催眠到底，我也一定能唤醒你。”金博洋跟着羽生结弦穿街过巷，几分钟后快步走的频率让他微微喘气。

“你是羽生结弦，一个极具名气的魔术师，很厉害很厉害。”金博洋抬手比划了下，笑道，“有一天你在我面前从天而降，问我要不要加入你的Light，一起登上顶尖的魔术舞台，或者，做一些出格又帅气的事情。”

羽生结弦沉默不语，表情微动。

“最开始，我只是一个小魔术师，过着普通的生活。如果不是你，我可能不能跟米沙、小周他们相遇，也不可能体验一把什么叫万众瞩目。”

金博洋想到这，感叹。

“可惜，三个月前，我答应了家里人去国外学习，没想到回来的时候，我们就散的彻彻底底。”

随即金博洋鼓起勇气地抓住羽生结弦的手臂，让他停下来。听金博洋说了一路的羽生结弦站在原地任他摆布，眼神里翻滚着不明情绪。眼前十字路口的人行红绿灯刚闪烁着绿色，不一会就变成了警告的红色，刺疼他的眼睛。

“到底发生了什么，羽生，求你告诉我。”

金博洋恳求地看着羽生结弦，手掌微微发力，其实根本不痛，羽生结弦却觉得对方的手心像冒出一团火焰，要把他的伪装撕裂燃烧殆尽。

“我听米沙说那次表演大家明明都绝对保密，为什么会被刑警说我们要犯罪？他说有人诬陷，还有很多不存在的证据，他已经排查了好几遍，不可能是他们，除非是——”

“除非是作为总策划的我，亲自，说谎诬陷他们。”羽生结弦丢下一句冰冷的话，让金博洋怔住。

“不可能！”金博洋立马反驳，“绝对不可能！是谁也不可能是你！”

“再怎么样已经过去了，就此，我们分道扬镳，不再彼此信任了。”

“不对不对！不该是这样！”金博洋死死抓紧羽生结弦的手臂，这次羽生是真的感到力气与疼痛了，但他更觉得心上很疼，特别是在金博洋毫不犹豫脱口而出不可能时，心沦陷一块下去，成一角软肋。

金博洋忽然想到什么，换了个话题，“你们是不是被他们关起来询问了？”

“嗯。”羽生结弦毫不避讳地回答。掩饰已经没必要，反正，反正他已经快跟眼前这个人没有任何关系。

“……几天？”

“三天。”

金博洋的眼眶迅速红了起来。

“是我把你们不小心卷进去，所以由我来偿还。”羽生结弦推开了金博洋的手，发现对方用力到让他无可奈何，“就当一切是一场梦吧，闭上眼睛，一切都是假的。”

他也用着力甩开金博洋的手，抬手变出一张牌迅速遮挡住金博洋的视线，轻声叹息。

“对不起，再见。”

一如往昔施展精妙无双的魔术一样，曾经顶尖的魔术师一扬手，散开漫天的扑克牌与纸片分散注意力，金博洋反应过来想抓住眼前的人，错过了几秒，眨眼宽大的街道上只有他一个人愣在原地。对方的障眼法与催眠术向来让人防不胜防，金博洋万分懊悔，又错过了一次跟上那个人的机会。

他抬手接住一张扑克牌。背面，反过来，是红心A。金博洋摸出最开始那张羽生结弦跟他见面时送给他的扑克牌，两两一对比，不同的花纹背面，重合的红心A面。

他突然好难过。

夜色里的警车鸣了声笛，格外刺耳，刑警队队长看着沉浸在纸醉金迷的高楼大厦，听了烦躁，低身进窗，看见了驾驶座上坐着的小警员。

“太吵了，小心点。生怕别人不知道我们要抓人吗？”

“对不起队长。”

刑警队队长摸出了一根烟想要点上。被身边的副队长阻止。

“队长，你确定上次举报Light的那个人跟这次提供线索说Light要犯罪的人是同一个吗？”副队长的右手触到了腰间冰凉的枪支，“今晚会有Light的人出现在高楼上吗？”

“我猜的。虽然是匿名举报，但一直在针对Light，我觉得没差了。”队长叹口气，“我也挺纳闷的，Light不就是一个魔术师表演团吗？谁知道三个月前那次户外表演被人举报说是要抢劫中心银行，甚至还说刺杀……有多严重说的多严重，上头非要我们去抓人，从此再也没消息了。”

副队长混了多年，对一些事情心知肚明，他也知道队长懂得，只能叹道：“带头的那位魔术师是羽生结弦吧？我还挺喜欢看他的魔术的，经常还抢不到他在时代剧场里表演的票，这下好了，彻底看不到了。”

“我猜，他肯定是知道那个举报的人是谁，可能是后台势力太大，不能动，为了保护其他人，只能就此散了。”队长叼着没点的烟，看了腕表，快到时间，示意警队的人跟上，上天台顶楼。

“有可能是哪位黑道富翁什么的想要借魔术师做些冠冕堂皇的事，羽生不答应，就被他们动用势力暗中设计诬陷。毕竟以前也有一些案例关于魔术师的高智商犯罪，前车之鉴，不得不防啊。”

“真复杂。”小警员听到这些话悄声说道。

“别理会这些了，估计是Light的人被盯上，最近被发现汇合了想一网打尽彻底击垮吧。”队长一脸沧桑地将烟放回口袋里。

“等会抓到了就是交差，没抓到——”

“那就是他们太厉害了，压根抓不到啊。”

顶楼风大，凌乱着金博洋的浅色风衣，他抬手按住卷起来的头发。仰头所见夜色撩人，低头所看灯红酒绿，所有的狂欢即将上演，潜伏在黑夜里的影子虎视眈眈。金博洋指尖轻点开启了手机的定位系统，将耳机摘下随意丢到一边，摇滚乐从耳边逃离，风声呼呼吹进触感里，挑动着神经。

他等到了那个人。

霓虹灯交叠混合晃乱人的视线，闭眼斑斓睁眼消逝，羽生结弦刚踏进顶楼天台时，就被站在顶楼边缘的金博洋吸引了全部目光。

星空夜下的一个背影，带着决绝，坚定，一眼念念不忘。

还好他来了，还好没错过这一眼。

“谢谢。你还是来了。”金博洋转身看着一步一步向他走来的羽生结弦，向他张开双臂，随后做了个谢幕礼，如以往魔术表演落幕时那样。

“……难道你是故意在这里等着被抓吗？”羽生结弦看金博洋一副自若模样，稍生怒意。他还不知道向警方透露所谓作案动力的、隐藏在背后的那个人这次的目的是为何，对方势力强大又不可轻易推翻，上次的教训已经在告诉他再跟对方对抗，下场就是被莫须有的罪名镣铐所束缚，半点也容不得反抗。

“只要我们想，我们为什么不可以跟他们对着干？”金博洋不解地道，“羽生，我们不可能被那些人所控，你到底在担心什么？”

掌控障眼术，能催眠能逃离，用华丽惊艳的演出虚幻着现实欺骗着众人的双眼，甚至能随心所欲，得到想要的一切，挡在面前的就破开，想要得到的就改变，本该没有什么能阻止他们。

羽生结弦不语。他在担心什么？他抬眸看着金博洋，心里微微发苦。

最开始，他们只是一群爱玩魔术的魔术师，有缘相聚一起，做了几次惊艳世人的演出。有心人想要跟他们合作，给予金钱权利的诱惑，有的人走有的人留，好聚好散不过如此。但因为遇到了一个人，就想为他留下所有好的事好的人，因此便患得患失，每一步都顾虑重重。

虽然最后还是没能留住。羽生结弦苦笑。

“你是不是联系到米沙他们了，我今天看到他了。顺便，你们已经有计划了？”

“差不多？那个人可能是看到了我将米沙他们聚集在一起，毕竟我也是Light的一员。所以他便猜测我们会重聚，然后开始编造谎言。”金博洋将手揣进口袋里，深呼一口气，“他不想我们重新开始，我偏要这么做。”

“我们明明什么都没做，因为不能被利用所以就不能留吗？”

“因为我们不可控所以就要直接打散吗？”

“哪门子歪理，我们可忙着呢。”金博洋环着手臂无奈地看着在羽生结弦身后刚从大楼楼梯跑上来的一队警员，冲他们示意，伸手双击掌，毫无预兆地从天散落开无数张复印纸，漫天飞舞纷纷扬扬，上面的黑色字体端正，一桩桩一件件的把一个人的资料显示全都扔到警方面前。

“一场简单的表演，感谢各位警官赏脸来看，银幕上还有嫌疑人的同步资料回放，请注意查收。”

羽生结弦愣了一下，抬头看见站在大厦上最高巨型银幕电子屏上方的周知方与陈巍，两人装好什么装备后冲他打了个招呼，登上了不远处飞过来的直升机。

他回看着披着光似的的金博洋，喃喃出声，“博洋……”

满天的白纸从高楼处纷纷而落，跟着被狂风卷起的万千风沙直下，掉进从上一望见底的广场，广场上各个角落突然爆开出一道道烟花雨，在金色沉醉里绚目惊绝。巨幕荧屏上的新闻画面忽然被切换成金博洋的背影，青年转身。

“晚上好各位！我仅代表Light给各位观众道歉，因为某些原因，我们三个月前被恶意诬陷成犯罪，因此停下了那场演出，接下来我们会重新开幕！”

“至于意外，我相信我们的警官会给予我们一个说法的，您说是吗？”金博洋转身让出镜头给身后的警员们，画面停顿几秒后晃动一闪，又转回了原来的新闻画面。

他似乎听到了在万人广场上的惊呼赞叹声。

金博洋微笑谢幕，跟想上来讨个说法一脸纠结的刑警队长摆手，“谢谢，我们接一个人回家，就不用送了。”

他紧张地抓紧羽生结弦的手，上前拥着对方，在对方的耳边轻轻说道。

“羽生。跟我走吧。”

跟我一同，降落。

随即从顶楼翻身而下，金博洋刚想抱紧眼前人，就被羽生结弦反过来拥住，他温柔一笑。

“好啊。一同降落吧，博洋。”

羽生结弦伸手一挥，成叠的扑克牌像蝴蝶一样绕着两个人的身形，从没畏惧过从没退缩过，在交织光影中众目睽睽下直往坠落。

—下—Find your heart

短暂坠落是又一次完美的障眼魔术，落地之后金博洋闭着眼睛被羽生结弦紧紧抱着。他不想离开这个拥抱，也不想远离这种温度，他只想多待一秒，多留一分。

整整三个月的苦苦寻觅和到处奔波，能不能理所当然地要一个贴心拥抱。

“辛苦了。谢谢。”羽生结弦没放开他，柔声地贴在金博洋耳边说道。金博洋的耳朵瞬间红透。就算在夜色里，也能看的清楚，光打出了温柔的轮廓。注意到这个的羽生结弦微起嘴角，想起跟金博洋刚开始接触的那段时光。

最初是他主动跑到金博洋面前一边变着五花八门的魔术一边跟对方介绍着自己，被戈米沙吐槽说他那个样子实在像个开屏的孔雀，总是要金博洋看着他，戈米沙一度捂着脸看不下去。

“看我看我。”羽生结弦经常丢朵小玫瑰给金博洋，得逞似的看着对方红透的耳朵。金博洋最开始还比较腼腆，不怎么爱说话，后来逐渐熟了之后，就开朗的像个小太阳。

有的人在人群里可能是一弯月亮，借着别人的光发亮发热，等自己变成了太阳，别人就成了月亮，而后日月同辉，彼此交映。

羽生结弦曾经怎么跟金博洋相处，现在金博洋就会怎么跟着羽生结弦。要用同样的方式来回忆过去，要以同样的心意来回应对方。

不同的背面，重合的轨迹，是你。

一颗心为你瞻前顾后患得患失不敢放肆，就会有一颗心为你勇往直前无惧无畏披荆斩棘。

因为太过担心自己不能保护到想保护的，过于忧虑自己没法如愿以偿，反而忘了最直接了当的方法来打破僵局去赢得漂亮，可以直面无数艰难沧桑，却败给自己的顾虑和退缩。

“你做到了我不敢做的事情。”羽生结弦轻声道。他们正坐在高楼下一片草地上，金博洋怔怔地看着羽生结弦。

“不……你为我们承担了很多压力，也许那时候你是受到了什么威胁？”金博洋小心翼翼地猜测道。

“那时……你坐上了飞机正回家呢。”羽生结弦话不搭题的说了句，然后笑，“我们还没开始表演，警官就来了。”

他随后淡淡说出口，“那个人是一个富豪的收下，想要我们帮他做点事，我不肯。他便说如果我不乖乖妥协跟警官回去调查，就会对你、或者其他人下手。”

“……呃？”

“所以，某种意义上来说，我的确是害了大家。”

“可是，即使这样他们也没有怪过你。”

“可我怪我自己。如果不是我，大家可能不会这样。”

“不，没关系，羽生。他们在等你回来，我把他们都找回来了，他们都在等你。”

“没有你就没有我们这个Light，你忍心抛弃我们吗？”金博洋将手放到羽生结弦的手背上，“团长，我们就是来接你的。”

他回来后花了三个月时间一个个找回来一个个说服一个个地重新开始，来来回回摸遍了所有线索，如今终于准备就绪，只差一个人回来。

“你想让我们暂时避避风头，所以装不认识我们。”金博洋急切道，“以前是形势所困，但现在我们已经找到了那个人，现在我们完全不用再怕。”

为他退后而漏开的缝隙，被他上前一步缝补好了。

这该如何还呢……羽生结弦听罢觉得眼眶微热，有什么情绪涌到喉中，隐隐作痛，翻滚成心上温软，抵得过盔甲铁壁。

能遇上金博洋，是他此生之幸。

“他们也来了吧？我看到了烟花雨。今天在广场上戴着花边面具的是米沙吧？”羽生结弦问，他还记得那两块金色徽章。

Light的成员徽章。一块刻着金博洋的名字，一块刻着羽生结弦的名字，独一块有二证，是最特别的徽章。

“啊……不好意思，就是我故意递给米沙那顶帽子的，想……想让你看到……我猜你会看到的！”金博洋挠着头歉意一笑，“因为那花边面具我们内部人都见过的，想要是被你看到了，就容易找到了。”

“万一不是我呢？”羽生结弦又问。

“继续找，直到找到你为止。”

“所以——”

“所以，一切重新开始吧。”

“……好。”

羽生结弦止不住嘴角上扬，弧度刚好，他想了很久很久，想了很多很多事情，终于下定决心忽的出声，“博洋。”

“嗯？”金博洋听他喊到，声音在夜晚凉风里是暖和的，落到心头蓦然升起了别样的情绪，心跳频率突然无法掌控。

他抬手抚过在胸前口袋里放着的两张红心A。

“你还记得，我曾跟你说的那个我只想给你一个人看的魔术吗？”羽生结弦眨眼平复下心绪，问道。

“记得记得，你说，你有三张红心A，藏在不同的地方，你会在我面前表演，让我猜猜在哪里放着……”

金博洋突然噤了声，意识到什么后不再开口。他感到心跳砰砰作响的声音在脑海里，跟烟花一样炸开，轰轰烈烈，让人措不及防。

两张红心A……

“我给过你两张了喔。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地歪着头，靠近在柔光之下脸颊逐渐变红的金博洋，气息呼吸交织，仿若轻抬头就能落一吻在面前。

明明灭灭的光下，眼前不是虚假，眼前一切真实，你的眉眼是我眼中唯一，千千万万次，勾勒温柔。

羽生结弦轻轻靠近吻过闭上眼的金博洋的眉与眼。从他的耳边摸出一张红心A。

“最后一颗心，在你这里。”

重合的，相同心意。

——END——


	24. 我在未来等你（时空paro）

【柚天】我在未来等你

*RPS，圈地自萌，不升真人，借用一句“谁上升谁肾亏”  
*可爱他们的，OOC我们的  
*觉不觉得这个预警有些熟悉？  
*是的又是我们  
*请欣赏今日份被高考作文逼到头秃的我们  
*来自爱搞事的[洛神组]   
*文/[洛神组]离鱼

“你好，我是时间送信员金博洋，这里有您的一封信，发送时间为2035年。”   
少年看着眼前这位在他放学路上从天而降、佩戴着“天天快递”字样徽章、穿着黑黄相间工作服的青年，眨眨眼。   
传闻每个人都有收到未来的信的机会。曾经的羽生结弦不太相信，但当信真的出现后他不得不相信，甚至很快就接受了这封信来自未来这样看似荒诞实则确有其事的设定。   
但他没想到原来是以这种方式得到一封信。时间送信员？18岁的羽生结弦好奇金博洋到底是什么样的存在，如果对方穿越时空让其倒流，在未来还能见到吗？   
“谢谢。”羽生结弦道谢接过信之后，低下头看了眼信件信息，眼前这封来自2035年的信，上面没有编码，没有地址，没有其他，只留一个羽生结弦的署名。他抬头想问金博洋更多信息，但对方微笑地回答说这保密。   
好吧。羽生结弦无奈，突然想起自己的姐姐似乎也收到过未来的信，不过她的信来自2025年，那一年发生了一件影响她一生的事——她获得了幸福，未来的她想跟现在的她分享，并告诉她如何向往憧憬未来。羽生结弦还没想过自己也有这一天，他觉得未来遥不可及又近在咫尺，任何一个改变都是不一样的道路，那么未来的他会跟他说些什么呢？2035年，他已经41岁了呀，实现了自己想做科学家的梦想了吗？还是跟他分享未来遇到的命中注定的那个人。   
羽生结弦鬼使神差地看着拥有可爱虎牙的时间送信员。   
“请问，你有见到未来的我吗？”犹豫了下，羽生结弦问出口。   
“没有呢，每位寄信人信息都是保密的，我们只负责送到指定时空收件人的面前。”金博洋解释道。   
“所以你们是超越时空的存在？”   
“准确的说我们的工作时间很短，一般一天只能去一个时间点，去过之后就不会再去，在某个时间里我们是存在的。”   
“你在未来吗？”   
“在啊。说不定会遇见我呢。”   
“所以——”   
“所以，快些长大吧，我在未来等你。”金博洋冲羽生结弦笑开，朝他微鞠躬表达对本次工作支持的谢意，眨眼转身，“安全送达，未来见。”   
羽生结弦微怔，抱着这封信站在归家的街道上，仰头看着万里晴空。   
——   
瞥过桌上这张未写完的信，羽生结弦撑着下巴若有所思地看着窗外的夏光交叠草叶发亮。   
今天他去了时间邮政局，了解寄信流程。有很多人在橱窗前等待，排队长龙一般却有条不紊，2035年的变化很大，甚至超乎了人类想象，时间邮政局也因此忙碌起来，忙着送达描述未来的信件，与过去的人们一同分享感叹。   
羽生结弦也想在这个年份送信给过去的自己，告诉他如今的世界有多神奇多奇妙，并宣告这时的他已经完成了最初的心愿顺利成为一名科学家，生活过得惬意，家人也幸福安康。唯一遗憾大概是，至今还没能遇到另一个人。   
如果可以，他也想给24岁的自己写一封信，告诉他在26岁结婚是在做梦。   
“人手不够啦，能不能联系其他时空的送信员帮我们紧急处理一下，堆积的信件太多，工作艰难！”一个工作人员从橱窗冒出头来打着电话，哀叹道。   
“在联系了！”时空门边的人喊道。   
羽生结弦坐在等候区，看见旁边的时空门正打开，有人匆匆忙忙地跑出来，他一晃眼，只看到一个背影，年轻的送信员懵懵懂懂地东跑西走，待到有人指引他往哪里去，送信员回头一笑，不好意思的挠挠头。   
他忽然觉得那个人很眼熟。模糊的记忆在命运里牵引，到尽头，似梦如幻。摸不清，冥冥之中似乎有联系。难以诉说的感觉。   
也许曾经见过？他想。   
【结弦，如今的我已经实现了你的梦想。如果那时的你有遇到一个特别的人，要尽力记住他的样子。】   
羽生结弦结束回忆后拿起笔在纸上写着。   
【我们的人生过于短暂，遇到的人很多很多。如今的路快走到一半，尽管有很多人陪过你，但也要努力记得每一个人。】   
【选择寄给18岁的你，是因为你的路还很长，未来的人还在等你。】   
羽生结弦想起那个回头笑的灿烂的送信员，心头一时暖意盎然。   
【生命里总会出现这么一个人。也许会相遇，也许只是匆匆而过。】   
但至少见过的。   
至少未来还有可能遇见的。   
未来与一个人都在等你。   
有待期许。一切可期。   
——   
金博洋回到另一个时空的时候恍然觉得自己好像跟什么人擦肩而过。他抬头，看见万里晴空。   
新的一天。

——END——


	25. 春与熊先生（架空paro）

【柚天】春与熊先生

·又名《恋爱攻略进行时》  
·又《把单恋掰成双箭头》  
·作家与玩偶店老板的神奇设定  
·一发完，自娱自乐完全OK

01.

『提问：我好像对一个人一见钟情了，心情有些复杂，该怎么办？

热心网友1：良辰吉日该动手，谈恋爱不单身狗！

热心网友2：还愣着干什么？赶紧的，谈恋爱啊！』

对面那个玩偶店老板看起来特别可爱。

52号街道对街，粉嫩甜蜜的蛋糕店、精心装饰的甜品屋、复古暖黄色调的花店排列成行，自成风景，满是奇妙浪漫的气息，情怀一时如春意。正对着这边特调咖啡馆的店铺是一家纯手工玩偶制品店，粉蓝色的基调，经过时混着隔壁香软诱人的甜品蛋糕香味，像块棉花糖，绵柔如晴空白云，透明玻璃后摆放着小兔子小猫咪小熊仔的布偶玩具，白色粉色蓝色的巧妙搭配让人一见就心动。

对面那个玩偶店老板特别可爱。

这是羽生结弦今天第五次这么觉得。当然，其余时间，说不定他也不知不觉地这么想过。

时间一晃就过去了一个月，他的截稿日期又快到了。就算已经出版过几本畅销书，明白了写书编辑固有的流程，但还是非常不想体会并习惯被催稿的感觉。羽生结弦照常端着笔记本坐在咖啡馆里敲敲打打完稿交差后喝下午茶——老实说他本身没有这个习惯，只是因为在某一天突然解锁了某种度日方式，一到下午就跟上瘾一样忍不住地往咖啡馆走，连他控制不住，想必是因为这家咖啡特别好喝，到最后便是无奈顺缘去了——听他这么一本正经解释的宇野昌磨在心里默默翻了个白眼，鬼才信呐。

明明就是意有所图。巴不得黏在玩偶店的窗上，将那位传羽生结弦闻特别好看的小哥哥一天看到晚，从上看到下，怎么都看不够。

哎，可能是因为春天到了吧。被请客相聚而来的宇野昌磨幽幽地盯着对面侧头过去直愣愣看对面的羽生结弦，面无表情地喝了一口面前的枫糖拿铁。

那么问题来了，羽生结弦坐在这里喝咖啡，风雨无阻的占据这个靠窗的绝佳位置，就是为了看对面的男孩一眼？

与宇野昌磨并排坐着的戈米沙意味深长地看着羽生结弦，啧啧称奇。

于是两个人顺着羽生结弦的目光望向了对面，集中玩偶店，全神贯注企图透过遮挡实现的门前层叠交织的千纸鹤纸星星小风铃看清在柜台里面的人——这怎么可能看得清，于是店老板似乎意有所感，主动走出站到占店面大半的透明玻璃前，修长的身影，年轻，微卷的毛顶着个契合店铺氛围符合店铺风格的猫咪头饰，低身下去替那些萌态生趣的玩偶打尘整理。

看上去特别可爱。（这怕不是因为戴了某人同款厚八百滤镜接收了同步电波）

原来真的能看清人啊——对此感到极为惊奇的戈米沙与宇野昌磨睁大眼睛想将人看个仔细，街道的距离不宽不窄，刚刚好能看清对面的人的活动。聊着聊着眼神飘到对面的羽生结弦看着看着觉得哪里不对劲，后知后觉地转头搞清楚对面两人的举止到底为何后，正经清咳了几声以示回神。

“咳咳。那个……”

自觉失态的宇野昌磨跟戈米沙忙回头来端正坐好，乖巧地像个孩子。

“我们刚刚聊到哪里了？”

羽生结弦喝了口柠檬水以掩饰自己刚刚像被发现什么的不自在，失策，没想到自己偷偷看过去还是被发现，他在心里哀叹一声，觉得自己在光天化日好友调侃之下，确实应该小心谨慎地处理好某些心思。

比如对那位玩偶店老板的一见钟情，再见倾心。

“抱歉抱歉……”戈米沙不好意思地笑着摆摆手，宇野昌磨微低着头以达歉意。

斟酌过后，戈米沙挑了挑眉，试探性地开口，“所以羽生你……这次找我有什么事吗？”

他今天刚好休假，难得不用因为工作啥到处飞来飞去，趁机找朋友们出去浪，恰好羽生结弦说找他有事，就应下约赴场。到了这咖啡馆后跟羽生结弦和宇野昌磨碰了面，三个人随意聊了聊天就吃吃喝喝恍恍惚惚，最后在羽生结弦趁空闲时不时望向对面什么人的时候默契又诡异地停下来盯着羽生结弦想看对方做什么。

根据戈米沙多年交际经验，看羽生结弦这动作，这神情，这被发现的心虚劲，学着那东方神秘的掐指一算，看来对面那位确实不是什么路人。

跟羽生来往最多、深知一切并看的透透的宇野昌磨：……

我什么都不想说。安静如鸡的宇野昌磨在一旁喝着拿铁表示你们聊，我说话就会剧透，请继续下去剧情。

戈米沙看不懂宇野昌磨的眼神，也懒得再理解了，他又问了羽生结弦一遍。只见羽生结弦沉默了一阵，才开口道。

“怎么说呢……我，有点想追对面那位先生。”

“噢……我的伙计。”戈米沙捂着心脏，被吓到似的，难以置信地摇摇头，“这简直就像龙卷风。”

为什么羽生结弦会不由自主地望向对面，他晓得了。

“确实有些快……但你相信一见钟情吗？我觉得我遇到了。”羽生结弦组织着语言，解释道，一提到那个人，就像这几年灵活运用的修辞与描述都是假的，只能用最简单最直白的话语去诉说这一切。

这大概就是陷入爱河的后遗症吧。

“行吧……那你说一下你们怎么认识的？”戈米沙要了杯冰水冷静了一下，开始认真地准备指导好友走向人生必经之路。

“一个雨天。”羽生结弦慢慢说道，“我们没带伞，狼狈地撞到一起后，躲在一个便利店在躲雨。我们聊到雨晴，一起回家。”

戈米沙点点头，转动大脑想象那个场景——怎么这么言情，这也太随便了吧，放到电视剧和小说里都不会有人欣赏的吧——他抬起下巴示意羽生结弦继续说。

“然后我就觉得，我可能喜欢上他了。”

一头雾水的戈米沙：啊？中间经历了什么？

羽生结弦给了他一个无辜真诚让人看上去就很信服的笑容。

靠……这龙卷风是把我脑子给卷没了吧，我咋看不懂这个发展？戈米沙感到头疼。

“没有理由？”戈米沙迟疑地问。

“嗯……这需要理由吗？”向来沉浸在幻想与浪漫主义的作家反问道，“我写过很多爱情……有的时候命运确实给了人一种水到渠成的一见钟情，比如一见到对方就觉得，他好像就是我想要在一起的那个人，太奇妙了。”

戈米沙听罢开始怀疑人生。

“你不信吗？”看着扶额沉思的戈米沙，羽生结弦忍不住又问。

“我信。信。”戈米沙举手认命，“这世界千奇百怪的，发生什么事好像都有它存在的理由，发生在你身上，我觉得还行。”

羽生结弦一听，戈米沙应该是接受了这件事，突然双眼发亮，凑上前去问：“那我要怎么做？”

“首先我得问问这位先生的名字……”

“金博洋。小名天天。”羽生结弦非常认真地介绍对面店主的信息，在中国待了这么多年，他的普通话还是很及格的。在念到“天天”二字时语调不自觉上扬，如同升调的音符，轻快。

突然明白过来为什么要找上自己的戈米沙感叹羽生居然连人家小名都知道了，的确上了心。

戈米沙“咳”了一声，道：“按照你的想法，下一步你想做什么呢？”

羽生结弦指尖轻点桌面，“我在考虑要不要搬家，当邻居什么的。”

“……”戈米沙惊掉了眼镜。“我突然有点害怕。”

羽生结弦：？

“我怕你哪天就直接住进了人家家里。”

02.

『提问：怎么样才算追求？

不靠谱网友：跟他看星星看月亮从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学，确认过眼神是不是对的人，电影院游乐场送礼物烛光晚餐统统试一次，在一个两人独处的夜晚放萤火虫，白天就放气球，写满八百字情书，说完两千句情话，以天地可鉴之心日夜挂念，以山无棱天地合的气势告白，让对方十分感动也不能拒绝，最后跟对方眼神交流，确认对方的心意，完全O文明K 。』

我觉得这样布星，非常布星。

戈米沙撕碎了最新的“恋爱攻略”计划，万分惆怅地以手做梳揉乱自己的头发。他觉得头有些秃，并感到凉。

一开始他本来想让羽生结弦去金博洋店里消费，买点小兔子小猫咪什么的吸引金博洋的注意，但他没想到羽生结弦那天一摸清金博洋是什么身份后第二天就以霸道总裁的方式买完了他店里所有的手工玩偶，据前去助攻的宇野昌磨回忆，当时金博洋被吓的愣在原地，手里的小熊掉到脚下，跟一只迷茫的小仓鼠一样，半天才回过神来。

金博洋认得羽生结弦，他想了半天，最终支支吾吾地说：“没想到您……这么有童趣。”

随后金博洋在羽生结弦期待开启对视对话章节的眼神下一个下午都在为羽生结弦打包玩偶，忙的没空说话，羽生结弦插不上手帮忙，左看右看，抱着一只噗桑在角落里暗自神伤。

第一次攻略，距完美结局还有60％的进度。

虽然没有办法让对方一下子心悦金主，但好歹也成功吸引了人的注意力，羽生结弦在金博洋打包玩偶的过程中环顾店铺，开启探索模式，以作家天生的敏锐感寻找现场已有线索并顺利地解锁了攻略对象的几段对话，推理出各种信息，从金博洋小名聊到学习从兴趣爱好聊到人生哲理，从金博洋有几辆车几块手表推出他在附近的哪个小区并暗戳戳地思考什么时候去买房，从金博洋平时的喜好打扮风格开始预定烛光晚餐约会地点，从询问对方开玩偶店是否是因为喜欢小孩而开始考虑自己要不要直接养个龙凤胎等等等等等等。

疯狂加好感，疯狂解锁隐藏剧情与对话，疯狂赶进度。羽生结弦成功获得“知天”小奖杯。

攻略对象金博洋好感：60。

是否继续挑战？是，否。

于是就有了第二次攻略——看电影。

进展会不会太快了点？戈米沙在听到宇野昌磨的第二段描述时撑着下巴沉思。

其实不算快了。宇野昌磨眼神示意“爱就像龙卷风”理论，停顿了一下，要不是担心吓到金先生，羽生君可能早就……告白了。

戈米沙听完抹了把冷汗，吓死我了，我还以为羽生打算直接上。

爱情电影约会副本进展非常顺利流畅，流畅到宇野昌磨坐在他俩后一排看电影偶尔瞥到他们互动的时候，旁边的小女生跟她闺蜜在讨论那两个人是不是小情侣，感觉好甜。宇野昌磨淡定地咀嚼爆米花，喝着肥宅快乐水，觉得金博洋头上有个进度条，羽生结弦头上冒出的无数个小爱心正发疯了一样往金博洋脑袋撞去。他在想这话被羽生结弦知道了，会不会高兴地飞起。

相似的多种爱好让羽生结弦跟金博洋有着相当多的共同话题，又是年轻的两小伙，之前就有很多接触，一来二往，看过一场电影气氛暧昧模糊，晚上一个冲动跑到酒店干柴烈火也不是没有可能的事。哎哟，戈米沙听到这里出声，对啊，这故事发展没啥毛病，那还有我啥事？

宇野昌磨摇摇头，捧着一杯枸杞茶，说，年轻人就是年轻人。

他俩那天晚上一个激动，跑到网吧通宵打游戏去了。

年轻就是这么肆意张扬。

戈米沙：……

戈米沙：我晓得了，所以又要继续开下一个副本是吧。

是的，于是就开启了下一个烛光晚餐剧本。不过被晚上一场突如其来的暴雨给浇灭了。

被雨困在玩偶店出不去，一身正经打扮的西装又不能狼狈，羽生结弦只能坐在店里等雨停。屋里暖洋洋，色调温柔，隐约有些糖果甜味，一屋子的卡通萌系小玩偶围着穿着蓝色工作装的金博洋，像精灵，羽生结弦偷瞄着算着账本的店老板，觉得这样也不错。

不多时金博洋跟羽生结弦分享了今天早上隔壁蛋糕店小姐姐特地给他做的草莓蛋糕，听着这蛋糕的来历，羽生结弦有些不开心地一叉子咬掉了平时偏爱的草莓，跟旁边摆放的巨型粉色小熊大眼瞪小眼。

戈米沙从羽生结弦那了解到这段剧本时露出了意味深长的微笑。

03.

『提问：我觉得我的暗恋对象太招人喜欢了，好有危机感，怎么办？

理智网友：那就把粗单箭头掰成大写双箭头，以后再有这个情况出现，就霸道地揽过来跟对方说，你已经是我的人了，不可以到处沾花惹草。』

星期五，一周下来还是工作的好时候，从编辑部商定完新书细节后出来的羽生结弦浑身低气压，人退鬼避，谁也不敢轻易靠近。出版社的姑娘们纷纷让道，窃窃私语。

“怎么了这是？”

“感觉羽生君心情不太好的样子呢。”

“前几天羽生老师还挺高兴的呀？”

“不知道呢……也许其他事让人烦躁了吧。”

羽生结弦带着一身生人勿近的气场推开了金博洋的店门，恰好看见笑眯眯的店老板正被一群心花怒放的女孩子们围着，顿时头上阴云又重了几分。

好喔，昨天是这样，今天也是这样，生气咯。

羽生结弦在角落里观察着一只柜台上放着的蓝色大熊，假装在挑选，时不时抱上去以图吸引金博洋的注意，发现无果。在听到女孩们高呼“可爱”二字，也不知道到底说的是小熊玩偶还是戴着小熊耳饰的店老板时非常不开心地按下面前蓝色熊的鼻子，丑萌的熊脸显在眼前，像是在生气发怒。

跟他现在的心情差不多。羽生结弦原地失落了一阵，转头抓了只粉色小兔子准备付钱，这已经是他的习惯，进店里总要买些什么以示真诚，多的玩偶就带回给家里的母亲姐姐或者其他的朋友们，手工的玩偶总要精致完美许多，恰到好处的可爱跟店老板一样总让他心生喜欢。

手里的小兔子顺着毛线微笑，单纯，可爱。

那群女孩站在羽生结弦前面等着金博洋打包玩偶付款完毕。打理小熊的绒毛细心梳理，将其装进隔离袋确保干净整洁，询问要哪种颜色的礼盒后挑着配对颜色的彩带，青年漂亮修长的手指几下绑了个蝴蝶结，粉色与蓝色相得映彰，如少女情怀一样的清新烂漫，将礼盒放进袋子里，最后袋子上系了个浅黄信笺，金博洋用专门练过的花体字在上面写了句“Best wishes for you”。

期许这世上所有的甜蜜与浪漫都降临到你身上。

羽生结弦借着身高优势越过娇小软萌的女孩子们目不转睛地看着正在工作的金博洋。今天的青年一大清早就在打理店铺，顺手将口罩移到下巴处，在跟顾客的交谈中笑出小虎牙，右耳的红色宝石耳钉闪闪发亮，衬着人越发白净清秀。小熊耳饰压住微翘的卷毛，竟还没什么违和感，金博洋有预感似的抬头随意一望，正巧对上羽生结弦的眼，会意一笑，只一眼，却惹的羽生结弦的心口开始发烫，之前的烦躁似乎都一笔勾销。

啊，你知道的，当你喜欢某个人时，就会因为他而开心，因为他而难过，上一秒还因为他的不在乎不高兴，失落惆怅，下一秒却会因为他对你的一个笑，心间便开满了花。

这就是喜欢啊，这就是喜欢。

患得患失无恃有恐，还差一个让我有安全感的理由。

羽生结弦无意中听到那群女孩们聊天说下次要带更多朋友过来跟金博洋认识聊天的时候危机感直线上升。

不行不行！羽生结弦摇晃着手里的粉色小兔子，在心里呐喊。我想要博洋看着我，在乎我，其他的人都不能跟我一样。

他可是我喜欢的人啊。

04.

『提问：告白应该有那些步骤？

机智网友：首先，让对方眼里只有你，含情脉脉，其次，注意气氛，认真地跟对方说，我喜欢你，或者说点什么情话，成功了之后，拥抱，亲吻，结婚。完美结局get！』

金博洋最近感觉自己不太对劲。

这个怎么感觉出来的呢……

当你本来装着其他事情的脑袋里开始不知不觉地冒出一个人的身影，一开始是模糊的雨天的感觉，然后屋檐下的灯光，昏黄交接，具象，清晰，被雨温柔的轮廓逐渐硬朗，勾勒明白，直到浮现出一个人的容貌，才发现这如发酵待定的记忆标注早已经刻在了脑海里，几乎要念念不忘。那天谁撞进了谁的视线已是记不清，唯独那种感觉仍然还在，每每想起捉摸不透，想要深入研究，好奇探索，却发现给予的距离仅此而已，再往前便是空白一片。

像是拼图缺失了几块。你要不要拼起来？拼起来才能看清楚到底是什么意思什么感觉什么答案。

后来就有一个人一直出现在你的生活里生命里，像春天里终于苏醒过来的熊，从草地里蹦出来，带起清新的泥土气味，从绿油油的草地山坡上滚下来，抱着你带着你去拼图，复原，抓不住的感觉由此浮出水面，原来，已经不知不觉地喜欢上一个人。

奇妙的，美妙的，满是粉红泡泡，咕噜咕噜，倒像方糖融进咖啡，搅拌后是微苦中的甜味，想起那个人就满心欢喜，小情歌唱的那样动听和容易，想见天边的彩虹，想吃可口的蛋糕，想吻棉花糖的云，眨眨眼，害羞心跳都不可藏匿，暴露的彻底，心动的原因。

明明春天已经过去了。现在是夏天呀。金博洋收回自己的胡思乱想，揉着发红的脸，迫使自己冷静下来平复突然狂跳的心脏。

他刚感觉到有什么事要发生了。他伸手点灭没有消息却亮起来的手机屏幕。

上天似乎接收到了某种信号，打了个喷嚏，把云吹跑，露出晴空暖阳。金博洋从店铺里走出来伸个懒腰舒展开来，看了看天色，心情颇好，满意地大敞开门通通风，将店门前的挂饰整理整齐，到店外照看摆在外头木架上的几排多肉植物。

抬头转身环顾四周，金博洋想看看有什么热闹的事，却在转头移开目光瞥过的瞬间感觉对面有人在看着他这边。

噢……天呐。

熟悉的……奇怪的感觉。又来了，他不知从什么时候开始。他本来想忽视掉——他自认不是太过自恋的人，不会觉得过路人看过来就是在看他，而且每天都有不同的客人，只有那边一个靠窗的位置才能看的清楚，但他就隐约觉得，哪里不对劲。

之前他没怎么认真理会过这事，也觉得没必要，直到有那么一天他突然就好奇了——金博洋眯着眼睛看向对面，工作所需要的头上的兔子头饰还没摘下来，耷拉下耳朵，配着他今天粉红的T恤，是只粉色垂耳兔。

定睛一看不得了，金博洋有些错愕——原来今天羽生还在？往日金博洋都躲在店里趁没客人的时候摸出手机打游戏，极少出来转悠，一般都透过玻璃门看外面。

其实过去有那么几次他刚好看见了在对面的羽生结弦，偷偷的，多看几次，又收回眼。后来偶尔也会趁对面在工作打字的羽生结弦不注意，偷拍了几张照片，存在他的相册里。

偶尔翻出照片来看，其实近一个月以来，他的照片大多都有羽生结弦的身影。抱着噗桑一起玩的看电影的打游戏的吃蛋糕的去玩去吃去疯的……金博洋的生命里从此闯进了一个羽生结弦，心动的河流从此决堤一发不可收拾，汇成甜蜜的海洋。

好巧？羽生结弦在的那个位置好像可以刚好看的清楚——双向的，彼此都能看得清楚的那种。

这大概是第一次，大大方方地看着仅隔一个街道的对方。

对面的羽生结弦像是终于发现了他，朝金博洋摆摆手打招呼，金博洋甚至可以想象，对方笑眯眯的样子，活像个狡黠的小狐狸，像第一次见面的时候。

金博洋忽然心跳加速了几下。

——他知道这是怎么了。被上苍安排的明明白白的，这是心动的感觉。

猝不及防，被喜欢包围。像是被点了一下小脑袋，冒出小心心与小星星，旋转跳跃缠绕。

甜丝丝的，软软的，蜜糖一般。

金博洋想到这个就情不自禁地想笑。他捂着脸压不下去胡乱往上扬的嘴角，视线一转移，看见对面的羽生结弦刚出了咖啡馆正向他走来，笑容凝固在脸上，呼吸有些急促，心跳不稳。

哎呀我——还没做好如何在你面前正经乖巧的准备。

“嗨！博洋！”羽生结弦热情地向金博洋笑了下，有意无意地瞥过金博洋头上的兔耳朵，好奇问道：“哦呀……今天是小兔子？”

“呃……是的。”金博洋晃了晃脑袋，粉色兔耳朵随着摇晃摆动，他抬手指了指头上的饰品，后随手做了个招财猫的动作，“上次是小猫。好多小朋友都过来店里玩了。”

羽生结弦边听边盯着金博洋笑开的小虎牙神情复杂，心情也复杂了一会。

我觉得这有点犯规。不妥。

他假借观望天气，觉得外面有点热，提议进店铺吹吹风。金博洋愣愣地应下，被羽生结弦推着走进了店铺，回过头想想，难道自己今天哪里不对？不应该这样出门？金博洋纳闷，顺手摘下了兔耳朵。

羽生结弦坐了一会，忍不住揉了一把玩偶店里一只大噗桑——有些神奇，它竟然摆在最显眼的地方，像在等待什么人似的，安静守候。羽生结弦偷偷瞥过一旁还纳闷着的金博洋，嘴角扬起。

想起前几天戈米沙跟他说的那些事，通过相处的六个星期零五天以及其他感觉，确定对方对他印象不坏，而且非常好，攻略进度完成了99％，他快攻略出一个理想结局了。

加油！把粗单箭头掰成大写双箭头！

羽生结弦转头，小心翼翼地道：“博洋？”

“嗯？”金博洋回过神来回道，“怎么了？”

羽生结弦用试探的语气问，“我想问你一件事……”

“什么？”

羽生结弦抱着一大只粉色熊在边缘试探，企图大鹏展翅，他借着中间一只熊的距离，把下巴抵到熊头上，亮着一双眼睛，积着星光碎屑似的，噙着笑意，靠近金博洋，对准青年清澈的眼睛，眼尖地发现金博洋发红的耳尖，看着对方微红的脸颊笑。

金博洋被靠近的羽生结弦吓得下意识地往后退，被羽生结弦揽住了腰，莫名其妙地被抵到了墙上，他们的距离非常近，温热的鼻息在彼此的脸颊流连，呼吸交织。金博洋拼命地眨着眼睛，咽下口水抿嘴，来消解忽而上来加速控制不住的心跳带来的紧张，他感觉身体不听使唤，没力气动，也不想推开带着熊一起壁咚将他圈起来的羽生结弦，他只觉得耳膜嗡嗡作响，像几千烟花在他耳边爆炸，砰砰砰砰，感觉要窒息了。

背后的墙抵着他，让他无路可退。只能被迫抬头直视看着他的羽生结弦，金博洋大脑一片空白，啥都想不了，像被烧光了一样，只剩下羽生结弦眼里明亮如火的光。

他们就这么对视了几秒，却像是看了一生。

“你……你……”金博洋忍不住伸手将羽生结弦推开了一点点距离好让他透气，他感觉对方就像一团火一样越靠近越发烫越热，这还是他二十几年来第一次被人这么围着，不自在地缩矮着身子，小声地问，软软糯糯的，“你……有啥事……需要这么说吗？”

“非常有必要这么做。”羽生结弦笑着，却不解释，只是换了语气，接下去很认真很认真地，看着金博洋说。

“天天。”羽生结弦第一次喊过金博洋的小名，以前他不敢轻易地喊，担心唐突，但现在却再无顾忌。

“啊？？”金博洋一脸懵，但却回过神来，全神贯注地听羽生结弦下面的每一句话。

羽生结弦看他反应，温柔地笑开。

“我喜欢你。非常喜欢，一见钟情的，想过一辈子的那种喜欢。看见你我会开心，看见你跟别人多说话我就会难过，你一会像万里的晴空，充满活力，一时又会如狂风暴雨，让我狼狈，可是就算这么又开心又难过，我还是，还是非常非常喜欢你。”

金博洋愣在原地，暂时没有说话，在努力让像发烧迟钝的大脑解析这段话什么意思。

羽生结弦将额头抵在金博洋额头上，问：“你呢？你喜欢我吗？”

过近的距离让金博洋呼吸一滞，脑海像拼命翻动书页一样将过往一一浮现出来，金博洋蓦地鼻子一酸，心软软的，被洒满了糖，细数着过去跟羽生结弦所有的欢喜与疯狂，惹得人因温暖而动容。

能遇见这么一个人，到底有多容易又有多难得。有的人一生孤苦无依，而有的人只需爱过一次，而他却幸运地遇到最合心意的人。

是躲雨的匆匆一面，是面对面无数次的小心翼翼，是暖灯下的温度，是你此时与我共望的喜欢。

所幸遇见你，你是春天，你是轰轰烈烈，以后是细水长流，相伴直到白头。

金博洋抬眸，眨眼溢出的心思不加掩饰，笑道：“我也喜欢你。”

相通的心意，你该收到了呀。

等待回复的过程短暂又煎熬，意料之中又在意料之外，羽生结弦听了金博洋的话怔住半秒，回过神来笑开，毫不迟疑地低头吻住了金博洋柔软的唇。

金博洋被吻住后睁着眼睛不知所措了一秒，之后闭着眼伸手往前一抱，抱住了熊与他的先生。

非常有必要这么说。羽生结弦想。

一旦确认过心意，听到你的回应，我就可以低下头去吻你。

而我啊，对你志在必得，我喜欢你，绝对不会放手。

你要知道哟。春天的原野里，你，个人正走着，对面走来一只可爱的小熊，浑身的毛活像天鹅绒，眼睛圆鼓鼓的。它这么对你说道：'你好，先生，和我一块儿打滚玩好么？'接着，你就和小熊抱在一起，顺着长满三叶草的山坡咕噜咕噜滚下去，整整玩了一大天。你说棒不棒？

太棒了。

我就这么喜欢你。*

——END——

*题目取自村上春树的《挪威的森林》的一段对话。直取可爱之意，将原对话的小姐改成了先生。

原对话：

"最最喜欢你，绿子。"

"什么程度？"

"像喜欢春天的熊一样。"

"春天的熊？"绿子再次扬起脸，"什么春天的熊？"

"春天的原野里，你，个人正走着，对面走来一只可爱的小熊，浑身的毛活像天鹅绒，眼睛圆鼓鼓的。它这么对你说道：'你好，小姐，和我一块儿打滚玩好么？'接着，你就和小熊抱在一起，顺着长满三叶草的山坡咕噜咕噜滚下去，整整玩了一大天。你说棒不棒？"

"太棒了。"

"我就这么喜欢你。"


	26. 既见君子（玄幻paro）

【柚天】既见君子

·《追一颗星星》拍摄剧本衍生

·《化龙》前篇之一

·画师柚x龙天

·《化龙》相关：

我念念不忘的只有最初见过我曾经最真一面的那个人。我活过千秋百岁，沧海桑田，还是没能逃过那第一眼。  
他的模样我已忘记，名字也早已经随风而逝，但我还是记得他。  
但我还是很想他。  
——《化龙》人物印象词·金天

——

《化龙》主打权谋，辅以玄幻元素，是国内少有的正剧题材，故事以古时北国的通灵画师有提笔化龙之能为开端，传闻遇此龙，得龙鳞，则可开启通天镜，得见鸿墟之象，此重可得权赢天下杀生与夺，轻可得财富一方永世无忧，瑞雪之时传说有金龙腾空而起初显人间，八荒四海风云变幻，一场挣扎博弈，欲望沉浮随之展开。

金博洋饰演的男五号是剧里画师笔下最后也是唯一一条未被点睛的黑龙，渡过千载春秋，年轻赤诚的帝业天子闻名而来，请求在这场博弈里同舟而行，为天下太平。而黑龙循着画师留下的气息前去人间，与天子一同陷入进一场阴谋诡计中，最后被赋予人性爱恨，脱离轮回，终化为真龙，拂黑染金，归去长生。

——《追一颗星星》选段《化龙》剧情简介，因重新整理脑洞有删改

——

眼前的青年皮肤本来就白，粉底均匀衬着一身利落黑衣，剑眉轻扬嘴角微起，闭眼从容，胸有成竹，眼睫如蝶欲飞，眼角处一道淡淡的金影，配着他剧中化龙的造型，一瞬即有意气风发之势，恰是鲜衣怒马，神采飞扬。

传有画师运笔化龙，生花点睛，得一契机跃纸而上，一朝仰天长啸，卧龙腾云，扶摇直上，万里扬名。

百世皆传，云天化龙之时，世间风云再起。正是《化龙》由来。

……

“……倘若我在你面前从未显过原形呢？”

他刚刚背过这段台词。羽生结弦就靠近过来，恰好听清。

面前的人认真看过他眉眼，好像还用眉笔再细细勾勒过他修整的眉，温柔细致，他却感到微痒，心下微动。

“在我眼里，你已是最真。”

羽生结弦轻吹过金博洋脸上的细碎闪影，满意后退欣赏着最后的妆容，他无心地想出这句话作为回应，看见金博洋忽而睁眼。

四目相对，金博洋缓过神来，盯着羽生结弦良久，看清对面那人的容颜后他淡淡一笑。

化龙百态，经世越海，长生而过，千百年来独自一人，早已经忘了是否在那个画出他眉眼的画师面前显出过原形，也已经忘了那个人的容貌，活的太久，回忆也模糊逐渐消散。

但纵然在这世间活过千人一面，最初的模样仍只存在于那个人的笔下，原形如此，容颜如此，初心如此。

只有他见过。

只有他。

——选自《追一颗星星》相关选段

——

《追一颗星星》番外六  
《化龙》（正文剧本衍生）

风乍起。

青苔覆上阶，暗柳意萧索，抬眸上方的牌匾已蒙了尘，细闻仍是满道的桂香，推开门再往里走，绕过水榭楼台，便是他悄悄放过纸鸢，戏过游鱼，过了几年安逸自在日子的别院。可他却知道什么都变了。

一朝，奸臣当道，一夕，物是人非。

心下万分怅然，思绪流转，年轻的皇子挥开随从宫人，一步踏入院中，直见到转角那黑衣少年，回神垂眸略一倾身，向其拱手，“先生。”

背着一幅画卷的黑衣少年并不应声，只是抬手接住随风而散的落花，久久凝视。

换作从前，那人肯定要叹花期易逝了。

惋惜一叹，少年转身向皇子看去，“殿下，可是想好该如何做了？”

皇子略一迟疑，许久才道：“便如先生所愿。当年为谋朝政，历尽千辛特意去寻这世间唯一一条未点睛的黑龙，如今倒是后退不得。”

“一入朝政身不由己，却看不得这世人水深火热，今日来，便再不后退。”

黑龙听罢，会意一笑，出声却字字清晰，“纵使你要面目全非，遭受万人唾骂，纵使你要戴上可怖的面具，鲜血沾身，纵使从此往后，再没有人看清你真实模样，也绝不后悔？”

皇子听他反问，低头不言。

都说那朱甍碧瓦，玉楼金殿里的人，甚是凉薄，他曾在暖春的宫殿里赤脚站着，蹲下身去自己抱住自己，繁重华丽的衣物隔着皮肤，透着丝丝凉意。

眼是冷的，就如重重垂帘里的那个人冷冷看着他的眸子，透着他像是望着哪个人，装不进半点宽容；嘴是冷的，就像那些随声附和窃窃私语，绞尽脑汁却笑里藏刀要将对面的那人就地扳倒；耳是冷的，听来的传来的当做疯言疯语，任凭它在脑海里化成梦魇，夜夜梦回在空旷的行宫里——

是不是，就剩那心是温热的，就剩那血是温热的，非要扯来淋漓血肉，才能换来一片赤诚？

一旦往上走，就再无人能看清自己最初什么样子。

“后悔了？”黑龙少年看他反应，微眯眸，“当初找上门来，要我辅佐你，我确是心甘情愿，你也要知晓，我虽为龙族，却不臣服任何人。若是做不到这些，那便没有理由让我留下。”

“并非……请先生谅解。”皇子升起惶恐，忙施礼道歉，“我只是，觉得有些对不住先生。”

黑龙听完却笑，明白皇子在顾虑什么，“世上除了一人，谁都不欠我，我亦不欠谁。殿下勿要多想。”

“一人？”皇子问出口，疑惑看着黑龙后自知失礼。到底是少年心性，忍不住又问，“我知先生您虽是少年模样，却已活过千百年，如此长的一生，就没什么人陪在身边吗？”

黑龙下意识地侧身瞥过背上那幅画卷，低眸，像是回忆起什么淡淡道：“……有过。我们这些逆天而生的龙，最初还是有人陪着的。”

“那怎么……”

“但执笔化龙终是违背天意。他必替我们受罚。”黑龙闭上眼，唇却微颤，抬手将背上画卷扯下，紧紧盯着上面的封条，“如此，身为画师，终归入画，不再为世间人。”

目光眷恋，温柔映过其上四字，金天，羽生。黑龙眼眶微热，哽咽长久。隽秀之字泛着黄留过千百年，如那人细纹流云白衣翩然，三分从容五分自若，两分倾世皆给予过他，曾经桃林落英缤纷归入梦中，见过一人眉眼带着淡淡笑意为他赐字赐名，为他抚琴作画，知天意不可违，却仍一意孤行，要他活过沧海万年，长命百岁，看遍天下事，莫负这一命。

“是他欠我。只有他。”

他将我画进纸上，将我归入人间，给予我一切，要我看过山河百川无数云霞，见过人生百态千姿万念，但我念念不忘的只有最初见过我曾经最真一面的那个人。我活过千秋百岁，沧海桑田，还是没能逃过那第一眼。他的模样我已忘记，名字也早已经随风而逝，但我还是记得他。

但我还是很想他。

黑龙喟然，苦笑长息，将画卷重新背起，扬手将落花尽数散去。

“殿下，就算千百人只见得你一面，我却仍然会记得你最真的一面。”那也是他曾经对我说过的。

“莫怕。”黑龙转身遥望，恍惚间似听见记忆里那抹白衣唤他。

一如往昔。

——正文·《既见君子》——

一.

风轻微凉，泉声入耳。

本应心无旁骛，潜心而悟，端正静坐做个样子，却莫名委屈。山水之间静坐的黑衣少年忍不得睁眸好奇四望，没见到心中那人，蓦地失落惆怅。转而仰头看青天日光，万里无云，寂静的山林此时幽然淡趣，除他之外，一时连平时常见的飞禽走兽都不见些影，天地之间，唯有他生而孤寂。

又像是被那人抛弃一般。

附近恰是山青修竹一方水色，不似人间胜似桃源，自上流落了些桃色花瓣，凋零飘转，婉转添艳，闻香依旧，却安抚不住新生化灵初到人间颇为烦躁的心。

片刻后终是耐不住心性，少年撑过身下冰冷的玉石台，抬手胡七八糟地拢了几下先前躺过无意散开的衣衫，纠结这衣带是往右系还是往左系，往前走像是不太适应双腿，往竹阶下时差点被绊倒，气呼呼地起身怪罪那路边突然冒出来的石头，边走却边觉得当人真烦。

条条框框的，束手束脚，一时要端正守规，一时要清心寡欲，要感悟人世就要对着一片林一条河看清万物原状，对着落花与风声倾耳闻详，全然没有化形畅游云海、直上云天来的痛快，一朝腾云驾雾，九重而去，何必留在人间受行走的折磨。

可你当初可不是这么想的。少年想着想着脑海里浮现出那个人的身影，忽而就觉得自己的脸生疼生疼的。

当初既见君子，何曾想过这本应受的苦处与痛果，也未曾虑过往后种种。

可初涉人间，他又怎么懂呢。

少年摇摇头，压下难解的情愫，转过水榭踏过亭台，寻觅不一会儿，眼眸中便透出欢喜的神采。

眼中心心念念之人在白梨落花纷扰下垂眸执笔作画，发缕衬肤，如玉温润，修身似竹，暗自带着几分书卷气，不算惊艳，却着实能念念不忘。笔尖墨染白画几下挥就，一只灵俏乖怜的云雀跃然纸上，尾羽再添上几处白色羽缘，栩栩如生，生动惊世。

传闻中一笔如神的画师，便是如此了。

“羽生！”那少年跑上前去，喜笑颜开，恰如三月开的烂漫的桃花。羽生向来是最爱花的，总喜欢看花画花，自然，也喜欢比花喻人。

只不过在他眼里，活泼爱闹、生趣鲜活的终归比纸上为假、托以寂寥的要来的喜欢。

羽生见少年过来，微微一笑，仔细将少年观察了一番，将他身上凌乱的衣衫系好，抬手将少年乱糟糟的头发重新梳过，系上今早特意挑选的金发带。少年还是个待长个的年纪，身量不高，比羽生还矮了些，但羽生抬手一过来，却极为自觉转身地低下去方便羽生替他整理头发，他抬手揉了揉脸颊，来见羽生之前他特地去泉水那边洗了把脸，眼角处一道若隐金纹配着少年清秀的眉眼，更显神采飞扬。

此时乖巧地如同林深处的幼鹿，无忧且无虑。

羽生却暗自叹了气。

“我知你，定然不愿意独自一个人待在知灵处，你也无须做一副强颜欢笑的样子。我看着怪别扭。”

羽生收了手，端详许久，转身淡淡道：“你也不过在人间几天，不必急着约束自己，我当初在你的画上提了随性二字，就是要你随性而活，随心所愿，不用跟着人学做那些表面模样。”

“那太累了。”随后他又笑开，像是自嘲，语气多了些哀叹。少年却看不懂，他只知羽生一定不喜欢说这样的事，思来想去，还是歪着头，并不多言。

他觉得，他距离理解羽生，理解一个人，大概还要走很多很多年，走很多很多步。

羽生敛了些情绪，重新向少年望去，笑道：“你未知人间事，我也并非教你如何为人，我只让你这几天待在知灵处体悟人间万物生灵，感受天地灵气，可你倒是狼狈回来了，是觉得不好么？”

少年一听低下头去，小声支吾道：“……我觉得一个人待在那里，很不开心。”

“你觉得不开心？”羽生奇道，没曾想过这条小黑龙竟是这种想法。他先前画的那几条龙已然被点了金睛，早早赋予了人性的爱恨，在身边待了不久便放它们归去四海再不回首，不知道它们是否自己参悟化了人还是一直以龙形存在，也不知道它们是什么想法。

他想过自己笔下这最后一条未点金睛便浮画而生的小黑龙不谙世事，不懂何为爱恨，不懂何为欢欣和苦楚，独自待在山水之间也无妨，不想原来他还是会因为一个人而感到孤寂，感到寂寞。

生非自凡胎骨肉，无父母，无兄亲，拜他灵笔而活，俯瞰天地无拘无束，终究是一张白纸而化的灵魂，却早已有悲欢，有喜怒。

他自出世以来便在身边，一切由人来牵绊，原来不知不觉中，自有醒悟。羽生想到这一惊，后也不知觉地轻轻笑开。

许是好事。羽生想，他看着仍然懵懂的少年。起码可以体会到人世的好与坏。

“所以你回来找我了。”羽生轻道。

“有你在，我就开心。”少年忙点头，像是在确认什么心意，急切，赤诚，眼眸里清澈如水，独独映着羽生一人的影子。

羽生是他在这世上唯一的神明，唯一感知到的温度，唯一的火光，虔诚如斯，断不可忘怀。

羽生听罢心间如水起涟漪，温柔似水。但他稍转头，入目皆是纷纷而落的白梨，不由得暗自神伤，神情微动。

可花开终有花落时，相逢自有别离日。

何况他这提笔化龙、逆天改命之人，是万万不能百岁无忧，一生如愿。

如此，他终有一天要离开这少年。命中注定，不可逃避。这痛这伤，始终不能明了也就罢了，你却已经通晓情深，这你可要承受吗？

人呐，喜在心系，悲亦心系，复杂而又纯粹，心乐自是最好，令人艳羡，总说不羡仙，也是受情爱至亲动人所想；一旦心痛却是焚骨噬血，纵灵丹妙药也消不掉锥心之痛半点的伤痕，确实是人最真实最可怖之处了。

总是悲莫悲兮生别离，乐莫乐兮新相知，但最后我怎么忍心你受这种苦。我一去，你独自留在这世间，孤苦无依，我如何舍得。

而我又如何抵挡这天意所趋。

“羽生……你，你怎么了？”

少年一直在盯着看落花兀自感伤的羽生，敏锐察觉到对方黯然的神情，小心翼翼地拉着羽生的衣袖，眨着眼睛，担忧又与他同悲着。

他顺着羽生望着的那凋落的碎花，总觉得非常落寞。

他想，在他生之前，羽生就是这样一个人吗？一个人看花，一个人写字，一个人作画，一个人度过烛夜，一个人待到天明，没有哪个人或者灵像他这样，跟着羽生转悠，跟着他走跟着他跑，跟他学写字作画，听他抚琴说花，他从一开始就好像只有羽生，而羽生好像也只有他。

天地所有人与灵生来皆孤独，作伴余生其实是虚妄。

但少年不想如此。

他想一直一直陪着羽生，想羽生永远都不离开他，想一切都像现在这样，他自开始便许诺不化原型，维持人形，他每天可以睡到日上三竿才醒，醒来一睁眼就看到羽生，羽生会替他系那条特别的金色发带，还会夸他眼角的金纹好看，然后他跟着羽生到知灵处看花，作画，弹琴，写字，教他读书读理，听他说传说里最威武的龙、人间有趣的人和事，趴在玉石台上偶尔下溪水跟鱼儿戏耍，数着那些竹子又长高了多少。一起看着黄昏渐至，晚霞西沉，直到天边亮起星辰，在亭上吹风，听细雨，最后一同持着火烛，慢慢走下竹阶，一步归回梦中，一步未知尽头。

岁月知无声，不晓人间处。

这是他最爱的样子。这是他活的最痛快又无忧无虑的日子。

不应该变的。少年想。不可能变的。

被少年清朗的声拉回神后，羽生自觉失态，他低头瞥过拉着他衣袖的少年的手，轻柔地拍了拍其手背，“无事。莫担心。”

他一下转过语气，挡住了敏感的少年想问出口的话语，他喊过他为少年取的名字，扯着着问：“天天，今天你、你可要听什么故事？”

唤作金天的少年见羽生这番模样轻皱眉头，不外露极快地变了脸色，不想让羽生担心，羽生向来不喜他皱眉。金天心下几次思量，思绪千回百转，一时也想不通自己为何会这样，以前他都没有这么烦恼过。

也许是因为以前的羽生对他总是温柔体贴，从来没有在他面前如此失落过吧。

若我更像一个人，而非一条什么都不明白的小黑龙，是不是就可以更懂得你一点，是不是就可以再替你分担这些烦扰？

“羽生。”金天突然问，“你会一直陪着我吗？”

被问到的青年微微一震，他怔怔地看着少年明亮的眼瞳，却如被灼烧一般，让他无处逃匿。

你呀你……怎么会问这话呢。

彼此沉默无话。金天直直地看着羽生，倔强如顽石，一时竟让羽生错觉地以为他的眼角泛红，合着他眼角的金纹，格外的惊艳。金天给了羽生这么长的时间开口，可羽生却觉得他什么都不能回答。

许久，羽生不忍心再看见少年难过的模样，轻声叹息。他安慰地抱了抱清瘦的少年，未敢接话。

二.

古传北国终年白雪皑皑，未有暖阳烈日之时，纷纷扰扰数百年，竟是人杰地灵之地，不怪乎有民间传闻，北国因有神明庇佑故而常存明火，百姓康乐无忧。

但天意不明人间苦乐，天灾人祸接连降临人世，雪停干旱数年，连年征战潦倒民不聊生，苦不堪言。

直至一场瑞雪终临北国，传闻东边有金龙腾空而起初显人间，八荒四海风云变幻，幻化星火落地皆化成灵，散落人间四处，一时成景。往后几年北国竟平息战火结束动乱，百废待兴。

传有通灵画师运笔化龙，生花点睛，得一契机跃纸而上，龙灵仰天长啸，卧龙腾云，渡海覆金，扶摇直上，万里扬名。待北国危难之际出世救民，后世称之为，祥龙点睛，腾世度生。

然而对于那位通灵画师，所知之人却寥寥无几。有人说他就是庇佑北国的神灵，有人说他不过凡人之躯，早年间为皇室作画，后隐居山林，有着上古灵笔罢了。更有人说他不过是编造出来哄着世人聊以寄慰，那传闻的金龙腾世也不过是胡乱拼凑出来的。人世百态，众说纷纭。

但在金天眼里，羽生更像是拥有喜怒爱恨的人，而非无情无欲的神。不过那又有什么所谓，反正自金天初见人间的第一眼起，他就已经认定羽生，是谁都无妨，别的人都不会再入他眼了。

一生一世，只属一人。命是因他而起，名是由他而赐，最初的样子已被他收尽眼底，想必也会牢记于心，再无第二人可如此。

听说上天最不愿得见人世圆满，我偏不如天意。

金天躺在庭院里那棵最高的梨花树上，一身黑衣也不怕脏，歪过头去看树下低头作画的羽生。他总爱往高处走，也爱往高树爬，仿佛那就能以人形到达天边踏云一般。金天往下认真看羽生近几日画的什么，但被羽生的身影挡住了些许，起身挪动时无意摇晃着身下粗壮的树枝，声响几下，让羽生抬头去看树上那个仿佛永远长不大的少年，一时纷纷落下无数白梨，倒像是金天为他下了场梨花雨。

花衬人艳，那光芒万丈的少年在落花里冲他明朗一笑，转落心头，火一般地烧着。

是他数年孤寂空白里，唯一的色彩。

脸上微动容，羽生刚轻放下了手头的笔，就听金天在树上问他，张开手臂炫耀似的，“羽生，你不画画我？”

羽生失笑，“你自是从画中来，何必还要往画中去？”

“那为什么你画的其他东西都不会像我这样成人？”金天好奇道，“像以前你画的那只鸟儿，我以为你画给我解解闷呢。”

“你是不一样的。”羽生笑道，“千百年才出一个从天而降的你，你跟其他人和灵，是不一样的。”

“再说了，化灵是件何其逆天而行的事，多了，会遭罪的。”羽生轻描淡写地，更像是自言自语，压低了声，也没让金天听到。他抬手小心拂过墨迹方干的画，画上山河万里明秀清隽，曲径通幽意味深长，本以为能将此生夙愿道尽于此，归去也该有个定所，回过头来才发现，这每一丝每一处都是半点不舍得，更别说……更别说这山川草木之中，处处皆有，金天的气息。

画不尽，道不完，念不断，完完整整一个金天，却只能与这隔绝，与他隔绝，永生永世。

命如此……何苦呢。

“问这个，原来是关心你有没有伴呐。”羽生转头勾着笑，反向金天道，“你若是想要，我画给你就是，往后也不必缠着我了吧。”

金天听罢却急了，摆摆手道：“没有没有！别的我都不喜欢，你别丢我一个人玩。”

羽生却没再说话。他也不知道该说些什么，他只能冲着金天笑，笑着笑着，就觉得这漫天的梨花像打湿了他眉眼，让他心揪着疼。

他此刻庆幸高处的金天看不清他眼中汹涌澎湃，好让他忽而的不堪得以安放，不至于溃不成军。

“羽生！羽生！”金天见羽生半天不回话，着急地大声向树下那人道，“你没生气吧？我说错话了！对不起！”

他看羽生还是怔在原地，只好自顾自的往下说。

“羽生！你没生气吧？”

“我错了，我不应该说鸟儿的事！什么花花草草小鸟鱼儿的我都不喜欢！”

“哪些都不好看的！没有你好看！也没有你对我这么好！”

金天干脆越说越糊涂，到头来也不晓得自己到底说了什么，最后脑袋一热，压在心里的那些话一下子全都如春日花开，纷纷扬扬如不断落下的梨花落到羽生心头上。

“哎呀我、我……”金天捂着脸，斟酌道，最终一闭眼，高声道。

“我其实最喜欢你了，从我见到你第一面，我就特别喜欢！”

羽生错愕地抬起头望向正睁眼看着他的，树上的那个黑衣少年。

既见君子，云胡不喜。

——《化龙》前篇《既见君子》完——


	27. 冰与火之歌-惊世（西幻paro）

【柚天】冰与火之歌-惊世

*RPS 圈地自萌 不升真人  
*是天天的生贺！赛季加油！  
*洛神组重出江湖，主题冰与火之歌，此致  
*文/[洛神组]离鱼

·也是一个脑洞了很久的故事  
·西幻背景自设甚多注意避雷  
·神族少年们的爱情故事叭

——我从漫漫冰雪遥遥山河翻山越岭而来，得以见你惊鸿一面，你便如火焰一般灿烂，在我心里做永恒的燃烧。

01.

风雪忽见急，千里连朔气。

从北国之都通往更北之地的烈城，自护城冰门到边疆焰墙，连飞雁苍鹰都不愿渡的距离，若是要以步强行，恐怕走到十年也未尝能如愿。

北国地广物博，边域辽阔，是整个大陆最大的国家，而在最北的边缘地带坐落着一座独立小城，不属北国，也不归海域，不成国家，不独为王，只知其为“烈城”二字如名，常年如春，城墙似火，如一簇肆意燃烧火苗生长在冰天雪地里，四国之人皆向往之，北国人犹甚。

相传那里是古老的神族留存安居之地，住的都是神的后裔，其族封火为腾，以焰为身，族人皆非常人：耳状如飞翼，眼上落星辰，眸中盛星河，唇出惊鸿语，身穿烈红衣，彩云覆腕边，脚下皆玄地，飞弓挽搭肩，一出惊世人，不见如梦去。

人人都想见这传说中的神族人一面，但并非人人都有本事走它个十年八载。自大陆数千年的领域战争平息、北国安定无风波之后，此近百年，从没有人想过要飞越沧海翻过山岭到达烈城一探究竟，因此一国一城也便相安无事，没有来往。直到近几年的北国域主有了安邦四方之志，这才有人提了与边缘的烈城交际往来的主张，由此一策，北国人便越来越积极地、想方设法地想要越过一段距离与鸿沟去实现得以见一面的愿望。

北国人身上都流着上古神族留下来的血液，生来便懂得如何控制冰，将雪与风奉为神明，期望其赋予他们在冰雪疾风中也能坚韧不拔的毅力与勇气，以之为一生荣光。国民们尽管或多或少都有神的血脉，但终究也有等级之分，擅冰的贵族们往往将这种能力运用地更加得心应手，因此也是守护北国的第一勇士，保卫国家一马当先，是他们自出生起就被赋予的使命与职责。

羽生结弦便是北国里最为出彩的勇士，这是每个人皆知的事实。几乎每个人都会仰慕他、敬重他，少年们崇拜他，姑娘们爱慕他，听着他无数的事迹与故事，为他赞扬鼓掌，雀跃心动，人人都知每当他出现之时，就是“晴空明朗”之际，引得世人皆颂，万人欢呼。

而这位北国史上最为年轻的勇士，决定要当第一个正式前往烈城的人，这意味着他必须要翻过好几十座山、渡过好几十条河，走过黎明与黄昏，越过风沙与喧狂，到达一个谁也不曾到过的地方，甚至还不知道半路会不会因为这艰难的一路弃途而逃。

所有人都认为他疯了，即使人人都说要去烈城，但始终没有人真的动身，口头上说说而已，谁也不会拿命作赌注。

但羽生结弦会。他一直都是一个勇于去打破规则、不断地超越自己的人，他觉得他总不能一直待在一个虚幻又浮华的安全区里守着所谓的荣耀存活一生——他想要走出去，去跑，去奔，去到一个无人到达过的地方，去看大陆上最壮丽的风景，去找一朵肆意奔放的火焰，去一了自己年少时向往的心愿。

于是他跟家族对抗了一个月的时间，才终于说服所有人让他们允许他去做这种疯狂的事情。

少年就这么启程了，带着一身孤勇，与一把长剑，身覆冰图腾，一往无前，更多的是期待、憧憬与隐约的兴奋。

临走前，他的好友、那个总喜欢借他天生神力制造冰淇淋的戈米沙问他，“你就非要去那个荒疆吗？明明没有人要你必须这么做。”

羽生结弦转身离去的背影越行越远，没有丝毫的停留。

“是，我一定要去。是我想这么做的，那我就去做。”他说，头也不回地踏上了旅途。

02.

如果上苍给了羽生结弦一个重新选择的机会，让他好好考虑清楚这个决定应该如何，羽生结弦当然还是会下同样的决心，他总是会想尽办法去实现自己想做的事情，做不到另说，什么都想再尝试一下。

如果不是因为“试试”和“想要完成”的一时冲动与十分的激情，估计这辈子可能都会遗憾后悔没能去闯荡四方，自然，若真是这样，羽生结弦也许另因其它事而遗憾后悔。

他花了三个月的时间去擅长制作各式机械的东国打磨了一套飞行装置，首次运用了自己种族的优势做了动力源，在一个冬日暖阳的日子里，带上戈米沙一同前往启程。

这一路上他没有遇到什么野兽风暴和意外，连常年的积雪与风都适时地躲避了他，越往北走竟然越感到温热，羽生结弦心下一个感叹，下一秒就收到出现故障的信息，机械不稳紧急降落，他一下子就扑到了地上——陷进了如棉花糖的雪地里。

他从雪中挣扎出来，往四周一看，竟是一座山谷，在起身环顾，才发现四处被山壁围绕，无路可走，无路可退。

真是不幸中幸运——老地图上说翻过这座山谷，不远便可以到烈城。但偏偏他就卡在这里，不能退也不能进。

戈米沙检查了几次飞行工具，无果，向询问的羽生结弦摊手道：“看来我们得留在这里过一夜了——又或许是很多天。”这一未知的旅途果然不会一帆风顺。

羽生结弦朝他露出了一个微笑，意思是：“没关系，一切都会好的。”

戈米沙也不知羽生结弦哪来的自信，总是莫名其妙又理所当然似的。他无奈一耸肩，一个躺下就要睡在雪里。

北国的子民天生便爱雪爱冰，只要有雪，那便令人心安。但羽生结弦偏偏要去那个会将雪融化的地方，非要往火里走。戈米沙想，小疯子。

羽生结弦没有像戈米沙那样躺倒，只是坐在雪地上，安静地坐着，闭着眼用意念感受着周围变化的一切——流着神的血脉的少年，自然可以感知到天地万物的变化，这是上苍的恩赐。他能听见风的来处与归处，也能听见冰山下雪水缓缓滴落在石上的声音，还能听见十里之外似乎有人在走动、说话的声音——

除他们之外还有其他人？这一认知让羽生结弦欣喜地睁开眼，拉着快睡着的戈米沙就要往听见的声音之源跑去，脚下的雪地被羽生结弦踩的深浅不一，差点陷下去，但他没有动用神力让自己浮空起来，而是更虔诚地一步一步走过去，或许是因为即将要见到什么人才如此，或者是因为别的什么。

戈米沙跟着羽生结弦到了一个山坡下，神使鬼差地找了个被冻住的大石块躲了起来。虽然戈米沙很不解为什么要这么做，看起来像是要观察什么人，还是暗戳戳的那种——让他想到北国那些遇到心上人就羞涩地躲起来的姑娘们。

于是接下来的一幕让他觉得这个猜想也不是没有道理——原来一切有迹可循。

他们在这滴水成冰、漫天飘雪的山谷里，见到了一个红衣飞扬、烈烈如火的少年，正站在山坡上，挽弓搭箭，极其张扬肆意，一眼惊世。

那少年一笑，仿若冰雪都消融殆尽。

羽生结弦怔怔地抬头看着那个少年。

03.

原来真的有人是如此地惊艳、让人念念不忘，见之一面，心跳声都随之化作震耳语，在心间如烟火般盛放，连冰雪与时间都似乎为之凝固。

多年以后，羽生结弦也总是忘不了这一场景，他从没跟人描述过这种感觉，语言皆显的匮乏，唯有真正地见了人一面才知惊鸿二字作如何形容。他将一眼的记忆稳稳地放在心上，在藏进内心深处，无人知晓。

他望着那个少年许久，像是怕轻轻移开一眼就会错过什么，生怕那个绝艳的身影被风雪淹没——因为那太像火焰，固执又倔强地在燃着，怎么都不肯熄灭。随后羽生结弦诧异地发现那个少年好像注意到了他们这边，转身看了过来。

其实羽生结弦跟戈米沙与少年隔的并不远，更何况羽生结弦为了将人看仔细些还往前走了几段距离，因此被发现也正常。那少年方才才搭上箭来，正瞄着他面前的幻兽放了过去，感应到什么似的松了力度后警惕地握弓转身，恰巧一眼就看见了在山坡下的羽生结弦。

见少年望过来，羽生结弦只觉得少年松了弓，却往他心里射了一箭。

那少年许是惊讶，没有想过在这种地方能见到其他人——山坡下那个人一身幻蓝色的衣，仿佛是冰雪的主宰，在一片白色冰霜中格外显眼。

戈米沙若是知道两个人此时所想，大概就很气。一整个大活人在你两之间的气场中，就这么被忽视了吗？

随后他便看见那少年身侧又走出来一个人，也是红衣，不过远没有身边的少年这么耀眼夺目，看见羽生结弦两人时错愕了一瞬，跟少年交流了一会，但戈米沙立即就明白过来——

他们遇到了烈城的人。

——身穿烈红衣，彩云覆腕边，脚下皆玄地，飞弓挽搭肩，一出惊世人，不见如梦去。

04.

“羽生，你觉得是不是……”

“是啊，你也这么觉得……”

戈米沙觉得他们两人之间突然失去了共同语言，因为山坡上的那两个人走下来了，直接站到他们面前。羽生结弦一直在看着那个少年，少年也一直盯着羽生结弦。

“你们是谁？”少年问，“看起来非我族人。”

“我们从北国来。”羽生结弦说。

“北国？”少年微一挑眉，转头跟身边的人私语了一句，像是在说“是往南的那个北国吗”，身旁人看了羽生结弦跟戈米沙一会才略一点头确认。

“我还从没见过北国的人呢……”少年想罢看着羽生结弦喃喃自语道，“原来这么好看。”

戈米沙默不作声地瞥一眼羽生结弦，后者看上去没什么反应，但他眼尖地发现羽生结弦垂下的手指动了一下。

虽然戈米沙第一反应在意的是为什么那少年不对着我说好看。

“我叫金博洋。这是金杨，我江哥。”少年这么介绍自己与身边人，随即扬眉一笑，“烈城人，你们呢？”

“北国的羽生结弦、戈米沙。”羽生结弦微勾起嘴角，真诚道，“我也没见过像你这么好看的人。”

05.

“你们来冰谷作甚？”

“实际上，我们想去烈城。不小心被困在了这。”

“为什么想去那？总不能是因为想看我吧，哈哈哈哈——”

金杨听着金博洋这玩笑话，小声说了句“自恋鬼”。

没想到羽生结弦回道：“见到你，不枉此行。”

06.

戈米沙想，他真没想过一向正经的羽生结弦居然会说出这种话，实在是令人瑟瑟发抖。

“羽生，”戈米沙喊住要跟着金博洋跟金杨去往烈城的羽生结弦，说出了自己的想法，“我真怕你不想回去了。”

“为什么？”羽生结弦不解道。

你看上去太明显了——

戈米沙说：“感觉你现在就像被小妖精勾走了魂。”

“有吗？”羽生结弦听罢笑起来，认真思考了好一会，才认真答道，“好像确实是这样。”

哎。戈米沙想，看来是有什么要发生了。

传闻有位天神擅弓射箭，被他击中的人都会——

陷入爱河。

07.

烈城看上去好像一把火，走进去更是在火一般，简直就是大陆的奇迹，在冰里盛放着火，能不奇幻吗？

越过护城焰墙，羽生结弦和戈米沙跟着金博洋与金杨一同进了传闻里人人向往的神之领域——比想象的要辉煌金碧一万倍。

城里的人个个都穿红衣，个个都耀眼如火，每个人都如传说的那样不似常人，羽生结弦在后面盯着前面金博洋尖尖的耳朵与身上红衣点缀的钻星，想起了少年眼边的星辰，觉得尽管这一城的人都如此好看，但远远比不上见到的这第一个人。

或是只有一个遇见的人才能惊艳，从此他人再不入眼。

这一路上的人都好奇地张望着羽生结弦跟戈米沙，这是他们第一次见到除他们之外另外的人，来自北国的，控制冰雪的，冷清孤傲，一向不相融的种族。

“天天！又去冰谷玩啦？那又什么好玩的，整天都是幻兽，看腻啦——”

有人注意到羽生结弦，向金博洋喊道：“嘿天天！他们是谁！”接着又有更多的人过来喊着。

“没见过的，难不成你去北国拐了两个人回来？”

“哦哟！不愧是我天总！厉害！”

“能交个朋友吗？那个小哥哥真好看！”

羽生结弦能从他们的对话里推出来那个叫金博洋的少年在烈城的地位——人见人爱级别的。

怪不得开了句玩笑。羽生结弦想。

金博洋转头望了羽生结弦一眼，摆手笑道：“别想了，我的人！”

08.

少年人宣布主权的方式直接又猖狂，惹的羽生结弦心下一动。

戈米沙看着眼前一切，拉住要往前跑的羽生结弦低声道：“你看吧，我觉得你真的不想回去了。”

“啊，确实。”羽生结弦点头道。

“那么你想——”

09.

羽生结弦没接话，只是像又做了个什么重大决定，快步地跑向金博洋跟他并排走着，戈米沙看着羽生结弦越行越远的背影，只觉得羽生结弦可真是个行动派——

要翻山越岭便翻山越岭，要追求谁就追求谁。

好样的。

金博洋略有些诧异，眼神飘忽了一下，心跳莫名地开始加速起来。羽生结弦低头轻轻地握住了金博洋的手腕，一瞬间入眸所见冰色与火交织，完美契合。

施了个什么魔法？金博洋没有抗拒的想法，只看着羽生结弦，一抬眸与其对视许久，脸红了一瞬。

这还是他第一次被人这么握着手，也是第一次被人这么看着，眼里像是有整片海洋，看的他慌乱着，又泛起心底浪花。

江哥说，要是遇到某个人有这种感觉，那大概就是……

10.

“你、你在想什么？”金博洋小声地问。

羽生结弦说：“关于一见钟情的猜想。”

——END——


	28. 弦外之音（学生paro）

·这是一个不打算写只用来想象的脑洞  
·太沙雕了…

【柚天】弦外之音  
·民间艺人网红天与胆大心细（？）留学生柚的故事  
·脑洞来自天桥下小金戴着墨镜曾经被我说像拉二胡表情包的照片23333

·故事是这样子的：

·小金同学是一个在校大学生，品学兼优努力向上，那是多才多艺活泼开朗，琴棋书画并不精通，却弹得一手好吉他拉的一手好二胡，能歌善舞是没错了，这表面上是个三好学生四好青年五等市民，暗地里却是天桥底下一名深藏不露的民间艺人，平时闲来无事就坐在天桥下谈弹吉他拉拉二胡，陶冶情操休养身心，未料一朝走红，从此获粉无数，路人观众翻了一倍，要不是拦着喊着，被投喂的硬币足以让他发财致富走上人生巅峰（并不是）

·终于有那么一天，小柚同学在中国云游四海游到了东北，招架不住本地中国同学热情的招待，准备在这里度过一个美好的暑假。在一个阳光明媚风光被套上偶像剧标配滤镜气氛变得暧昧不明的午后，小柚同学一个转头回眸，碰见了命中注定的那个他。

·他，桀骜不驯，潇洒自由，自我陶醉唉春悲秋地拉着一首二胡曲（二泉映月吗），高超惊世的表演吸引了小柚同学的注意力。遭了，小柚同学按住心口，这就是想回放一次的感觉。

·一曲终了，完成惯例演出的小金同学头也不回地收工走人。小柚同学就着急啊，这一走万一你早已经消失在人海怎么办，行动力max就上去拦住对方礼貌问姓名住址电话号码微信号。

·小金拥有着网红的苦恼，无奈说，我只是个路人罢了，拉拉二胡听听就算了吧啊。

·小柚同学有些失落，真诚道，可我觉得你拉的很好听，以后还会有吗？

·小金同学一听乐了，我瞧你眼生，新来的吧？好啦，明天我还会在这里的。弹吉他，你听吗？

·行呐。小柚同学操着一口东北腔，顺利地交上了这个（男）朋友。

·于是后来他们就经常在天桥底下你弹我听你唱我听你跳我看，偶尔小金同学还作为导游带外国友人吃吃逛逛，对练东北普通话与学习外国语言，一来二往，成为了知心朋友。

·小金同学发现每当小柚同学在场的时候，他的观众总会多了好多，里三圈外三圈的，活像围观他们两个猴。

·小金同学偶尔会趁天不注意，偷瞄着隔壁让他涨粉的小柚同学。

·啊，果然颜好气质好才是最重要的。

·我也不差啊。小金同学想。

·小柚同学说，小金跳舞有时挺撩人的，有时又很奶气，就很神奇。于是他发挥好奇怪的人设，加上工科生搞科研与生俱来的探究习惯，他决定要经常跟着小金同学才行。

·有天小金同学就说，你总听我唱我弹，我还没听过你唱过呢，能不能给我唱一首？

·小柚同学惊道，从没有人想听我唱歌呢。

·没事，一般深藏不露的，其实都是高人。小金同学咧嘴一笑安慰道，像我，就是这样。

·也许小金同学以后还是挺后悔说这种话的。也灭了二人组合c位出道的念头，灭的彻彻底底的。

·小柚同学心中纠结，但又不好意思拂了小金同学的意，还是即兴跟着小金同学自己编的吉他曲唱了几句。

·小金同学听完了之后，露出了礼貌而又不失尴尬的微笑。

·小金同学一个起身：告辞。

·于是后来他们就断了联系

·后来他们在不断的互相接触、边缘试探企图大鹏展翅为所欲为和偶像剧般令人窒息的剧情里终于发现自己对对方有好感。

·真是艰辛。毕竟两个人的风格基本上是反着来的。一个潮男，一个土包子。

·但真爱又何所畏惧呢。哪怕画风不一致。哪怕组合不起来不能强势出道。

·但网红与工科生也要谈恋爱呀。

·有点sad又有点happy的感觉。

·不是心肌梗塞，是心动啊。

·告白这个难题难不倒行动力max又聪明的小机灵鬼小柚同学，他决定要学好当初小金自己编的一首曲子，然后艰难地用他学过的汉语词汇填词。

·这可是个令人头秃的大工程。不过小柚同学没有掉发，仍然顶着一头疯长的头发，被不明所以的小金同学指着要去理发了，并建议道，要不你跟我这头发一样卷一把？

·最令人心忧的问题来了。他得唱歌。

·真的要唱吗？

·真的要唱吗？

·不太好吧。小柚同学平生第一次感到手足无措，被害怕淹没。

·看着好友一步步走向脱单之路而自己还是个单身狗的中国同学语重心长地跟小柚同学说，就算你唱走调、唱破音，唱到音频不清晰，那也没关系。只要你表达出你喜欢那小子的意思，那就妥了。

·小柚之意不在唱，意在小金。

·意在弦外之音里的喜欢与表白。

·被如此鼓励的小柚同学下定决心学习唱歌之道，过程非常之痛苦又难受艰难。好在终于学有所成，爱情，果然还是会感动天感动地的。

·表白那天的约会场地定在了他们第一次相遇的天桥下。小柚同学一身正经的模样，怀里抱着吉他，正冲着一脸茫然被拖来约会的小金同学笑，眉眼弯弯，都是小金记忆里的样子，分毫不差，每每想起都很开心，心口发烫。

·确认过心跳，确实是喜欢的笑。

·那天晚上没有星星与月亮，说不出今晚月色真好的大瞎话，也玩不来岁月静好的小情调，却能在人山人海里，万家灯火中，为你唱一首精心准备的情歌。

·每一句每一字，都争先恐后地诉说着对你的偏爱与欢喜。

·每一个用心的音调都在努力表达我喜欢你。

·很喜欢，喜欢。想跟你在一起过一辈子的喜欢。

·你想唱歌我听一辈子，你要跳舞我念一辈子，你要做什么我都愿意陪你，天涯海角也好，路边天桥也行，就是非常喜欢你，愿意与你一起疯一起狂一直到我不爱你为止。

·虽然我觉得我不爱你这个选项不存在。

·如此——我们在一起吧。我想牵你的手。

·可以吗？

·小金同学当然愿意。他愣愣地看着眼前一切浪漫与美好，眼眶一热，落泪，就如在今晚缠绵眷恋的夜色里丢失了星星。

·他哭着却笑说，你跑调了啊。

·小柚同学有些不好意思地笑，我已经尽力了。

·我已经尽力捧着一颗心到你面前了。

·我已经尽力为你做所有不可能的事了。

·但我知道你所有意思。小金同学上前拥抱住发愣的小柚同学，这一首歌，我很喜欢很喜欢，喜欢的不得了，喜欢的要命。

·你也是。小金同学趁小柚同学出声时立马接上去，我也很喜欢很喜欢你，喜欢的不得了，喜欢的要命。

·你所有的弦外之音我都明白喔。

·接下来，可不可以吻你了？小柚同学贴在小金同学的耳边小声问，旁边有太多人围观了，他隐约听见了围观群众的惊叹声。

·此刻像是全世界都看见了属于他们的浪漫与幸福。

·回答他的是落在他唇上的相同的柔软触感。

·今晚因你夜色撩人，亲吻何妨。

——END——


	29. 你好像一块小甜饼（魔法paro）

【柚天】你好像一块小甜饼

·又名《一见钟情我要拐走一只精灵》  
·又又名《我跟甜饼争宠二三事》  
·又又又名《凭好看谈的恋爱》  
·沉鱼落雁魔法师柚与闭月羞花小精灵天

01.

今天的魔法大陆风大，雨大，容易被拐走。

“不好意思啊魔法师先生，不小心掉到你家门口，请问可不可以在你这里留宿一个晚上？”

精灵族的小王子金博洋艰难地掀开被雨淋湿的斗篷兜帽趴在魔法师羽生结弦家的窗台前，歉意地冲对方笑的傻兮兮，淋湿的刘海还滴着水，让他打了个冷颤，又毫无形象地打了个喷嚏，搞得整洁的窗台湿漉漉的，还带着几片残枝枯叶，一片凌乱。

还在状况外的羽生结弦先生打量着这只落魄的小精灵，在思考对方到底是掉坑里了摔沟里了还是怎么了，怎么这么狼狈不堪。

就算再狼狈也还是很好看就是了。魔法大陆里天生丽质难自弃的精灵一族总是让人情不自禁地心动，大陆上最厉害的魔法师羽生结弦先生也不例外。

毕竟这位朋友看上去很合他的心意嘛。

“这间屋子只有我一个人住，介意吗？”羽生结弦将人放进暖烘烘的小屋里，金博洋一边道谢一边惊奇地环顾亮堂堂暖色调的小木屋，天花板上墙上挂着作吊坠的金色星星串，隐约流动着碎光流影，还吊着几瓶蔚蓝色的星沙，施了魔法藤蔓木枝结成小熊的模样，壁炉里还有火光，仔细一闻，好像还有从厨房里飘过来的……小甜饼香甜蜜滋滋的味道。

新做的小甜饼加上蜂蜜……金博洋下意识地咽了咽口水，快要馋哭了。

哇喔，传说中大陆最厉害最好看最完美的魔法师的小木屋里原来长这样……虽然这是魔法大陆小木屋的标准套间热销匹配通街爆款……想起自己纯金发亮大陆仅此一家独一无二的小屋，金博洋若有所思地摇摇头。

02.

第一次放外人进来的羽生结弦心情复杂地盯着好奇如林间小鹿的金博洋，极少碰见过小精灵在自己小屋里甘当宅魔法师一个月出两次门最开心的事情是参加魔法讲座锻造魔法勇创佳绩的魔法师开始思考一个问题。

总觉得自己是被美貌迷住了双眼……家里留着的食材只够一个人吃怎么办？要是自己做的他不喜欢怎么办？家里只有一张床怎么睡？夏天的地板上还是很凉诶。

醒醒啊魔法师先生人家只住一个晚上。

03.

“那什么，谢谢收留……真的非常感谢！外面这么大风雨，我就不该出门……现在肯定回不去了……我只能被迫留在您的小屋里……请问你是做了小甜饼吗？”

金博洋给自己施加了个清理魔法，让自己看上去体面，耷拉着脑袋捧着羽生结弦递给他的牛奶果汁，跟他一同围着小木桌，忧郁地望着窗帘大开的窗——外面雨停了。

“……”

羽生结弦不动声色，挑了挑眉。

“打、打扰了……我等会就走。”金博洋捂着脸小声说。

看来自己之前想太多了，等他一走，现在不用思考问题了，反正又是自己一个人过。羽生结弦佯装咳了几声，点点头，表示流浪在外的可爱精灵应该早点回家，不应该留宿，万一被拐走了那可怎么办。

“那个，外面刚下完雨刮完风，我觉得不太安全，要不你还是待在我这里……？呃，或者说我刚做了小甜饼，你要不要吃点再走？”

金博洋顿时眼睛一亮，让羽生结弦觉得对方要是只老虎精兔子精仓鼠精，外露的耳朵尾巴在此刻一定在疯狂摇摆，“好、好啊！……其实我觉得您说的很有道理！”

小孩才选择，成年精灵说我都要。

04.

“其实好多人都说我长的像老虎精兔子精仓鼠精，但我这种纯种精灵，跟这些半路成精的是不一样的。”

新鲜出炉的小甜饼被做成小蜜蜂、小蜜糖罐、小花花、小星星的形状，金博洋在木桌边上一口一个小甜饼，跟收留他的魔法师先生开始了不熟不说话一熟就唠嗑的模式。小甜饼过甜的味道让他觉得刚刚好，十分甜让人美滋滋。

“不一样？”羽生结弦好奇。

“比如我可以变出他们的耳朵跟尾巴，不过他们自己是收不回去这些特征的。”金博洋说完抬手擦掉了嘴上残留的甜饼碎屑。

随后抬手一个响指，老虎的耳朵从金博洋发上冒出来，尾巴摇摆着，还带着金色闪闪的效果，“像这样。”

然后又一个响指，下一秒转换成兔子毛绒绒的耳朵跟尾巴，“像这样。”

再一个响指，是小仓鼠，“像这样！”

最后一个响指，魔法消失，金光消散，优雅落幕。

“我这个魔法可是第一次在你面前展示的哟，全大陆保证找不到像我这么可爱的第二个精灵。”毕竟自说精灵族里一朵花嘛，金博洋冲羽生结弦眨了眨右眼，羽生结弦感觉自己出现了幻觉，竟然觉得对方眨眼Bilibili地闪出了一颗星星，耀眼夺目。

完美！在敲厉害的魔法师先生面前完成了一个难度系数不高却足够华丽耀眼的魔法，金博洋很快乐很开心很自豪，转眼在羽生结弦诧异的眼神下又吃完了一盘甜饼。

“谢谢款待！嗝……”金博洋拍了拍自己的小肚皮，他指了指桌上的盘子，“作为谢礼，我……我帮你洗碗？”

羽生结弦沉默了一阵，在金博洋懵逼的注视下挥手施加了个魔法将盘子送进厨房里，将桌面清理得干干净净。

实用型与好看型魔法PK——

管他呢好看就行。羽生结弦回想起刚刚那些可爱的魔法，突然觉得今天的甜饼可能做的有些甜。

对面的小精灵是会发光吧。

05.

“平时博洋都会做些什么呢？”

魔法大陆里一身荣光加身伟大的羽生结弦先生边说边动了动手指，指挥着蓝色羽毛笔在由于太宅没遇到什么精灵一片空白但有生之年想以此再出一本书的《魔法精灵实录笔记》上，无意识地画了个小心心。

反应过来后羽生结弦有些懵，抬眸注意着没察觉到什么的金博洋，将书往金博洋视线范围外挪开了点。

怎么说也不能让他看见那颗心旁边之前写下的“博洋”两个字吧。

“喔我啊，平时就到处飞飞到处玩，学学新的魔法。”金博洋整理了会自己定制带有羽毛图案的斗篷帽子，笑开小虎牙向羽生结弦解释，“不过我桶总总是跟我说我这么晃悠是在招蜂引蝶，我也很纳闷。”

默默瞥了一眼今天掉在他家窗台前一眼就留在家里还请他吃自己做的小甜饼现在在他身边散发着可爱气息的精灵小王子，羽生结弦认同“招蜂引蝶”这个词，点点头。

毫不自知的可爱麻烦这位叛逆的精灵收一收？

“我觉得是大家对我有所误会，我平常是个非常霸气的人，我不是那种特别软萌的精灵，我……”

“哎呀妈呀猫头鹰！”

被突如其来飞到他身边的猫头鹰吓了一跳的金博洋破音喊出声立马蹦出几米躲到羽生结弦身后。

偶尔来家里做客蹭饭吃陪伴孤独寂寞魔法师的猫头鹰先生颇为无语地站在木桌上看了看深呼吸缓神的金博洋，又看着一动不动乖巧坐着的羽生结弦。

脑阔疼的猫头鹰：你家小孩怕我呢？

羽生结弦笑眯眯地点头，不言不语。然后随手合上了似乎暴露在身后的金博洋视线下的记录本。

不过金博洋好像没注意到。

羽生结弦觉得又失落又惆怅。

06.

“他大概就待一个晚上。”

给猫头鹰先生准备小甜饼补偿的羽生结弦在厨房里说着。

“可我觉得你不是这么想的。”

成精又年长的猫头鹰看透了一切。

它突然想起今天的喜鹊精落在羽生结弦小屋的屋顶上已经很久了，风雨也赶不走。

它那时候问喜鹊精，你咋待这了？今天这日子，东方那牛郎织女不是见面吗？你不去当值？

喜鹊精说，飞累了歇一会，反正还没这么快。但我掐指一算，觉得今天这里应该有什么爱情会发生，留下来凑凑热闹。

哎呀。猫头鹰啧啧称奇，可真神机妙算，您可真是棒啊。

“羽生，没想到你今天遇到个精灵，就跟着东方那牛郎织女脱单了，万万没想到哇。”

猫头鹰沧桑地摇头叹道。

羽生结弦心里一个咯噔，手里的锅铲被吓的丢到了地上。

“胡说什么呢！”

07.

“其实我想问，我可不可以以后常来你的小屋里玩？你做的甜饼实在太好吃了……”

金博洋犹豫了一会，小心翼翼地问羽生结弦。

刚打发走看热闹的猫头鹰先生，上楼顶跟喜鹊精探讨完某些问题的羽生结弦镇定地表示“没问题，你想来多少次、待多久都可以。”

今天外面刮的是龙卷风叭。

08.

今日份的小甜饼糖好像加多了。

嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。

09.

等等，他看上去像是着迷我的小甜饼。

而不是我这个做小甜饼的人？？！

“羽生早安！今天有没有小甜饼？”

“羽生，今天为什么没有小甜饼？”

“羽生，我想吃小甜饼……”

脑海里回放金博洋那些事关小甜饼就没有一句话关心他羽生结弦，惆怅的羽生结弦头疼地在窗台边用手指点着脑袋沉思。

自那天过后，金博洋就时常来蹭小甜饼吃，跟他聊聊天，斗斗魔法，好不自在，又快乐，又幸福，让一直担心羽生结弦因太强太宅而孤独寂寞的猫头鹰既替他开心又替自己伤心。

真伤心，以后给自己的小甜饼都减半了。明明是同一个人做的东西，为什么金博洋那份就感觉特别甜呢！！你不要这么偏心！过分了！猫头鹰噗嗤噗嗤扇动翅膀张牙舞爪气愤地向羽生结弦表达不满。

可做小甜饼的材料又快没了。虽然金博洋为了感谢他，经常从外替他买材料买食材买各种乱七八糟的东西，但还是不得不到了要亲自出门的时候。

慌张实在不是一个优秀魔法师应该有的。

羽生结弦穿好魔法长袍，万念俱灰地尝试挪动到门前，一厘米，再一厘米。最后痛下决心开门迎接外面世界的问好。

一打开门，一睁开眼就看到正抬手准备敲门抬头看他的金博洋，两个人懵懵地对视静默了一会，羽生结弦回神后感到心花怒放。

啊，一直逃开的外面世界原来有一个你，这感觉真的太棒了。

10.

——如果不被那些同样心花怒放的女魔法师追的话。

“啊啊啊是羽生！羽生啊！羽生居然出门了！”

“会动的！快追！！难得一见啊！！”

“挑个黄道吉日出门果然没错！”

羽生结弦气喘吁吁地跟一同外出的金博洋躲在草丛里，一声都不敢出。抬头透过树叶枝间偷偷瞄着那些从面前经过的崇拜者魔法师精灵，金博洋总算见识到了什么才叫“招蜂引蝶”。

造孽哟。金博洋转头看着曾被谣传是精灵族的羽生结弦，同情地拍了拍他的肩。原来这就是久负盛名的伟大的大陆十大杰出青年魔法师总是不愿意出门的原因。虽然大家都是“招蜂引蝶”的主，但金博洋还是知道比起羽生结弦，他还是差了点。

可能是因为自己修炼的魔法不够帅吧。金博洋痛心疾首，决定要改过自新，闭关修炼，勇敢地跟羽生结弦共同承担一份大家都不该有的名为美丽的罪。

虽然金博洋还没想到自己吸引的人跟羽生结弦吸引的人都不一样。

想养孩子与想嫁的本质区别还是明明白白的叭。

11.

抓住一个精灵就先抓住他的胃，抓住了他的胃就能做一辈子的好朋友。

羽生结弦听完猫头鹰这句话后抬手一下子将一颗草莓切成了汁。（围观的猫头鹰：……）

“好朋友？”

羽生结弦小声嘟囔了一句。

算了算金博洋找他玩已经有两个月有余，关系感觉还是由小甜饼维系，所有的话题互动玩耍都离不开金博洋爱吃的小甜饼。

我觉得这样非常不可以。

想完了的羽生结弦将今日份的小甜饼全都喂给了挣扎的猫头鹰。

“今天不做小甜饼了。”

他说，算着金博洋今天来家里的时间。

“就一点都不喜欢我吗？”

12.

猫头鹰从一堆小甜饼里冒出脑袋来，建议道。

“要不你跟天天说，你其实是小甜饼精？已经封饼神了？”

羽生结弦没怎么听清楚猫头鹰的话，捧着一杯草莓奶昔放到小木桌上，然后坐下，难过地抬手撑着脑袋想着事情。

“哎。”

是为我的小甜饼而留下，而不是我这个人呐。

他们喜欢我的魔法，你喜欢我做的小甜饼，但都没有了解过我这个人到底喜欢做什么、喜欢些什么。我喜欢宅在家里研究、喜欢写字看书、喜欢花、想要有一片花园、想要简单的生活……这些你都不知道吧。

原来还是这样吗？

魔法师叹气地换了个姿势撑着脑袋。

“天天什么时候到家啊？”

13.

“啊哈啾——”

陪金博洋采花的金杨“咿”了一声转头看突然打喷嚏的金博洋，说：“看来有人在想你呢。”

金博洋揉了揉鼻子，将手上刚移开的一大束花又重新抱回怀里。

“还好不是花粉过敏，要真是，下次就没法过来了。”

金杨看着还在挑着花的金博洋，感叹，“你这是要搬个花园过去吗？”

金博洋专注鲜花头也不抬地回道：“等春天到了再种个花园，还不到时候呢。”

这几天注意到金博洋跟抄课堂笔记一样在记录些什么，也晓得他跟羽生结弦那点小事，整天看着金博洋飞来飞去地跑过去玩、替羽生采集食材材料啥的，金杨随口问了一句，“你最近都在做什么啊？”

“给羽生挑礼物啊。”金博洋抬头笑道，“我们认识两个月啦！”

还挑纪念品喔。金杨听完在心里默默翻了个白眼。

14.

“你觉得羽生会喜欢我这些花吗？”

金博洋有些担忧地捧着大束杂七杂八凌乱中又带着奇幻的鲜花，“我记得他说他喜欢花，也不晓得喜欢哪些……”

“没事，这不我们常说，情人眼里出西施嘛。再怎么丑的花或者礼物，只要是你用心准备的，那就还可以啦。”金杨摆摆手胡说八道。

“真的吗？”金博洋眨眨眼看着金杨。

坠入爱河的精灵总会这样患得患失疑神疑鬼的。古人诚不欺我。金杨深呼一口气后认真跟金博洋确认，“当然了。除非实在是不喜欢你咯。”

“喔……我也不知道他喜不喜欢我。”金博洋叹气，“他每次都爱跟我聊小甜饼。要是我不爱吃了，他是不是就不喜欢我了？”

也就是你，总吃不胖，总吃不腻。围观过金博洋吃甜饼吃到一半笑出声一幕的金杨心情复杂。

难道这两个人的感觉都被甜饼吃了？脑袋都被糖糊了？

“我问你，如果羽生做出了难吃的小甜饼你还会喜欢他吗？”

金博洋一头雾水反应却出奇地灵敏，“为什么不喜欢？他又不是非要做好吃的。”

我喜欢的是他这个人呀。喜欢他的认真喜欢他的温柔喜欢他的所有。

“那如果你不爱吃了他就不理你了，那就不是真的喜欢你了。真的敢去喜欢一个人的话，就不会单单纠结这些随时会变的事情，虽然喜欢这件事挺复杂。不过管他呢！”

金杨随手推了一把金博洋，“去吧少年，喜欢就说出来！喜欢就喜欢，哪来这么多理由！”

15.

总有那么一天，我可能不爱吃小甜饼，你也可能做不出最开始令我着迷的那种味道。

时间会冲刷掉那些曾经很喜欢的感觉，很多事情都不一定尽如人意，但心很难改变。

我喜欢的是你，就你一个呀。

16.

“我今天没有小甜饼。”羽生结弦打开房门愣愣地看着捧着花笑着看他的金博洋，喃喃出声。

“我今天也不想吃。”金博洋上前将羽生结弦跟怀里的花抱住。

“我有一件事情要告诉你。”

“我也是。”

17.

“我喜欢你。”

很喜欢很喜欢。

你就像世界上最甜最好吃的小甜饼和糖。

最让我心动。

——END——


	30. 不捣蛋也有糖（魔法paro）

【柚天】不捣蛋也有糖

·又名《半粒糖甜到伤》x  
·又又名《南瓜饼的阶段性胜利》  
·又又又名《关于南瓜的一些心得》  
·沉鱼落雁魔法师柚与闭月羞花小精灵天  
·万圣节特辑  
·相关设定第一篇《你好像一块小甜饼》，第二篇《不捣蛋也有糖》

01\. 

万圣节快到了，然而好像跟羽生结弦和金博洋并没有什么关系。 

尽管整个魔法大陆都在庆贺这个有趣的节日，到处都有南瓜灯、南瓜车，小精灵、女巫跟小恶魔们在天上骑着魔法飞天奇幻扫帚飞了一整天，花篮与糖果齐飞，魔法药水与巧克力共一色，但在魔法世界，总有各种千奇百怪的节日和稀奇古怪的纪念日可以热闹起来，因而对金博洋来说，万圣节显然不能引起他过多的兴趣。 

说起来金博洋跟羽生结弦确定在一起生活的纪念日就是七夕节，在此以后，只要每天有小甜饼吃，金博洋觉得这就是在过节。 

唯一让金博洋觉得万圣节有什么不一样的地方，便是羽生结弦在这一天可以做南瓜饼。 

既然万圣节是个特定的节日，那么在这个日子肯定会有独特的东西冒出来，比如南瓜，巨大的南瓜，好吃又好看的南瓜，香甜可口无比美味的南瓜，想想就觉得幸福快乐。 

作为羽生结弦牌小甜饼忠实爱好者及拥护者，金博洋自然想吃到羽生结弦亲自做的南瓜饼。据说要做出最好吃的南瓜饼，原材料的南瓜也必须要是最好的，为此金博洋还去试吃过好几种南瓜，最终得出结论：嗯，外面卖的果然都有生长药水的味，不天然，不健康，不绿色，不环保，还不如自己种自己养。 

满脑子天真烂漫想法的小精灵小金先生兴冲冲地拉着他的魔法师先生，指着小木屋前面的花田小院子，说：“羽生羽生，我可不可以种南瓜？” 

羽生结弦困惑地看了看金博洋，又看了看种满胡萝卜和草莓、堆满蜂蜜罐、栽满各式各样鲜花的小院子，迟疑了一瞬间。 

“天天，你确定吗？我感觉好像不够地方让我们实现这个梦想——你是想坐南瓜车吗？” 

02\. 

跟羽生结弦解释完“不想要南瓜车也不想要水晶鞋”的金博洋再次重申自己的愿望：想吃南瓜饼，想喝南瓜汤，想吃南瓜粥。 

怀疑自己把金博洋养成了美食家的羽生结弦开始思考人生——这就是万圣节的魅力吗，开启新食谱的打开方式？ 

对羽生结弦来说做个南瓜饼确实不算什么难事，毕竟这位宅系魔法师平时最大的爱好就是躲在小木屋里研究各类食谱，等到遇见了金博洋，他感觉自己的厨艺好像又提高了一个阶段，魔法技能水平相当稳，只要金博洋想吃的，没有他羽生结弦做不出来的美食，只要金博洋想玩，没有羽生结弦做不出来的东西。 

自信心爆棚的魔法师先生信誓旦旦地向金博洋保证，绝对可以做出让他满意的、世界上最最好吃无敌美味的南瓜饼。 

于是魔法师先生就开始踏上了研究南瓜的路途，从形色味开始探究如何选取出色又漂亮的南瓜，从各类食谱讨论如何调出美味调出鲜的南瓜汁，从每天的观察实况开始撰写《南瓜的三百六十种好吃做法》一书，从南瓜命题开始做调研为推进南瓜种植做出了卓越贡献并获得了魔法大陆的诺斯诺奖等等等等—— 

也没能让羽生结弦做出一个满意的南瓜饼。 

始终围观的吃饼群众猫头鹰先生表示：啊，脑阔疼。 

03\. 

追求事事完美、追求甜饼高质量的魔法师先生把自己关在厨房里待了一天，跟飞过来蹭吃蹭喝的猫头鹰大眼瞪小眼，一脸严肃。 

金博洋今日不在家，只留这一人一鸟跟着满屋的成熟南瓜共处一室，猫头鹰动了动自己的翅膀，踩在一只大南瓜上面舒展身体，然后它站在原地待了几分钟，看着羽生结弦就坐在一边翻着食谱思考，嗅着南瓜散发出来的清香，闻着新鲜出炉的南瓜饼的香气，蠢蠢欲动。 

想吃…… 

“请问我可以……”吃掉这些南瓜饼吗，猫头鹰小声地开口询问。 

羽生结弦答：“请便。” 

“真的吗？”猫头鹰不确定地又问了一次，毕竟羽生结弦现在是金博洋的专属甜饼制作师，它已经很久没有这种待遇了。 

“唔，”羽生结弦看着书点点头说，“或许你可以试试味道，提出意见让我改进改进？” 

那它就不客气了。全然不知道自己在羽生结弦眼中已经变成小白鹰的猫头鹰道了声谢，优雅地拿了一块南瓜饼。 

直到猫头鹰感觉闭上眼都是南瓜的橙红色，仿佛这些南瓜全都成了浆糊，灌进猫头鹰的小脑袋里，晃一晃都晕晕乎乎的时候，猫头鹰已经吃完了全部的南瓜饼，幸福感直线上升，它饱到走不动飞不起来，但还是先向羽生结弦作了个谢礼。 

“多谢款待，嗝，好吃！” 

猫头鹰嗝完之后就抱着脚下那颗南瓜睡着了。 

坐在一旁的羽生结弦有些目瞪口呆地看着吃南瓜饼吃到睡着的猫头鹰，思虑一会低下头去把一项创新加进来的原材料划掉了。 

鹰可醉人不可醉，这不健康，划掉。 

04\. 

不得不说，羽生结弦无论做什么美食，都自带着令人上瘾的魔力，让人欲罢不能忘，吃了还想吃，这一点在金博洋身上体现的淋漓尽致。 

有时羽生结弦会想，为什么金博洋能无条件接受他的一切呢？有的时候明明做的不好吃，金博洋也不嫌弃，仍然乖乖地吃完夸赞。 

好像全世界都在跟羽生结弦说，你是个优秀的魔法师，最厉害的魔法师，你本来就该站在最高的地方，何必要去做这些事，你住在一个小屋子里，实在太孤单了。然而金博洋就会跟他说，你想做什么就去做什么啊，反正我都喜欢，反正我也在啊。 

无论羽生结弦做没做出最好吃的南瓜饼，金博洋也不会失望的。 

就像无论金博洋是什么样子，羽生结弦都会很喜欢的。 

傍晚时分，小木屋的门被敲了几下，羽生结弦拿过小毯子轻轻盖在猫头鹰的身上，过去开了门，一打开来，先一眼看到了地下有只大南瓜，看上去，鲜美可口，多汁美丽。 

最近致力于做南瓜饼的羽生结弦条件反射地想，这个南瓜做南瓜饼一定很好吃，下一秒就被一大束花给扑个满面。 

“嘿，”羽生结弦从花里冒出头来，抱住了没站稳不小心扑到他身上的金博洋，在浓郁的花香里看着同样冒出头看他的金博洋，开玩笑地说，“我还以为天天会在南瓜里蹦出来……” 

金博洋忍不住地转过头去打了个喷嚏，“这个太难了，我做不到，那我变一个？” 

说完金博洋就施了个小魔法，在脑袋上变出来一顶南瓜帽，顺便给羽生结弦也变了顶同样的小帽子，还丢了颗星星到帽子上，尾巴上的流星一瞬即逝，金博洋怀里的花竟也是魔法做的，魔法一生效，这些花全都随着流星一同，一下子就散开来洒了一身。 

羽生结弦发现那些华丽的流星碎屑跟清香花瓣全都洒到他身上了，无奈地说了句：“天天……” 

“不给糖就捣蛋！”金博洋笑了笑，晃了晃小帽子，双手接住掉落在手上的星屑，往羽生结弦身上一挥，随后转身指着地下的南瓜，“节日快乐！本来我觉得没必要，但毕竟是我们第一个过的万圣节，我觉得还是要认真一点，喏，江哥送了我一个大南瓜——” 

“我给你做个南瓜灯吧，放在门口，看上去跟他们一样——” 

跟他们一样，与万家灯火一样，在每一个日子里，在每个家门口，都会有一盏灯放着，你在暖黄的灯下等着，等着另一个人捧着花回家。 

05\. 

“里面能吃，外面能用，真是个好南瓜！等等，南瓜灯怎么做来着？” 

“啊？？你做了好久的南瓜饼了？什么？都吃完了？！！” 

“诶？猫头鹰先生怎么在这里睡着了？！是它把南瓜饼吃完了的吗！！” 

“啊好气啊！不给南瓜饼我就捣蛋了！我先把这罐蜂蜜给吃完！再把草莓干都吃光！” 

“等等，羽生，这个南瓜饼可以多加点糖吗？我想吃甜的……” 

06\. 

“南瓜灯可以不用做的这么精细的……好好好，天天喜欢就可以。嗯？我？我很喜欢啊。” 

“啊，是，我做了很多种，但好像都不是特别好吃……” 

“它好像有点醉了，我也不知道为什么，真奇怪。” 

“我准备了很多糖果，所以不用捣蛋都有糖吃哦。” 

“吃太多甜的对牙不好，天天还是……好吧，今天就当特例吧。” 

07\. 

“我觉得我们还是要种个南瓜，等明年成熟了，我们就不用这么烦恼啦。” 

将这句话记到小本本里的羽生结弦认同地点点头，在脑海里开始计划如何实行这一愿望。 

至于羽生结弦如何开辟了一整个南瓜园——那都是后话了。 

总之，万能的魔法师先生总能办到他所想的事。 

08\. 

被新鲜南瓜饼的香气唤醒的猫头鹰从睡梦中醒来，一睁眼就看到在小木桌边上一块做着南瓜灯吃着南瓜饼的羽生结弦跟金博洋，眯着眼睛看了看窗外飘下的细雪，已是夜晚，外面风雪交加，却隐约透着远处的灯火星盏，如此坚定又安心，温馨暖意涌上心头，吃饱喝足的猫头鹰倦意更浓，将身上的小毯子拢起来，在一阵香甜与暖气中，迷迷糊糊地又睡过去了。

——END——


	31. 树上那颗星（魔法paro）

【柚天】树上那颗星

·圣诞特辑  
·又名《圣诞树与小礼物》  
·又又名《金色星星是什么宝藏》  
·又又又名《我会是你的圣诞老人》  
·沉鱼落雁魔法师柚与闭月羞花小精灵天  
·每逢佳节都能写这个系列  
·相关设定第一篇《你好像一块小甜饼》，第二篇《不捣蛋也有糖》，此为第三篇。

01.

一颗星星从棉花糖一般柔软的云上掉了下来，一直往下坠，带着糖果的甜味与浓郁的奶香，飘进鼻腔，直直落到金博洋的怀里，他盯着怀里这颗明亮又漂亮的星星半刻，眨巴眨巴眼，满怀期待地想要咬上一口尝尝味道，这颗星星饼太过吸引人，让他情不自禁地满腔欢喜。

没有什么能比小甜饼更能吸引他的了，爱吃的精灵先生在梦里都还在与小甜饼相亲相爱，这个精灵族的小王子居然是个吃货，而且还跟魔法大陆最厉害的魔法师住在一起，这种有点小浪漫的发展像个童话故事，提起来都觉得有些神奇。

金博洋抱紧了怀里的星星，却在张嘴的下一秒醒了过来。

第八次梦见小甜饼，仍然不知道梦里的甜饼是什么味，金博洋感到遗憾又失落。

不过肯定没有羽生做的小甜饼好吃。他这么想到。

清醒过来的金博洋睁开眼睛，躺在小木屋里的吊床上看着天花板，打了个哈欠揉揉眼睛，仍是有点迷迷糊糊地摸了摸蹦到自己怀里的家养小兔子柔软的毛，思绪还没有回笼，屋里暖乎乎的感觉让他还是有些困倦。

魔法师先生的小木屋依旧温暖，小而温馨，暖黄的星星串与蓝色星沙瓶在金博洋身边发光发亮，周围一片寂静，从厨房里飘来丝丝的甜味，金博洋能判断出来有草莓味，蜂蜜味，各种各样，还有自万圣节以后就出现在食谱上的南瓜饼的味道。

金博洋经常在这样的气氛里午睡一会，然后醒来，仿佛浸在糖果蜂蜜罐里，但甜而不腻。

不过今天的羽生结弦没有来叫醒他，这让后知后觉的金博洋有些疑惑地起身，抱着小兔子在不大的屋里转来转去几圈，顺手吃了几块小甜点，才发现羽生结弦没像往常那样在屋里坐着看书写字看报纸研究魔法。

金博洋一时紧张起来，在他的印象里，羽生结弦从来没有不告诉他一声就离开，无论要去哪里、做什么事情，他们都会提前告诉对方一声免得对方担心。

那么今天是怎么了？

金博洋有些着急，出了厨房门无意间瞥了窗外一眼，仅仅一眼，他便愣在了原地，怔怔地往窗边走去。

外面下雪了，纷纷扬扬的，像棉花云开始融化，散落下来，到处银装素裹，雪花亲吻着大地，而满天冰雪中央，有一个羽生结弦。

02.

金博洋趴在窗边上，看着就在小院子里离不远处的羽生结弦，惊奇对方面前有一棵巨型的、装饰好了的、他从未见过的圣诞树，才反应过来今天居然是圣诞节。

外面的风并不大，透着窗传来一阵铃铛的声音，还有悠扬的歌声，魔法大陆上的极光天空呈现着缤纷色彩交融渐变的流光，一如既往地奇幻绚烂，天上传信送礼物的白鸽与猫头鹰的头上正戴着小红圣诞帽，伸展着翅膀带着彩带、礼花与礼物盒子，飞过来飞过去，偶尔还能看见天边有一道光划过，踏着流星与铃声，像是撒下了雪花与糖果，用甜度包围整个魔法大陆。

金博洋从窗台前撑起身来想要出门，目光落到一旁，才发现窗台上放着一盆红色小花，上面被施加了一个小魔法——让它闪闪发光的，愈加娇艳欲滴，绿色的花枝上还巧妙地用魔法加了一笑只金色蝴蝶结，显得更精致可爱。金博洋抬眼往窗户看去，发现窗户上显印着几朵银色的雪花，往窗外看去，外面的雪下的好慢，好慢。

外面的世界到处撒满了圣诞的祝福与美好祝愿，连冰雪都异常温柔。

金博洋起身看着面前这个总是被羽生结弦打扫地一尘不染的窗台，突然想到，这还是他们第一次见面的地方——被暴风刮下来的小精灵不小心掉在了住在附近的魔法师先生的窗边上，他一身狼狈却冲人笑的真诚，好心的魔法师收留了小精灵，那天是七夕，是个好日子，以小甜饼为媒，然后他们就在一起了。

在怀中感应到什么似的小兔子忽的竖起了一双耳朵，像是要捕抓心跳加速的声音，金博洋回过神来眉眼一弯，笑了笑，将怀里的小兔子放进羽生结弦特意给它做的窝里，喂了它一点胡萝卜，他转身围起暖黄色的围巾，临走前给小兔子施加了个小魔法，往它的头上变出来一顶圣诞小帽，出门时冲戴着帽子的小兔子调皮地眨眨眼睛。

“圣诞快乐。”他说。

03.

小木屋门前放着一只金博洋亲手做的南瓜灯，魔法师先生给它戴上了一顶圣诞帽，看上去有些滑稽。

一出门，风雪渐缓，雪花像是特意因金博洋而慢下来，慢悠悠地落到他的发上，肩膀上，鼻尖上，但有些冷，今年魔法大陆的冬天比过去又冷了许多，过于寒冷。金博洋呼着白气，抬手捂着了一会脸，然后把脸埋进围巾里，抬脚就往站在不远处的羽生结弦跑去，冷风与雪从他耳边呼啦啦地跑掉，卷走了浑身的倦意与方才醒来没见到羽生结弦的失落。

闻风而感知到什么的羽生结弦摆放好树下最后一份小礼物，起身转头看着向他奔过来的金博洋，顿时眯着眼睛笑了起来，转身张开双臂，一把稳稳抱住扑到他怀里的金博洋，亲昵地隔着温暖的围巾蹭了蹭对方的脸颊。

雪花同步地落到互相拥抱着的两个人的发上，像是要一起慢慢变老，世界此刻无声寂静，却万般温馨美好。

在冰天雪地里待久了的羽生结弦本已经冷到有些麻木，但金博洋抱住他的时候，尽管两个人都不是火炉，他却又重新感知到了温暖，如同见到了初春。

不，是在冬天，抱住了一个暖洋洋的小太阳。羽生结弦想。

一点都不想放手。

04.

金博洋围着面前这棵挂满铃铛糖果的圣诞树与树下摆放着的大小各异的礼物和挂着的五颜六色的袜子，像是在看魔法师精心准备向他展示的魔法现场，赞叹地称奇道：

“羽生，你是圣诞老人吗？你居然有一棵这么漂亮的圣诞树和这么多礼物！”

羽生结弦被他逗笑，摇摇头说：“不是哦，这是前几天订的，好不容易才装扮好呢。”

前几天？怪不得金博洋总觉得这几天的羽生结弦在忙着准备什么，原来如此。

在他心里，羽生结弦简直无所不能。

金博洋问：“以前你的圣诞节也是这样吗？”

“以前一个人过，没有这么认真。今年不一样了，今年有你。”羽生结弦边替金博洋整理围巾边轻描淡写地道，听罢又微笑起来，“你呢？博洋每年的圣诞节怎么过？”

金博洋微愣了下，想了想，说：“好像每年都差不多，没什么太大感觉。”

随后他看着羽生结弦笑，眼里像融了星的光，道：“今年也不一样，今年有你。”

05.

天空在此刻下起了魔法大陆一年一度的金色星雨，像星星碎屑一般的金色彩带，散落下来铺满一地，随后又会像雪一样融化殆尽。

金博洋抬头伸出手去接了一些彩带，看了看被羽生结弦打扮的有些“花枝招展”的圣诞树，发现那上面居然没有一颗金色星星，他转头去看羽生结弦。

“树上那颗星，”金博洋示意羽生结弦去看圣诞树，眯了眯眼睛问，“它去哪了？”

“星星？”羽生结弦顺着金博洋的目光看去，事实上，他还没想好要放什么到树顶上，他总觉得自己家的圣诞树要特别一点，最好要独一无二，让天上飞来飞去串门路过的魔法师们在万家灯火中一眼看见他的圣诞树，他还想过要放只灯泡上去。

金博洋点点头，“是啊，星星，你没有看见吗？”

羽生结弦摇摇头，有些茫然地看着光秃秃的树顶。

随后金博洋得意地笑着，向羽生结弦伸出手，默念咒语，幻光在他手心里一闪而过，再度打开手心，一颗极其明亮璀璨的星星就躺在他的手心里。

“它在我这。”金博洋将它放到羽生结弦的手心里，“诺，精灵族特有的化金魔法，送你。”

“圣诞快乐。”金博洋说，“金色的——它是最好的，你也是。”

羽生结弦忽然一笑，将手心里的星星握紧，握着什么珍宝似的，随后上前揽过金博洋，在满天金色星屑与雪花中，往对方的额头上轻轻地吻了一下。

“圣诞快乐。”

06.

猫头鹰先生忙着送信去了，圣诞节就只有他们两个人，他们在雪地里玩了好一会，又是打雪仗又是堆雪人，等到玩累了一起扑到雪地里依偎着躺着的时候，魔法大陆的金色星雨终于停了，慢慢下着的雪也停了。

一时间，世界好像被按下了静止键，连充当背景乐的铃铛与乐声都暂停了一会，天空都显得广阔无垠，只剩下彼此交织的呼吸声。

魔法大陆如此之大，而他们还能相遇一起。

金博洋想到这，忽而就笑出声，随后转头问羽生结弦：“圣诞节有小甜饼吗？”

羽生结弦无奈地看了贪吃的小精灵一眼，“当然——我以为今天的分量足够让你吃完的。”

“好吧，我太贪心了。”金博洋摆摆手，“谁让我面前这位优秀的魔法师做的每一个小甜饼都这么好吃呢？”

羽生结弦叹气起身，又笑，“这意味着我要负责，对吗？”

金博洋笑而不语，起身要将羽生结弦拉起来，“算了，我们回去吧。这里太冷了。”

他们拍拍沾到身上的雪，一同跑着回到了满是暖意的小屋，留下外面的那棵“花里胡哨”的圣诞树在院子里与南瓜灯默然守着即将到来的夜晚。

而羽生结弦没有把那颗星星放到树上。

他要接着那颗从天而降的星星，将它放在心里。

永远。

——END——

·以后应该不会再更这个系列了。

谢谢喜欢


	32. 弯弯的月亮像小船（动物化paro）

【柚天】弯弯的月亮像小船

01.送一朵花给你

有一座古老神秘的森林，有一片晶晶亮的湖泊，周围是绿油油的草地，草地上有一间木头小屋，小屋里住着一只天天虎。

天天虎每天在湖泊附近玩耍，往草地上翻滚，蹦蹦跳跳，偶尔坐着钓钓鱼，夜晚抬头看星星月亮，困了就睡觉醒来就吃饭，自由自在无拘无束。

魔法大陆上所有的小精灵都可以自由选择栖息地，有的在树上，有的在海里，有的在天上，有的在草地，但一旦定下来几乎就是终生居住。而天天虎这片春夏波光粼粼、秋冬冻结成冰的湖泊大概是全大陆最奇妙最漂亮的湖泊，但因为太偏僻太冷清，除了天天虎，暂时没有别的小精灵愿意待在一个让人寂寞孤独的地方。

可是有一天，湖泊对面落下了一间新的木头小屋，不大，住一只小精灵刚刚好，天天虎站在自己的小屋前好奇地踮起脚尖张望，想看清楚到底是谁过来当他的邻居。

对面那只狐狸正好背对着天天虎，雪白无暇的尾巴微微摆动，挡住了身形。天天虎定睛一看惊得睁圆眼睛愣在原地，满脸的不可思议难以置信。

“嗨。”雪白的狐狸先生摘下头上的遮阳帽，今天的阳光特别灿烂，照亮身上柔顺的毛发，他施加了一个飞行魔法，让自己飞过湖泊降落到天天虎面前，“是博洋先生吗？听说这儿只有你在住，我可以跟你作伴吗？”

喔，天呐，跟他说话的是大陆上最受欢迎的柚柚狐先生？！天天虎眨眨眼睛激动地说不出话，他居然要跟我做邻居啦？

柚柚狐见他没说话，思考了一会，伸出小爪子变出了一朵粉色小花，又加了几颗细碎的星星辰，绅士地递给发愣的天天虎，“见面礼，送一朵小花给你，请博洋先生收下。”

天天虎忙小心接过，“谢谢……那个，你，你可以叫我天天，大家都这么叫我！”

“天天。”柚柚狐笑弯了眉眼，想起什么似的歉意道，“噢，真不好意思，我得先回去处理搬家的事情，最近大陆管理员们都要合理规划栖息地，手续还是挺麻烦的。”

独自一只虎居住没有那种烦恼的天天虎若有所思地点点头，缓过神来看见立即就要动身飞走的柚柚狐，跑上几步，他还不会飞，只能问：“那你什么时候回来？”

“等到花都开满了，我就回来啦。”柚柚狐说。

那，那要什么时候啊？天天虎失落地耷拉下耳朵，现在快入冬，湖泊上都要结冰了，那岂不是要等很久很久才能重新见到狐狸先生？

要怎样才能让花开满呢？天天虎苦恼地看着对面柚柚狐刚建好的、甚至感觉有些光秃秃的小屋，突然想到了什么转身撒腿跑回家拿好东西向城市出发。

他想在柚柚狐留下的、孤独的屋子面前摆很多很多各种各样的花，等摆满了，就用学习到的化花魔法让它们全部绽放开来。

来到魔法花店，站在柜台面前，天天虎东看西望地找着什么，他跟老板说：“我想要很多很多的花种！”

懒洋洋的树懒老板摊开报纸看了他一眼，慢悠悠问：“大概要多少？”

“就，这——这么多！”天天虎踮起脚尖张开手臂比划着，“能把屋子都铺满的那种！”

02.把他的花细心放好

“……事情就是这样。”天天虎尝了下王兔兔来做客带来的自己做的萝卜干，咀嚼半天，发现没什么味道，有些嫌弃又不好意思丢掉，只能一口一口勉强吃光。

“所以你就每天去花店挑花？”王兔兔吃的津津有味，揉了揉长耳，“这就是你每天都忙着不跟我一起玩的原因？”

天天虎小声“嗯”了句，终于把最后一口萝卜干吃完，赶紧喝了口草莓牛奶。

吃萝卜干真的好为难虎啊……他把王兔兔放在桌子上的萝卜干推远了点，“我觉得吧，还是你的萝卜粥好吃。”

“噢，是吗，那我下次就不做新的东西了。”王兔兔吃完最后一块萝卜干，夸张地咂咂嘴摇头叹息，“做饭还真是难啊。”

独居的天天虎想着自己厨房里放着的各式各样的菜谱不说话。好吧，他也不怎么会做。

“那接下来你想咋地？”王兔兔趴在桌子上问，“这也太梦幻了吧，偶像居然要当自己邻居，我说，你是不是趁我不注意被幸运星砸中了脑袋？”

“没……”天天虎有气无力地靠在凳子上，“慢慢等花开吧。”

噢，原来是单相思啊。王兔兔脑补了一下，同情地看着天天虎。他晃了晃耳朵，忽的注意到小屋窗户边多了个琥珀花瓶，里面加了特制的护花晶水，却只有一朵粉色星花，孤零零地。

“怎么只有一朵花？”王兔兔示意天天虎看过去，“用点魔法就能复制啦，一朵看起来好孤独。”

天天虎听完落寞地说道：“但除了这一朵，其他的再多都不是羽生送的。”

哎哟，完了，感觉沦陷了都。王兔兔担忧地想着。

不过也是，那位全大陆拥有最漂亮的化花魔法、脾气温和血统高贵冷艳高雅的柚柚狐先生，谁不喜欢呢？

王兔兔眉头一皱，发现以后的事情可能没有这么简单。

03.貌美如花，点金养家

“那么这件事是真的？”第二天来做客的方方松鼠喝着奶昔好奇地问天天虎，“羽生真的跟你住在一起了？”

“……为什么你们会知道的这么快啊？”天天虎抖抖耳朵喊道，把手上装着小松饼的盘子递给三三袋鼠。

“大明星的事情当然知道的快啦。”方方松鼠动动手指，试着变出一朵花来，空中冒出一点点小星火，咔擦咔擦，最后什么都没有，他无奈道，“毕竟化花魔法只有他才做的最完美。”

天天虎沉默。他的化花魔法学的不是太好，只能到催开花的阶段，但他有一个独一无二的魔法，谁也学不会。

三三袋鼠看着小屋里到处挂着的亮闪闪的金色星星也沉默。这是他第一次受邀来天天虎家做客，方方松鼠拖着他坐列车跨越海洋穿越森林来到这么偏僻的地方，三三袋鼠曾一度怀疑自己是不是被卖了。

但我是心甘情愿跟他走，三三袋鼠想，我觉得这样还挺有趣。

“点金这种魔法真的存在吗？”三三袋鼠迟疑地问天天虎。

天天虎听完下一秒就动手凭空化出了一颗金色星星，流光溢彩，“不过我每天只能化一次。”

一次也很逆天吧！不愧是有钱虎。方方松鼠咋舌。

初冬的午后，屋内的壁炉正暖，三只魔法灵待在一处边吃边玩，度过了愉快的时光。最后该各回各家，天天虎送他们到森林的列车站，临走时他跟三三袋鼠说。

“我还以为你会把小周装进口袋里带走呢。”

三三袋鼠一脸黑线，“拜托，我是雄的！不承担养育的责任，没有口袋啦。”

天天虎分明觉得方方松鼠挺遗憾来着。

“你不高兴？”天天虎问向他眨眼的方方松鼠。

“不啊。”方方松鼠摇头，“我只是遗憾没能见到你的邻居，你住的这么远，下一次见面都不知道什么时候。”

“他什么时候回来啊？”

天天虎笑了笑，“当花开满，他就回来了吧。”

“他没给你寄什么东西吗？”方方松鼠疑惑地指指站牌旁边的信箱，“什么都没有？怎么也不学学他们地区的那只青蛙，总是到处买明信片寄回家里去。”

“可是……”天天虎终于想通哪里不对了，“他只是我的邻居，应该不用跟我汇报情况吧？”

方方松鼠愣住，“啊？我看你这么用心照顾他的屋子，还以为他在外面貌美如花，你负责点金成家呢？”

04.丢一颗小星星给你

其实很早以前，天天虎遇到过柚柚狐。那时柚柚狐还没这么出名，只是一只比较“普通”的小精灵，那时天天虎也还没找到那片湖泊，还在外面四处找地方落脚栖息，老虎先生戴着墨镜提着小木箱，准备环游大陆。

大多数陆地魔法灵都不会飞，柚柚狐是少见的会飞的一个。那天天天虎蹲在路边车站拿着地图跟指南针，随手点了颗金色星星，照亮了渐渐暗下来的天色。飞过的柚柚狐飞的不高，低头就看见了闪闪发亮的天天虎，一见就惊艳。

他飞下去打算认识一下那位可爱的魔法灵。

“你好！”柚柚狐忍不住地摇动着尾巴靠近天天虎，从对方的背后突然冒出来。

“哎呀妈呀！”被吓得不轻的天天虎差点扔掉了手里的金色星，碰掉坐在上面的小木箱，险些摔倒，他抬头看过去，发现跟他打招呼的魔法灵有点眼熟。

嗯……是一只狐狸。

嗯？！

天天虎炸着毛蹦起来。

“你你你？？”

“我？”柚柚狐无辜地指了指自己。

他刚想猜测问眼前这只小精灵是不是他听说却还没亲眼见过的柚柚狐，谁知道下一秒列车就开过来了。天天虎赶紧提起木箱上车，这是今天最后一班，里头乘客有点多，司机看起来很不耐烦，司机赶时间，他也很赶时间，错过了这班次，就得等明天早上，他可不想在附近的水中公寓里住一个晚上。

他在上车的最后一刻回头把那颗金色星星丢给了柚柚狐。

“下次再见！”天天虎只来得及说这句话，司机就关上了门。

如果我们有缘再见，就跟着这颗星星走吧。天天虎靠在窗边惆怅地想。

后来柚柚狐拿着手里这颗璀璨的绚丽的金色星星去大陆的栖息管理工作局问怎么找这个魔法的主人，工作人员金小鹿一见到就很激动。

“哎这颗星星好漂亮！我也要粉这个魔法的主人！”

“什么？他在哪？等我找一下……”

“是住在北边魔法森林湖泊边上的博洋先生！”

“羽生先生请签字，确认您转移栖息地。”

眼前的工作人员慢慢悠悠地整理着证件资料，柚柚狐签完名后盯着慢腾腾的工作人员才进行到转移手续三十条程序的第二道，感到心累。

看来真的等花开满才能回家了。柚柚狐小声“呜”了句。

05.一本正经的讨论

柚柚狐离开的第25天，想他。

王兔兔一脸无奈地看着没精打采、颓废失落的天天虎，心中莫名的情绪泛滥，揉了揉对方的头发，被一掌拍掉了作乱的爪子。

“嘿，凭啥普皇家的小熊就可以摸你头，我就不行，搞草系动物歧视是不是？！”

天天虎咧嘴一笑。王兔兔看他终于有点笑容，欣慰地拍了拍天天虎的脑袋。

冬天的湖泊冻结成冰，坚固不化，以前天天虎总会邀请很多朋友过来溜冰滑雪，做做小饼唱唱歌，一起玩上几天。但今年冬天向好朋友们发了邀请信后，居然都推辞不来。

“太远了咯，又是上天又是下海，忒惨。”江哥狼跟着远方的方方松鼠和三三袋鼠这么解释道。天天虎纳闷，小周他们就算了，我明明离江哥你最近！

“我家小熊吃胖了，我背不动。”普皇熊笑呵呵的婉拒邀请，天天虎一点都不信。

“约会，约会。”这是葱葱鹅跟桶桶鹅的理由。有本事约一年的会啊！天天虎撇嘴。

“忙着教怎么散发魅力。”米沙孔雀在水晶球里优雅鞠躬致歉。天天虎转过去照镜子，笑出虎牙，疑惑想，我就不用教怎么散发魅力了吗？

“不好意思，抱歉，刚好有事要忙呢。”昌磨鼠专门写了一封致歉信解释他最近有多忙。天天虎表示理解。

“我我我我！我可以！呃……算了……”特意拜访过的金小鹿正想说他可以来，但想起自己年末忙的要死又不能请假的工作，感到无比憋屈挫败，致歉解释后挂断了电话。

“今年就只剩下你了吗？”天天虎撑着下巴看着被雪花黏住的窗，跟王兔兔说后长叹，剩下的几个朋友要么没空，要么没回复，估计今年的聚会泡汤了。

又要独自过冬吗？

“说不定是因为你已经有羽生，大家都觉得应该要多留点空间让你们相处吧？”王兔兔不负责任地说。

“啥？可我们只是邻居……”天天虎起身晃动着尾巴。

“那我问你，你喜欢他吗？”王兔兔直接了当。

“喜欢啊！”天天虎肯定，“他这么好。”

妈耶，太直白了吧。王兔兔忍不住吐槽，你两还没怎么接触吧！

“可是，我们不一样……”天天虎想到什么，再次叹气。

“那有什么的啦，在一起又不是非要像那些鸳鸯一样。”王兔兔满不在乎地摆摆手，“我喜欢那位鹿姑娘，那我就要为自己生一堆小兔崽子吗？”

天天虎被他噎的说不出话来，低头咬了一口软香的蜂蜜松糕，思来想去，觉得王兔兔说的确实很有道理。

喜欢就是住在一起，看星星看月亮看漂亮湖泊看白云蓝天，每天给花浇浇水，钓钓鱼，学着春天的熊滚一滚草地，非要生一堆小老虎或者小狐狸吗？他好像也做不到啊。

“你两见面时，羽生摆尾巴了没？”王兔兔没头没脑地突然问。

“呃好像有。”天天虎迟疑了会。

“行了，这就是喜欢了，傻子。”王兔兔转身指了指自己调皮抖着的短尾巴，“表达心情的一种方式。”

“等他回来你就说出自己的想法吧。”王兔兔看破红尘，吸了口萝卜汁，边点头边道，

天天虎听完后赞同地左右晃着尾巴，看着那琥珀花瓶上的粉色星花，同时左右摆头。

那羽生什么时候回来啊？

花还是没有开满啊。

——没有后续——


	33. 未成篇脑洞合集

·一些只有片段，整篇完成度不高写不下去的脑洞，以前放过的脑洞也加进来了，以后写不写未知，存个档  
·其实也有一些被屏蔽了还不给我解锁的脑洞…

—01.《时秒》一系列·牙医柚x摄影师天—

①《一秒钟情》

金博洋终于抓拍到了一张满意的照片，在异国旅行的时候。他低下头查看照片，第一次感觉自己好像体会到了什么叫做传说中的一见钟情。

照片上的青年正好闭着眼抬头，阳光倾落而下，绝佳的光影渲染，完美展现的角度，他的身后有一座教堂，人海茫茫，天气晴朗，恰好有几只白鸽展翅而飞，浮羽如惊鸿，而他就站在当中，像一位降临人间的使者，带着温度与平和、圣洁与虔诚。

路过的人无心观之，无意抓拍到了这一瞬间。

看风景的人在这里看你，你住在了谁的心里。

许是命运的巧合，这场被上天精心安排相遇，以一张近乎完美的照片，作为两个人相遇的契机。金博洋将目光从手中的单反移开，抬头寻找方才在广场上站着的、他照片故事里的主人公，结束了今日游览任务的旅人们忽然向他所站着的这个方向涌来，让他稍做停顿，心下却是焦虑，生怕找不到那位他没来得及认识的男主角，在人来人往中拥挤了几分钟后金博洋终于逃离出人潮包围，可转眼四望，已然找不到那个人了。

金博洋微微喘着气，抱着单反，在晚风中看着周围的热闹喧哗，眼前的人对他而言都是陌生人，但还是找不到他想找的人，心里满是失落。

并不是所有见过的人，最终都能相遇的。

要相遇的话，一定是命中注定吧。

叹了口气，金博洋落寞地停下脚步站着揉了揉有些酸涩的眼睛，感到疲惫，他一转头，一眼看见在他的身后站着一个人，在等着他回头，看清后金博洋一愣。

那人正是他镜头下的男主角，在阳光下他正眯着眼睛，像一只小狐狸，修身如竹站在原地，看金博洋转过身来，歪头微微笑了下，“你好。”

“……你好。”能清楚听见对方的问好，金博洋愣愣地点了点头，想起自己之前的事，忙跑过去向青年介绍自己，“抱歉，未经你允许，擅自拍了一张你的照片，我们可以交个朋友吗？我、我跟你谈谈这张照片的事？”

“啊，好啊，其实我知道。”那人听罢笑意忽而深了，“我叫羽生结弦，牙医，请多指教。”

“我叫金博洋，自由摄影工作者。”金博洋一愣，伸出手向羽生结弦示意，“很高兴认识你。”

在羽生结弦轻轻握上他手的那一秒，金博洋觉得心口好像被烫了一下。

②《二秒幻想》

“博洋今天怎么了？看上去是牙疼？”

坐在对面正沏着茶的羽生结弦仔细观察着对面人的一举一动，看着闷闷不乐的金博洋，担心地问了一句。

金博洋听完后抬起双手捂着自己的脸，撑在桌子上闷声不语，直愣愣地看着对面的羽生结弦，清澈的眼睛里此刻竟有些委屈巴巴的意思，他抿着唇，点着头小声地说了句：“牙疼。”

“很疼吗？”羽生结弦轻声问。

金博洋闭眼捂着脸又一点头，然后他声音更小了些，“没有胃口吃了。”

“啊，那可不行，博洋。”羽生结弦看着默默把碗碟推远了一点的金博洋感到无奈，试着商量道，“晚些时候我再帮你看看牙，现在先吃点东西？”

“不想……”金博洋将捂着脸的双手比做小树枝，从指缝里看羽生结弦，愈加委屈似的，闷闷道，“你先吃吧，我不要紧的。”

“如果博洋不吃，我也不会吃的。”羽生结弦放下杯子，放下手来端坐着，大有金博洋不动一分他也不动一毫的架势，他向来是个说一不二的人。

金博洋实在拗不过他，只好妥协投降，等先前的菜都上齐以后，他看着满桌的肉痛惜道：“我现在吃不了。”

羽生结弦替金博洋剔好鱼骨头，细心地处理好所有金博洋现在能吃的菜，把装满的碗递给他的时候温声道：“没关系，等博洋不疼了，以后还会吃的。”

金博洋听罢偷偷地抬眼看着羽生结弦，小心翼翼地试探问：“那时候你也会像这样吗？”

“嗯？”羽生结弦没抬头，专心他手里的鱼骨头，问道。

“没什么。”金博洋收回了目光，掩饰性地回了一句，心里却觉得现在的一切其实都是他的幻想，未来是他的妄想。

他跟羽生结弦不过是相识不到一个月的朋友，只是知道对方的职业、家庭，摸熟了点彼此的性格，哪怕同为旅行者在异国一同游玩了许多地方，一同见过漫天烟花听过教堂宣誓，泛过湖上小舟走过铺满秋叶的街道，分享着趣事与见解，意外发现他们之间有许多的共同爱好与话题，但终究还是要分别，再过不久两人就要各回各国，各忙各的事业从此可能再不相见。

还没来得及发展占据彼此生命中重要一角的剧情，这一场相遇就要落幕，画下句号。

金博洋顿时倍感惆怅，等到吃完饭，去羽生结弦房间让对方替自己简单检查一下牙齿的时候，就更感到惆怅了。

面前的牙医先生正一本正经地研究着自己的虎牙，金博洋心里想，这莫不是个假牙医，怎么对着他这颗不疼的虎牙这么爱不释手……

但想到两个人的分别，金博洋觉得自己的牙更疼了。

羽生结弦看金博洋这委屈的小表情，禁不住地像个哥哥一般揉了揉对方柔软的发。

“不疼不疼，很快就能好的，相信我。”

③《三秒失灵》

“您拨打的电话已关机，请稍后……”

走的时候都没有告诉我一声。

金博洋站在街头路灯下吹着冷风，被雪湿了发借着清醒些，仰头看繁华喧嚣的霓灯夜晚和飘飘细雪，眼睛感到酸疼。

枯色暗沉的灯光像是在祭奠一场无疾而终的结果，将影子拉的细长别扭，身后的灯红酒绿嘲笑似的落下一处孤独阑珊，金博洋捂着脸蹲下来，觉得曾被羽生结弦治好的牙疼又开始发作了。

没有回应的暗恋就此结束，牙疼处是钻心的疼，连同着心尖上那一点点生起的火光燃烧进眼眶里，滚烫难受，他几下深呼吸想缓过来，张嘴呼出的白气却像垂死挣扎的讯号，宣告此时的无能为力。

异国他乡的天空突然下起了一场盛世的烟花雨，绚烂至极，灿烂夺目，广场上狂欢的人们在互相祝福，欢呼雀跃，口中念着“一、二、三”的倒计时等着一场又一场烟花盛放。

金博洋默默地看着这与他无关的一切，感觉好冷。

是牙疼。疼。牙疼起来真要命，金博洋缓慢地擦着不争气留下来的眼泪，满腔委屈。

你给我的药还是失灵了，牙还是好疼。

羽生结弦，我还是好疼。

④《四秒动心》

羽生结弦看着因没电而自动关机的手机，懊恼地叹了口气，心里祈祷最后的时刻金博洋没有打电话给他，羽生结弦把手机揣进风衣口袋里，然后抬腿就往一个街道快速跑去。

很不幸，羽生结弦其实已经迷路了很久，他现在只能一条条街找过去，到达金博洋跟他约定好的地点。

阿宅出门旅行可真是麻烦啊。羽生结弦想。

天空中忽而盛开了几朵烟花，炫目刺眼，羽生结弦没心思看，只能听见街道两边人们隐约的欢呼声。

他为了准备给金博洋的临别礼物，一声不响地消失了几天，也没注意到金博洋这几天到底在做些什么想些什么，甚至都不知道金博洋的牙疼有没有复发，一心只念着明天过后金博洋就要因工作飞回国，羽生结弦现在回想过来，觉得自己真是粗心大意。

连身边的人都忽略掉了，怎么照顾好他一辈子呢？

一定、一定要好好道歉。

也请一定、一定要等着他啊！

时间毫不留情，一分一秒地流逝，夜色渐浓，羽生结弦在冷风里奔跑着，向八百万神明祈祷约定之地能留住金博洋，留住那个他想立刻见到立刻拥抱的人。

他跑着跑着，蓦地听见身边有一家三口在笑着看着烟花倒数，温馨的感觉如水一般把他的心脏包围起来。下一秒羽生结弦一转身，就看见了在江边站着抬头看烟花的金博洋，一眼就认定是他，绝不认错。

那个人在漫天的烟花下站着，绚烂之景在他的身后，盛开又落寞，而他仍没有离开。

还好他在等……还好他还在！

羽生结弦喊了一句：“博洋！”

江边站着的青年一愣，应声回头，还是一副茫然的表情，不知觉地吸了吸鼻子，压抑住哭腔。

金博洋还没有反应过来，就被笑着向他奔过来的羽生结弦抱了个满怀。

“非常感谢……你没走！”羽生结弦低声叹道，“对不起……让你久等了。”

“……我差点就要走了。”金博洋闷声道，抬手揉了揉酸疼的眼睛，“看完这场我就走了。”

“啊，原来没有在等我啊。”羽生结弦听完，知道金博洋的意思，佯装苦恼地道，“一个人走回去，很冷的喔。”

“不冷，”金博洋小声道，“我牙疼。”

羽生结弦心瞬间就软下一块，他轻轻推开金博洋，在贴身口袋里拿出一个蓝色的小盒子，缓过气调整着状态，在金博洋的面前郑重地打开了小盒子，展示出了里面一枚简单又不失设计感的戒指。

——他居然直接求婚了！

金博洋觉得羽生结弦是不是疯了，他们现在正式算起来，相识相知不过才一个月！金博洋下意识地往后退了一步。

可他下一秒又想，那就一起疯吧！

反正，他愿意。

羽生结弦认真地看着金博洋说：“金博洋先生，请收下这枚戒指，这代表着——”

“这代表着羽生结弦要照顾金博洋一辈子，负责他一辈子，不让他牙疼，当他的止疼药，一言为定！”

“你愿意吗？”

—02.《夜火》·商人柚x经侦刑警天—  
（这个人设想了几个不同走向，都是片段）

①走向一：

夜凉如水，华灯初上。

“根据可靠情报，目标正在‘富饶之街’233号Break酒吧进行一场地下交易。”

警局里灯火初明，黑白格局显得刻板有序。坐在办公室里的男人接完电话，望向窗外一半墨黑一半灿烂的景象，眼神里流动着晦暗不明的情绪。

“怀疑是为了转移违法资金的私下活动，连环杀人案涉案人员皆在场，现任命警队一队全员负责此案，立即前往逮捕！”

“收到。”

即将开到富饶之街，要经过一个十字路口。眼下城市车水马龙霓虹晃眼，灯光交叠重合尽显喧哗热闹，街道上的人们诧异着警局的出动，默默地关注着周围的一切，氛围紧张令人心下不安。出任务的金博洋抬眸眼尖地发现不远转角处隐约有一辆惹眼的白色轿车，似乎在等着什么人。

“目标现在还在酒吧吗？”金博洋皱着眉通过耳机向在那里埋伏的线人出声问道。

对方暂时没有回应，金博洋凭借工作养成的第一感觉察觉到事情有些不对劲，料到可能会出事，等到眼前这个路口的绿灯一亮起，耳边果然传来惊呼。

“金队！刚发现他们已经不在，从另一条道跑了！”

话音刚落，那辆白色的轿车待绿灯一亮立即毫不犹豫地往前开去，与此同时，还有几辆不同同款的轿车从街边几条小路冲出拐上马路，以图混肴视听，速度飞快。

“追！所有人，就往大桥那边围堵！”

下完指令，金博洋小声“哼”了一句立刻踩着摩托飞驰追上去，在马路上一排排的行车中间无比流畅地拐弯转角直追目标，期间灵活地躲开了之后几辆轿车刻意向他靠近试图将他撞出车外的围攻夹击，被惹烦了干脆直接诱导那些轿车撞到路边，一路车鸣四起此起彼伏，像一只逆浪的小舟，直往骇浪。

紧追不舍通过几条车少的街道，超速甩开了落后的队友与其他恶意围攻的帮手，眼看就能跟上起初的那辆轿车，只有这一个目标，再一个拐弯发现又是一个车辆拥挤的十字路口，下班高峰期，堵车，黄灯闪烁，交警过来疏通街道，维护交通。最前头的轿车通过前视镜观察着后面追他的人的一举一动。

金博洋被堵在一处没法走，四周都是慢下来等待的车，他不甘心地抬头望着最前头慢速下来的轿车，心里却冒出金杨之前跟他说的话。

“金博洋我可告诉你，你要是骑着摩托搞了交通，明儿我就把你这台大灰狼换成小绵羊！”

金博洋在心里权衡着，在看到轿车抢在红灯灭的一秒就这么明目张胆地转弯通到大桥后，咬牙转道艰难加速抄小路追上去围堵。

千载难逢的机会！好不容易就要逮住了，这次要是放跑了，对得起我天天窝在办公室里只吃泡面专等线人的这一个星期吗！

你让我选要逮捕的那个混黑白两道的商人羽生结弦还是我这辆车，当然是选羽生结弦啦！

交警队的人在身后高呼出声，频频警告，金博洋低头加足油门冒着被轿车随时撞开的危险，不要命地操控着摩托逆行转道，紧张到手心冒汗，大气都不敢喘，直接冲到小巷往大桥边奔驰而去，甩手丢开耳边的通讯器全然不顾，没时间理会周围路人的尖叫，让自己全心全意地拦截目标，一个极速前进就要撞上轿车，驾驶座上的人发觉后快速转动方向盘躲开了阻拦攻势，当下在马路上漂移转到另一条道。

调整过后就仅此几秒，被发疯般拦到面前的摩托惊吓到急刹车停在原地，唯一在车里的人长叹一声，万般无奈地下了车。

一身西装服帖，抬手整理身上的长风衣与领带，羽生结弦从容地下车关上车门，向气喘吁吁拿开头盔往他这边走来的金博洋露出温和得体的笑容，笑意却不达漆黑如夜色的眼底。

未曾预想到的相遇，还算的上是记忆里的重逢吗？可这样的重逢若是天意安排，躲还是躲不过。

羽生结弦压下心里的复杂情绪，掩饰过神色微妙的变动，扯过一个笑问道：“不知这位……”

“经济刑侦科二队队长金博洋。”金博洋拉开玫瑰金外套，露出里头的黑衬衫与挂在脖子上的警员证，示意身份的真实性，转头缓过气后，严肃道，“羽生结弦先生是吗，我们现在怀疑您与一场非法交易有关系，希望您能跟我回去调查清楚。请问刚刚您是不是在Beark酒吧？”

“喔……酒吧，我刚刚确实在。”羽生结弦一副恍然大悟，却不多说，依旧不着急，笑道，“但是这位警官，您现在有什么证据吗？我凭什么要跟你走呢？”

“你……”金博洋一看羽生结弦这不紧不慢理直气壮的样子，又被折腾了这么久，一时生气，心想人长这么好看怎么就不配合一下呢，你没事你咋跑呢？你没事你怎么不红灯停绿灯行呢？

“这位警官，我想你是误会了什么……”羽生结弦出声解释道，金博洋却没心思再和他多争论一句，不管，反正人在名单上，先带回去查清楚再说，转手就摸出了手铐要给羽生结弦戴上，“抱歉了，先委屈一下你，我们回去再说——”

边说边给羽生结弦的左手戴上手铐，正奇怪这人怎么突然就这么听话了，下一秒金博洋眼一花就只觉面前的空气被一拳破开，快到他只条件反射弯下腰去躲开攻势，又躲开攻过来的扫腿，转头回神就听见了“咔嗒”一声手铐已经锁好，右手腕触到熟悉的冰凉，金博洋一脸懵地看着自己的右手被羽生结弦铐在了一块。

“我去——！”金博洋挣扎了一下骂了几句，忙拿出钥匙要解开，被眼疾手快的羽生结弦一把抓住转身往江边一丢——没在黑夜里。

骚操作？

“有病啊！！”金博洋抓狂地揉乱自己的头发，万万没想到自己还有这么一天跟嫌疑人铐在一起，抬手用力扯了几下，再挣扎摇晃，白嫩的手腕立刻被勒的发红，金博洋咬牙切齿地抬头盯着一脸无辜好整以暇的羽生结弦，气的挥着拳要往对方脸上砸去。

羽生结弦用空余的另一只手握住了金博洋的小拳头，无辜地说道。

“这样我做什么事，你都在我身边看的一清二楚，我很快就能洗脱嫌疑了吧，你说是不是呢？小警官？”

金博洋气结，发泄般地甩了甩自己铐着手铐的手腕，力道大到勒的自己发疼，被铐住的另一方仍然气定神闲地看着他，完全不在乎金博洋怎么折腾手腕。气过以后冷静下来，金博洋闭眼缓完气后伸出右手摸出口袋里的手机，快速点开通讯录按下最新的联系人，愣了一秒意识到不对劲后换成了左手接电话，羽生结弦悠然地看着金博洋一系列的动作，勾了勾嘴角。

②走向二：

金博洋在心里权衡着，原地停了下来。他心有不甘愤愤不满，死死地盯着前头那辆轿车，又抬脚一点一点地挪动了几厘米。

不行，我不要小绵羊，你能想象以后一个大老爷们开着一辆电动车追嫌疑人吗？不能！下次再抓那个羽生结弦也可以！大不了我直接上！

塞车致命啊！金博洋气的拍了拍自己的摩托车头，又不敢不顾交通安全往前冲，身边的车主烦躁地按了按喇叭，叫骂，哀叹，高峰期，太真实了。随后金博洋抬眸，错愕地发现对方居然也在老老实实地原地等红绿灯，平稳如老司机规矩地按着红灯行绿灯行的铁规往前走，金博洋原地愣了几秒瞠目结舌，忙回过神来趁红灯灭的一秒后超速追了上去。

所有的车辆还在减速拐弯，只有金博洋不管不顾地直追轿车，在终于追上后客客气气地跟车里的人解释，待羽生结弦下车后，两个人对望了一秒，空气瞬时凝固成尴尬的气氛。

伙计，这太规矩了。说好的轰轰烈烈又惊心动魄的追逐战呢？

“这位先生……你有什么事吗？”被莫名叫下车，羽生结弦好脾气地向金博洋笑问。没想到外界传闻雷厉风行凶神恶煞混迹黑白两道的老大这么温柔，金博洋被对方的客气礼貌搞的一时忘了怎么组织语言，他清了清喉咙咳嗽几声清醒，才记起自己应该做什么，他拉开自己的外套示意自己的身份，解释了情况，最后希望对方能够跟自己走一趟。

本来没什么感觉的金博洋在羽生结弦温温和和地主动提问要不要戴手铐的时候心里别扭了一下，最后摇摇头收起了自己要摸出手铐的手。

对方这么礼貌又配合，我铐他做什么？

“……就是这样，羽生结弦先生，麻烦您跟我走一趟。谢谢……谢谢合作。”金博洋点头示意，“那什么……很快的。”

“不客气，应该的，辛苦了。”羽生结弦再次笑的温柔，金博洋被对方搞的有些不好意思。

我怎么觉得有一种被盯上的感觉。金博洋莫名其妙地冒出这个念头，在看到羽生结弦看着他的别样目光时心里一紧。

“实在不好意思。撞坏了你的车。”金博洋小声道，指了指刚刚一个不稳撞到轿车上的坑，“我会跟上头报备的……”

“没事。”羽生结弦摇头，示意那不算什么，在看到金博洋纠结的小表情时，开解道，“如果实在过意不去……回头一块吃饭？当补偿吧。”

心里知道咯噔，担心对方是盯上他了，金博洋连忙摆摆手，胡言乱语：“没事没事！您太客气了，真的不用请吃饭，真的！我最近都很忙！没空吃饭！”

羽生结弦却笑道：“没事，下班等你，我都有空。”

③走向三：

“不喜欢就不喜欢，何必过来救我。”

颓然地说完这句话，忽而伸手拉住对方的衣领，金博洋泛红着眼睛看着沉默不语任他抓着的羽生结弦，确认对方的眼神再也没有过往的情愫，死心地垂眸苦笑一声，笑的可悲。他蓦地抬头，拉近了羽生结弦跟他的距离，盯着羽生结弦平静的眼眸，没有迟疑地吻上了对方的嘴角。

很轻，一碰即逝。像彼此一身刺的人最后迟疑的温柔。

随后金博洋释怀地松了口气，放开惊愕的羽生结弦，毫无挂念地转身就走。

“算我讨完债了。上次你也这么逗我。从此相安无事，就各走各的吧！”

有的时候执着还不如就此放手，何苦守着一个明知不可能的结果念念不忘。

羽生结弦愣在原地，颤着手碰了碰金博洋刚刚吻的地方，仿佛还残剩一丝留下来的温度。心里思绪万千流转回旋，认命地叹气，总是没办法欺骗自己的心到底选择什么。羽生结弦抬头看着金博洋远去的孤独背影，毫不犹豫地抬腿跟上了对方。

我们回不去，那是因为我们的过去一无所有。但我们可以重头开始，重新认识彼此。

这个机会我一直没有放弃。

“那可不行。”羽生结弦紧紧抓住了金博洋的手腕将他拉回转身，不顾对方片刻的挣扎，手抚上后背推近缩短两个人的距离，对准嘴唇直接吻了上去。

金博洋被羽生结弦突然而来的吻吓得睁圆了双眼，挣扎了几下抬手用力地将对方推开。贴近的唇相触不过一瞬，柔软的感觉还停在脑海里，金博洋下意识地捂嘴，用手背擦了几下有些红艳的嘴唇。

“你！”

怎么这个人总是喜欢这么欺负他？

“那这个债，你要不要讨回来？”羽生结弦站在原地，如以前那样待他温柔，向金博洋微微一笑。

金博洋久久没有说话——

·此时你会选？

1.吻回去！——直接上怕个鬼！

2.气到离开——好气啊流氓！

3.直接告白——劳资就是喜欢你你凭什么觉得我不伤心？

④走向四：  
（前情提要：人民干部小金同学被逼相亲）（。）

“你好，金队长是吗？谢谢你救了我妈妈，要不是你见义勇为扶起她，我妈妈可能就……”

“客气，客气。应该的，应该的……”

眼前的姑娘软软糯糯地像只小绵羊，细声细语温婉可人，典型的人见人爱型。

金博洋坐在她对面，哪哪都感觉不对劲不自在不快乐，掩饰性地捧着一杯咖啡喝着，有一搭没一搭地回应姑娘查户口般的询问，一个头两个大。

感到烦躁。他不过扶起了这位姑娘中暑晕倒在路上的母亲，就被那位母亲安排了一场相亲。金杨倒是啧啧称奇，调侃他出门捡一媳妇儿，不亏。

这问题，不能用一个过肩摔就解决，难啊。金博洋强颜欢笑地应付姑娘下一句提问后放在桌上的手机震动了一下，有短信。

向姑娘示意歉意，自己要看一下短信，金博洋点开屏幕一看，啊，羽生结弦。

大佬：今天周末，在忙什么呢？

金博洋闭眼瞎按着键盘打字回复。打心里说他现在总觉得羽生结弦怪怪的，什么请他吃饭啊总爱找他聊天啊什么看电影啊24小时关注他啊什么送花啊巧克力啊……上回去酒吧突袭一个嫌疑人时就被围观的羽生结弦的手下莫名其妙地盯着，金杨回头跟他说起这事的时候，挑眉逗他。

金杨：哟，你这是被大佬盯上了！话说最近我刚被小雨推荐什么《黑道少爷恋上我》的小说，你要不要也看一看防防套路？

金博洋一脸嫌弃：去去去！别把人想的这么恋爱脑！人家有权有势，也没做什么太大的坏事，积极向上找我一起共创业绩不行啊！

混迹黑白两道的大佬找你这个警察创业绩呢？清醒一点？你不觉得你有点叛逆？

金博洋想着想着，按下了发送。

金博洋：在相亲。

五分钟过后，羽生结弦推开了咖啡馆的门，走路带风。

“我kao！”金博洋被羽生结弦吓了一大跳，跟姑娘解释了是自己朋友后起身拉着羽生结弦到了另一桌。

“我说，羽生先生。”金博洋双手合十恳求道，“您能不能别老派人盯着我啊？我们都是有身份的人，这样不好，不好。”

“我知道你最近在处理一个私下交易的犯罪案件，我担心。”羽生结弦直言不讳地说出自己的想法，同样诚恳道，“我比你更清楚那些事情。”

“可我现在有事……”

“抱歉，我认为，金先生应该不需要相亲。”

你又不是我对象你管我这么多作甚……金博洋腹诽着抬手捂脸，“不是，那什么，你最近跟我说这些话做的那些事都是什么意思啊？能不能解释清楚。”

羽生结弦沉默了一阵，心想终于发现了吗，认真道：“你难道看不出来，我在追你吗？”

金博洋：……？

他惊地张大嘴巴不知道该说啥。

·此时你选择说？

1.你难道不是在监视我才这么做的吗？

2.开玩笑吗？我真的没看出来啊？

3.其实我……喜欢你好久了。

4.让我冷静一下，我觉得你脑子不清醒。

—03.《与我沉睡》·双杀手—

①华丽耀眼的繁复吊灯坠下在地的那一刻，场面混乱不堪，灯光忽失忽显，在一片惊恐害怕的叫声中，羽生结弦默不作声地后退了几步，悄悄地靠近着舞池中央，观察着周围的一切动静。

他趁着几秒的黑暗时间，快速地转身想要去拿那支藏在红布桌下的手枪，以防其他人先一步发现。

但却在下一秒，一个青年忽而朝他扑了过来，让羽生结弦不得不顺势搂着对方的腰转了一圈，像就地跳了一场舞，掩饰着他刚刚的举措，羽生结弦快速地抬眼看着撞过来的青年，对方清秀稍带稚气的一张脸让羽生结弦不由得愣了一下，对方的眼瞳还出奇地清澈，像眼睛湿漉漉的小鹿，纯粹干净地看着他，羽生结弦不记得名单上有过这样一个人，但多年养成的警惕让他立刻想放开眼前的人——

眼前的青年却反手抓住了羽生结弦的手臂，抓着的手指略微收紧了些，像是在示意什么，用了力度将羽生结弦给拉住。

他们此刻看上去就像惊慌后互相拥着的伴侣，没有异样。

羽生结弦反应极快，立即又反挣了一下，但他没想到眼前的人下一刻就用一个冰冷的东西抵住了他的下腹。

羽生结弦感觉自己甚至能听见子弹在手枪里转动的声音。

面前看着乖巧、眼神却冰冷的青年轻声说：“抱歉，我是来杀你的。”

这不是在开玩笑。羽生结弦顿时眼神一凛。

②羽生结弦就着手里的一纸名单随意折成了架纸飞机，然后将它投到了在台阶下坐着的金博洋身边。

“什么意思？”金博洋没接身边那架看起来跟幼儿折的差不多的纸飞机，抬头看了一眼羽生结弦。

“你想要这个，我可以给你。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地回答。

“这让我的任务很没意思。”金博洋转头不再看羽生结弦，将他手里擦拭完的军刀重新插回小腿上绑着的刀鞘里，感觉没什么好聊的，起身准备走人，“我走了。”

“诶，救命之恩我还没有报答呢。”羽生结弦看着金博洋留给他的背影，轻跳下阶梯跟上对方，换了个话题，“总谈生死，不如跟先生谈谈别的吧？”

“我跟你没什么好谈的。”金博洋头也不回地往前走，一点都没理会在后面想着话题的羽生结弦。

羽生结弦露出万分无奈的表情，快步上前轻拉住金博洋，抬头示意笑着说：“今晚的月色很好，不谈谈吗？”

—04.《光年》·未来星际向—

①“作为你的指挥官，我要求你必须留下！”

“我不接受。”

“你必须接受，这是命令，金博洋。”

羽生结弦的语气不容置疑，甚至还带上了以前绝对没有过强制命令的语气，他看着眼圈泛红、死死咬着唇不再吭声的金博洋，握紧了拳，喘过气后头也不回地跟面前的人擦肩而过，走着走着眼睛就控制不住地酸疼起来。

在责任面前，这些都必须要让位，在要保护的人与事面前，生死是可以置之度外的。

金博洋站在羽生结弦身后一动不动，仰头拼命地忍下眼泪，他死死握着拳不让自己有一点失控，手心的皮肤生疼着，他现在真希望身上的一切伤都就此复发，让他痛着清醒。

“你若是再走出一步，”他在空无一人的走廊里哽咽着，一字一顿向羽生结弦道：“金博洋从此跟羽生结弦再无瓜葛。”

羽生结弦没有停下，仍然往前走去，步伐坚定，最后轻声到自言自语地说：

“无妨，没了羽生结弦，金博洋也会过的好。”

五年搭档，就此别过。

②“羽生少将，你不是我的指挥官，我所做的一切选择你都不用负责。”

金博洋语气平静地说完，拿过会议资料低头整理，不再看羽生结弦一眼。

羽生结弦却上前一步，严肃道：“金上校，这项任务必须由指挥官与执行者一起搭档行动，你不能轻易接受。”

“我的单兵作战能力并没有少将想的这么差，希望你能信任我。”金博洋抬眸看着羽生结弦，面上没什么表情，随后想到什么似的，转了语气又道，“少将当年可以不管不顾地一个人出战，我相信我也可以一试。”

羽生结弦一愣，低声叹道：“那不一样……”

“都一样。”金博洋淡然道，“每个人都会死，全力以赴罢了。实在感谢，羽生少将从那次战役里活了下来。”

“不然我这几年，可算是白等了。”

羽生结弦听罢心下一动，脱口而出，“对不起，天天……”

金博洋随即又礼貌微笑道：“不过也很幸运，我们已经没有任何关系了，以后我不用再等了。”

“我接受少将的道歉，那么，到此为止吧。”

—05.《良机》·超感游戏—

①遇事憋慌，清醒一点！哪怕是手无缚鸡之力，哪怕是推不开眼前这道门，哪怕身后那只四不像就要跟上来，哪怕停住待机就要强制game over。

金博洋冒着冷汗握着手里的长枪，用力地咽着口水，压制住不断浮上心头的紧张，告诫自己冷静冷静淡定淡定，这只是游戏被杀死没关系，就算是超感体验好到爆炸每个毛孔都能真切体会到打翻在身上的治疗药水那种黏糊糊的感觉也不要紧，反正最终剩半条蓝命找到目标抓住良机杀死它就行，没什么大不了的。

即将要被跟上来的小BOSS无情碾压按在地上摩擦生热也不要紧的。刚戴上手环进游戏搞装备没几个小时就被盯上的职业战斗法师金博洋瑟瑟发抖。

才怪！金博洋哀嚎，没有使用说明书就让自己跟着感觉走自由触发被动技能这种事情到底怎么搞！

旁边始终没说过话、半路莫名其妙被金博洋带着走的职业魔法师盯着闭眼思考碎碎念的金博洋半秒，突然笑出声，他抬手点开眼前这位新人战斗法师的个人资料，在金博洋个人营造的紧张气氛下慢悠悠地看过所有内容，登录ID、实名登记的姓名、性别（？）、年龄，菜鸟等级的装备，值得吐槽的搭配品味，还有为0的竞技场记录，嗯，还特意看了看系统显示的释放技能，发现以对方现在这个情况确实很危机。

哎。魔法师意味不明地感叹一声。

“请问，您是第一次来《时中刻》体验的吗？”魔法师问。

提到这款超感体验游戏名，金博洋转头看着一度被他忽略的魔法师，懵懵地点头，“之前我只玩过这个游戏的网页版，还是第一次用入境手环。”

魔法师点点头，“你好，我叫羽生结弦，70级玩家。很高兴认识你。”

听对方突然就开始介绍自己，金博洋愣在原地，还没来的及回应，就听到不远处再次传来可怖的不似人的怒吼声，几乎要刺破耳膜，他刚想重新站起提上枪应战，被羽生结弦伸手拦住。

“不急，等它来到眼前，开启分析界面，找到攻击的最佳时机。”羽生结弦抬手幻化出一根魔杖，蓝光浮动，幽然生姿，轻轻一点，阵法开启，碎光一呼百应，卷风而上。

目标BOSS近在眼前，巨型生灵一步踏碎地面，巷子里的砖块纷纷掉落激起尘埃飞扬。

羽生结弦一扬手，开启分析，“等一分钟，走到离我们一半位置，观察其弱点。”

金博洋闻声握紧手中长枪，往前几步等待良机。

“使用战斗法师的被动技能即可一击致命。”羽生结弦的声音再次响起，静待许久，高喊一声。

“就现在！”

长枪一瞬即出，流光云纹覆盖而起，幻化出战斗法师的身影，隐隐约约火焰流转生花，被动技能触发，趁机一击必杀！

羽生结弦眯眼适应着突如其来的刺眼光芒，极光碎影伴随着巨型生灵的系统惨叫声尽数散去，掉落显现出金博洋提枪的身形，他勾唇微笑。

“全服排名第一的战斗法师金博洋，怎么可能连一个小BOSS 都对付不了呢？”

金博洋维持着定住的身影，佯装神秘莫测，内心却欲哭无泪。

我能怎么办？我是第一次玩这个好不好！就算再网页攻的飞起但我现在还真的是菜鸟啊！你要我真的提枪打架是不是应该要给点时间适应？我红条都没了一半了！

等下……他好像忽略过什么事情……

金博洋猛的回头，反射弧长的如同十八弯的山路。

妈耶！他刚刚说，他是那个……超感版本里的知名玩家大神，羽生结弦？？

②“你这到底是什么奇奇怪怪的东西啊？戴上去就能检测心情指数？”金杨戴着职业为发明家的韩聪新发明的眼镜，好奇地拿着它东看西看，时不时啧啧称奇，发出感叹新技术的声音。

“在游戏里这种设定不出奇啊，你还能在线改名呢。”韩聪笑道，瞥过弓箭手金杨身上的流转光圈，转了下自己手腕的入境手环，几下闪光，不断变换，一时流光溢彩，绚烂夺目。

“神奇，我看看，这羽生跟天天在那边的聊的很开心啊，看一下他俩的心情指数。”金杨哈哈一笑，戴上眼镜往那边正在谈话、红蓝碎影不断环绕旋转身侧的魔术师跟战斗法师身上看，远远望去两人聊的正开心，像是有一道单身人士不敢轻易踏入的结界似的，金杨观察了一阵后惊呼出声。

“我的妈啊，这两人开心指数爆表啊？聊的这么开心吗？”金杨连连感叹。看了会发现还有新操作，困惑地转头问在一旁看热闹的韩聪。

“聪啊，你这发明还有这功能？”

“啥啊？”韩聪一头雾水。

“它显示……这两人——”金杨一脸纠结，“匹配度100％？适宜就地结伴？”

韩聪：？？？我怎么不知道还有这种bug喔？

—06.《欠东风》·玄幻自设向—

①“唔，结疤了吗。”金杨看着金博洋手背上曾经那道鲜血淋漓的伤口已经开始结疤，在白嫩之上落下丑陋扭曲的痕迹，感到万分惋惜，但因为终于结了疤不再伤痕累累，不由得放心下来，他含糊不清地念叨了几句，旁边拿着望远镜观察前方的金博洋没听到，只听到了“结疤”两个字，回过头笑。

“迟早会结疤的啦，丑是丑了点，以后再敷点药什么的，应该，会消掉吧。”金博洋说到最后轻轻皱眉看着手背上的疤痕，低头不知道在想些什么，撇了撇嘴。

青年深深吸了一口冰冷的空气，难得一阵神清气爽，转头入眼都是满川满山的雪，带着刺骨的冷意呼啸而过，上一次战斗留下的血迹早已经被就地无情掩埋，镇压不住刀下那山河寸土的亡魂，他仰头盯过飞越的神鸟，展翅高扬。

“这场战斗可能要持续半个月吧，那些兽人怕不会轻易放过我们。”跟他同看过眼前一切的金杨换了话题，淡淡开口。金博洋听罢，不知道该说些什么。

他只是再次盯着手背上留下的勋章发愣，背上这柄跟着他多年的长剑此时变得沉重，让他有些不自在。

“援军该到了吧，按照行程，东城派来的军队早该来了。”金杨揉了揉发疼的眼睛，“我们这北城啊，人烟稀少，当这第一道防线可真够呛的。”

他心有灵犀地用肩膀碰了碰金博洋，笑道：“这下要见到你偶像羽生结弦了，激动不？”

提到那个人的名字，金博洋原地当机了会，脑海里接着浮现出一个传闻英勇无畏、所向披靡的背影，如同清晨破晓划开夜幕，灭了彻夜通明的烛火，一度让他崇拜向往。

每当黑夜降临，手持符咒的祭司便会凝眸聚念破开长空，扬手起阵一瞬既发，继而晴空明朗，万里直上。

便是东城扬名立万的羽生结弦。

金博洋默念着那个人的名字，心下复杂，也不知该作各种心情，良久，他抿唇一笑。

也许是，并不想在乱世里与他如此见面，也许是，没想过会以此为相遇的契机。

毕竟，黑夜即将降落，覆盖一切生长欲望与向阳而生的挣扎。

而他们的归处不知所踪。

—07.《人间事》·双医生—

①手指无意识地握紧手里微暖的咖啡罐，眨了眨因过度疲惫而酸涩的眼睛，年轻的实习医生放空自我地在座位上发愣，回想印在脑海里那份病危通知书的字样，以及家属苍白的脸庞，病人的最后一眼，感到迷茫，无措。外面的狂风卷着雪花，纷纷扬扬，没有停下来的趋势，金博洋开始盯着窗外，看了很久，最后在想，今天真冷。

冷到他觉得血管里的血液要冰封不动了。

旁边处理事务接完电话后的羽生结弦将手机塞进口袋里，整理了会身上的白大褂与听诊，看着刚刚递给金博洋的咖啡被那双漂亮白皙的手紧握着，发现对方有些走神，担忧地微微蹙眉。

即使是握过手术刀见惯血肉的人，但在生死直面剖开淋漓面前，总归是有些无措茫然的。

任职多年的羽生结弦已然能接受，但金博洋还不行。他需要说点什么话，在这位新人失落的时候。

羽生结弦开口问：“博洋，今天中午你吃饭了吗？”

金博洋听罢几秒后才缓过神来回头，“啊、啊？我忙着处理家属的事……还没有……”

“那等会一起吃个饭吧。”羽生结弦看了眼对方手里的咖啡，“正好没什么事。”

“我……”金博洋张了张嘴，想到什么似的，垂眸低声，“我不饿。”

“不饿也得吃点。”羽生结弦不由分说地拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，继续道：“我们停不下来的。”

我们停不下来的，我们要跟死神争夺，我们要跟死亡抗议，每一步都紧跟抢过流逝的生命、逝冷的温度和消逝的心电图，不能停下来，不能后退，不能毫无准备。

“还记得那一句话吗？”羽生结弦看着将目光放在他身上的金博洋，温和地抿嘴一笑。

“记得。”金博洋点点头。

“我们会做好一切准备——”羽生结弦说。

“……直到无能为力，否则绝不放弃。”金博洋接过下一句，“——无论何时何地，无论面对多少病人。”

“是的。”羽生结弦上前轻轻抱住了金博洋，拍着背，轻声道，“加油，一切会过去的。”

“也许这才是开始呢，这段路，很长，很长。但没关系，我会陪着你。”

②去做我们能做到的一切事——救死扶伤。

—08.《莫比乌斯》·时空穿越者—

①“你什么时候发现不对劲的。”

“第九次重遇。”

“从那时候你就在怀疑我吗。”

“不，其实更早。”

脸色苍白的青年颓然放下抓住眼前人衣衫的手，苦笑以后做过几次深呼吸，压住心里的酸涩与不明情绪，试图抚平心上留刻过的疤痕。他舔了舔有些干裂的唇，将手放在面前人的肩膀上，低下身来与坐着的羽生结弦视线持平，对方依旧是温和自若的笑着，眉眼柔和一如千百次重遇时见到的样子，分毫不差。

审问室穿过一道阳光，从唯一的小窗里破牢而来，照亮空气中细碎的尘埃，起起浮浮，似无数个活在人间的念想，在跳动，在挣扎，以无处不在的名义，在黑暗里却是唯一能看得清楚的东西。

“羽生结弦。”金博洋紧盯着那个人的眼睛，凝视许久眼中的寒意像被对方的眼里炙热的火焰燃烧殆尽，他逃避似的移开目光，后又不甘心地重新回来，倔强在胸腔生成，再也压不住汹涌而来的情绪。

“你是不是走了很多很多的路，却一直在循环跟我在不同的时空里重逢。而我……”金博洋哽咽了一下，想起数次记忆里模糊不清的初遇与熟悉感，喉中隐隐作痛。

“而我却什么都不知道。”

我不知道你到底经历过什么，我不知道你是以如何的心情来面对毫不知情的我，我不知道你走过千千万万次重复的过程是否挣扎痛苦过。

我为什么不知道。

“你一直都在骗我吗？”青年抬眼，眼眶泛红，想得知一个答案，先要剖开欺瞒的面具。

羽生结弦沉默不言。只是用沉静如海的目光看着金博洋，波澜不惊却暗藏澎湃，长久，他忽的笑开，释怀地一叹。

“是，我骗了你，我们已经见过成千上万次，从不是初见，在我这条莫比乌斯路上，我一直在以你为终点试图逃开循环的漩涡，摆脱误入忌讳理论的控制。”

他将金博洋拉近，对上自己的眼，有什么火光从冰里破开，即将热烈而起。

“我只是没想到，无论怎么走，弯弯绕绕的路尽头还是你。”

一条路循环重复，以你为起点，以你为终点。

—09.《双向误解》·现实向—

①我曾经以为……我们会是最好的朋友。

②原来我们只能成为最好的朋友。

—10.《距你之遥》·现实向—

①“世界上最遥远的距离……”

②“这么多年，有没有比较遗憾的事情？”

“有啊。”

他神情自若，回答地毫不犹豫，又扬起笑来，一如少年时，仿若从未变过。

“我有一个喜欢的人，全世界都知道。但只有他不知道。”

“但庆幸他不知道。这样的话，我终于可以说服自己放下了。”

—11.《呼风》·异能者—

①呼风而去，唤你。

—12.《静默》·双失忆，微悬疑—

①我从一切无法诉说与破碎的沉默里，等你。

—13.《Echo》·无限读档—

①我只能用无数次的重复循环来见你。

②“那，等会见。”那人转身跟他告别，话音刚落，蓝光立即幻化成数据，在他身边不断消散，流逝如砂，到最后的时候，羽生结弦仍是笑着的。

临分别时，羽生结弦小声又说了一句话，他只是看着眼前空茫的一片废墟，似乎只是说给自己听。

“我等你。”每一个字却轻如浮羽，无处安放，除了他自己，再无另一个人听的清楚。

身后的人微愣，站在原地，目光沉沉，又不敢显露半分，努力扯了个笑回应，压下某些情绪。

“……好。等会见。”

等一切在他眼前消失得干干净净，仿佛皆被风吹，未曾存在过。不多时，凭空冒出一个报错程序，蓝屏微光，此刻在他眼里，却分外刺眼。

金博洋看着那蓝屏上的红字沉默许久，过了一会，他抬手捂着自己的脸，紧紧地捂着自己的眼睛。

机械的人工智能音在他耳边响起。

『您所在的服务器仍有BUG，我们已尽力在维护。是否重启？』

屏幕右下角有个数据显示，红色的数字，金博洋收过情绪，瞥过一眼，很快就做了决定，确认重启。

『重启次数：25。』

『再次确认，您是否要继续选择重启？重启将清除先前一切有效数据，只保存原始数据，同时会清除您之前遇到的人和事的相遇记录和启动记录，是否还要继续？』

继续。金博洋毫不犹豫地点下确认。

必须要不断重复、不断地寻找、不断地循环，直到一切回到正常为止。

『确认完毕。感谢您的支持。』

『BUG仍在修复，请稍等……』

等待系统重启，周围所有能见之物退进黑暗当中。金博洋闭上眼，像之前那24次的重启一样，一个人站在虚无之中，什么都没有。

他在想，真好，又能见到那个人了。

哪怕，为了见到一个人，经历了24次的重复循环，一次又一次的重启、重置，都没有关系。

反正，遇见你时，一切都是新的。

反正，你什么都不记得。


	34. 有灵（脑洞·现代玄幻paro）

·《有灵》  
·现代玄幻  
·长生不老灵与小道士探究人生与爱情的故事（。）

·万物皆有灵，生灵即有情。

·只说说设想吧，我估计没啥人看，保不齐哪天头脑发热写了(:з っ )っ

·【故事设定一】  
传说混沌开天辟地之时，万物凝聚天地精华化灵而生，便以龙为天灵，凤为地神，龙上九重俯瞰人间，凤下九州护国护民，千秋万代无穷不尽。（此处借用了归兮的传闻）自春秋百家战国纷乱、秦朝一统天下平定安康后，九州之土传遍万灵蕴世，得之长生不老的传说。上至天子帝王下至布衣之民皆向往于此，竟成一时风气，家家户户跪拜山川百灵，问天买卦，谈论鬼神，道之阴阳，欲求得一灵见之，索求长生妄念。

秦始皇年间，徐福上书道海中有蓬莱、方丈、瀛洲三座仙山，有神仙居住。于是始皇心起向往，派徐福率领童男童女数千人，以及已经预备的三年粮食、衣履、药品和耕具入海求仙，自山东沿海东渡。徐福，字君房，方士，道家之人，百世后人将其记在史册道。但众说纷纭，各有各有的说法，其中一道便这般说：徐福寻访仙家多年未果，再度出海时才率数千童男女出海。不想这多年流与外海仙地，竟然沾染上些许仙气，回归中原时落地一刻，隔海带来的一点灵气，由着冥冥之中的牵引，便落土蕴生，在风水宝地凝神聚气数百年许久，一朝竟化出一灵，是以，所幸遇上修道之人，取名为羽生，取自一句渺渺山河兮，羽落登仙生。又因相遇之时传闻隔海箭虹落暮，美不胜收，再取之为结弦。

本经百年，看人世，历天劫，终得长生之体，不老之灵，偏离轮回之轴所属，不归生死薄所管。却念念不忘一人，便生七情留六欲，化灵成人，如此有血有肉，故而有可归属。

此乃，羽生结弦。

【片段印象】  
·小道士每天出山门挑水，砍柴，看山看水看树看一地落红。  
灵每天坐在寺庙前的那棵杏花树上看他挑水，砍柴，陪他看山看水看树看一地落红。

微风过纷扬，将小道士头上墨发吹的凌乱，抬眸是星流百转落其中，转头朝树上那人一笑，便迷人眼，万万是离不开一瞬了。

有的时候羽生结弦想起那些往事，就像是在昨日，脑海一时是给他取名的道者眼中的笑意，一时是山川满风声的自在逍遥，一时是最初来这片土命中的牵引之感，一时便是那时每每见到的那人，夹杂着流光杏雨，漫上心头的欢喜。

只可惜，只可惜。那人不知那人不晓。陪着那人两世的记忆，从年少红袖到暮雪白头，全独留给他一人温存。

倒叫人觉得不公不满，又叫人心甘情愿，甘之如饴。

·【故事设定二】  
自唐以来，奇幻、迷离之象处处皆观。如梦似幻，如影似形。且不说那宫中深楼朱甍碧瓦里传了多少百年千世的奇闻，那江湖浮沉百尺高阁又说着多少流传覆耳的异事，光是那高山流水里竹中楼，都满似幻境之地，不似人间。

这山里有位仙人道家，传说是徐福后人。倒不可信，只是传传而已。因山下人家见识少，过着耕田织布的小日子，就是村里人传了点故事，加之那仙人模样每年也不见明显消减老去，奇了怪，如此才传了这样的话。

仙人抚着一把短须，笑开，却高深莫测，不言语不多话。几个弟子，一座竹楼，简简单单几日，便是山中仙这家常。这不叫派，也不论门，跟着仙人似的夫子念念书，谈谈话，算上简陋之余更是清心寡欲，修的却是心，见的确是人间事。

非要称的话，是个不入流的道家门。只挂了个“闻事”的牌匾了事。却平平和和，跟村里人过得极好。这仙人名唤称玉，门下有位弟子，称他心，随他意。

那就是金博洋了。金博洋原是千里之外一位富商之子，经算命之人说此子天生与道有缘。此道非常世之道，而是人间之道。故而不入寻常俗家，只求到有缘之所，修有心之处。

取名时更有讲究，此子属地杰人灵之归，该唤个阔海连域之名。于是便以天为单名，待到二十立冠再以博洋为字。

金父问，我家天儿前途为何？

算命的道，前程似锦，百岁无忧。可惜……

可惜什么？

天性淡泊，不欲长生，不求名利，寡淡了些。修这人间之道，可得须知何为长生之求，何为名利所望，明白这些，才能终有所得。

人间之道如何？除去功名利禄，除去荣华富贵，除去悲欢离合，除去生死离别，最初这一切其实都由七情六欲、人之爱恨所控，由它而起，由它而灭。故而要真正体会这人间事人间情，不枉此生，便要经历这爱恨情仇。

我儿可会遇到贵人？

会。还是命定之人，天地所赐。说到这，算命的眯眼一笑，天机不可泄露。

前因后果一说，明了。这金天便被送到称玉仙人门下，潜心修道。从七岁到十五岁，从十五岁到二十岁，期间，遇到了沉睡在冰石中数年之久的羽生结弦。至此，天命画下，金风玉露一相逢，人间之道归眸中。

·【片段印象】  
二十岁生辰将至，他金天就该取添字博洋了。这日早起睡眼朦胧，打了个哈欠准备早课，而后收拾收拾，归家一趟。采了些枝叶集些露水，羽生结弦从窗前走过，进了门，大大方方地看着金天捧过冷水洗漱穿好衣物，短暂停了会，盯着金天还未梳过但依旧柔顺的发半刻，拿起玉梳问了句。

“天天，我可以为你梳一次头吗？”

金天听罢愣在原地，错愕回头，“你说什么？梳头？”

“好歹，你快要及冠，我想帮你梳一次，算道个祝福吧。”

愣了半刻，金天缓过神来听懂羽生结弦这话，回道：“……好、好啊。”

羽生结弦小心地握着金天一头长发，近乎虔诚地梳过几次，最后用特地备着的红带给系上，他笑。

“愿天天平安喜乐，一世顺遂。”

这生辰一过，也不知，还回不回来。他的道还要历练，此去便要留在人间。

像是想到什么伤心事，沉默许久，金天终是回了句，“谢谢。”

羽生结弦忽而轻声道：“……小师弟。”他捏紧了金天亲手给他编的红绳。

他从金天七岁时便跟着，一直到金天十五岁、二十岁，两人一同待在称玉仙人门下，多多少少都算是同门人，一同早课，一同数星星看明月，一晃多少年，确实可算是师兄弟。

金天没接话。只是许久许久，才背对着羽生结弦说了句，“师兄。”

但羽生结弦却听出来他是哽咽着的。

一直以来要笑着的，他的小师弟，今日差点哭了。

因为别离，因为再见。

·【故事设定三】  
长生不老的灵陪了金天两世。第一世金天是个小道士，一生平安美满到老去。第二世金天是个小将军，生恰逢时，没打什么仗也没受什么罪，拿着柄长矛守着点落寞就这么过去。第三世到了现代，羽生结弦一个灵终于找到了转世的金博洋，直到这一世他才明白自己原来一直把金博洋放在心尖上，万分都不曾离去。

·传闻有化灵为人的方法。他要试一试。他不想再孤独的长生不老下去，他想跟金博洋从人间初，一同走到人间终。

·皆说天命如此，心意相通，得知真相的金博洋又怎么会不懂？

·故事必定圆满到百世传颂，不欲长生，不欲妄念，只求一个善始善终，便同去同归。

·【片段印象】

金博洋将木剑收回在手下，转头看着在旁边笑的温和的羽生结弦，千思万绪散在脑海里，他隐约记起了在幻境中里看到过的他的前世往生。他看到了一个缥缈的身影，记不住。也许是有人故意为之，也许是实在太过久远，看不真切，却忍不住想要一探究竟。

他一抬手，眼中光一沉，转身将木剑抵在羽生结弦面前，低声道。

“羽生结弦，你到底是谁？”

为什么我的过去，会有你的身影？

羽生结弦仍是微笑着，什么都不说。

“啪嗒”一声，放在口袋里的卦碰落了下来，金博洋低头一看，是那块咸卦。

无心的感应，无心的邂逅。卦中这一块咸卦占的是人间情，只要谁从卦里抽到它，便是命中该遇见的人。当初羽生结弦跟金博洋第一次见面时，羽生结弦就抽出了他的咸卦。

……关于爱情的。

顿时心里一股奇妙的感觉涌上，金博洋心下思量几番，不自觉耳红了一下。而后他感觉到羽生结弦突然靠近，一转头，呼吸尽在眼前，没来得及反应，却只放下木剑，不想伤到对方。

羽生结弦用金博洋亲自包扎过的右手将金博洋揽入怀中，慢慢地拍了拍身体瞬间变得僵硬的金博洋的背，轻声道。

“你想知道吗？”

“……想。”金博洋老实回答，想推开羽生结弦，无奈对方抱的实在太紧，半天都用不上力。

但他听羽生结弦下一句话后，心忽然间疼了一下。

“好。”

金博洋觉得羽生结弦这句话，像是等了很久，很久，才敢说出口。才敢说给他听。

·好结局。除了柚子长生不老有点虐以外还行吧…天天肯定有所回应而且在接触里给了独自在中原的柚子很多归属感，因而这是个修仙的故事吗？？？OTZ

·最后一句话是：

我们回家吧。

好。

——封——


	35. 夜火（脑洞·警匪paro）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来不想放的，但是想凑齐35篇🙂强迫症

·神志不清了（。）  
·用同一种人设开了两个脑洞  
·混迹黑白两道大佬柚与正义感爆棚警官天  
·一个人设两种故事  
·橙光游戏之《变沙雕》

——

·欢迎体会最新大型刑侦悬疑爱情动作橙光游戏系列，本系列共分为两个支线，简述为[大片向]与[沙雕向]，人设也将会相关变化，不同的选项的选择会有多结局的出现，请慎重思考。

·[大片向]  
橙光游戏之《狂拽小警花》  
橙光游戏之《邪魅黑道风云》  
·[沙雕向]  
橙光游戏之《交通安全最重要》  
橙光游戏之《和谐社会要礼貌》

·大片支线提示（将有车战，手铐，标记，枪杀等剧情）相爱相杀殊途同归爱恨情仇虐心虐肺各种狗血  
·沙雕支线提示（将有爱岗，敬业，励志，相亲等剧情）励志感人改邪归正规矩清奇感动社会共创业绩

·人设属性：（根据所选剧情走向变动）  
小柚同学：  
[大片向]邪魅黑道大佬←→[沙雕向]正经严肃导师  
小金同学：  
[大片向]狂拽小警花←→[沙雕向]软萌小警察

·两句话概括：  
[大片向]：“我只想逮捕你你却要跟我谈恋爱？”  
[沙雕向]：“我只想跟你谈恋爱你却以为我们在演刑侦大剧？”

试玩两个部分—走剧情/走心

——按任意键可[开始]

Chapter 1—夜幕

“根据可靠情报，目标正在‘富饶之街’233号Break酒吧进行一场地下交易，怀疑为转移违法资金的私下活动，连环杀人案涉案人员皆在场，现任命警队二队全员负责此案，前往逮捕！”

“收到。”

接到任务的队长转身出了警局，几步跑下阶梯，按着耳边的通讯器边跑边安排着队员做好本职工作，力求将目标拦截下来抓捕归案，警车一呼俱应，停在警局门前原地待命。一身玫瑰金的青年直径走过成排的警车，直接长腿一跨坐上了外观带有火焰的摩托街跑，带好头盔拉下挡板，熟练地按点火按钮启动发动机，右手几下转动油门手把加油门将车预热，左手抓紧离合器手把，左脚在挂档踏板上顺势一挂，一下如带火般的风呼啸开出街道。

即将开到富饶之街，要经过一个十字路口。眼下城市车水马龙霓虹晃眼，灯光交叠重合尽显喧哗热闹，街道上的人们诧异警局的出动，默默地关注着周围的一切，氛围紧张令人惧怕。出任务的金博洋抬眸眼尖地发现不远转角处隐约有一辆惹眼的白色轿车，似乎在等着什么人。

“目标现在还在酒吧吗？”金博洋皱着眉通过耳机向在那里埋伏的线人出声问道。

对方暂时没有回应，金博洋凭借任职从事养成的第一感觉察觉到事情有些不对劲，料到可能会出事，等到眼前这个路口的绿灯一亮起，耳边果然传来惊呼。

“金队！刚发现他们已经不在，从另一条道跑了！”

话音刚落，那辆白色的轿车待绿灯一亮立即毫不犹豫地往前开去，与此同时，还有几辆不同同款的轿车从街边几条小路冲出拐上马路，以图混肴视听，速度飞快。

“追！所有人，就往大桥那边围堵！”

下完指令，金博洋小声“哼”了一句立刻踩着摩托飞驰追上去，在马路上一排排的行车中间无比流畅地拐弯转角直追目标，期间灵活地躲开了之后几辆轿车刻意向他靠近试图将他撞出车外的围攻夹击，被惹烦了干脆直接诱导那些轿车撞到路边，一路车鸣四起此起彼伏，像一只逆浪的小舟，直往骇浪。

紧追不舍几条车少的街道，超速甩开了落后的队友与其他恶意围攻的帮手，眼看就能跟上起初的那辆轿车，只有这一个目标，再一个拐弯发现又是一个车辆拥挤的十字路口，下班高峰期，堵车，黄灯在闪烁，还有交警过来疏通街道，维护交通。最前头的轿车通过前视镜观察着后面追他的人的一举一动。

金博洋被堵在一处没法走，四周都是慢下来等待的车，他不甘心地抬头望着最前头慢速下来的轿车，心里却冒出金杨之前跟他说的话。

“金博洋我可告诉你，你要是骑着摩托搞了交通，明儿我就把你这台大灰狼换成小绵羊！”

金博洋在心里权衡着——

·你会怎么选？

1.去他的小绵羊劳资今天就追上去怎么地！[走大片支线]

2.交通安全最重要任务诚可贵生命价更高！[走沙雕支线]

——选1剧情——

金博洋在心里权衡着，在看到轿车抢在红灯灭的一秒就这么明目张胆地转弯通到大桥后，咬牙转道艰难加速抄小路追上去围堵。

千载难逢的机会！好不容易就要逮住了，就放跑了，对得起我天天窝在办公室里只吃泡面专等线人的这一个星期吗！

你让我选要逮捕的那个混黑白两道的老大羽生结弦还是我这辆车，当然是选羽生结弦啦！

交警队的人在身后高呼出声，频频警告，金博洋低头加足油门冒着被轿车随时撞开的危险，要命地控着摩托逆行转道，紧张到手心冒汗，大气都不敢喘，直接冲到小巷往大桥边奔驰而去，甩手丢开耳边的通讯器全然不顾，没时间理会周围路人的尖叫，让自己全心全意地拦截目标，一个极速前进就要撞上轿车，驾驶座上的人发觉后快速转动方向盘躲开了阻拦攻势，当下在马路上漂移转到另一条道。

调整过后就仅此几秒，被发疯般拦到面前的摩托惊吓到急刹车停在原地，唯一在车里的人长叹一声，万般无奈地下了车。

一身西装服帖，抬手整理身上的长风衣与领带，羽生结弦从容地下车关上车门，向气喘吁吁拿开头盔往他这边走来的金博洋露出温和得体的笑容。

“不知这位……”

“刑警二队队长金博洋。”金博洋拉开玫瑰金外套，露出了黑衬衫与挂在脖子上的警员证，示意身份的真实性，转头缓过气后，严肃道，“羽生结弦先生，我们现在怀疑您与最近连环案有关系，而且刚刚在进行一次非法交易，希望您能跟我回去调查清楚。”

“喔……”羽生结弦恍然大悟，却依旧不着急，笑道，“那么，这位警官，您现在有什么证据吗？我凭什么要跟你走呢？”

“你……”金博洋一看羽生结弦这不紧不慢理直气壮的样子，又被折腾了这么久，一时生气，心想人长这么好看怎么就不配合一下呢，反笑，“你没事你咋跑呢？你没事你怎么不红灯停绿灯行呢？我看你就是心虚！”

“这位警官，我想你是误会了什么……”羽生结弦出声解释道，金博洋却没心思再和他多争论一句，不管，反正人在名单上，先带回去查清楚再说，转手就摸出了手铐要给羽生结弦戴上，“不管了先委屈一下你，我们回去再说——”

边说边给羽生结弦的左手戴上手铐，正奇怪这人怎么突然就这么听话了，下一秒金博洋眼一花就只觉面前的空气被一拳破开，快到他只条件反射弯下腰去躲开攻势，又躲开攻过来的扫腿，转头回神就听见了“咔嗒”一声手铐已经锁好，右手腕触到熟悉的冰凉，金博洋一脸懵地看着自己的右手被羽生结弦铐在了一块。

“我去——！”金博洋挣扎了一下骂了几句，忙拿出钥匙要解开，被眼疾手快的羽生结弦一把抓住转身往江边一丢——没在黑夜里。

骚操作——

“有病啊！！”金博洋抓狂地揉乱自己的头发，万万没想到自己还有这么一天跟嫌疑人铐在一起，抬手用力扯了几下，再挣扎摇晃，白嫩的手腕立刻被勒的发红，金博洋咬牙切齿地抬头盯着一脸无辜好整以暇的羽生结弦，气的挥着拳要往对方脸上砸去。

羽生结弦用空余的另一只手握住了金博洋的小拳头，笑眯眯地说道。

“这样我做什么事，你都在我身边看的一清二楚，我很快就能洗脱嫌疑了吧，你说是不是呢？小警官？”

——选2剧情——

金博洋在心里权衡着，原地停了下来。他心有不甘愤愤不满，死死地盯着前头那辆轿车，又抬脚一点一点地挪动了几厘米。

不行，我不要小绵羊，你能想象以后一个大老爷们开着一辆电动车追嫌疑人吗？不能！下次再抓那个羽生结弦也可以！大不了我直接上！

塞车致命啊！金博洋气的拍了拍自己的摩托车头，又不敢不顾交通安全往前冲，身边的车主烦躁地按了按喇叭，叫骂，哀叹，高峰期，太真实了。随后金博洋抬眸，错愕地发现对方居然也在老老实实地原地等红绿灯，平稳如老司机规矩地按着红灯行绿灯行的铁规往前走，金博洋原地愣了几秒瞠目结舌，忙回过神来趁红灯灭的一秒后超速追了上去。

所有的车辆还在减速拐弯，金博洋不管不顾地直追轿车，在终于追上后客客气气地跟车里的人解释，待羽生结弦下车后，两个人对望了一秒，空气瞬时凝固成尴尬的气氛。

先生，这太规矩了。说好的轰轰烈烈又惊心动魄的追逐战呢？

“这位先生……你有什么事吗？”被莫名叫下车，羽生结弦好脾气地向金博洋笑问。没想到外界传闻雷厉风行凶神恶煞混迹黑白两道的老大这么温柔，金博洋被对方的客气礼貌搞的一时忘了怎么组织语言，他清了清喉咙咳嗽几声清醒，才记起自己应该做什么，他拉开自己的外套示意自己的身份，解释了情况，最后希望对方能够跟自己走一趟。

本来没什么感觉的金博洋在羽生结弦温温和和地主动提问要不要戴手铐的时候心里别扭了一下，最后摇摇头收起了自己要摸出手铐的手。

对方这么礼貌又配合，我铐他做什么？

“……就是这样，羽生结弦先生，麻烦您跟我走一趟。谢谢……谢谢合作。”金博洋点头示意，“那什么……很快的。”

“不客气，应该的，辛苦了。”羽生结弦再次笑的温柔，金博洋被对方搞的有些不好意思。

我怎么觉得有一种被盯上的感觉。金博洋莫名其妙地冒出这个念头，在看到羽生结弦看着他的别样目光时心里一紧。

“实在不好意思。撞坏了你的车。”金博洋小声道，指了指刚刚一个不稳撞到轿车上的坑，“我会跟上头报备的……”

“没事。”羽生结弦摇头，示意那不算什么，在看到金博洋纠结的小表情时，开解道，“如果实在过意不去……回头一块吃饭？当补偿吧。”

心里知道咯噔，担心对方是盯上他了，金博洋连忙摆摆手，“没事，没事！您太客气了，真的不用请吃饭，真的！我最近都很忙！没空吃饭！”

羽生结弦却笑道：“没事，下班等你，我都有空。”

Chapter 2—情动（写不动了直接选项）

—[大片向]剧情之强吻—  
（此章节应有大量前文铺垫，选择最佳通道将会错过前面剧情，是否还选择？）

1.是—反正前面我还没写，自行脑补吧（。）  
2.否—此选项不存在

——选[是]剧情——（选否也没剧情啊）

“不喜欢就不喜欢，何必过来救我。”

颓然地说完这句话，忽而伸手拉住对方的衣领，金博洋泛红着眼睛看着沉默不语任他抓着的羽生结弦，确认对方的眼神再也没有过往的情愫，死心地垂眸苦笑一声，笑的可悲。他蓦地抬头，拉近了羽生结弦跟他的距离，盯着羽生结弦平静的眼眸，没有迟疑地吻上了对方的嘴角。

很轻，一碰即逝。像彼此一身刺的人最后迟疑的温柔。

随后金博洋释怀地松了口气，放开惊愕的羽生结弦，毫无挂念地转身就走。

“算我讨完债了。上次你也这么逗我。从此相安无事，就各走各的吧！”

有的时候执着还不如就此放手，何苦守着一个明知不可能的结果念念不忘。

羽生结弦愣在原地，颤着手碰了碰金博洋刚刚吻的地方，仿佛还残剩一丝留下来的温度。心里思绪万千流转回旋，认命地叹气，总是没办法欺骗自己的心到底选择什么。羽生结弦抬头看着金博洋远去的孤独背影，毫不犹豫地抬腿跟上了对方。

我们回不去，那是因为我们的过去一无所有。但我们可以重头开始，重新认识彼此。

这个机会我一直没有放弃。

“那可不行。”羽生结弦紧紧抓住了金博洋的手腕将他拉回转身，不顾对方片刻的挣扎，手抚上后背推近缩短两个人的距离，对准嘴唇直接吻了上去。

金博洋被羽生结弦突然而来的吻吓得睁圆了双眼，挣扎了几下抬手用力地将对方推开。贴近的唇相触不过一瞬，柔软的感觉还停在脑海里，金博洋下意识地捂嘴，用手背擦了几下有些红艳的嘴唇。

“你！你！”

怎么遇到他的时候这个人就总是这么欺负人？

“那这个债，你要不要讨回来？”羽生结弦站在原地，如以前那样待他温柔，向金博洋微微一笑。

金博洋久久没有说话——

·此时你会选？  
1.吻回去！——直接上怕个鬼！

2.气到离开——好气啊流氓！

3.直接告白——劳资就是喜欢你你凭什么觉得我不伤心？

——按1剧情——  
（这个选项没考虑过，跳）

——按2剧情——  
（达成BE结局之欠下的吻）

——按3剧情——  
（没想好，跳）

——[沙雕向]剧情之相亲——  
（前情提要：小金同学被逼相亲）（。

“你好，金队长是吗？谢谢你救了我妈妈，要不是你见义勇为扶起她，我妈妈可能就……”

“客气，客气。应该的，应该的……”

眼前的姑娘软软糯糯地像只小绵羊，细声细语温婉可人，典型的人见人爱型。

金博洋坐在她对面，哪哪都感觉不对劲不自在不快乐，掩饰性地捧着一杯咖啡喝着，有一搭没一搭地回应姑娘查户口般的询问，一个头两个大。

烦躁。他不过扶起了这位姑娘中暑晕倒在路上的母亲，就被那位母亲安排了一场相亲。金杨倒是啧啧称奇，调侃他出门捡一媳妇儿，不亏。

这问题，不能用一个过肩摔就解决，难啊。金博洋强颜欢笑地应付姑娘下一句提问后放在桌上的手机震动了一下，有短信。

向姑娘示意歉意，自己要看一下短信，金博洋点开屏幕一看，啊，羽生结弦。

大佬：今天周末，在忙什么呢？

金博洋闭眼瞎按了会键盘回复。打心里说他现在总觉得羽生结弦怪怪的，什么请他吃饭啊总爱找他聊天啊什么看电影啊24小时关注他啊什么送花啊巧克力啊……上回去酒吧突袭一个嫌疑人时就被围观的羽生结弦的手下莫名其妙地盯着，金杨回头跟他说起这事的时候，挑眉逗他。

金杨：哎呀，你被大佬盯上了！话说最近我刚被小雨推荐什么《黑道少爷恋上我》的小说，你要不要也看一看防防套路？

金博洋一脸嫌弃：去去去！别把人想的这么恋爱脑！人家有权有势，也没做什么太大的坏事，积极向上找我一起共创业绩不行啊！

混迹黑白两道的大佬找你这个警察创业绩呢？清醒一点？你不觉得你有点叛逆？

金博洋想着想着，撇撇嘴，按下了发送。

金博洋：在相亲。

五分钟过后，羽生结弦推开了咖啡馆的门。

“我kao！”金博洋被羽生结弦吓了一跳，跟姑娘解释了是自己朋友后起身拉着羽生结弦到了另一桌。

“我说，羽生先生啊。”金博洋双手合十恳求道，“您能不能别老派人盯着我啊？我们都是有身份的人，这样不好，不好。”

“我知道你最近在处理一个私下交易的犯罪案件，对家人很多，我担心。”羽生结弦直言不讳地说出自己的想法，同样诚恳道，“我比你更清楚那些事情。”

金博洋捂脸，“不是，那什么，你最近跟我说这些话做的那些事都是什么意思啊？能不能解释清楚。”

羽生结弦沉默了一阵，心想终于发现了吗，认真道：“你难道看不出来，我在追你吗？”

金博洋惊地张大嘴巴不知道该说啥。

·此时你选择说？

1.你难道不是在监视我才这么做的吗？

2.开玩笑吗？我真的没看出来啊？

3.其实我……喜欢你好久了。

4.让我冷静一下，我觉得你脑子不清醒。

——选什么剧情其实我都没想好——

——试玩结束，记得五星好评哦亲～期待您的反馈，我们将再接再厉——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂时就这么多，还有一篇HP的在lof放着，就不放在这里的，因为会写（）
> 
> 有脑洞就更新√但应该不会再有短篇了……因为现在越写越长（。）


End file.
